Amazing Grace
by Write by Faith
Summary: Some view life as a mundane thing that needs the grandeur of an adventure to make interesting. Others realize that life itself is the adventure, and that the relationships we have with the ones we love is what makes it truly interesting and worth living for.
1. Through Grace We Met

**This seems a bit weird to be adding a foreword after my story's initial posting, but I feel it's important that I put this here. As of the time of this writing, Amazing Grace has reached over 65k words and will be at 80k with the posting of chapter seven. The first six chapters of my story are, for all intents and purposes, a lengthy prologue. Amazing Grace was initially written as a one shot, but that changed as time passed. I continued writing, aimlessly at first. The time I spent penning the first 65k words of this story was me figuring out where I wanted to take my characters.**

**Because of this, the pace may seem slow initially; that's because I didn't know where Amazing Grace was headed and didn't want to rush into anything so hastily. I now have a plan for this story, and the pace will be picking up come chapter seven.**

**I ask that, if you choose to give my story a chance, that you take these things into consideration; the fact that you are even reading this makes me happy as an author. The genre and characters have changed a lot since my initial conception of them, hopefully for the better. That is up for you, the reader, to decide.**

**Thank you, and I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

* * *

A cold, harsh rain fell on the small city of Twinsport. The city, aptly named for its port, was located in the southern Johto region to the south of Azalea Town. In reality, calling Twinsport a city was stretching the boundaries of the truth; the small, secluded community was more akin to that of a town. The presence of rain and harsh weather was common in Twinsport and the surrounding area. The port town was settled on the coast of the Great Southern Sea, and powerful squalls frequently blew in during the spring and autumn seasons. The storm that howled eerily overhead was evidence of such a claim.

A young man of nineteen years of age watched the rain fall from the stormy, purple evening sky, sheltered from the storm in the safety of his home. A bolt of lightning flashed in the heavens, only to fade away moments later as the thunder accompanying the bolt rumbled deeply through the air. Several seconds passed before the boy looked away from the window and shifted his gaze towards the center of the room he was in.

The room was fairly dim; only a few faint light sources helped to keep the darkness from completely engulfing the space in blackness. The powerful storm had knocked out power throughout most of town. As a result, many of residents had resorted to an age-old method of illumination: candles. As one could imagine, power outages and other similar situations were all too common in a town such as Twinsport, so nearly all of the residents had either candles or power generators on-hand for such occurrences.

In one corner of the room, a candle burned on what appeared to be a small, wooden nightstand. Barely visible in the warm yellow light of the dim, dancing flame was a solitary bed that ran parallel to the wall. The young man silently crept towards the bed, careful not to make any noise while doing so. In a sense, it was a redundant effort; any noise he made would undoubtedly be concealed by the pitter-patter of raindrops splashing on his home's rooftop. Upon reaching the bed, he couldn't help but smile softly as he saw the sleeping form that lay atop it.

A Gardevoir was resting atop the sheets of the unmade bed, sleeping with an expression of utmost serenity; the Pokémon's breaths were slow and heavy as she enjoyed her slumber. Tranquility overtook her features, a calmness that was in stark contrast to the roaring winds and heavy rain just outside the room's solitary window. The young man slowly lowered himself onto the edge of the bed, his weight causing the springs in his mattress to creak and moan as their steel forms were compressed and reshaped by his mass. The Pokémon began to stir as the mattress moved, disturbed by the boy's actions.

"Gard..." Her voice was quiet and confused, as though she was politely questing who had disturbed her rest; it was evident she was still sleeping despite her soft cry of annoyance, albeit not as comfortably as moments before. Reaching out with his right hand, the brown haired teen began to run his fingers through the Pokémon's soft, mint green hair in a gentle manner. Its texture was like silk and warm like the summer sun.

"Go back to sleep, Grace; don't let me disturb you," he whispered in a hushed, caring tone. The Gardevoir seemed to comply without hesitation as she buried herself deeper into the bed and scooted closer to the warmth of the teen. The corners of her mouth curled lightly into a smile as she spoke a few more sleepy, unintelligible words. The young man smiled softly as he continued to tenderly play with the Pokémon's hair, an action that seemed almost mesmerizing.

"How long has it been since I first spoke those words, I wonder?" The question was directed at nobody in particular and faded into the dark corners of the room; everybody was already sleeping. He was alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.

His thoughts, and the sleeping Pokémon next to him.

Jeremy Benper couldn't recall how many times he had spoken such things to the Gardevoir in his bed. Grace had grown up with Jeremy and was as much a part of his life as the rest of his kin. She was a member of his family, one that he treated with as much love and respect that one would show towards their parents or siblings. There were times when he and Grace would fight, often over the most mundane of things, and times when they both behaved like immature children, but that was all part of growing up. For Jeremy, the only difference between him and the other children of the town was that he did all of these things alongside his friend and companion, Grace.

Another blinding flash of lightning lit up the room for the briefest of moment, this one much larger than the last. Several seconds of relative silence passed before an earth rattling bolt of thunder resonated through the air, reverberating through the ground like a tremor. Jeremy felt as Grace burrowed her head deeper into the bed in an effort to dampen the deafening noise.

"It was a night like tonight, wasn't?" Again, the question had no recipient and simple faded away into nothingness. Jeremy looked down at his sleeping friend once more as he felt his own tiredness begin to overpower him; he had fought sleep for long enough. Lowering himself, Jeremy laid down next to Grace and let out a large, exaggerated yawn. Their bodies made contact, if only slightly, causing the Gardevoir to subconsciously hum in delight as Jeremy's body heat began to mix with her own. It was a sensation both had felt countless times before, but despite that, its significance never seemed to diminish. Closing his eyes, the teen leaned his head forward and rested it on the nape of the Pokémon's neck, stray strands of mint green hair tickling his face as they swept across it.

"Goodnight, Grace. Sleep peacefully."

Every night there was a storm, Grace could be found sleeping alongside her oldest friend; it wasn't as though she was afraid of the lightning. There was another reason she migrated to Jeremy's room every time the heavens parted and unleashed their fury upon the earth. It was an act that stretched back as far as their friendship. For Jeremy and Grace, the act was as innocent and as pure as the first time they sought comfort in each other the first time they met many years ago.

A friend in a dark place is an inextinguishable beacon of light.

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

_From a time long ago_

* * *

Jeremy was an energetic young boy, filled with the spirit of exploration. From the child's perspective, there were countless things to do but not enough time to do them all. It was late spring, and school had been let out not even a week prior. Many of the boy's friends had gone away to summer camps or gone on vacation with their families. Jeremy, however, was not nearly as fortunate. His family hadn't the means of going on vacation because of financial troubles; summer camp was also far too expensive for the young family's tight budget, resulting in the boy's summer 'staycation'.

Of course, a shortage of money was only natural considering the Benper's situation. Jeremy's mother, Rosa, had become unexpectedly pregnant with fraternal twins last autumn and had recently delivered a beautiful boy and girl into the world. Not wanting Jeremy to blame his new siblings for his lack of summer fun, Rosa and John -her husband- convinced the young Benper that there was just as much fun in Twinsport as there was in the summer camps located in the National Park or vacation spots in Kanto and Hoenn. Jeremy discovered this by venturing off into the local woods to explore the surrounding area.

Rosa and John weren't too concerned with letting Jeremy run around the town and the nearby forest by himself during the summer months. Twinsport was a small, safe community where the only crime was the occasionally robbery of the ice cream parlor's candy shelf by some mischievous children. The surrounding wildlife was also, for the most part, safe; many aggressive and dangerous Pokémon like Ekans and Houndour had been pushed out of the area by local trainers and the slowly developing town. All things considered, Twinsport was a wonderful place to live for an adventurous young individual such as Jeremy.

The young boy quickly began to grow interested in the surrounding forest of the area; he'd never been up in the hills that encircled his home town prior to school ending. They were vast and filled with a myriad of lively creatures and beautiful, if not bizarre, plants. Birds filled the air with their songs while bug Pokémon, such as Butterfree, pollinated the lush fields of flowers that lay hidden deep in the woods. Every day, Jeremy would find a new area of the woods to explore where he would let his imagination run wild. Why was he here to begin with?

"_I'm being chased!"_

By who?

"_Team Rocket, the evil Pokémon thieves!"_

Oh no! What a terrible situation; what will Jeremy do?

Thinking quickly, Jeremy throws a Pokéball and unleashes a Charizard to defeat his pursuers. Jeremy is a Pokémon master who has battled every trainer in the world, only to come out on top! Evil is vanquished, and good triumphs!

It was these kinds of scenarios that played through the young child's head day after day as he ran through the forest, pretending to be a hero or a Pokémon master. In truth, that was his goal in life. He had taken an interest in Pokémon from an early age and frequently watched gym battles on the television. When he became of age, Jeremy wanted to travel the world, battling other trainers' Pokémon with his own in the name of becoming the Champion. He would be triumphant and eventually become a Pokémon master himself.

Often times, Jeremy would lose track of time and not notice as the sun began to set behind the hills that encircled Twinsport like the rim of a bowl. The child was often scolded by his parents when he returned home after dusk for making them worry, but he still was allowed out the next day to play and explore. After all, it was either let the child play and explore to his heart's content, or keep him cooped up in the house with his baby brother and sister. Occasionally, he would return with a neat memento of his exploration such as an interesting looking rock or a strange leaf he found on the ground. In the short time he'd been exploring, Jeremy had managed to amass quite the collection of items he deemed as, 'cool'. The boy planned to show the items off to his friends once they returned from their vacations; surely they'd be impressed and possibly even jealous!

Today, Jeremy had ventured further than he'd ever gone before. The trees overhead nearly blotted out his view of the sky. Warm rays from the sun beamed through the occasional hole in the canopy of tree limbs and leaves, illuminating the soil of the forest floor. The smell of decaying leaves returning to the dirt from which they came was becoming an intoxicating scent for Jeremy; he was quickly gaining a sense of appreciation for the forest and surrounding areas.

In the distance, Jeremy's sensitive ears picked up what sounded like a creek. Water, being one of the things that interested him the most, drew the boy in like a moth to a flame. Sure enough, after several minutes of hiking through the forest, Jeremy found a small, rocky creek that carved its way through woods. The clear water flowed freely over the rocks and cascaded downwards in the direction of the ocean; the Southern Sea was undoubtedly the water's final destination.

"This is awesome! I can't wait for all of my friends to get back from camp so I can show them this!" Jeremy exclaimed to no one in particular, something he found himself doing quite often during his explorations; admittedly, the boy longed for somebody to share his adventures with. As much fun as exploring the world that surrounded his home was, the boy could only imagine it being even more fun with a friend. Maybe he could do so with his baby brother once he got a bit older? In a few years perhaps?

Ignoring such thoughts for the time being, Jeremy decided to follow the creek for a bit. The boy removed his socks and shoes before stepping into the crisp, cold stream. He shivered at the sensation of the water washing over his skin, tickling yet soothing his feet. The grainy mix of pebbles and sand blurred the water where he stood as his feet disturbed the creek bed.

Minutes passed as the boy followed the snaking creek through the lush woods in relative isolation. He must have been fairly far away from Twinsport; the blaring foghorns that usually resonated through the air from the ships in the port were completely absent. It didn't faze Jeremy in the slightest that he couldn't hear any signs of his home town; the boy's sense of direction was fairly good. He had a rather accurate idea of which way his home was.

As time passed, the magic of being near the water slowly faded and was replaced with a curiosity of what was beyond the creek. Deciding he wanted to find out, Jeremy stepped out of the water and onto the gravely shore near the edge of the water. Humming a playful, nameless tune to himself, the boy was about dry off his feet when an unusual sound filled the air; it sounded like scream.

Jeremy's head snapped up in one swift movement as the scream echoed in the wooded area. Was this his imagination? Had he been creating such vivid scenarios in his head that they were becoming a reality? Carefully putting his shoes on the bank of the creek, Jeremy stood rigidly in place, breath held, waiting to see if the sound repeated itself. Several second passed, but nothing was heard. He let out a relieved sigh; a scream could mean nothing good.

"Maybe I'm just hearin-"

"…-al!"

Another shout echoed through the forest, this one louder than the first. Jeremy's heart began to race as different scenarios began to play through his head; he definitely had not imagined the scream. _"What could that sound be__?"_The noise repeated a third time, clearly echoing in the woods. It sounded… _terrified_.

_"It's a cry!"_ exclaimed the boy's inner hero as though it was having a conversation with him.

_"Yes, but from whom?"_His curious side asked with a hint of caution. After all, who could possibly be up in the hills besides him? It certainly wasn't any of the children from Twinsport; almost all of them were still gone on vacation or spending time with their families.

_"Somebody who needs help! We've got to find them!" _His heroic side insisted, wanting to throw caution to the wind. He needed to save whoever was in danger; resolve burned inside him like a hot fire. _"They may not have much time!"_

_"__Okay… but, w__here could they be?"_Jeremy began looking around, trying to locate a possible source of the cry, or even its general direction. In the forest, sounds echoed in a very peculiar way; unless you were concentrating exclusively on a certain noise, it was quite difficult to pinpoint the direction of origin. Sounds bounced off of trees and were absorbed into the leafy dirt like water in a sponge. Quieting himself, Jeremy held his breathe as he waited for another inevitable cry.

"Ral!"

The cry echoed in the air yet again, but this time Jeremy was prepared. It took all but a second for him to determine where the call had come from; turning two his left, the boy took off running and moved swiftly through the forest in his bare feet, leaving his shoes and socks behind for the moment. Whoever was making the cries for help may not have much time; he could always come back to retrieve his possessions later.

Climbing up a small, leaf-covered hill a small distance away from the creek, Jeremy discovered the source of the cries. It was a Pokémon he'd never seen before, and it was being attacked by a Rattata!

The Pokémon in question was white and green in color; it almost appeared to be wearing a dress of some sorts. If Jeremy hadn't known any better, he would have suspected it was a small child! Could it have possibly been a Pokémon from a nearby Contest? That didn't make much sense; why would a Pokémon from a Contest be in the middle of the woods? Besides, Pokemon Contest weren't as popular in Johto as they were in Hoenn; it was highly unlikely that one was being hosted near Twinsport or any of the surrounding towns.

As explanations for the scene in front of him filtered through the boy's head, Jeremy continued to silently examine the mysterious creature. Its eyes seemed to be hidden from view behind a full head of thick, mint green hair. Two red 'horns' in line with each other seemed to be protruding from the top of its head, separating its hair down the middle. While Jeremy had no idea what kind of Pokémon it was; what he did know was that it was in trouble.

The Rattata's attack was so... _violent_. Jeremy had watched Pokémon battles on TV, but never before had he seen one in person. It was different in the most horrible way imaginable. Cuts, bruises, and blood could be seen covering the pale white skin of the strange Pokémon as it cried out in pain; a faint whimper could be heard as it curled up on the ground after a particularly devastating tackle. Is this what he wanted to do when he grew up; to battle Pokémon and have them harm one another? No, he had to stop this!

Jeremy felt a knot tighten in his chest as he watched the defenseless Pokémon take the brutal beating, unable to put up a fight of its own. What could he do? He was only a six year old, frail boy; he couldn't take on a Pokémon, even if it was only a Rattata! Their sharp teeth and powerful bite would cause a young kid like him serious injury if an attack connected; even if he was older and stronger, the Rattata would still be dangerous. However, on the flipside, if he did nothing, whatever strange Pokémon the Rattata was attacking would surely die or be left in a severely injured state. Seconds seemed like lifetimes as Jeremy internally debated what to do; should he risk his personal safety, or let a poor creature suffer and, more than likely, die? The boy's eyes went wide as the Rattata leaped forward and sunk its teeth into the left arm of its victim, tearing the flesh with a wet, gut wrenching noise.

"Ral!"

The ear piercing scream of pain that came forth from the Pokémon flipped a switch inside of Jeremy. His options were weighed; he knew his odds. Attacking the Rattata would almost certainly ensure that he'd be injured, but doing nothing would result in the suffering and death of its defenseless target. He couldn't allow that to happen. Perhaps it was his naivety as a child that led him to believe that everything would work out okay or a sense of blind bravery driven by honor; he didn't know. All the boy knew was that he couldn't allow the suffering of the Pokémon to continue.

"Hey, Stop doing that!" Jeremy shouted as he ran over the hill, his small body puffed up in an effort to make himself more intimidating. The Rattata quickly jumped back and looked at the interloper. The rat Pokémon growled and began to aggressively circle Jeremy as though he were its prey. The boy gulped as the Rattata seemed to be aligning itself for an attack; it was quite large, about a quarter of the boy's size. Even with his size advantage, Jeremy knew he wouldn't be able to match the Pokémon in terms of speed and power; he had to do something, and fast. Quickly looking around, Jeremy saw a large stick lying on the ground. It was fairly thick and quite long: the perfect self-defense weapon.

Slowly side-stepping over to the stick, Jeremy quickly bent over and picked up the makeshift weapon. The Rattata seemed unfazed as it continued to eye over the intruder who so stupidly interrupted its meal. Without warning, the rat Pokémon shot forward at an astounding speed. Jeremy almost didn't have time to react as the Rattata opened its jaw to bear its razor sharp front teeth.

Almost.

The boy raised the stick he had picked up to his chest and held it in front of him, praying it would defend him against the coming attack. The Rattata impacted it with enough force to push Jeremy clean off of his feet and onto the ground behind him. The boy landed on his back as his attacker flew over him from the momentum of its attack. Before Jeremy could get back on his feet however, he felt an unimaginable pain begin to radiate from his is left arm. The boy screamed at the sensation and looked down to see its source. To his shock and horror, Jeremy saw the Rattata had turned around at an almost unnatural speed and clenched its powerful jaw onto his arm. Adrenaline pumped through the veins of the child, filling him with instinctual rage. Jeremy desperately reached for the stick he'd found earlier in an effort to use it as a weapon, but it was nowhere to be found.

Excruciating second passed as the Rattata began to chew on Jeremy's arm in an attempt to further disable him; the boy could feel as the ligaments in his arm began to tear and snap as the razor sharp teeth of the rat Pokemon cut through them. Jeremy had to find the stick, but it just wasn't there. Who knew where it had flown when he had been knocked onto his back? There was nothing around him: there were no rocks, sticks, or anything else that he could use to defend himself. He tried to use his fist to knock the rat off of him, but the small creature endured the blows, not yielding to the weak punches of the six year old. A feeling of hopeless descended upon Jeremy as he realized that there was a possibility -no, almost certainty- that he was going to die in the forest at the jaws of a Rattata. He wouldn't be able to see his parents again. He wouldn't be able to help them raise his baby brother and sister. He wouldn't be able to do anything!

So he started to cry. He cried from the pain of having his muscles ripped apart by the Rattata. He cried because he was afraid. But most of all, he cried because he wouldn't be able to see his family again. Powerful emotions of fear and grief ran through him as salty tears of agony flowed down his face.

Then he felt it.

The rough bark of the stick he'd found earlier caressed the palm of his right hand. With tears still in his eyes, the young boy gripped the stick with all of his might and swung it across his body while screaming in an anger induced rage, landing a clean hit on the Rattata. The Pokémon released its grip on his arm and jumped back several feet upon realizing that the boy was now once again armed. Jeremy struggled to his feet; he felt weak as blood streaked down his left forearm, covering his hand in red.

Just like that, the standoff began.

Neither side moved as they analyzed each other. Jeremy knew the odds were still against him, but he had to remain strong. He had to continue to think about his family and everything he had to live for; he had to think about the strange Pokémon who would meet the same fate as him if he failed. He wouldn't let himself be done in by a Rattata, not while he still had fight left in him.

Nearly a full minute passed before the Rattata made a move. It was not an attack directed at Jeremy, rather a swift retreat into the thick brush behind it. The battle was over.

Jeremy had won.

The boy didn't know what to think. He was happy and overjoyed. He felt like crying and laughing all at the same time. With the 'battle' now over, the gravity of the situation began to set in. Whatever his body had been doing to ward off the pain in his left arm had ceased. An indescribable throbbing radiated from the bite of the Rattata, along with a fair amount of blood. The sight of it began to make the boy lightheaded, but he refused to pass out. He would be strong, for his parent's sake.

"Ralts..."

"_That noise…!"_

Jeremy suddenly remembered why he had fought the Rattata in the first place; in the aftermath of the battle, it had easily slipped his mind. The reason why he had put himself into harm's way was the strange Pokémon he'd seen being attacked. Looking down, the boy saw the Pokémon at his feet, lying exactly where he'd found his stick. Wait, was it possible...?

Did this Pokémon give him the stick, the weapon, that saved his life?

It'd been a hopeless situation. He couldn't find his weapon while pinned by the Rattata, but that made an opening for this strange Pokémon to find the stick and help him with the fight. Everything began to make sense. While Jeremy was on the ground, fighting for his life, this Pokémon found his weapon and placed it in his hands, that's why the stick seemed to show up out of nowhere during his fight.

"You saved me... didn't you?" Jeremy asked. The Pokémon made no response, either not understanding Jeremy's question or not having the strength to respond to it. It was only now did the boy see the full extent of the Pokémon's injuries up close. The Pokémon was bruised all over, and had dozens of cuts covering its body. Just like him, the small creature had been attacked by the Rattata and had its left arm bitten; it was torn to shreds, muscle and flesh exposed to the open air.

"What's... what's your name? What are you? I-I've never seen a Pokémon like you before," Jeremy asked quietly, his strength quickly waning from his body. The Pokémon looked up at Jeremy and struggled to its feet.

"Ral, Ra Ralts, Ralts," the Pokémon weakly cried. Jeremy was fairly knowledgably when it came to Pokémon, as knowledgeable as a six year old could be that is, and knew they all were capable of vocalizing the name of their species. That's how most Pokémon species received their common, non-scientific names. After listening to this one for a bit, he had a reasonably good idea of what it was called.

"Ralts? Is that your name?" The Pokémon nodded weakly in response, though whether it was because it understood what the boy had said or because it heard its name was up for debate. Without warning, the small creature collapsed back onto the ground, a soft thud reverberating through the air as it impacted the soft soil. "Ralts!" Jeremy dropped down to his knees and hovered over the whimpering Ralts. It must have been in immense pain; who knew how long the Ratatta had been attacking it?

"Hang in there, Ralts! S-Stay strong, stay strong!" Jeremy cried out desperately as he looked around for any help despite knowing there was none to be found. The young boy's eyes began watering up again as he gazed over the injured Pokémon in front of him. "I'll get you home! My mom and dad will be able to help you; they can help anybody…! P-… P-Please, be strong!" the young boy pleaded. A heartwrenching sincerity reserved for only the most innocent of children echoed in his voice. Reaching down, Jeremy gently lifted the Ralts into his arm, hissing through his teeth as his left arm made its injuries known again. The boy grew lightheaded as he let out a silent scream of agony.

But he was strong! He had to be strong, for his parents, his siblings, and now, Ralts.

"I'll save you, then... then… maybe we can be friends...?" Jeremy asked aloud as he looked down at the Pokemon cradled in his arms. Looking up at the sky, the young boy felt a pang of panic overtake him. Gone were the blue skies and bright yellow sun that had graced Twinsport with its warmth only an hour before; in their place were dark, ominous purple clouds. The clouds were coming from the sea; storms often rolled in without warning, but never before had one of the flash storms rolled in at such a terrible time.

He wanted to scream. Jeremy wanted nothing more than to wake up and find out this was all just a bad dream. He hadn't been attacked by a Rattata, and the Ralts cradled in his arms was living happily in the forest, safe and sound. There wasn't a flash storm, and he was still playing merrily in the creek without a care in the world.

But it wasn't a dream; fate seemed to conspire against the boy as the ominous clouds moved inland. He had to continue pushing onwards.

With Ralts cradled in his arms, Jeremy began to run in the direction of Twinsport; he didn't even bother to go back for his shoes. The clock was ticking, and he didn't know how much time was left before the hands of time would stop.

The flash storm began to grow in intensity as it made its way inland. Jeremy could hear the thunder of the storm growl deeply in the distance as the dark clouds continued their steady advance across the sky. It didn't take long for it to begin raining. At first, the precipitation was only a light drizzle, but that rapidly changed into what could best be described as a torrential downpour.

Jeremy was soaked to his core. The cold rain had cooled the surrounding air and caused the temperature to plummet which, in turn, caused Jeremy to shiver, intensely at that. Ralts wasn't faring any better and was shaking nearly uncontrollably in the young boy's arms. Jeremy had managed to stop the Ralts' bleeding arm earlier by bandaging its arm with a torn piece of his shirt and tying his belt around the small creature's appendage. Admittedly, it was difficult to use his relatively large belt to secure the Pokémon's small limb, but he had to do something to stop the bleeding. Of course,he wasn't above medical care either and had used a similar scrap of his torn t-shirt to wrap around his own wound and at least slowed the bleeding.

"I need to find shelter... We- We're not going to make it like this...!"

The dark clouds had blocked out almost all of the sunlight, bringing the visibility of the already dark forest to near nothing. Peering out into the abyss, Jeremy tried to find something -anything- he could use for shelter. A downed tree, an overhang, or a cave: any of those would be a literal lifesaver. However, none of those things were within sight, and the storm was only getting worse.

Lightning danced through the sky in a show that could only be described as the most awesome and terrifying display of raw power that Jeremy had ever seen in his short life; the howling winds threatened to push over anything that wasn't deeply rooted into the ground.

Without warning, a lightning bolt shot from the sky and into the ground only several body lengths away from the frightened child and the Pokémon in his arm. For Jeremy, it was a breaking point. In an act of desperation, the boy dropped to his knees and looked towards the sky. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the ruthless rain that fell from the heavens.

He was angry, confused and scared. Why had this happened? How had he gotten himself into such a dire situation? Why him? He was only a child, he shouldn't have to go through this!

"I want to go home! Please, somebody help me!"Jeremy cried to the sky as though he were calling out to a deity of some sort. There were dozens of legends that circulated around the world about gods or godlike creatures that governed existence, beings who had pity on people such as him. Never before had Jeremy wished for such a legend to be true.

Seconds passed; the only sound that filled the air was the heavy rain that pummeled the delicate leaves of the forests' trees. The young boy continued to cry as he felt his tiredness finally catching up to him; He was cold, shaking, and terrified. Was this the end? Would the chilled, rain-soaked ground of the forest be his grave?

With both his physical state deteriorated and resolve all but shattered, Jeremy could only lower his head and close his eyes as he awaited the inevitable. Choked sobs escaped his throat as tears continued to stream down his face. The boy didn't want it to be like this; he wanted to see his family again.

He just wanted to go home.

_"Come."_

Jeremy let out a ragged breath as he heard the voice echo in the woods around him. The boy's head snapped up as he looked around, but nobody was to be found. Forcing himself off of his knees, Jeremy's gaze darted around the darkened forest with a panicked expression. "Hello? Is somebody there? Please help me!"

No response could be heard, only the rain, but he had heard a voice! He had not imagined it, that Jeremy knew for certain. Seconds passed, then the voice repeated.

_"Come."_

The voice, deep and powerful, cut through the air and seemed to _demand_ Jeremy's attention. It was calm, comforting even, as it called out.

Jeremy looked behind him. That's where the voice had come from! He was positive. Turning around with renewed strength, Jeremy took off running towards his possible rescuer with Ralts in tow. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" The voice kept repeating the same phrase,_ "Come",_ getting louder each time. The young boy was overjoyed. He was going to be saved, he wasn't going to die!

Jeremy was near to his rescuer, he had to be. The voice sounded as though it was directly in front of him. Running as fast as his small legs would carry him, Jeremy halted as the voice suddenly stopped calling. In front of the young boy wasn't his rescuer, but something else entirely.

A large, steep wall of stone emerged from the darkness in front of Jeremy. It wasn't a wall built by the hands of man, but through the will of nature. An enormous cliff face covered in moss towered in front of the boy. However, the cliff face wasn't what caught Jeremy's attention; something else entirely was the focus of his gaze. A cave seemed to be carved into the face of the cliff. A shelter from the storm.

It was a saving grace.

Without a moment of hesitation, the boy ran through the opening in the side of the natural stone wall and let out a sigh of relief. The cave was fairly small, but had ample space to facilitate Jeremy's one and only need: shelter. The cold rain that had pummeled the child and the Pokémon he'd rescued still fell from the skies, but no longer did Jeremy have to worry about being at its mercy.

The first thing Jeremy did when he got settled inside the cave was check on the condition of the Ralts he had saved. The boy's stomach sank when he realized the severity of its condition.

The Pokémon was shaking uncontrollably and letting out barely audible whimpers of pain and discomfort. Jeremy gently brushed aside the Ralts' mint green hair and found its eyes clamped shut. Its breathing was shallow as it struggled to inhale. Placing the back of his hand on the shivering Pokémon's forehead confirmed just how cold the little thing was.

"We have to warm you up... you're going to freeze if we don't," Jeremy stated aloud. As expected, the Ralts showed no signs of hearing or understanding the young boy. Looking around, Jeremy saw that the cave was completely barren and contained nothing that could help them, just dirt and stones. It was a stretch that there'd be something in the cave to begin with, but it was worth hoping.

As Jeremy stood and debated what to do next, the Ralts let out a sneeze, causing the boy to jump in surprise. Cautiously leaning over the Pokémon, Jeremy cringed as the small creature let out yet another sneeze, indicating its illness and current physical state. Kneeling down on the dry cave floor, Jeremy hovered over the small creature at a loss for what to do. Ralts was cold and sick; if he didn't do something, it wouldn't make it through the night. As his mind tried to process the situation, the Ralts let out yet another intense sneeze. Jeremy cringed before a thought, an _instinct_, overcame him; in one quick movement, he pulled the Ralts into his embrace. The Pokémon tensed up for the briefest of moments before melting into the arms of the young boy.

It was all he could do, the only thing he could think of to warm up the creature. It had to work.

"I'll warm you up so you'll get better," Jeremy whispered into the petite creature's ear as he shared his body heat; he could feel his heart beat against his chest as he pulled the pale Pokémon closer to him in an attempt to warm it up. "You'll get better, and you can keep living. That's a promise."

A warm sensation came over Jeremy as he finished his sentence. The feeling seemed to be radiating from his very core, spreading through his body in a wondrous fashion. The boy had no idea where it had come from, but it felt good. No, saying it felt good was an understatement. It felt as though the emotions of happiness and joy had physically manifested themselves and wrapped him in a blanket of warmth and comfort.

A feeling of peace overcame Jeremy as he leaned back against the cave wall and continued to hold the Ralts close to his chest. "Go to sleep Ralts... We'll get out of this okay, I know it." The words were spoken not out of a false sense of hope, but of certainty; in his heart, Jeremy knew what he said was true. He didn't know where the feeling came from, but he decided to embrace it regardless.

Outside, the rain continued to pour and lightning continued to strike, causing deafening thunder to resonate through the air, but none of that mattered. Jeremy was safe inside the cave, and he protected the Ralts he'd saved. With the warm feeling still flowing through him, Jeremy lowered his head to rest it atop the Ralts' own, closed his eyes, and let sleep take him.

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

* * *

Jeremy and Ralts had been found the next morning after the boy's parents had reported him missing. They had used the police force's Growlithes with their expert tracking skills to find Jeremy and his rescued Pokémon. Upon their discovery, officers were shocked to find the state that the missing child was in. His left arm was severely injured from what appeared to be a bite wound, and he was suffering from moderate hypothermia.

The search group rushed Jeremy to the small hospital that Twinsport had which doubled as a Pokécenter. He fell into unconsciousness on the way to the hospital and remained so for several hours after his arrival. The doctor had assured Rosa and John that their son was going to be fine and that he just needed some good old fashion rest and relaxation, baring his injured left arm, of course, which needed to be sterilized, stitched up, and bandaged properly.

The sun was high in the sky when Jeremy finally opened his eyes for the first time since being rescued by the police search party. The boy was slightly confused when he looked around to see the sterile white tile and plaster walls of his surroundings; the scent of chemical cleaners filled the air, burning his nostrils. Before he could voice a question, the memories of yesterday began to slowly filter into the front of his mind.

"Jeremy!"

The child in question looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway of the hospital room he occupied, holding a bottle of water. The woman dropped the plastic bottle as she ran forward and pulled her son into an embrace. Tears streamed down her face as the mother held her boy in her arms.

"We were so worried! What were you doing out there? How did you get hurt so badly?" Rosa pulled back and looked over her son. He was covered in monitoring devices and had an IV in his right arm. It was absolutely essential that the boy remain hydrated, even when unconscious, otherwise he could fall further into illness.

Hurt badly? A confused look made its way onto the boy's face as he thought over his mother's words. "That's right!" Jeremy looked down at his left arm and noticed it wrapped with layer upon layer of gauze and white medical tape. He'd been bitten by a Rattata when trying to protect...

"Where's Ralts? Is it okay?" Jeremy voiced his own question, concern obvious in his voice. The boy's mother looked confused upon hearing the question and tilted her head off to the side.

"Ralts? What's Ralts?" Rosa asked.

Not missing a beat, Jeremy exclaimed, "The Pokémon I saved! Please tell me it's okay!" His voice was pleading, begging for an answer. Confusion persisted on Rosa's face until she began to recall the details of her son's rescue.

"They found you with a Pokémon; that… um, must be Ralts. It was in poor shape and is down on the first floor in the Pokécenter, but I'm not sure how it's doing. Your father and I haven't checked on it; we've been waiting for you to wake up…!" the woman answered. Frustrated that his mother didn't know the answer to his question, Jeremy tried to get out of his bed only to be pushed back down by his mom.

"Mom, I have to know if-"

"You're suffering from exhaustion! You have to stay in bed!" she scorned him, concern dripping from every word she spoke. Softening her face a bit, she smiled lightly at her son and said, "Just rest for a bit. Once you've done that, you'll be able to go down and visit the Pokémon."

Jeremy knew it was a fight he wouldn't win, so he conceded defeat and stayed in his bed, although he made it clear that he was unhappy with the decision. Upon hearing of his awakening, a nurse came into the room to inspect the boy. She was kind and was able to answer some of his questions in regards to the Pokémon that they'd found with him. Apparently, it was doing better and would defiantly survive. This helped ease almost all of the apprehension that had been building up inside of the boy. When asked if he could see it, the nurse just smiled and said after he'd eaten something.

Jeremy wasted no time downing the meal the nurse brought him, shoveling all of the food into his mouth as though he were famished; in truth, he wasn't all that hungry. He wanted to see Ralts more than anything, and all he had to do to make that happen was finish his meal. John arrived shortly after the nurse and gave Jeremy a greeting similar to the one Rosa gave; he was all too happy to see that his son was okay. True to her word, as soon as Jeremy downed the last of his food, the nurse escorted him and his parents down to the Pokéfloor of the hospital and led him to the room housing the Ralts.

Upon entering the room, Jeremy recognized a nurse and a Chansey tending to the white and green Pokémon he'd found in the woods; it was sitting on the room's examination table and looked to be doing fine. Unable to contain his excitement, Jeremy shot forward and called the Pokémon's name.

"Ralts!"

The nurse and Chansey turned around to see Jeremy running towards them, a broad, child-like smile on his face. The Ralts that they were treating jumped off of the examination table and began to run towards the young boy, surprising the medical personnel. The two met in the middle of the room when the boy dropped to his knee to embrace the Pokémon in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Ralts! I was so worried!" The Pokémon in question began singing its name happily, mirroring the boy's joy. The adults in the room approached the young boy and Pokémon, some confused and others happy.

"It seems she's happy to see you," the nurse stated with a smile on her face.

Jeremy looked up at her then back down at the Ralts in his arms. "It's a she?" The nurse nodded her headed, confirming the Pokémon's gender. "Is she a Ralts? Is that what she is?" the young boy asked, eagerly wanting to know who and what his newest friend was.

"She is, though I've never seen one in Johto before. Ralts are from the Hoenn region and are only ever seen outside the region if they're owned by a trainer or a breeder; even within the Hoenn region they're extremely rare. I have to admit, I'm curious as to how you two know each other," the woman stated. It was obvious she wanted an answer, if only to sate her own curiosity.

"I found Ralts when I was out exploring," Jeremy started. "She was being attacked by a Rattata, so I stepped in to help her." The boy's parents seemed surprised at this revelation. They were told Jeremy had been bitten, but they didn't know the reason why or by what. They had been too overjoyed to see their son awake to ask 'Why?' or 'Who?', or at least those questions had been outweighed with more important ones.

"You fought a Pokémon? Why would you do such a reckless thing?" Rosa asked, shock evident in her voice. Sensing his mother's disapproval, Jeremy quickly raised his voice in defense of his actions.

"If I didn't do something, Ralts would have been killed! I couldn't let her die!" He seemed a bit upset at being questioned by his parent. How could they know? They weren't in the situation he'd been in. They hadn't seen the blood… the _horror_ of the battle. They hadn't heard as Ralts' bones were cracked and shattered in the powerful jaw of the wild Rattata.

They hadn't witnessed any of it.

"I'm just relieved you're okay, son," John quickly intervened and approached the child in the center of the room. Kneeling down so he was closer to Jeremy's eye level, the man smiled and put a strong hand on the boy's shoulder. "You did a brave thing, and I'm proud of you. All that your mother and I ask is that you be a bit more careful in the future."

Jeremy looked into his dad's eye and nodded in agreement. He had no regrets about saving the Ralts, but would definitely try to avoid getting into such situations in the future. After all, it's not like the experience was fun! Clearing his voice, John turned his gaze to the Pokémon in his son's arms. "Still, I wonder what the Ralts was doing here in Johto. There aren't any Pokémon breeders in the area, and it doesn't appear to have been a trainer's Pokémon either."

"It's possible that it arrived in Johto as a baby somehow or that it was released by its trainer at a young age," the nurse suggested. "Either way, it doesn't have a home to go back to, and the wild appears to be too dangerous for this young one." Jeremy looked up at the woman and frowned upon hearing her words.

"Then what's going to happen to Ralts?"

The nurse placed a finger on her chin as though she was contemplating what actions could be taken. "Well, we could place her into a Pokémon orphanage here in Johto until she's strong enough to live in the wild on her own, or we could ship her back to Hoenn and find somebody suited to take her in." Jeremy didn't like either of those options. They were just going to treat her like any other wild Pokémon; in his eyes, she was much more than that.

"I don't like those options! There has to be something else you can do!" Jeremy cried as he held the Ralts tightly in his embrace. The adults in the room glanced at each other, sharing looks and seemingly speaking without words. Nods were exchanged, heads were shaken, and glances were given that were above Jeremy's level of understanding.

Finally, the unspoken conversation that transpired in front of the boy came to an end; the nurse approached Jeremy and knelt in front of him. "There is always another option. You and your family could adopt her."

Adopt her? Now there was an intriguing idea. "Adopt her?" The woman nodded her head as the words left Jeremy's lips.

"Yes. You would take care of her as she grows up. She'd be a member of your family." Jeremy looked between his mother and father, gauging their opinion on the situation. His mother's face displayed that of neutrality while his father seemed to smile a bit in approval. Looking down at the Ralts for a brief moment, who was now staring between the adults with her own eyes, Jeremy nodded his head.

"I'd like that," he said softly as he raised a hand and slowly lowered it atop the Ralts' head. Jeremy and the Pokémon made eye contact as the boy slowly let his fingers comb through the small creature's thick, soft hair. His father chuckled lightly at the gesture and nodded his head in approval.

"Look at you, boy! When it comes time for you to become a Pokémon trainer, you'll already have your first Pokémon!" Images of the Rattata attacking the Ralts in Jeremy's arm flashed through the child's head. In an instant, the boy stood up took up a defensive posture, still holding Ralts as though he was shielding her from some evil power.

"No!" All of the adults in the room were shocked by the child's sudden outburst and took a step back to give him space. "I'm not going to battle Pokémon! I'm going to help Ralts grow up so she doesn't have to battle!" Jeremy's face was stern; he seemed to be resolute on his position regarding battle. Rosa and John were confused; all Jeremy had talked about since he was four was battling Pokémon and becoming a Pokémon master. Why the sudden change in heart?

"It's okay Jeremy, it was only a suggestion. You don't have to battle if you don't want to." The words were quiet and came from Rosa. She smiled slightly and slowly walked towards her child. "But if this Ralts is going to be a member of our family, don't you think she should have a name?"

Jeremy's stance loosened as he looked down at the Ralts and contemplated his mother's word. A name? Yes, he would give this Ralts a name; something appropriate that would reflect upon her nature and their short but colorful history together.

"Grace... her name is Grace," Jeremy whispered as Grace looked up at him. Her large, crimson eyes looked so innocent and happy, like a child who just learned of wonderful news. "It's because of grace alone that we're here today, so that seems like a good name." While Jeremy didn't intend on letting the adults know, he had a gut feeling that the voice calling him in the forest was not just his imagination. He firmly believed that some entity, be it one of legend or unknown, had mercy on him and lead him to safety. There was no other explanation for their miraculous tale of survival.

Rosa knelt down and nodded her head in approval. "That sounds like a great name, Jeremy." Turning her gaze from Jeremy to the Ralts in his arm, Rosa held out her arm and placed a gentle hand atop of the Pokémon's head. "Welcome to our family, Grace."

That was the beginning of what would be a wonderful, lasting relationship between the Pokémon and the young boy. They were survivors. They were siblings. But most of all, they were friends.

* * *

**That's a wrap on Chapter One. It's the beginning of something I hope will be great. Thank you for your readership; I appreciate all reviews and would love to hear from you. If you see any blatant grammar errors, I would appreciate if you pointed them out via PM or review; I've re-written this chapter since its initial posting and probably missed a few things when I was changing around the structure of some paragraphs/sentences. I can only catch so many mistakes, regardless of how many times I go over my word document. It's the very nature of being the author of a piece; my eyes automatically correct mistakes without informing my brain of them. ;)**

**Have a great one, readers!**

**-Write by Faith-**


	2. Home is Where the Ice Cream is

**This chapter is, admittedly, fairly short and takes place immediately after the end of Chapter one. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

* * *

Jeremy and Grace sat in the back seat of the Benper family car, enjoying the luxury of traveling in an automobile. This is not to say that the prospect of vehicular transportation was considered something reserved for the wealthy in Johto, only that Twinsport was a walking town in every sense of the phrase; cars ware merely an impracticality. If one wanted, they could travel from the town's northern to southern limits on foot in less than thirty minutes. Far more common than cars and trucks were bicycles and mopeds; they could be spotted almost anywhere and almost everybody owned one.

Because of the condition of Jeremy and their newest family member, or pet depending on who you asked, Rosa and John decided it'd be best if they drove home from the hospital. It was an uneventful ride in the old, blue Benper family car, but those were arguably the best kind. Ocean scented air flowed freely through the rolled down windows, bringing a sense of freedom to the otherwise cramped confines of the automobile. The radio's volume was set on a low level, creating just enough ambient noise to avoid an uncomfortable silence between the young backseat passengers and the adults in the front. Jeremy watched as house after house passed by his window, observing the townspeople as he did so. A strange feeling came over the child as he gazed out the window, as though a set of eyes were watching him; the boy looked over at Grace and saw her large, crimson eyes staring inquisitively up at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Jeremy asked, "What is it, Grace?"

The Pokémon scooted closer to the boy and reached up towards his head in a somewhat needy fashion. Confused, Jeremy tilted his head as a show of his lack of understanding, hoping that such a gesture was universal. Persistent, however, the Ralts continued to reach for the boy's head, almost desperately. A slight understanding of what the Pokémon wanted dawned on Jeremy, prompting the boy to slowly ask, "You want to see my head?" He raised his right arm hesitantly and pointed to his temple.

Seeming to understand what Jeremy asked or the gesture of pointing, the Ralts eagerly nodded and continued to reach towards the boy next to her. Curious as to what Grace wanted with his head, Jeremy decided to yield to the Pokémon's request and lowered himself to the creature's eye level. Grace reached out with both of her petite arms, the left of which had several layers of pink bandages covering the bite wound left by the Rattata, and firmly planted her hands on Jeremy's forehead. The boy felt as Grace's tiny fingers separated and tenderly pressed into his skin. Jeremy never expected what happened next.

An overwhelming sensation of joy permeated through the boy's body. The feeling was just like yesterday when he'd pulled Grace into a hug in an effort to warm her shivering form inside of the dank, dark cave they'd used for shelter. Joy and happiness in its purest form flowed through him like water through a roaring river, intense and powerful. Yet despite the intensity, it was calming, comforting, and quite unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, baring of course the similar happening the previous night. What seemed like minutes passed in seconds as the mind-numbing sensation continued to penetrate his being. Just as Jeremy began to lose himself in the feeling, Grace removed her hands from his head and lowered her arms to her side. In that instant, the sensation began to fade.

Jeremy violently shook his head, trying to comprehend what had just happened; what _was_ that? Looking down at Grace, the boy noticed the small Pokémon's petite mouth curled upwards in a broad smile. Was it possible... could that sensation have been the handiwork of his newest family member? Opening his mouth, Jeremy found himself unable to speak, let alone form a word. His mind was an incoherent mess of thoughts and emotions, all fighting to regain their proper place; the chaos was alien yet blissfully wonderful all at the same time. Several moments passed before Jeremy managed to calm his mind enough to regain a semblance of coherency. "Was that you?" the boy asked in disbelief, causing his mother to turn around in her seat to look back at her son.

"What was that, Jeremy?" Rosa inquired, unable to hear what he'd said; she had assumed he was talking to either her or her husband. The boy hesitantly tore his gaze away from the smiling Ralts seated next to him and towards his parent in the front of the car. Realizing his mother thought he was talking to her, Jeremy shook his head and politely dismissed her question.

"Ah, nothing. I was just thinking out loud," Jeremy lied. Rosa looked at her son, then shifted her gaze to the seemingly gleeful Pokémon next to him. She wasn't ignorant and knew something was up between the two, but didn't know what had transpired between them. Raising her eyebrow in a very mother-like fashion, Rosa looked suspiciously at Jeremy before humming an, 'okay' and turning back around to face forward. She knew she wouldn't get an answer, even if she threatened to reprimand him. It's not like he had done anything wrong in the first place, as far as she knew.

Jeremy sighed a little in relief; it would have been a strange thing to explain to his parents. Turning his attention back to Grace, he began to wonder about the Pokémon and her abilities. She had seemed to directly convey her emotion of joy to him simply through touch! Jeremy had little doubt that was what had happened just moments before; the emotion was... incredible. He knew what it was, yet it was foreign to his body. It was _joy_, but it wasn't_ his_ joy. What a strange attribute; Jeremy had to wonder just what type of Pokémon this Ralts was, and what other abilities it had.

These thoughts were interrupted when the boy felt the car come to a halt, making him lean slightly forward into his seatbelt. Looking around, Jeremy saw that they had arrived at their destination. Never before had the boy been quite as happy to rest his eyes on the small, white house that he knew as 'home'. Its bright red roofing and matching window shutters seemed as though they were welcoming him, inviting Jeremy to come inside. Opening his car door, the boy stepped out of the vehicle and was followed shortly thereafter by Grace. The front door of the house, which matched the roofing shingles and window shutters in color, opened, revealing a blonde girl who appeared to be in her mid-teens. She wasted no time in expressing her relief upon seeing Jeremy.

"Jeremy! I'm so happy you're okay!" The teenage girl ran through the doorway and down the cobblestone path that connected the house to the driveway and embraced Jeremy in a hug; the girl moved quicker than the boy in question imagined was possible. She seemed overjoyed to see that he was, indeed, okay. "Do you know how worried you made everybody, ya' little squirt?" Jeremy's mother stepped out of the car and watched the scene unfold.

"Hello Ashley, we're so thankful you were able to babysit Claire and David. John and I both wanted to be at the hospital. I can't even begin to tell you how glad we were when you were able to come over on such short notice," Rosa said with a warm smile as she approached the girl and her son, still trapped in the teen's embrace. Ashley released Jeremy from her vice-like hug and promptly stood to speak with the adults.

"It really wasn't a problem, Mrs. Benper. During the summer months, I don't have much to do and am always happy to watch Claire and David." The girl turned her attention back to the child in front of her. To Ashley's surprise, she saw a small green and white Pokémon walk up beside Jeremy and stop by his side. Its small form seemed to hug the young boy's leg as it attempted to hide itself. As far as the Ashley knew, the Benper family didn't own any Pokémon, neither to battle or as a pet. Some families acquired Pokémon to help around the house, but the small creature next to Jeremy didn't seem fit for such a task. Kneeling down to get a better view of the petite Pokémon, Ashley tilted her head and smiled in a friendly manner while she asked, "And who are you?"

"Her name's Grace! I saved her yesterday," Jeremy answered in the Ralts' stead, his voice laced with beaming pride. The girl seemed genuinely surprised by the statement and watched as the small creature inched closer to the boy as though to fruther hide herself from view, not unlike how a shy child would act. Ashley giggled at the act of shyness and moved back slightly as a show of understanding.

"Is that so? You'll have to tell me all about it then," the teen smiled in response.

Ashley was a kind girl who lived several houses down from the Benper family. She had acted like an older sister to Jeremy as he grew up, including him in her life when she could. John and Rosa were thankful for this; the girl had been like a sibling to their boy who, up until recently, had been an only child. He would often get lonely when his friends couldn't play, but Ashley made a point of playing with the child during those times. It's not like she was obligated to do so, it was just in her character.

The four people and one Pokémon took this moment as their cue to go inside. The quintet entered the house, shutting the heavy wooden door behind them. The door sealed off the moist, warm, saltwater scented air from the home's cool, dry climate controlled environment. Grace looked around, slowly tracing her eyes over every inch of the foreign room. The house had a distinct nautical theme, with images of ships and the ocean covering the walls. It was only appropriate given their geographic location.

For Grace, It was an exciting time; this was her new home. She may not have been able to fully understand what those around her were saying, but she could gain a sense of what was happening based simply on emotions alone. To be more specific, Jeremy's emotions. Grace had been able to pick up on a lot during their short synchronization on the car ride from the hospital to the Benper's home.

Grace stayed by Jeremy's side the entire time as they made their way through the house; it seemed so much larger on the inside than the outside. The five eventually settled in a carpeted room with several chairs and a large, leather couch. The Ralts watched as Rosa and John sat down on the couch while the other two people claimed the chairs. Not wanting to be left out, Grace crawled up the side of Jeremy's chair and planted herself firmly in his lap like how a child would. The Pokémon looked around and noticed the amused and surprised glances that the adults were giving her; Ashley laughed lightly and began to speak, initiating a conversation with the blue eyed boy.

"She really does seem to have taken a liking to you, Jeremy," Ashley noted as she watched the Ralts snuggle comfortably into the young boy's lap. "So what exactly is she? I've never seen a Pokémon like her before."

"The nurse said Grace is a Ralts," Jeremy told his 'sister' enthusiastically. "She's from the Hoenn region!"

"Hoenn? She's a bit far from home, isn't she?" the blonde teen asked. Jeremy nodded his head. Figuring the boy didn't have an explanation as to why the Ralts was so far away from its land of origin, Ashley decided to ask him the next obvious question: how he acquired the little creature in the first place. "You said you rescued her?"

Jeremy nodded his head and put his arms around Grace in a partial hug, a gesture which caused the Ralts to laugh gleefully as she wrapped her ams around the ones that embraced her as a return of affection. "Grace was being attacked by a Rattata. She was hurt really bad, so I had to fight it off," the boy explained with no small amount of pride. As expected, Ashley was more than a bit surprised by this. Confrontations between human and Pokémon never ended very well. While mankind had the distinct advantage of artificial devices such as weapons and battle items, when pitted against something such as a Pokémon without any outside help humans rarely came out on top. It only made sense; Pokémon had their abilities to ensure their survival. Humanity had its brains, although some would argue this would eventually lead to their extinction.

The confrontation between the Rattata and Jeremy probably explained the bandage on the boy's left arm; Ashley figured Jeremy's apparent injury had occurred while fighting the rat Pokémon. That explanation saved her the time of asking why his arm was bandaged. "I'm glad I saved her, now she can live with us as part of our family." At that statement, the Ralts began to sing her name happily into the air. Jeremy laughed as he ruffled his fingers through Grace's soft, fine, green hair. "I'm glad you think so too!"

"She does seem rather happy, doesn't she?" Ashley observed with a smile. Turning her attention to the adults in the room, the girl asked, "I never thought you guys would ever have a Pokémon in your house. I know Jeremy wants to be a trainer when he grows up, but to have one as a pet?"

"Grace isn't a pet!" Jeremy protested, but was quickly quieted by his mother.

"Jeremy, please settle down!" Rosa looked at Ashley and gave a light shrug. "Truth be told, I didn't expect to be coming home with a Pokémon either, but stranger things have happened." The teenage girl nodded her head in agreement. "I figure this will just be another one of life's grand adventures for us to tackle, like the twins." John chuckled at that comment, knowing all too well what his wife meant. Surprises weren't always such a bad thing. John and Rosa weren't expecting twins, but now considered themselves to be some of the most blessed parents in the world because of them. Perhaps it would be similar with Grace? Only time would tell.

"I have a feeling that everything will work out for the best," the girl responded, a confident smile gracing her face. Ashley was optimistic, perhaps even to the point of being excessive, but her confidence and attitude were always a welcome thing. Noting the time on the anchor shaped wall clock, the girl began to stand. "Well, I don't want to overstay my welcome. I'm sure you have things you want to do now that you're home," Ashley announced. Walking over to Jeremy, the teen smiled and placed an affectionate hand on the boy's head. "I'm glad you're okay, Squirt. Things wouldn't be the same without you around." Jeremy smiled a toothy grin as the teen called him by his nickname and nodded in agreement. "I'm going to let myself out the front. Have a good day everyone!"

"Hold on, Ashley," John said as he stood and trailed the teen out of the room. "Let me go get something to pay you with."

"No, Mr. Benper! You don't have to do that!" The voices were getting gradually quieter, arguing about payment for babysitting, until they were out of earshot. Rosa sighed, knowing the girl would never accept the money. John and Rosa tried many times to pay the girl for her services, but not once had she accepted. Instead, the couple opted to buying the girl small gifts or by treating her to a dinner occasionally. Still, Ashley had been right when she said John and Rosa had things they'd like to do now that they were home. For Rosa, the most obvious things involved her children.

"I'm going to check on the twins, then make dinner. Do you want anything special?" Rosa asked Jeremy as she stood up. Jeremy contemplated the question for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I'll surprise you then." Rosa stated with a smile. "You should show Grace around the house; if this is going to be her home, then she should at least know her way around it!"

Jeremy enthusiastically nodded and watched as his mother walked out of the room and in the direction of his siblings' bedroom; showing Grace around their house sounded like a fun thing to do! Looking down at the green haired Pokémon in his lap, the boy placed his hands under Grace's arms and lifted her up into the air. Grace let out a small gasp as Jeremy stood and placed her on the ground next to his feet. Looking up with her large, cherry colored eyes, the Ralts made it known that she was curious about what he was doing.

"This is our home, so I'm going to show you around," Jeremy explained, his voice full of anticipation and excitement. Grace continued to stare curiously up at the boy, not understanding his verbal communications. Wondering how to make his intentions clear, Jeremy reached down and gently grabbed the Pokémon's soft, childlike hand in his own. Grace seemed surprised but didn't attempt to withdraw her arm. "Just follow me, okay?"

This gesture seemed to help the Pokémon understand what Jeremy wanted; Grace nodded her head and followed the boy's lead. Walking at a slow enough pace to allow for the short legged Ralts to keep up, Jeremy walked through several doorways until he reached the kitchen, the proverbial and literal center of the Benper home. It was in this room that the majority of socialization took place, from meals to general conversation. The room itself was brightly lit by natural sunlight that shone through several of the large windows that occupied the walls as well as a single, large sky dome, giving the space a natural feel despite being filled with artificial, human made appliances.

"This is the kitchen. It's the room where we eat," Jeremy stated matter-of-factly. Grace looked around without making a sound, silently taking in all of her surroundings. Everything was foreign to the Pokémon when compared to the wild from which she came. He had to wonder just what kind of environment Grace was used to inhabiting? How harsh had the world been to her?

Looking down, the boy noticed Grace staring at the many giant appliances that occupied the room. One appliance she was staring at in particular was the refrigerator. Jeremy saw this apparent interest as an opportunity to further do his job of 'showing her around'. "That's called a refrigerator, but we call it the fridge!" Walking over to the stainless steel covered appliance, Jeremy reached up and grabbed one of the large black, plastic handles. Pulling the door open, Grace shivered noticeably as the cold air that had been trapped inside of the refrigerator rushed out to mix with the warmer ambient air of the room.

"We keep food in here to keep it fresh. If you're ever hungry, you can grab something out of here," Jeremy instructed, seeming to forget that Grace couldn't understand his language. The boy closed the door to the refrigerator and opened the door opposite it. "This is the freezer. We keep good stuff like ice cream and ice cream bars in here!" Jeremy exclaimed with bright eyes. Grace slowly approached the open freezer and cautiously reached forward to place her hand inside. Grace seemed rapt with appliance; it was such an oddity!

Jeremy laughed to himself and was about to shut the door when he noticed a box of ice cream bars sitting on one of the grated shelves within the frozen confines of the freezer. "I wonder if Pokémon can eat human food...?" the boy wondered aloud as he contemplated the possibility of giving Grace one of the frozen treats. It would certainly be a nice thing to do; after all, ice cream was an almost universal sign of celebration. Whenever he'd done something special or achieved something in school such as an exceptional grade, his parents would take him to one of the ice cream parlors in Twinsport for a treat -usually a vanilla cone or, on really special occasions, a strawberry milkshake-. In Jeremy's eyes, becoming a part of his family was something worth celebrating. Why not enjoy a sweet treat to complete the celebration?

Deciding it was safe to give the Ralts an ice cream bar based on his child like reasoning alone, Jeremy reached inside the freezer and pulled out two of the frozen treats, each one wrapped in white, wax coated paper. Grace stared inquisitively at Jeremy as he unwrapped one of the ice cream bars and handed her the thin, wooden stick that the frozen substance was attached to. The Ralts hesitantly took the orange colored ice cream, unsure of what to do with it. Grace watched with great attention as Jeremy unwrapped the second frozen treat, his purple in color. Unlike the previous one, Jeremy kept this treat for himself. The boy looked down and grinned, something the Ralts noticed he did quite frequently. He truly was a happy child. It was because of this that she had shared her own joy; Ralts -and their evolutions- were extremely sensitive to emotions and were drawn to joyful, happy people. It was in their very nature.

"These are really good, you eat them when something special happens," Jeremy explained. "You became part of my family today, and I think that's a really good thing to celebrate, so let's enjoy these!" With his short speech completed, the youth raised the frozen confection to his mouth and began to indulge in the sugary, fruit flavored treat. Grace watched for several moments before looking down at the similar food item that Jeremy had given her. Slowly raising the orange colored ice cream to her petite lips, the Ralts cautiously extended her tongue until it made contact with its target.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

It was wonderful!

Grace extended her arm and pulled her head back, creating as much distance between her and the ice cream bar as possible. This was done not out of disgust but out of sheer wonder. The Ralts' eyes remained wide as she examined the item in her hand. What was this substance? It was unlike anything she'd ever eaten before. It was sweet -sweeter than the berries and fruit of the forest- and smooth in texture. The flavor was beyond anything she could describe, even if she knew how to speak. It was refreshing in every sense of the word, and she wanted more.

Jeremy was laughing in delight at the Ralts' reaction to the ice cream bar and was about to speak up when Grace did something unprecedented. The Pokémon once again raised the treat to her mouth, but instead of gingerly licking it like before, Grace bit off a large chunk. The boy's eyes widened in alarm as the small Pokémon began to devour her ice cream, quickly swallowing her previous bite only to take another moments later.

"Grace, you shouldn't do that! If you eat it too quickly you'll get a brain freeze!" Jeremy exclaimed, worry evident in his voice. Grace turned her attention from the frozen confection in her hand to Jeremy, noticing the sudden concern on his face. She seemed confused by the quick change in the boy's mood. Had she done something wrong? Was something the matter?

These questions were answered by a sudden, intense throbbing in her forehead.

Grace cried out in pain as she dropped her half eaten treat on the floor and reached up to her temples, rubbing them in a vain effort to alleviate the unpleasant sensation that pulsed through her head; no, unpleasant wasn't a strong enough word. The sensation was painful. Jeremy stepped in front of the Pokémon and dropped down to her level, panic setting in. What had he done! Was this brain freeze, or a reaction to the ice cream? He should have thought the situation through more thoroughly, but how could he have known such a thing would happen?

"Hold still, Grace! It's only an ice cream headache!" Jeremy shouted -hoping he was correct-, reaching out to the flailing Pokémon. The Ralts continued to clutch her head, eyes screwed shut in pain. As Jeremy's hand finally made contact with the poor creature, a blue aura appeared around Grace's eyes. In an instant, chaos befell the otherwise serene kitchen.

Pots and pans which were neatly hung up on racks above the stainless steel sink flew from their hooks, crashing against the cabinetry and walls in a spectacularly loud manner. Drawers were pulled from their resting place and thrown about the room, dispersing their contents on the floor and countertops. Jeremy felt fear overcome him as the event unfolded; it was like one of the cheap horror movies he'd seen on the television, only it was real and happening, and it was happening to him. In an act of desperation, Jeremy did the only thing he could think of; he called out the Ralts' name.

"Grace, please stop!" the boy shrieked while clamping his eyes down, no longer trying to hide his fear. He was terrified; no other word better suited what Jeremy was feeling at that moment. The defenseless, diminutive Pokémon he'd save just yesterday was capable of this? It didn't seem right! The chaos continued for several more seconds before it suddenly came to a halt. Anything that was still airborne dropped to the ground, clattering briefly before falling still. Jeremy waited in the silence as the seconds past, unsure of what to do. Everything seemed quiet, but how could he know it was over for good? Slowly opening his eyes, the boy saw an unexpected sight in front of him.

The blue glow that had appeared around Grace's eyes was gone. In its place were tears. Was she still in pain? Had he caused all of this? Jeremy was about to speak up when he felt a great weight brought down upon him. It wasn't a physical burden; it was worse. He felt guilt and fear pulsating from Grace as clearly as he felt the wind on his skin while riding his bike, only this sensation wasn't pleasant. It was powerful -overwhelming-, and it made his stomach twist in agony.

Did Grace feel guilty about what she just did? Was she afraid of the consequences? A million questions began to float through the boy's head, but they were all interrupted by the shouts of his confused and worried parents.

"Jeremy! Jeremy, are you okay?" Rosa cried as she ran into her now destroyed kitchen. Seconds behind the woman was John, looking equally confused and concerned. Both seemed shocked at the room's present state, but something as trivial as their pots and pans was far behind Jeremy on the parent's list of priorities. The boy's mother came to a halt in the middle of the kitchen when she noticed her son and his Pokémon on the floor, both of whom looked frightened. The woman opened her mouth as though to say something, but was quickly cut off by the room's other occupants.

"Ral! Ralts!" Grace flung herself forward into Jeremy's body, tears wetting her milky white face. She was trembling , petrified of what had just transpired. Jeremy was shocked by this behavior, but slowly wrapped his arms around her small form and drew her into his embrace.

"Shhh... it's alright," Jeremy consoled the Pokémon, although his voice betrayed his calm exterior. He couldn't help but want to comfort the Ralts. She felt bad -no, horrible- about the chaos she had unknowingly unleashed just moments before. He could feel her guilt and repentance wash over him. It was as unbearable for Jeremy as it was for Grace. The Pokémon continued to cry, neither it nor Jeremy caring about their spectators.

It was a difficult thing to explain afterwards, but Jeremy told his parents the truth. He took the blame for giving Grace the ice cream without knowing what effect it would have on her. As it turns out, the pain caused from a simple ice cream headache was enough to trigger some of Grace's dormant psychic powers, according to one of the physicians at the Pokécenter. Being so young, the psychic type had little to no control of her own powers; that would develop over time as she got older. Until Grace had better control of them, ice cream -or anything that would give her a head ache of any kind- was strictly off limits.

Jeremy's parents were surprisingly forgiving, but still punished their son for his actions. He was confined to their yard for the next week, no questions asked. In reality, neither parent had planned to let their son go 'adventuring' anytime soon after his recent incident; this was just a convenient excuse to enforce their new policy. He also had to clean up the kitchen. It hadn't been so bad. Grace had kept him company and helped with the tedious task, although what little help she offered usually set Jeremy back several steps. In the end, Jeremy was just glad that everything worked out.

In reality, things had worked out better than the boy could have ever imagined.

* * *

**Well, I don't have much to say. Reviews and PMs are most definitely welcomed. Seriously, a few words of critique can do wonders for me. As long as people acknowledge that they read my stuff, I feel motivated to write. Like it? I'd appreciate if you'd let me know! Hate it? I'd appreciate if you let me know why so I can work to improve!**

**Well, that is all for now. Thanks again for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. Have a wonderful day. **

**:)**

**-Write by Faith-**


	3. Change, Joy, and Grief

**Hello everybody! Here's the third chapter of "Amazing Grace". This was interesting to write, and I hope I did the scenario justice. Without further a ado, chapter three.**

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

_In a Time of Conflict and Turmoil_

_After the Storm_

* * *

Bright, pleasant rays of sunlight shone through the lone window on the wall in Jeremy's room, casting their warmth across the length of the space and onto the two forms lying peacefully in the twin sized bed nestled in the corner. The carefree tunes of songbirds and the high pitched chirping of late summer cicadas filled the air, generating a symphony only nature could perform. A soft breeze blew through the open window, stirring the air and bringing a sense of freshness to the room. It was a wonderful tableau that would have embed itself in the memory of any who saw it for certain.

Jeremy's form began to stir as a ray of light bathed his face with its warmth. He moaned softly, unwilling to arise from his slumber. He was comfortable, more than he'd care to admit if he was fully conscious. Grace was firmly pressed against his front, her rounded rear shard softly digging into his chest. The shard was warm, warmer than the rest of the Gardevoir's body. This was an indicator of Grace's joy and happiness; she must have been having pleasant dreams. During the stormy night, she had somehow managed to grab Jeremy's right arm and pull it over her lithe form like a safety belt. The boy's narrow arm didn't provide the coverage of something such as a blanket, but it was still plenty warm, and in her sleepy state she hadn't cared.

Minutes passed as Jeremy fought the inevitability of waking up; all the teen wanted to do was fall back to sleep and get some more rest despite having slept soundly through the entire storm filled night. He clenched his eyes tightly and buried himself deeper into his mattress, but none of these actions would stop the sun from rising or the day from moving forward. As the noises of his neighbors outside and his family a floor below began to fill the air, Jeremy sighed in defeat as he submitted to the unavoidable. Opening his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of Grace's soft, mint green hair. The young man involuntarily inhaled lightly in his sleepy state, taking in its scent. Its aroma was sweet and smelled like a field of wildflowers, though Jeremy didn't know whether this was because of her nature as a Pokémon or the floral scented shampoo that she used. If he had to guess, it was most likely the latter, but one could never know for certain when it came to Pokémon.

Jeremy let out a short breath and smiled at the Gardevoir lying in front of him. Her breathing was light but steady, a certain indication that she was still claimed by sleep's embrace. Grace had once told Jeremy that she always slept best when it stormed. Whether this was because she spent the night in the company of another or the thunder and rain lulled her asleep she wouldn't reveal. While Jeremy couldn't see her face, she was undoubtedly sleeping with a serene expression displayed by her features.

_"Did you sleep well, Jeremy?"_

Or not.

Grace's breathing remained steady as she used her telepathic powers to communicate with the boy. To an outside observer, it would seem as though she was still sleeping soundly. Jeremy shook off his surprise and laughed lightly as he nodded his head in response to her question, making no attempts to move away from the Pokémon he now knew was awake.

"I did, actually. I had some good dreams," the young man stated with an airy smile, although the statement's recipient couldn't see it. Grace continued to remain still but eventually started to move about beneath the bed sheets as time continued to pass. The girl began to stretch her stiff, rail like limbs beneath the sheets. Grace's soft gown brushed over Jeremy's legs as she moved about, its cool, smooth texture dancing over his skin like silk. The fabric had an incredibly unique tactile quality to it. Touching it was like being caressed by silk, velvet, and the sun's warm summer rays all at the same time. Some might say such a comparison was an exaggeration; Jeremy knew those who said such things had never actually touched the fabric.

_"Really? What about? Me?" _she asked innocently. As Jeremy and Grace had grown up, she had never lost her childlike nature or carefree attitude. Rosa would often chastise her for, "acting like a Ralts" when Grace would exhibit this nature, but it was rarely in a negative tone of voice. Rosa loved Grace as much as she loved Jeremy, Claire, and David. She was her child, if not through blood then through spirit. The same was true for John and the twins, although Claire and David instead viewed her as a big sister.

There were many times growing up when John had advocated treating Grace as his God given daughter, even when social norms would have normally condemned such a thing. The majority of society viewed Pokémon as pets, companions and -in unfortunate circumstances- tools of war and destruction. Even esteemed Pokémon researches such as Professor Samuel Oak and Professor Joseph Birch who viewed Pokémon with the utmost respect didn't see them in quite the same light as the Benper family, at least not ones like Grace. The Ralts that Jeremy had rescued in his youth was treated like any other human by the boy and his family. This behavior was contagious, and by Grace's Kirlia years nearly the entirety of the small town treated her in a similar fashion.

It wasn't always like that, however. At first, John and Rosa treated Grace like a pet. It took several months before Jeremy's parents recognized that Grace wasn't just a typical Pokemon. The Ralts used logic; Grace thought for herself. She was fully aware and capable of complex reasoning. Not only that, she viewed _them_ as her parents. The months following her rescue were strange to say the least for the Benpers. In the end though, no one could say making the adjustments in regards to Grace weren't worth it, especially John and Rosa.

Still, Jeremy viewed Grace differently than every other person in Twinsport, even his parents and siblings. Grace was never like a sister to him in the way that she was to Claire and David; the Gardevoir was something else, although he didn't quite have a word for it. Their bond went deeper than the others he had with his friends and family; Jeremy couldn't even explain it if he had to. It confused him, but he had long since learned to stop questioning what they had and just accept it.

If Jeremy was forced to put into words his relationship with Grace, he would have to call her his best friend, although saying such a thing would seem somehow shallow. Still, it was the most fitting thing he could come up with. They were always there for one another, through the good and bad; that's how best friends are.

As the seconds continued to pass, Jeremy began to feel the sensation of touch returning to his otherwise numb right arm. He noticed that Grace still firmly held it in her embrace, holding the appendage close to her chest. He felt as his hand brushed up against her warm, crimson shard. She was hugging it like how she used to hug her favorite toys and stuffed animals when she was a Kirlia. The position only made Jeremy laugh lightly as memories of Grace in her earlier form filtered into his head. Jeremy could feel Grace's confusion and realized that he still hadn't answered her question.

"Ah, I'm sorry Grace…! Actually, my dreams _were_ about you." A brief surge of joy pulsated from Grace, causing Jeremy's body temperature to rise slightly. By this point in his life, he was used to Grace's unique abilities as a Gardevoir and thought nothing of the act; of course, he still liked how it felt. Grace's ability to affect one's senses through her emotions was by far one of her most unique traits. How much a person felt depended heavily on how close they were to Grace, both physically and mentally. In Jeremy's case, he was more or less in perfect synchronization with the Gardevoir when they were in contact with one another; she was, after all, his best friend. Growing up alongside her had created a bond far stronger than that of mere acquaintances; they were family.

The confession of his dream's focus caused Grace to release Jeremy's partially numb arm as she pushed herself up off the soft, springy mattress. The Pokémon turned so her deep, cherry red eyes locked with Jeremy's own sapphire ones. They sparkled brightly with joy, as though somebody had just told her she'd won the national lottery.

_"Really?"_ the Gardevoir asked, delight emitting from her core as she awaited her friend's response. Jeremy nodded his head, causing Grace to close her eyes in a childlike manner while giving him an enormous, toothy smile. _"I'm so happy!"_

Grace was emotional, some would say to an extreme extent. This became evident when she began speaking to Jeremy late in her Ralts evolution, although it truly didn't show until she was in her early Kirlia years. While he never viewed it as a problem or issue, during one of Grace's checkups the physician they frequented asked if she was over emotional. While Jeremy had told him no -a boldface lie-, the physician told him that her species of Pokémon was literally known as the 'Embrace Pokémon' for their strong emotions and their sensitivity to emotions. He told him they could issue her medication to mellow her out if it ever became an issue.

The Benper family never returned to that physician. Grace's emotions were as much a part of her as the ruby shard that jutted out from her chest and back. To suppress or to attempt to control them in anyway not only would be to deprive Grace of her true self, but also was a sin against nature. When she cried, he would cry. When she smiled, he would smile. These emotions were natural and defined who Grace was; she shared them with Jeremy because she trusted him. To take them away would be to lose his companion and friend.

"Well, how about you? Did you sleep well?" Jeremy asked in return. Grace opened her serene eyes and stared softly at the young man in front of her. She nodded her head momentarily before turning her gaze downwards.

_"I had a r__eally good dream..."_ the Pokémon began, a delicate smile upon her lips. Seconds passed without another word. Grace lifted her head and gazed gently into Jeremy's eyes, asking, _"Do you remember when we first met?"_ The question had an obvious answer; how could Jeremy forget?

"Of course I remember, I still have the scar to remind me," Jeremy looked down at his left arm and gazed at the large scar that the wild Rattata had left him all those years ago. The scar itself was faintly visible, but definitely there. As he had grown up, it stretched out and had become distorted. Only those close to him knew that it was the result of a bite wound. To Jeremy's surprise, a green arm stretched out next to his own, mirroring his actions.

_"I still have mine too, even after all__ of my evolutions,"_ Grace stated. She raised her right hand and rubbed it over her left forearm; her finger began to trace circles around a patch of fabric a little below her elbow. Through the silken fabric, she could feel a bump in her otherwise flawless skin. The scar had grown with her, just like Jeremy's. _"I still remember everything from that day. I would never have this scar removed, not for anything."_

Jeremy stared at Grace, an eyebrow raised in confusion. What was this all about? The Gardevoir had never acted like this in the past. Was she being... sentimental? Turning to her friend, Grace noticed his confused look and realized what she had been doing. Her cheeks took on a reddish tint as she grew embarrassed, crying out, "_Ah, sorry! I was just curious."_

This answer did little to sate Jeremy's curiosity, but he didn't press the issue; it's not like he would be able to coerce an answer out of her anyways. While Grace may have acted as carefree as a child, she could also be as stubborn as one as well. Several quiet moments passed before Jeremy finally let the issue go and let out a lethargic sigh.

"Well, I guess we should stop bumming around and get up," Jeremy said as he lazily swung his feet out from under the sheets so they hung over the side of his bed. In one quick movement, the boy slid off his mattress and onto the cool, hardwood floor. Its glossy surface reflected the sunlight upwards, filling the space with a natural ambient light. The young man's legs felt wobbly but only because he had yet to stretch them after his prolonged period of slumber. Turning around, Jeremy was surprised to see Grace fall down across the bed, occupying it fully; it was incredible how much space her petite form could take up! "You coming?"

Grace closed her eyes and grinned happily. _"I think I'll stay here for another few minutes."_ She reached out and grabbed Jeremy's pillow, pulling it close to her chest. _"Your bed is more comfortable than mine."_ Jeremy laughed, knowing full well that the Gardevoir just didn't want to get up. If there was one thing they had in common, it was their hatred of the morning. The hatred wasn't rooted in the rising sun or the birth of a new day; they both just hated getting up. After all, Grace wasn't lying when she said his bed was comfortable! Claire and David would often times be sent by Rosa or John to, "awaken the dead", an act that the twins enjoyed immensely.

"Okay, but don't complain when the little minions come up and start jumping on the bed," Jeremy laughed as he stretched his arms, stretching his tight chest muscles. He could hear Grace's delightful telepathic laughter echoing through his head. After a few more large stretches, Jeremy let his body go lax. Making his way over to the door, the boy was brought to a halt when Grace once again spoke up.

_"Jeremy, can I ask you a question?" _Turning back towards his bed to face the source of the question, Jeremy saw Grace had turned onto her back. The Gardevoir's left arm was stretched into the air, her eyes fixed on the scar that blemished it. Gone was her carefree, cheerful demeanor; in its place was an unreadable, stoic one.

"Uh... yeah. What is it?" Jeremy asked, his tone of voice making no attempt to mask his curiosity about her strange behavior. What was the matter?

_"Will we always be together as a family?"_ Grace asked. The Gardevoir sounded almost… _sad_ as she asked the question. This seemingly genuine concern surprised Jeremy. The question was one of the most reflective, if not poignant, things she'd ever asked him, and was out of character for the Pokémon. It seemed like the answer should have been obvious, but both knew all too well that families sometimes break apart.

As long as Jeremy still drew breath, however, he'd do everything in his power to ensure that wouldn't happen to his own.

"I have no doubt in my mind that we'll always be together. You, me, Mom, Dad, Claire and David; we're all family, and nothing will ever change that." Grace remained still as Jeremy spoke, absorbing his words of confidence and comfort like a sponge. "Even if dad goes away on business… or Claire and David go off to school eventually, that doesn't change anything." Awkward silence filled the air when he finished speaking; Grace remained completely quiet. Did she want further reassurance? What prompted such a strange question to begin with? Both of these question, and many more, ran wildly through Jeremy's racing mind as he tried to make sense of the situation, or at least get a vague understanding of where these questions came from.

Grace sighed and lowered her arm, turning her head to glance over at the young man. The Pokémon forced a smile and nodded her head, a sign of her understanding. _"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Sorry, I wa__s being silly."_ Jeremy continued to carefully observe the Gardevoir, but once again decided to let the issue of her strange behavior go. Something was bothering Grace this morning; Jeremy felt as though that was a cause for concern. Whenever something weighed heavily on her mind, she would fall into dangerous, emotional traps. He'd have to talk with her sometime, possibly later today, if she kept up the unusual behavior.

"Okay, Grace. Well, I'll be downstairs. Don't sleep for too much longer," Jeremy smiled with forced cheer. "Do you want anything for breakfast? I can make you something." The offer was an obvious attempt to get Grace back to her normal self. Grace raised one of her curvy green arms to her face and extended a narrow finger, putting it on her chin in a thinking motion.

_"I'm okay. I'll make something when I get up,"_ she declined his offer after a few moments of thought. Grace once again buried her head into the soft, springy mattress and hugged Jeremy's pillow close to her chest. _"I don't know __how much longer I'll be here anyways."_

Jeremy laughed and rolled his eyes at the childish behavior; unlike before, his joyfulness was genuine. That was more like the Grace he knew, and it made him happy. "Okay, fair enough." The teen again turned towards his door and exited his room undisrupted. Walking down the long hallway that spanned the length of the house's second floor, Jeremy's eyes drifted towards the dozens of photos that hung from its walls. Walking down the hall was a literal walk down memory lane. Pictures arranged mostly in chronological order showed every member of the Benper family as they grew up. An outside observer could gain much knowledge from the photos; after all, a picture is worth a thousand words. A wall full of pictures must have been worth a novel.

Claire had taken to dancing growing up and was an active member of Twinsport's lone dance studio; many photos of her in different outfits hung from the wall, each marking a different recital. These recitals were excruciatingly difficult to get through for Jeremy; he and David would often loiter around the lobby or the performance hall buying cheap candy from the vending machines while the dancers performed in the main theatre. The boy couldn't even rely on Grace to hang out with because she'd become entranced by the different groups as soon as they dancing started. Apparently she loved watching the different routines and even practiced with Claire from time to time. When she was a Kirlia, his parents offered to enroll her in dancing lessons. Grace had declined and said she was perfectly fine just watching. This seemed like a lie, but John and Rosa weren't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Turning his gaze from a picture of his sister, Jeremy found his eyes resting upon a photo of his younger brother.

David had taken up athletics. He had the body of a linebacker and put it to good use on the gridiron. Many photos of the middle school student that had been taken by the local paper were cut out and framed by his parents. He was somewhat of a local celebrity; many predicted if he continued to perform at such a high level he'd get a full athletic scholarship to the University of Kanto, one of the most prestigious colleges on the continent. Nobody knew where he got the genes to become such a behemoth for his age; he was nearly as tall as his father and surpassed his older brother in height just several months ago. Genetics were a weird thing.

Then of course, there was Jeremy and Grace. The dynamic duo, if you will, was the subject of many photos. Jeremy's eye darted from photo to photo, each one bringing back fond memories of his youth. School events, family vacations, and general life events: there were photos of them all. Jeremy stopped as he reached the end of the hallway, his eyes locking with the most recent addition to the wall, a photo from the day of his graduation.

Graduating high school wasn't something he had considered to be a major accomplishment; it was an accomplishment no doubt, but not to the degree many were making it out to be. The majority of his classmates acted like they just graduated from the University of Kanto with a doctorate in Pokémon Neurology or Physics; Jeremy realized that while graduating from high school was a significant milestone in his life, and he was very excited, he still had much further to go. Despite this attitude, Grace was excited for her friend, arguably more so than his parents or the other graduates.

The photo Jeremy was looking at was taken shortly after he received his diploma. As soon as the ceremony had ended, the students threw their hats into the air in celebration. Grace had run from her seat to Jeremy's position amongst his classmates and embraced him in a hug. One of his fellow students had captured the moment with their camera. Jeremy, dressed in his black graduation gown, looked to be in total surprise as Grace hung from his neck with the largest smile he'd ever seen. His friends and classmates laughed heartily in the background, only adding to Jeremy's embarrassment at the time. Still, who was he to decline such a celebratory action?

The photo that hung on the wall complimented his recollection of the moment beautifully. It was arguably one of his most cherished memories. Life had been so simple up until now. Alas, the teen had an odd feeling that all of that was going to be changing in the near future. Jeremy didn't know where the feeling came from, but it was unsettling to say the least.

Not wanting to let such negative thoughts penetrate his mind so early in the day, Jeremy turned his eyes away from the wall of photos and descended the staircase at the end of the hallway. Each step he took brought him closer to the commotion that seemed to be originating from the kitchen. Looking down at his watch, Jeremy saw that it was nine thirty; he hadn't checked the time when he woke up and didn't realize how late it was. Jeremy sighed, thinking, _"I should have set my alarm…"_ He didn't want to sleep the day away after all!

Coming to the base of the stairway, Jeremy made a beeline towards the kitchen. He was, after all, hungry. Upon entering the kitchen, Jeremy saw his entire family sans Grace getting ready for the day. John sat at the head of the kitchen table drinking coffee from his favorite mug. The only thing missing from the possible cliché was a newspaper, but Jeremy's father didn't care too much for those; he preferred to get his news online with his computer tablet. Claire and David were loudly debating who had the rights to the last toaster pastry while Rosa watched with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll just throw the thing out if you two keep this up," Rosa warned, her voice carrying with it a distinct tone that only a mother could achieve. The twins quieted for a moment, not wanting to further provoke their mother. Regardless, the argument continued not through words but through gestures. Even though they were behind the counter, it was obvious they were trying to discreetly kick one another, their feet out of view from their mother. Rosa was about to intervene again when she noticed Jeremy stepping into the room. "Ah, you're up late. Sleep well?"

"Of course he slept well, it stormed last night!" Claire taunted her brother without missing a beat, earning the girl a stern look from her target as well as Rosa. The three siblings mostly got along great, but every once in a while they'd try to get under each other's skin, often to great effect. They each had their triggers and buttons, and after living together for so long they knew what everyone's was.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeremy asked defensively, although he knew _exactly_ what she meant. As he got older, Grace's trips to his room on stormy nights became less and less acceptable. Acceptable may have been the wrong word, perhaps _'age appropriate'_ would be a better phrase. Jeremy's younger siblings -and to a certain extent his parents- could never understand _why_ the two acted the way they did on stormy nights, even if he tried to explain; hopefully they'd never be in such a horrific situation that would lead to such behavior in the first place. Regardless, Claire's comments had struck a nerve, and Jeremy just wasn't going to sit by idly while he and Grace were mocked by his younger sibling.

"I didn't mean anything. If I was afraid of lightning and thunder I'd sleep well too if somebody slept with me. I'm not a little kid anymore though, so I wouldn't know." That was a low blow, and a completely unwarranted one at that. David started to snigger, amused by the two's growing conflict; things were quickly getting out of hand. Rosa let out a sigh of frustration; this was not how she wanted her morning to go.

"I'm not afraid of any storm!" Jeremy shouted. He was going to continue but was cut off by his mother.

"Quiet, both of you! Claire, you should know better than to act like this. I don't know what's gotten into you this morning, but I can guarantee that you'll be cleaning up after meals for the next week," Rosa shouted, her tone of voice and mannerisms making it clear that any attempt to fight the punishment would only make things worse. Claire shut her mouth and glared irritably in the direction of Jeremy. The teen had no sympathy for his younger sister; she'd started the fight with a completely uncalled for comment. She got what she deserved.

The mother let out a breath of frustration. Seeing the situation was now defused, Rosa turned her attention to her eldest son. "Jeremy, this morning Professor Oak called for you. I'm pretty sure it's about your application to work at the Pokémon sanctuary in Goldenrod."

This revelation caught Jeremy's attention. Several months ago, Jeremy still hadn't decided what he wanted to do with himself. Twelve's years ago if Jeremy had been asked that question, he would have almost certainly replied, "I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer!" However, the traumatic experience of watching Grace be attacked by a wild Rattata had changed his perspective on Pokémon battling. Even though sanctioned Pokémon League battles and wild attacks were vastly different, he still was uncomfortable thinking about sending Pokémon into battle for the sake of sport. He vowed he'd never battle Pokémon as long as he lived, and that was a vow he had kept faithfully since that fateful day many years ago. Still, Jeremy loved Pokémon and knew his future would involve them somehow. Shortly after graduation, a chance encounter with Professor Oak at the Twinsport Pokécenter opened a potential doorway to his future.

The professor saw something special in Jeremy. For the professor to say such a thing was an honor. He'd been told that Oak had a keen eye for people talented with Pokémon. The two had exchanged numbers and kept in contact. The professor had helped Jeremy plan for his future and suggested he go into Pokémon research and science as an outlet for his love of the creatures. Goldenrod had a large Pokémon sanctuary that was on the forefront of Pokémon care and research. Admittance to work at the center was next to impossible if you didn't know somebody who could pull some strings. Luckily for Jeremy, he was on good terms with one of the most influential Pokémon researchers alive.

"Did he? What time did he call?" Jeremy asked about the missed call. Rosa looked over at the wall clock, noting the time, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd say about fifteen minutes ago. You just missed him." Jeremy cursed quietly to himself upon hearing this. His disdained for the morning certainly wasn't helping him today! It wasn't a big deal; he'd just return the call. Still, he would have rather been able to answer the phone when Oak had tried to contact him this morning; what did that say about Jeremy as a person if he wasn't even up by nine o' clock?

Nodding in acknowledgement, Jeremy said, "Thanks," to his mother and walked out of the kitchen. The boy made for the living room where he could call Professor Oak in peace and quiet; he could ward off his hunger for a bit longer if it meant securing his future. Arriving in the living room, Jeremy walked over to the end table that had an old, corded phone placed upon it and sat on the arm of the large, leather couch situated next to it. Taking a deep breath, Jeremy picked up the phone and dialed Professor Oak's number; it was a number that he knew by heart.

The phone began to ring, causing Jeremy's stomach to tighten. Apprehension began to set in. What if Oak had only called to tell him that he wouldn't be able to get Jeremy a place in the sanctuary? What if everything he'd been planning for the past year fell through? What would he do with himself, with his future? He had no alternative plans; everything was contingent on this possibility. Would he be condemned to work down at the local grocery store his entire life? Would he-

_"Hello, this is Professor Oak,"_ the elderly man answered the phone. A lump formed in Jeremy's throat as his nervousness peaked, making it difficult for him to speak. Trying to clear it, Jeremy coughed lightly and responded, speaking quickly and with apprehension evident in his voice.

"Hello Professor! This is Jeremy Benper; I was told I missed a call from you this morning?" Jeremy asked politely. Professor Oak was a man who warranted respect from trainers and researchers alike. To even have the opportunity to speak with him was an honor.

_"Ah, Jeremy! It's good to hear from you!"_ Oak spoke in an upbeat voice, seemingly happy to have his earlier called returned. This was a good sign; Jeremy began to calm down and only now noticed that his hand had been shaking. _"I was hoping you'd return my call. I have news about an opening at the Goldenrod Pokémon Sanctuary."_

"Really? Th-That's great!" Jeremy exclaimed, any nervousness still left dissipating as Oak finished his sentence. It didn't take a neuroscientist to figure out what the opening meant for Jeremy, but he wouldn't do any celebrating until he heard the words come from Professor Oak's mouth, or in this case the phone.

_"It is. I have put your name forward for the position. I assume you believe you're ready for it?"_ Jeremy nodded his head, a fruitless effort considering Oak couldn't see him.

"Yes sir! I've been waiting for this opportunity for a while now," Jeremy admitted. He heard Oak laugh on the other end of the line as he finished his sentence. Was he coming off as too desperate?

_"Excellent! Your love of Pokémon is what drew me to you in the first place. I'm sure you'll do just fine at the sanctuary."_ Hearing Oak's words of encouragement did wonders for Jeremy's confidence. Even now, he knew that he wanted to work with Pokémon but felt he didn't have the experience required to do so. Not having the required experience and being ready were two different things though. Working at the sanctuary would be a trial by fire, but the teen was okay with that. Everybody had to start somewhere; truly, what better place to start? _"Still, I haven't even told you what the position is. Wouldn't you like to hear that?"_

"Ah- I suppose that'd be a good thing, yeah?" Jeremy scratched at the back of his neck, a nervous habit he'd formed over the years. "Is there a specific part of the sanctuary I'd be working at? Or a certain position?"

_"Well, in actuality the open position is __for a general intern. I can't say for certain what you'll be doing, but I'm sure you'll find what you excel at in time and work in that part of the field. The facility is very open, and the staff is very helpful,"_ the professor explained. _"I believe you me__ntioned attending Goldenrod City University while you worked at the Sanctuary?"_ This was true, Jeremy had mentioned this to Oak in the past while talking about the possibility of employment at the sanctuary. While working at the sanctuary would give him an edge in the field of Pokémon research, going to a university or any form of higher education could only help him in the long run. If he ever wished to start his own lab like Oak or Birch, he'd need to be book smart as well as field smart.

"Yes sir, as long as the job would permit it," Jeremy answered. He didn't want to put too much on his plate. If working at the sanctuary was going to be too much work, he'd put off college for a little bit, at least until he got adjusted. His parents had agreed with him on this matter.

_"I think you should be fine, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to wait a few months before starting classes. Ah, you're a sensible youth. I'm sure you've thought this over,"_ Oak complimented. _"Still, details are a bit unclear as of right now. I'__ll keep in contact, as always. While I can't say __anything is one-hundred percent, I can say with no small amount of certainty that it wouldn't be a bad idea to start planning for a trip to the city."_

Jeremy's stomach was doing flips. The conversation was everything he'd hoped it would be and more. How could he ever thank for the professor for everything he'd done? "I will! Thank you so much, professor Oak!" The elderly researcher chuckled at the thanks and cleared his throat.

_"It really is not a big deal. I__ think you have potential and love to see the younger generation exploit whatever potential they have. Your love for Pokémon will get you far in the world, that I know for certain."_ Jeremy didn't know what to say. He thought he was just an average guy, yet one of the most renowned men in the Kanto and Johto region was praising him as something special? It truly did wonders for his self esteem and ego.

"I hope it will," Jeremy managed to respond. Background noises began to build in the phone's earpiece; it sounded like machinery of some sort. Something must have been happening in Oak's lab.

_"I'm sure it will. I'd love to chat some more, but some test I've been running require my attention. I'll keep in contact if any more information floats my way. Have a nic__e day, Jeremy,"_ Oak bid farewell.

"You as well, professor Oak," Jeremy returned. An audible click though the phone's earpiece signaled the end of the conversation. Jeremy let out his breath and smiled broadly, setting the phone down on its receiver. The profoundness of his conversation with Oak had yet to set in. It was monumental.

Jeremy had just taken his first steps into his future.

He needed to celebrate.

Still in a state of joyful disbelief, Jeremy walked back into the kitchen. The rest of his family, once again with the exception of Grace, still sat in their respective seats eating or talking with one another. It looked like Claire and David had settled their dispute; each had half a toaster pastry on their plate. Now, they were just fighting over the frosting packet. John looked up and noticed the ear to ear grin that Jeremy failed to hide.

"I'm guessing your conversation with Professor Oak went well?" It was, of course, a rhetorical question. Everybody in the room could tell how the phone call had went.

"I got an internship at the Pokémon Sanctuary," Jeremy stated, joy and disbelief mixing as he spoke. His family erupted in cheers -Claire included-, their praises and congratulations filled the room. Rosa swiftly rose to her feet and embraced her son in a hug. It was crushing, just like the ones Ashley gave him while he grew up. The entire situation was incredible.

"I'm so proud of you, Jeremy!" Rosa cried out. Jeremy wrapped his arms around his mother and returned the hug. He had no words; nothing would come to his mind. Rosa released her son after several moments and pulled back, looking him over as though she was inspecting him. "I always knew you'd make it in this world. This is just the beginning for you, mark my words." Jeremy nodded in agreement and returned the tender smiles his family gave him.

John was next to rise. The head of the Benper family walked over to his son and placed one of his large, calloused hands on Jeremy's shoulders. "You're really all growing up, aren't ya? I don't suspect Ashley can still call ya' 'Squirt', can she?" John laughed heartily and smiled. "Congratulations, son."

Claire and David were busy talking amongst themselves as the scene unfolded. They were discussing on what they should turn Jeremy's room into once he left. The boy rolled his eyes at such conversation and chose to ignore his younger siblings. Jeremy could tell the two were merely joking around. Still, it made him smile.

"I... thanks, for everything you've done, mom and dad." The teen looked around the room and realized he still had one more important person to tell. "I want to go tell Grace…! You better brace yourself. Who knows how she'll react to the news," Jeremy joked. In times of extreme emotional responses, those around Grace could sometimes feel her emotions, even when she didn't intend for them to. This didn't happen very often, but it wasn't out of the question either. All of this was part of being the 'Embrace Pokémon'.

Jeremy ran for the staircase and moved up the flight of stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. His heart was beating fast, partly because of his quick movements and partly because of his excitement. _"How will she react?",_ he wondered. Would the Pokémon embrace him in a soul crushing hug, or would she dance around in joy? Running down the hall, Jeremy entered his room to find Grace sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor in apparent deep thought. Her face looked sad, depressed even. The Pokémon looked up, shocked by the sudden entry. She didn't have time to hide the forlorn expression that dominated her face from her friend.

_"Jeremy, is something the matter?" _she asked; however, there was an ulterior motive to the question. The Gardevoir knew she had been 'caught', if you will; the question was a way for her to quickly change the subject; hopefully Jeremy would chose to ignore what he'd just seen and continue with whatever he had planned to do prior to entering the room. Unfortunately for Grace, her friend wasn't having any of this and shot back with a question of his own, one that'd he'd been eager to ask since her peculiar behavior began.

"You tell me, Grace! What's wrong? You've been acting strange since we woke up, and now I run into my room to find you looking more depressed than... than -I don't know! You just look depressed!" Jeremy snapped, failing to think of an appropriate analogy. All morning he'd let her strange behavior slip by without a word; that stopped now. There was no anger or malice in his voice, just undiluted worry and concern. "Please, I know something is bothering you. Tell me what's wrong, Grace..." The plea sounded pitiful, especially coming from Jeremy. He didn't care though; Jeremy wanted to make it clear that she had him worried.

Grace looked at Jeremy with wide eyes, surprised by the teen's candor. She felt Jeremy's strong emotions flowing from him like a torrential river, warping her perception of reality. This only made the Gardevoir feel that much worse, a fact that Jeremy could feel as well. They were feeding off of each other's emotions.

_"It's nothing... I'm just being a selfish per-, Pokémon..."_ Grace whispered harshly. A selfish Pokémon; what did she mean? Is that what she saw herself as? Clearly something was amiss, and Jeremy had no idea what it could be. Unspoken words were exchanged between the two as they observed one another. Every flare of the nose, every blink of the eye, every breath they took: all of it was under intense scrutiny.

This was not the conversation Jeremy imagined he'd be having with his friend when he entered the room.

"Listen, I don't know what's wrong, but-" Jeremy was cut off by a telepathic voice.

_"You won't underst-"_ Jermey fought fire with fire and refused to let the distraught Gardevoir finish her sentence, cutting off her telepathic excuse.

"Well, you haven't exactly tried to help me understand, have you?" Jeremy asked, quieting Grace. It was true; she had just woken up and grew suddenly distant. This was causing the boy a great amount of stress, and he was certain the Pokémon felt it. The shard that jutted from her chest and back was more than just a decoration; it served a unique but important purpose for the Pokémon. Grace remained silent, causing Jeremy to sigh; the conversation wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Listen, I feel gross right now, and I still haven't eaten. How about we both shower and go out to grab a bite to eat to talk this over? If Ashley's pancakes can't get you to talk, then I don't know what will." Humor was one of Jeremy's favorite outlets during awkward or sad conversations. He found it was one of the best ways to lift the mood in times like this, although he rarely had to do so with Grace in the past.

The atmosphere was tense as Jeremy waited for a response, _anything_, from his friend.

The small amount of humor worked. Grace sighed lightly and yielded to Jeremy's request. _"I... I can do that."_ It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was a good start. The Pokémon gracefully lifted herself off the bed, partially with her psychic powers, and onto her feet. The Gardevoir was definitely taller than the five foot, three inch average her species carried and was probably closer to five feet, five inches. _"I'll go shower and then we can leave,"_ Grace stated matter-of-factly. Jeremy nodded and watched as the Gardevoir left his room, noticing her normal, cheerful gait to be strangely absent; instead, it looked like she was trudging forward towards impending death. Jeremy's face contorted in a mixture of worry and confusion. He could only hope that he'd get some answers shortly.

Deciding he'd better start getting ready himself, Jeremy grabbed a quick change of clothes from his dresser and started walking towards the bathroom. The Benper house had two showers, one in the master bathroom, and one in a half bathroom connected to his parent's room. While there was no set of rules barring any person from using a certain shower, Rosa and John generally had exclusive use of the shower in the bathroom attached to their bedroom while their children used the shower in the master bath. As Jeremy approached the door to the main bathroom, he noticed it was open and the lights turned off. The teen assumed Grace had gone to his parent's shower to wash up. Jeremy entered the master bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Turning the lights on revealed a midsized room with a walk in shower stall as well as a medium sized bathtub. Against the mirrored back wall was a large, sage colored counter cluttered with hair products and brushes. Jeremy quickly disrobed and walked over to the shower stall, turning the solitary handle until water was pouring out of the showerhead. It didn't take long for the water to warm up. Stepping into the torrent, Jeremy let out a content sigh as the hot water rolled over his skin. It doused him with its warmth as it washed away the grime and oils that had built up in his sleep.

Normally, Jeremy would have enjoyed the sensation and savored it for as long as their water heater would allow, but he couldn't afford that luxury today. He and Grace had something important to talk about, and he wasn't going to waste any time standing idly in the shower, no matter how nice it felt.

Jeremy washed his body and hair thoroughly but quickly, causing soap suds to splash across the tiled walls and glass door of the stall. Lathering his face in shaving gel, the boy made quick work of any facial hair that had grown since yesterday morning. Jeremy preferred to stay clean cut. The young man remembered when he was younger, he wanted nothing more than to grow facial hair, like any middle school boy does. Now that he had it though, it annoyed him how often he had to shave. It was a classic case of wanting what you don't have even without knowing fully what it entails.

With the last of his five o' clock shadow gone, Jeremy rinsed his face and turned off the shower. He reached for his towel which hung on the shower door and began to dry off. It didn't take long; Jeremy stepped out of the stall and into the relatively cool air of the room, a cloud of haze pouring out from behind him. He shivered a bit as the cool air danced over his skin, causing goose bumps to form over his body. At least it was still summer; getting out of the shower in the middle of winter was a lot harder for Jeremy to do. The boy grabbed his clothes and quickly began to get dressed. He had brought with him a pair of khaki shorts and a plain, white t-shirt as well as a red, plaid button-up shirt. Jeremy turned to look at himself in the large mirror mounted on the wall as he finished buttoning up the plaid shirt, leaving the top button undone. He looked presentable, which was all he was aiming for.

Cleaned up and ready for the day, Jeremy stepped out of the bathroom and into the house's central hallway. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door opposite to his. This was Grace's bedroom.

The door to her room was opened, revealing a bright and cheerful space. Like Jeremy's room, the floor was glossy hardwood and reflected light upwards, ensuring there was nearly no darkness present during the day. The walls were painted bright green with white and purple accents. The color choice was strangely enough not the Gardevoir's choice as one would think; the room had once been Claire and David's nursery; the brightly color walls were the last remaining remnants of the space's previous purpose. When Grace moved into the room herself after evolving into a Kirlia, she liked the bright atmosphere and chose not to have it repainted.

A bed was nestled in the far corner of the room against one of its two windows. There were several other pieces of furniture such as a dresser, nightstand, and television stand, all painted to match the room's walls. The space truly did look like it belonged to a toddler, but it fit Grace's -normally- cheerful and upbeat personality perfectly.

Stepping into the room, Jeremy spotted Grace standing in front of a full length mirror that was mounted on the wall. She appeared to be observing herself, twisting her lithe body to see it from different angles while occasional smoothing her gown out. The action wasn't dissimilar to how Claire would act when she tried on an a new outfit for her dance classes. Clearing his throat, the teen made his presence known with a small, clearly intentional cough.

Grace turned her eyes away from the reflective surface to look at Jeremy. She seemed slightly surprised by his presence and quickly stopped posing in front of the mirror. _"I didn't hear you coming! Um, are you ready to go?"_ she asked as her cheeks gained a rosy tiny, seemingly embarrassed. The Pokémon didn't hear him coming? She was a Gardevoir! She could tell where everybody in the house was based on their emotions alone on any given day. The only reason she'd be unable to feel him was if her mind was deep in thought or she was under a great deal of stress.

"Yeah, I just have to get my shoes on, but those are downstairs. How about you? Are you ready?" Grace nodded her head in confirmation. The Gardevoir seemed uneasy, causing Jeremy to cock an eyebrow in confusion. He couldn't wait until they got to the bottom of her strange behavior; this was just plain weird. "Okay, let's get going then."

The two made their way through the house and towards the front door. Jeremy slipped on a pair of sandals and patted down his pockets to make sure he had his wallet; after all, he couldn't pay for breakfast without any money. Looking up, he saw Grace gazing at a framed portrait of their family as she waited. Her expression was neutral; the Gardevoir was hiding any emotion she might have had, something she had an exceptionally difficult time doing. "Mom! Grace and I are going out for a bit!" Jeremy called through the house.

"Okay! Be safe!" the two's mother called back. Jeremy opened the front door and was hit by the warm, outside air. It was already close to seventy degrees, and it wasn't even noon. Today was going to be a hot one.

Grace and Jeremy stepped out of their house and began walking towards the center of town in awkward silence. Their home, along with the majority of Twinsport's residential area, sat in the hills above the town's center. This made the walk there relatively easy and mostly downhill. The two walked side by side on the wide sidewalk. The Gardevoir seemed to keep her distance from Jeremy, something that came off as peculiar to him. Then again, his entire morning had been strange; this was just another thing to tally on the list of Grace's odd behavior. Occasionally, a passerby would wave or greet the two. Grace managed to put up a convincing facade and greeted them in her normal, cheery manner, but Jeremy knew it was only an act.

The two were about halfway to town when Jeremy noticed a split in the sidewalk ahead. Going straight would take them directly into town and, in turn, to the diner that was their ultimate destination. Taking the other path would lead them away from town and through one of the area's many parks. It was admittedly longer, but would still lead them into town. A thought occurred to Jeremy as they neared the split. "Come on, let's take the scenic route." Jeremy veered to the left and stood firm as Grace eyed him over, unsure of what to make of the move. Slowly nodding her head, the Gardevoir followed the teen's lead without a word and began walking down the path.

Silence.

Minutes passed, and still no words came from the normally chatty, joyful Gardevoir. Usually he couldn't get her to be quiet, not that he often wanted that to be the case.

The two were about halfway through the park, and yet the silence still persisted. Around the half-way point, a large clearing had been created to make space for recreational activities such as picnics and get-togethers. Jeremy spied a bench slightly off the path and near the edge of the woods as they walked through the opening. Nobody else was around, and it was still relatively early in the day. He suspected that come noon, the area would be filled with families trying to get the most out of the quickly waning summer.

Without a word, Jeremy stepped off the sidewalk and onto the dried, greenish-brown grass, his destination obvious. Grace stopped and watched for several moments before following in suit. Jeremy took a seat on the wooden park bench and watched as Grace did the same. The Gardevoir seated herself to his left, smoothing her gown as she sat on the rough wooden surface. A long, tense, and awkward moment passed before Jeremy finally spoke up, breaking the long standing status quo of silence.

"I got a call from Professor Oak this morning," Jeremy stated, his gaze fixed on the tree line across from them. Grace made no response; the boy took this as a sign to continue. "He says he has an internship at the Pokémon Sanctuary in Goldenrod and he wants me to have it." Silence once again formed between the two like an intangible wall; the chirping of birds and rustling of leaves were the only sounds that could be heard in the otherwise tranquil park.

Jeremy waited for a response, but none was given. His mind was in tatters as he tried to figure out _why_. _Why_ was Grace acting so distant? Didn't she care? Was she happy for him? Upset? Impartial? The emotionally charged Gardevoir showed no hints to how she _felt,_ and that was _driving Jeremy insane_.

Finally, the Pokémon acknowledge his word and let out a soft, resigned sigh.

_"I... figured as much,"_ Grace admitted, albeit slowly. _"I sensed your anxiety this morning when I was lying in bed after __you went downstairs, but that quickly changed to… to something else. You were blissful. I guessed__ that__ something like... this had happened."_ So, she already knew? That made sense. He was admittedly delighted upon talking with Professor Oak. He bet the Gardevoir would have been able to feel his joy a mile away based on how happy he was just a half hour ago. That still begged the question of why she seemed so depressed; shouldn't she be happy?

"Then, why are you acting like this? I thought you'd be happy... like mom and dad were. Even Claire and David were happy," Jeremy noted, his voice not betraying the sadness he felt. Grace was disappointed -saddened- with this opportunity? That didn't make sense; she always told him growing up that she wanted him to flourish and to be successful. What made the Pokémon change her mind?

_"I - I'm a horrible person," _Grace whispered harshly through her telepathy, her voice more of a hiss than anything. Shocked to hear such awful words from his friend, Jeremy looked over to see her cherry red eyes watering up with unshed tears. _"You have a chance to do something great -to work towards your future- and here I am acting like a selfish Kirlia who hasn't gotten her way….!" _Her defenses began to crack, and the floodgates started to open. Everything that Grace had been withholding up until that point began to flow from her. Jeremy knew she couldn't hold whatever was bothering her in forever. Choked sobs began to form within the Gardevoir's throat as she fought her emotions; it was a futile attempt.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, confused. He was finally getting somewhere with his stubborn friend, but he didn't know _where_ that was. The teen's eyes widened slightly as he felt the weight of Grace's grief begin to press down on him like a physical weight; it was crushing, making it difficult for him to breathe. The Gardevoir's emotions were leaking from her, and she was trying her hardest to retain them. It must have been a horrifically difficult task for the Pokémon.

_"You'll be going to Gol__denrod; that's far away from here. You'll be- I won't-... do you remember this morning when I asked you if we'll always be together as a family…?" _The Gardevoir looked over at her friend, a mournful expression on her face. It pained Jeremy to see her in such a distraught state.

"Of course I do. That was no more than an hour ago," the boy noted, empathy overcoming his features as he watched his friend struggle to remain calm; just _what_ was going on in Grace's head? He'd never felt such powerful grief in all of their time together. "But what does that have to-"

Then just like that, realization hit Jeremy.

Grace was depressed that he'd be going away; they would no longer 'be together as a family', at least not physically or in her sense of the phrase. She wouldn't be able to see her friend anymore when he left, at least not like how she did now. Video chats over the Internet could only get so personal; she wouldn't be able to share her emotions with Jeremy over a computer; that required close proximity or physical contact. Grace would lose her best friend, the person who she could share her joy and happiness with, something very important for the Gardevoir. The person who she'd grown up with, her savior, was going to be gone, far out of reach and in a distant city. The person who comforted her on stormy nights: gone. Jeremy's going away would not only rattle his own world, but the world of the ones he cared about the most.

This all came back to him.

Tears began to flow freely down Grace's milky, white face when she realized Jeremy had figured out what was troubling her, the whites of her eyes turning red as they grew irritated. _"See! I told you, I'm… I'm horrible! You've been given the opportunity of a lifetime, and I'm being selfish! I don't w__ant you to go!" _Grace audibly sniffled as she buried her head into her hands. _"You said it yourself, everybody else was happy for you. How can I be a member of our family if I'm acting like, like- this!"_ the Gardevoir cried. Her cries were not telepathic, however. The choked sobs that she had tried so hard to suppress escaped her trembling, petite lips, ringing in the air with a clarity Jeremy didn't think was possible.

For the first time in years, Jeremy was paralyzed with uncertainty. Part of what Grace was saying was true, and he understood where she was coming from. However, he didn't view her selfishness, if that was even what he considered it, to be something that made her '_awfu_l', quite a nasty word. To the contrary, it made _himself_ feel awful. It suddenly dawned on Jeremy that not once since he started talking about his future had he even considered his family, Grace included. The teen had the mindset of, 'This is what I'm doing no matter what.' How was that for considerate? There were people who loved him and wanted the best for him, yet he was so quick to push them aside for an opportunity in a distant city?

Some would say that he was exaggerating, that this was the normal thing for kids his age to be doing. They leave the nest, and if somebody still in the nest can't deal with it, then that was their problem. If that was the case, then social norms be damned, he would not allow himself to act in such a way. What good was there in becoming a successful person if you had to discard everyone you loved along the way?

Turing his body and reaching out cautiously with his right arm, Jeremy placed a gentle hand on Grace's left shoulder. The Pokémon instinctively moved her body away from the hand, but her conscious fought the reaction as she moved herself towards Jeremy, allowing for him to better hold her. Grace buried her head into Jeremy's chest and wept freely into his shirt. The young man reached around with both arms and pulled her fully into his embrace.

"Shh... it's okay, Grace... You'll always be part of our family. We wouldn't be the same without you," Jeremy cooed, trying to calm the crying Pokémon in his arms. Her mind was a mental disaster; who knew what thoughts were racing through the Gardevoir's head? One thing was for certain, they weren't good. Grace's tears seeped through the soft cotton of Jeremy's shirt and wetted his chest. This behavior, these tears, were a physical manifestation of Grace's powerful emotional nature and tendencies. How stupid he'd been to not consider such a thing prior to this moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you this much pain; I didn't mean to cause you _any_ pain."

Grace rocked her head back and forth, still buried in his chest, and shouted angrily, _"You shouldn't have to be sorry! I'm the one acting like a fool__!"_ A hard sob got caught in her throat, causing her shake violently in her friend's arms. _"You're too kind. I'm being selfish and you can't even see that. You insist it's somehow your fault; I can feel your guilt!" _Jeremy raised a hand and ran it soothingly through her fine, silken hair.

Is that what he was doing? Was he taking the blame for something that wasn't fault? Maybe he was. Perhaps Grace was right.

Such thoughts, however, never entered Jeremy's mind. The weeping Gardevoir in his arm all but chased away such a notion. He felt as her emotional turmoil manifested as deep cries that reverberated through his body, shaking him to his core. With each ragged breath his friend took, violent sobbing and shaking followed in suit.

"Hey, it's all right. Maybe I am too kind, but isn't it selfish for me to act before thinking of those around me?" He inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of the woodland area and Grace's hair. Letting out a sigh, Jeremy continued, "We both have been acting selfishly today. Heck, I've been acting selfishly since graduation, yet you've put up with me for so long. Listen, I don't know what my future holds; this internship may flop and I'll be stuck working at Stelar's food mart until something else comes up." Suddenly, the prospect of being employed by the local grocer didn't seem so bad. Seeing Grace in such a… _painful_ state made any option seem acceptable.

Grace pulled her body back at his words of comfort, eyes enflamed from her intense crying. _"You... you're so kind, yo__u're too kind! Ever since you saved me from that Rattata, you've done nothing but show me kindness and love. You should be able to be a little selfish. You deserve to be selfish!"_ A small sniffle interrupted her thoughts. _"Even now, you take the blame for __a problem that isn't yours."_

Jeremy sighed, something he found himself doing a lot when dealing with the emotional creature, and pushed the Gardevoir's bangs out of her face, revealing her two misted over ruby eyes. Even enflamed with tears, their beauty penetrated his mind; oh, how it pained Jeremy to see them in such a state of despair! "Actually, it kind of _is_ my problem. I've been acting completely self centered for the past few months and nobody had the guts to tell me." Grace stared at the boy intently, hanging on every word that came from his mouth. "This is the result of my ignorance. I know you may think otherwise, but I'm really the one at fault here, not you."

_"But-"_

"Just let it go, Grace." Jeremy smiled caringly towards the Pokémon. She stared at her friend in disbelief; how could he just accept how she'd acted? Better yet, how could he somehow take the blame for himself? The boy was an enigma, even for the psychic type. It took nearly a minute before her look of disbelief warped into that of vague understanding. The Gardevoir closed her bloodshot eyes and once again buried her head into the chest of her friend.

Grace wasn't going to try to understand; the Gardevoir would just accept what she had with thanks.

_"Thank you, Jeremy."_

Jeremy's only response was a light pat atop her head; he hadn't taken a word of Grace's emotionally fueled rant personally. It was just part of being a Gardevoir. The two remained like that for what seemed like hours, neither one wanting to interrupt the moment. It was only after Grace had stopped trembling did Jeremy finally speak, softly whispering into her ear.

"You know, I'm still pretty hungry. How about we go down to Franklin's and grab those pancakes I promised before?" Grace lifted her head and nodded in agreement, a light rumble coming from her empty stomach.

_"I think that's a wonderful idea, Jeremy,"_ Grace softly responded. When the boy went to move, however, he was stopped by one of the Gardevoir's green arms pressing into his abdomen, pinning him in place. Before he could ask what she was doing, Grace whispered, _"Can I just stay this way for a few more minutes?"_

The teen's surprise was replaced by understanding as he nodded his head. Truthfully, he wouldn't mind a few more moments in the company of his friend either.

Jeremy would enjoy every moment he had with her and the rest of his friends and family, for in a few weeks time he may not be able to see them at all. He would have frowned at such a thought, but the overwhelming positive emotions flowing from Grace like a wondrous song negated such an idea.

For now, he would just enjoy what he had.

* * *

**I'd like to use this note to thank a good friend I've met here on fanfiction . net, Edge Feyera. It was his words that convinced me to continue this story, and he's an amazing author who I look up to. If you all haven't checked out his works, I'd highly suggest you do so. You'll definitely be in for a treat.**

**With that said, thank you all for reading, and I can't stress how much I appreciate your reviews. Whenever I see an alert informing me of a favorite, review, or subscription, I get a huge smile. You guys make it worth the while!**


	4. Thank You

**Hello everybody! Thank you for your patience with me over the past few weeks; I'm sorry I haven't been responding to PM's quickly or reviewing much. I've been very busy with life, some of it exciting other bits not so much. Regardless, I've finally managed to finish writing the first part of this chapter.**

**I'm going to try to respond to PM's and drop some reviews a little later tonight and tomorrow, so if you've sent me a PM and I haven't gotten back, I should be doing so shortly.**

**On that note, I hope you enjoy this 16k word behemoth! :)**

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

* * *

Jeremy and Grace sat in one of the many dining stalls that lined the front wall of Franklin's Diner and Eatery, otherwise known simply as Franklin's; the booth gave them a clear view of Main Street, letting them observe the people of Twinsport go along their merry way at a leisurely pace. While the dining space could seat four it looked more suitable for a party of two. Grace occupied one side of the booth and Jeremy the other, both seated on the aged, red faux leather benches. The teen watched as his friend fiddled with a glass of water in front of her, lazily stirring the ice cubes with her straw.

_"You know, we can just order from another waitress; it doesn't have to be Ashley,"_ Grace moaned as she withdrew her hand from the red bendy straw that sat in her glass, resting the appendage on the table in an apathetic motion. _"__Really, i__t's not a big deal."_ The Pokémon looked slightly annoyed; any outside observer could see this. Her large cherry red eyes made it difficult to hide how she felt; as one could imagine, this was often a blessing and a curse.

"You're that hungry, huh?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow. The Gardevoir remained silent as she lifted a hand to resume playing with her straw. Grace's eyes lazily watched as the ice inside the glass swirled around the artificial whirlpool she created. If Jeremy had to guess, he would say that the Pokemon was more annoyed by his insistence on waiting for Ashley because of how hungry _he_ was, not how hungry _she _was. It wasn't a big deal for him, however; he could wait a bit. The waitress who seated and served them their water claimed Ashley would be out on the floor in no more than ten minutes. That was about ten minute ago on the spot.

Grace and Jeremy had walked down into town after the Gardevoir's incident in the park, intent on filling their empty stomachs with food and a glass or two of orange juice. The walk from the park to the diner had been rather pleasant for the two, even more so than usual. Grace no longer attempted to distance herself from Jeremy and instead opted to walk in close proximity to the teen, even closer than normal, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by several passersby. Every once in a while she would skip ahead, audibly humming a nameless tune while merrily stating Jeremy was going too slow. It was a drastic change in mood from just moments prior when the emotional vortex of grief that had been building in the Pokémon was unleashed in an instant.

The grief that Grace had shown left a mark on Jeremy, an imprint of sort. It was a strange sensation that he couldn't quite describe. If the teen had to think of an analogy for the feeling, it would be like having a lasting bad taste on one's tongue, even after spitting out the offending food or drink. This 'bad taste' was the result of the negative emotions that had manifested in Grace's outcry. Even after the two had settled things and the Gardevoir had come to peace with the situation, the feeling persisted. Grace's cheerful attitude acted as a sweet elixir, slowing causing the imprint to fade away.

"Ah, Jeremy! Grace! How are you guys?" A chipper voice cut through the air. Both people in question turned their attention in the direction of the voice to see a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties walking towards them. She wore a pair of denim jeans and a plain, yellow shirt; a black apron hung from her neck and was tightly tied around her waist, displaying the young woman's petite, hourglass form. Her hazel eyes had a proverbial sparkle in them, a testament to her high spirits.

"We're doing good. How're thing going, Ashley?" Jeremy asked as his neighbor came to a halt in front of their booth. Ashley started working at Franklin's several years prior when Jeremy first started going to high school; the cheerful girl was one of the most popular servers employed by the restaurant. Her genuinely friendly personality won over many of the establishment's patrons as well as the staff. She also occasionally got Jeremy a milkshake or treat on the house; it was nice having friends in 'high places'.

"I'm good, although a bit curious as to why you're in town for breakfast. Was your refrigerator empty or something?" the girl laughed. The mental image of Claire and David fighting over a solitary toaster pastry formed in his head, causing the teen to chuckle briefly while shrugging his shoulders in amusement.

"Well, it's something like that. I'm actually down her to celebrate with Grace," Jeremy informed Ashley. This comment caught the waitress's attention, causing her gaze to rapidly dart between the two in front of her as if she was trying to figure out what exactly he meant by the statement.

"Celebrate what? Your birthday isn't for another few months, and Grace's was back in June. Did something happen? What are you hiding from me, Squirt?" Jeremy couldn't help but smile at how well the girl knew his family and occasions such as birthdays. He supposed that was only natural considering how frequently she had involved herself with him growing up. Heck, she had once vacationed with the Benpers, although there was a very specific set of circumstances surrounding that situation. Of course, Jeremy didn't mind this and wouldn't have had it any other way.

"No, nothing quite like that. Do you remember me telling you about that Pokémon Sanctuary up in Goldenrod?" Ashley nodded her head, signaling him to continue with a wave of her hand. "I got a call from Professor Oak this morning. He offered me a position there." The brief expression of shock the girl displayed was quickly replaced by a broad smile as Jeremy relayed the good news.

"Congratulations, Jeremy!" Ashley shouted enthusiastically as she bent over to pull Jeremy into a hug, although their awkward positions made this difficult. The action drew the attention of several diners and employees, something the teen hated. He was all for hugs and congratulation, but detested being in any sort of 'spotlight'. "Way to hit it big; even I know who Professor Oak is and I don't know the first thing about Pokémon! I always knew you'd be successful!" Grace audibly laughed as she watched Jeremy uncomfortably look around, embarrassed by the attention he was receiving. He was a modest person by nature, and often times didn't know how to react to praises and congratulations.

"Uh, T-Thanks, Ashley," Jeremy stuttered as the girl released him, regaining her posture. Letting out a breath, he continued, saying, "This is really big for me. I'm pretty excited, but kind of nervous as well." The waitress giggled lightly and nodded in understanding.

"It's a big opportunity, that's for certain, but I'm sure you'll be fine!" Ashley turned her gaze away from her neighbor and looked around the open atmosphere of the diner, eyes darting from sever to server. After a few seconds, her gaze returned to the teen as she asked, "Say, has somebody helped you guys out yet? I didn't see any orders in the back that looked like anything you'd two eat, unless you guys now prefer grits and dry white toast?" Grace shook her head, laughing at the humorous suggestion.

_"No, we still haven't ordered. We got her__e__ about ten minutes ago; One of the other waitresses told us you'd be here in a little bit,"_ the Gardevoir explained, breaking her silence. Ashley turned to face Grace and looked a little surprised by the information. Jeremy cleared his throat in an effort to grab his neighbor's attention so he could explain.

"Hey, with such big news, I wanted to wait until you showed up to place our orders. I've gone the whole morning without food, I can go another ten minutes." Jeremy's explanation was only partly honest; in truth, while he preferred to have Ashley as a server, Jeremy would have been just fine with anybody else. The teen was positive she'd find her way over to his and Grace's booth regardless of who had taken his order.

The real reason why Jeremy waiting for Ashley to arrive was for Grace's sake. Being a Gardevoir, Grace had the ability to utilize telepathy to communicate with those around her. The Gardevoir managed to pick up a little human speech over the years, but not nearly enough to place an order or carry a conversation. She was confined to single words and phrases such as "yes", "no", and "thank you". These small tidbits of speech often came out sounding awkward, causing Grace to use them sparingly. The only reason the Gardevoir could speak at all was because she grew up surrounded by human language. Grace had tried as a Kirlia to learn to talk, but most of her attempts ended in utter failure. This wasn't surprising considering there were fewer than five documented cases of Pokémon that could talk through verbal means.

One might think that since her speech was fluent through telepathy Grace wouldn't have a need to learn, or at least attempt to learn, a human language; such was not the case.

There was a small issue with her unconventional means of communication. While it was true that Grace could make her emotions known to anybody in close proximity, in order to fully communicate with somebody, that is to say speak with somebody, she needed to know the person on a more intimate level. While the Gardevoir's bond with Ashley wasn't nearly as strong as the one she shared with Jeremy, it was strong enough to allow for speech. Even though Grace didn't make an issue out of her inability to talk with just anybody, the teen had a strong feeling that the Pokémon felt deeply about the matter. He could at times sense Grace's frustration when she couldn't place an order or ask somebody a simple question. It made him sad, and he wasn't nearly as good as Grace when it came to hiding his negative emotions. These emotions soured the atmosphere, so Jeremy found the best way to combat this was to stay around people who the Gardevoir could speak with. It was a crude but effective solution to the problem.

Gardevoir telepathy was a difficult thing to explain to people not well versed with Pokémon, specifically psychic types; many people assumed that all psychic types could use telepathy with anyone, but this was not the case. In truth, not even all psychic types could utilize telepathy to communicate, let alone speak like Grace. It was the bonds that Ralts, Kirlias, Gallades, and Gardevoirs formed with those around them -usually their trainer- that allowed Pokémon such as Grace to speak to humans like Jeremy and Ashley; of course, these bond also took considerable time to take shape and there were many factors that went into determining how strong a bond was and whether or not it could handle speech. There had been some undocumented cases of members of the Ralts line speaking to strangers in times of emergency, but it was a rare occurrence and many doubted the validity of such reports. Nobody quite understood how the Pokémon or their bonds worked, but researches did agree on one thing: the bonds were real and a complete mystery.

In truth, Jeremy didn't know any of this because of personal research or schooling; the teen was just going off of what a nurse at the Pokécenter had told him when Grace first started speaking with him. At the time, he was just a young boy and Grace a Ralts. The nurse had not been so technical and simply told him, _"She can talk with you because she likes you a lot!" _Jeremy found it humorous as an adult how such a simple statement could be so true.

"Aw, you could have placed your order, it's not a big deal!" Ashley laughed, breaking Jeremy's wandering mind's train of thought. Reaching down, the girl grabbed a notepad that hung from one of her apron pockets. Reaching up to grab a pencil lodged between her ear and skull, the waitress readied herself to write down the two's orders. "Okay, what'll ya' have?" Jeremy looked down at the menu and began to read off his order.

"I'll have a Belgian waffle with a large glass of orange juice. I'll have strawberries for my fruit," Jeremy stated as he folded up his menu. Ashley scribbled some shorthand notes down on her pad of paper before looking up to pose yet another question. "And how about you, Grace? I don't think I really need to ask, but there's always hope!"

_"__Heh__e__! Sorry, but__ I'll have the pancakes and a large glass of orange juice as well__,"_ Grace politely told Ashley her order with a smile and light nod of her head. The waitress sighed in mock defeat while jotting down the Gardevoir's order. A small frown formed on Ashley's lips as she finished writing.

"I'll never get you, Grace. We have so many options to chose from -omelets, home fries, biscuits!-, yet you always get the same thing! Heck, half of the time you end up stealing Jeremy's food anyways!" Jeremy laughed at the two's exchange. It always made him happy to see Grace socialize with others in such a way. She always seemed so joyful during such conversations; it was different than when she was with himself or their siblings and parents.

_"But the pancakes are so good! And besides, I only pick at what Jeremy won't eat,"_ Grace exclaimed, her voice steadily rising in pitch while defending her actions. Ashley rolled her eyes and put the notepad with their orders into her apron pocket. To any outsider who could hear the conversation, the number of whom was very small, it would appear that both Ashley and Grace were serious; however, Jeremy knew this was their own way of playing around. It was all done out of a sense of friendship.

"Yeah, sure, sure..." Ashley put away her pen and turned to look at Jeremy. "So, should I just put the strawberries and whipped cream that come with your waffle on top of Grace's pancakes? It'll probably save you some trouble in the long run." The waitress couldn't hide a smirk that formed on her lips.

Jeremy didn't let it show how humorous he thought the question was. While he loved the freshly cut fruit and sweet whipped cream that topped Franklin's Belgian waffles, Grace had formed a devious habit of stealing them from his plate. The Gardevoir loved fruit and sweet delicacies even more than he did. To be able to put them on one of her favorite breakfast foods made her a tremendously happy Pokémon. Knowing he wouldn't be able to save his fruit, but not wanting to sound defeated, Jeremy shrugged his shoulders while saying nonchalantly, "That's up to her; if she wants them, then she can have them."

Ashley turned again to Grace to find the Gardevoir eagerly nodding her head, the Pokémon's petite mouth displaying a goofy grin as she did so. Stifling a laugh, the waitress smiled broadly while rolling her eyes. "I swear, both of your little antics... it's ridiculous! Okay then, I'll be out in a few seconds with your orange juice. Your food shouldn't take very long. Be back in a jiff!" The waitress quickly turned around and began to walk towards the kitchen of the small diner. When she had passed through the free swinging door, Grace turned her attention back towards Jeremy and let out a contented sigh.

_"*Hmm* Ok... I'm glad we waited for Ashley,"_ Grace admitted. _"It's always nice to see her; I wish we got together more!__"_ Jeremy reached out to grab his water, taking a sip as the Gardevoir continued talking. _"I sometimes __consider taking Ashley's advice__ and getting something different__, but don't tell her that!__ Hehe!__"_ This caught the teen's attention; Jeremy raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she remained stubborn with her breakfast order.

"Really? I mean, it wouldn't be the end of the world if you decided to get something different. In truth, I'm surprised you never get the crepes or French toast. Those are really good and come with loads of fruit," Jeremy told her. Grace only shrugged her shoulders in response.

_"I suppose,"_ she said with an airy smile. _"I just really like their pancakes."_

Jeremy knew his friend wasn't telling him the full truth. There was nothing extraordinarily special about Franklin's pancakes. They were soft and fluffy, but nothing to write home about. Grace's affinity for the breakfast food was rooted in something deeper than simple taste. They indirectly marked one of the most significant milestones in her life -or day to be specific-, a wonderful experience for certain. Said occurrence forever changed her life, and was deeply rooted in both Grace's and Jeremy's memory alike. It all began ten years ago on a cool, autumn morning.

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

* * *

Jeremy felt warm buried under his soft, down comforter and bed sheets. The cool air of late October made getting out of bed difficult for the ten year old, especially considering the only thing that awaited him was a long day at school and the inevitable pile of homework that would be awaiting his attention afterwards. Slowly opening his right eye, Jeremy peaked out from beneath his covers and looked at the dimly lit, red LCD display of his alarm clock. Its large, blocky numbers clearly displayed the time.

"Six twenty-eight..." the boy sighed. Two minutes, and his alarm would begin to sound. The screeching, electronic noise would undoubtedly awaken the bedroom's other occupant. Looking down towards his chest, Jeremy spotted the diminutive form of Grace hugging his abdomen, only her head remaining uncovered by his bedding. She was like a green and white teddy bear, only warmer. The Ralts' had changed little physically since her rescue three years ago, gaining only an inch or two in height. This was something that Jeremy couldn't claim for himself. He had grown much since that time and now measured close to five feet tall. The Ralts hadn't seemed to mind Jeremy's drastic change in size; in fact, Grace seemed to like Jeremy's gained stature. The Pokémon was now able to get free rides on the boy's shoulders, something she enjoyed immensely. Grace would often laugh like a child when Jeremy picked her up for a ride and would smile until he put her down.

"Ral... ralts..." Grace cooed softly as she felt Jeremy's body shift slightly. It was likely that the Pokémon was beginning to awaken; she often woke up when he did. Jeremy had to wonder if this was because she had grown used to his sleep pattern, or if she could somehow sense his awakening in her sleep. The psychic type Pokémon had many strange abilities, such as sharing her emotions, and he didn't rule out such a possibility.

The clock advanced; one minute until the alarm would ring.

Sighing in defeat, Jeremy reached out and flipped the alarm's small toggle switch to 'off'. There was no need to expose his ears to such a harsh tone if he was already awake. The movement caused Grace to stir slightly, her feet wriggling as she pressed her head more tightly against Jeremy's chest. The Pokémon reached out instinctively and grabbed hold of his nightshirt, her petite hands tightly clutching the soft cotton. The boy felt the shirt tighten around his back as the Ralts pulled it taut.

"Sorry Grace, it's time to get up," Jeremy whispered as he moved a hand to place on her head, patting it softly in an attempt to fully awaken the Pokémon. Grace's eye remained closed beneath her long, mint green hair, but her head responded positively towards Jeremy's hand, bobbing up and down with each pat. The Ralts moaned lightly at the disturbance, clearly not wanting to get up; Jeremy couldn't blame her considering how comfortable his bed was. "I don't want to get up anymore than you do... probably less since you don't have to go to school."

Grace didn't respond to this comment, not like the Ralts could if she wanted to. Several moments passed before the Pokémon's mouth opened in a muted yawn. Inhaling deeply, the Ralts' eyes finally opened as she tilted her head back, her ruby eyes locking with Jeremy's. Despite the fact that she had been awoken sooner than she'd like, Grace smiled broadly up at the boy and began to sing her name in greeting. "Ral! Ralts!"

"Heh, and good morning to you as well," Jeremy smiled as he slowly peeled back his bed sheets. The cool, autumn air rushed over his skin as the warm blanket that had insulated his body heat was pulled away. Grace shivered as the portion of blanket covering her was removed, eliciting a quiet cry. Jeremy felt guilty about waking her and softly said, "Sorry, you can go back to bed if you want. You don't have to get up with me."

Despite the offer, Jeremy knew full well that Grace would accompany him downstairs to greet the day. Very rarely would the small Pokémon ever stay in bed later than him. In truth, it made him happy that this was the case. Grace was like a small child that clung to her parent, although whether or not the Pokémon saw Jeremy as her parent was a mystery to him. He'd preferred to think that she saw him as her friend.

Getting out of bed, Jeremy felt as his feet made contact with the soft, blue rug that covered his floor. It was, admittedly, better than the cold, wooden floorboards beneath the seasonal throw. Turning around, Jeremy saw Grace standing expectantly on the edge of his mattress, arching her back in a stretch. Smirking, the boy rolled his eyes as he reached out to grab hold of the Pokémon, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Oh, alright. One of these days you'll have to learn to walk downstairs yourself though you know."

The Ralts happily cried out as Jeremy's hands looped under her arms and secured her in their grasps; the boy lifted the lightweight Pokémon into the air with ease. In one quick motion, Jeremy placed Grace on his shoulders like one would a small child. Her tiny, white feet hung over his shoulders as she adjusted herself. "Ralts! Ralts!" Grace giggled happily; he couldn't help but smile as she did so.

"Alright, let's get ready for the day," Jeremy announced as he began to move. Grace's petite arms wrapped around the boy's head to help stabilize her. With one large step, Jeremy began to make his way through the dim corridors of his home. The sun had yet to fully rise beyond the horizon, dawn remaining elusive. Grace clutched tightly to Jeremy's head as he sauntered down the staircase and to the ground floor of their home. The boy lazily carried himself through the house, each exaggerated step looking like it could be his last, until the boy found himself in the kitchen. John and Rosa were already awake and conversing at the kitchen table. Neither one had any food in front of them, but both had a mug of hot coffee. As many adults could attest to, the bitter, black liquid was arguably more important than solid sustenance in the morning. Jeremy didn't understand how or why somebody would start drinking coffee in the first place; maybe it was an acquired taste?

John was the first to notice his son's entry into the room and turned his attention away from his wife for a brief moment to greet him. "Hey there, Jeremy," Jeremy's father greeted his son with a friendly wave of his hand. Rosa turned her shoulders to get a clear view of her son and greeted him as well.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" the woman asked. Jeremy and Grace yawned in tandem, answering their question without words. Knowing this wouldn't suffice, however, Jeremy verbally replied as he reached up to grab Grace from his shoulders; it was a ritual he'd performed many times before.

"I slept okay, I guess," Jeremy replied, his voice sounding tired. With Grace in the boy's grasp, Jeremy lifted her high into the air before gently placing the Pokémon on the ground next to him. Grace seemed disappointed by her dismount, but quickly overcame this and began to walk towards the table. She reached one of the chairs that surrounded the table and began to climb up the rungs to reach the seat. "Getting up always stinks when it's cold outside. We should go somewhere warm when it gets cold." Walking over to one of the many cabinets in the kitchen, Jeremy opened a hinged door and stared into their pantry. Dozens of cereals lined the shelves, their colorful graphics popping out in the otherwise dark space.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Just wait until snow begins to fall," John chuckled. Jeremy shivered at that thought. It wasn't that he disliked winter or the snow, he just hated being cold. He was perfectly content sitting in front of the television with a blanket wrapped around him and a mug of hot coco in his hands while blizzards raged outside; the idealistic scene almost made the boy long for winter's harsh weather to arrive even sooner than he expected. There was something to be said about feeling safe and warm within the walls of one's home during the bitter cold months of winter.

Jeremy began to turn around to respond to his father's comment but was stopped short by an unexpected noise; the telephone began to ring, breaking the quietness of the ambient space. The loud, sharp electronic ringing caused the boy's gaze to darted over to the phone. Who could be calling so early in the morning? It wasn't even seven o' clock yet! Before he could make any attempt to answer the call, Rosa got up from her seat and walked over the to the wall where the phone was mounted.

Lifting the phone off its receiver, the woman put it to her ear and answered, "Benper residence." Her voice was friendly and polite although it definitely carried with it a hint of curiosity; afterall, just _who_ would call so early in the morning? Jeremy watched rapt with interest as his mother listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone, trying to pick up on any clues as to who could be calling. Even from across the room, the boy could hear an indiscernible voice coming from the earpiece of the phone. "Oh, is that so? Thank you for calling, Jeremy will be thrilled." That line certainly peaked the boy's interest. Whoever was on the other end of the phone was talking about him! Who could it possibly be? "Well, I won't hold you up, I'm sure you have many more people to call." Another brief period of silence followed before Rosa bid farewell to whoever was on the other end of the call. "Okay, have a good day."

Putting the phone back in its cradle, Rosa turned to look at Jeremy. She seemed amused by his obvious curiosity. "Well, aren't you the lucky one, Jeremy," Rosa stated with a smile. "That was Mrs. Peters. It seems a small electrical fire set off the sprinklers at school this morning; classes are canceled for the day."

It took but a second for the news to sink into the mind of the boy. Jeremy's eyes grew wide in excitement as he jumped in a celebratory fashion. "Yes!" he shouted excitedly into the air, "No school today!" This display of delight caught Grace's attention; she stared at Jeremy from her seat at the kitchen table, the Pokémon's hidden ruby eyes displaying her trademark curiosity. There was no doubt that Grace could understand the entire conversation, although she might not have grasped how significant it was for Jeremy, at least at first.

Despite her child like appearance, the Pokémon repeatedly displayed signs of high intelligence and comprehension since her rescue three years ago. Many physicians were amazed at how quickly she picked up on human speech; some theorized that it was because she was able to use her psychic abilities to learn new concepts, such as language, at rapid speeds. Regardless, even if Grace couldn't understand what Jeremy was saying, she could still feel how happy he was; this, in turn, made her happy.

"Hah, so it seems! Well, what are you going to do now? I'm sure your bed is still warm," John chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. Jeremy considered the notion, but quickly shook his head at the idea in response to his father's suggestion. The boy was already awake, and he would make the most of this free day off school. Going back to bed would only serve to waste his precious free time; besides, in truth, he wasn't very tired anymore. "Well then, I have an idea. Your mother and I still haven't eaten breakfast, and your brother and sister should be getting up in a bit. How about we go out and get something to eat?"

That was an appealing idea for certain! Eating out was a rarity for the Benper family. Everybody's chaotic schedules all but ensured that the possibility of a meal downtown was impossible. Since the birth of Claire and David, they'd only eaten out a handful of times. Another reason why the family didn't eat out often was the fact that Claire and David had only just turned three this year. Up until recently, the twins only left the house to visit family or close friends of John and Rosa. The reasoning behind this wasn't so much that their parents were afraid that something might happen to young Benpers, but that it wasn't pragmatic to haul the two energetic bundles around town while going about their daily business. After all, grocery shopping or eating out was much more difficult with two young toddlers to take care of.

"Go out to eat? Really?" Jeremy asked excitedly. John nodded his head and smiled in confirmation.

"Sure! I can't even think of the last time we went out to eat as a family. I'm not working today, and your siblings are getting old enough to get out of the house for more than visiting friends and family," John told his son. "If you want to get ready, then we can leave in a little bit."

Jeremy didn't even have to think about accepting the offer. As much as he loved the sugar filled breakfast cereal they had at home, it didn't come close to the prospect of eating out. "I'll go and get ready!" Jeremy shouted as he turned to run out of the kitchen. Grace, seeming to get the gist of what was going on, jumped down from her chair and frantically followed in the boy's wake, calling out as she did so. It was a humorous site for John and Rosa to watch the Ralts scurry away with only her short legs to carry her.

It didn't take long for Jeremy to race upstairs to get ready for the family outing; the boy grabbed a change of clothing and quickly ran towards the bathroom to shower. Being ten years old had its advantages at time; Jeremy didn't have to worry about shaving or any sort of intensive preparations for the day. All the boy had to do was wash himself, dry off, and get dressed. All things considered, it took him no more than fifteen minutes to get ready. If he was as motivated for school as he was for going out to eat, then he wouldn't always have to wake up at six-thirty in the morning for the former!

Grace, Claire, and David all had taken baths the previous night and didn't need to bathe in the morning because of this; this made getting ready for them to be an easy task. When Jeremy finished his shower, his younger siblings were already dressed and ready to go thanks to his mother. The boy entered the main foyer to see Grace playing cheerfully with them as they waited for him; it was truly astonishing how easily she fit into their family. Even after three years of kinship, the joy that Jeremy felt at such sights never diminished.

"Jerry!" Claire cried out as she saw her big brother enter the room; the nickname was the result of the young Benper's still developing speech skill. Both Claire and David often shortened or substituted words in order to make talking easier; this was common for many toddlers their age. Running over to him, the small girl wrapped her arms around Jeremy's legs, hugging him while shouting, "Good morning!"

"Good morning right back!" Jeremy returned the greeting with a smile. "Ready to eat?" Claire and David nodded eagerly, readily displaying their excitement. "Me too!" Jeremy was about to speak again when Rosa and John entered the foyer. Rosa wore a long, deep blue coat that fell to her knees. Large, white buttons and a matching blue belt held the front of the attire closed, protecting the woman from the cool autumn air. John, on the other hand, wore a an aged, dark gray overcoat. The old piece of clothing looked to be from another time in history, giving the man an aura of respect uncommon amongst the majority of the population. As he walked into the room, Jeremy picked up the scent of his cologne; it wasn't overbearing, but had a definite presence.

"Well then, it looks like we're all set," John stated as he eyed the room's occupants. "Let's get going before the rest of your classmates get the same idea." The tone in John's voice was lighthearted and joking. He was one of the most, if not _the_ most, significant role model in Jeremy's life. The boy idolized his father and his friendly nature. He hoped to one day grow up to be just like him.

"I bet Mrs. Peters was going in alphabetical order when she was calling her students this morning, so I was probably first; we have a head start!" Jeremy noted with a grin. Rosa approached her son and laughed lightly.

"Either that or she's calling her biggest trouble makers first," the woman teased as she raised a hand to ruffle her son's dirty blonde hair. Jeremy huffed slightly at the tease, but didn't take the comment personally. If he took offense so easily, he'd have a much harder time dealing with his lively family.

"Mhph, whatever! I'm hungry, so let's get going!" Jeremy cried out as he marched towards the door in a commanding fashion. John and Rosa could only stifle their laughter as Jeremy opened the door and walked outside. Grace darted from her position next to David and followed close behind Jeremy.

"Well, come on now guys. We wouldn't want your brother leaving us behind," Rosa smiled as she prompted her two youngest children towards the door. David and Claire happily responded and swiftly moved outside. When everybody was out of the house, John locked the door with an audible 'click' and shut it behind them. It seemed unnecessary given where they lived, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Any initial distance between members of the Benper family quickly dissipated as they clustered together. Claire had a tendency to stay by Rosa's side and David John's. The two twins would occasionally run ahead for a bit, but quickly fell 'back in line', in a matter of speaking.

Grace, meanwhile, found a ride on her favorite mode of transportation, that is to say Jeremy's shoulders. John and Rosa didn't know why she was so fond of the rides she got from their son, but if one thing was for certain it was that Jeremy didn't mind giving them. Her white legs hung idly on either side of Jeremy's neck as her arms clutched lightly to his head. Grace herself rest in the hood of the boy's bright red hoodie, treating it like a pouch of a Kangaskhan. Jeremy's mouth ceased to be still as he continuously talked to his passenger, not caring that she couldn't reply to any of his questions or statements.

The sun had peaked over the hilly, eastern hills of Twinsport while Jeremy and his family were getting ready for the day. The hilly terrain made for quick sunrises and quick sunsets. The warmth of the sun began to heat the cool air that the previous night brought, making for a comfortable ambient temperature. It was just right for a coat or hoodie.

The Benpers passed several of their neighbors as they made the short trek from their house to downtown. Many seemed surprised and delighted to see the family in such wholeness, holding brief conversations with John or Rosa before letting them go back along their way. Several neighbors made comments about how big Claire and David were getting; these same people also addressed Grace and told her she looked to be growing as well. Whether it was just a formality or not, Grace seemed to enjoy the attention and radiated happiness when such compliments and comments were directed at her.

By the time Jeremy and his family arrived in downtown Twinsport, nearly a half hour had passed. More signs of life began to show as the day grew in age; stores began to flip their 'closed' signs to 'open', citizens walked down main street as they went about their daily lives, and the foghorns of ship in the small town's harbor began to sound. For Jeremy, the ideal scene mixed with the wonderful scents of autumn made for a great atmosphere.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" John asked as the six of them walked down the wide sidewalk of main street. "Let's see... we have the Sunrise Cafe... Jessica's Place... how about Franklin's? They serve a good breakfast," the man stated while trying to remember the various restaurants of downtown. "Better yet, they serve a nice cup of coffee."

Jeremy didn't have a preference on where they went, and neither of his younger siblings had any idea of where they'd like to go. This meant making the decision was fairly easy. "I don't care, I'm just getting hungry," Jeremy stated while looking down at his stomach, a light grumble sounding from it.

"I'm fine with Franklin's. It's been a while since I've been there," Rosa added her thoughts to the conversation. John nodded his head and spoke up again.

"Franklin's it is. It's just one more block away and across the street." Jeremy's father raised his hand and pointed to one of the old, two story brick buildings that lined the road. The building itself sat on the corner of the block. A large white sign with the word 'Franklin's' written in bold, black letters could be seen jutting out from the face of the old building. Looking down the street both ways, the elder man said, "Let's cross here."

Following his father's instructions, Jeremy looked both ways before crossing the street. The family moved across the street in one large cluster and quickly found themselves in front of the diner after a short walk. Up close, the building showed its age, even more so than at a distance. This was not to say that the building was in poor shape; quite the contrary, Franklin's diner was in quite good shape. The wooden window frames had a fresh coat of white paint, and the glass windows and doors were without grime. The owner of the restaurant put a large amount of effort in maintaining this clean look.

Reaching out, John opened the door and held it for his wife and children. Jeremy reached up to gently lift Grace off of his shoulders. Placing her on the ground, the Ralts walked by the boy's side as he walked into the restaurant. The six Benpers siphoned into the building, John entering only once everybody else had done so. A young, friendly looking girl approached them as they entered.

"Hello, welcome to Franklin's! How many are in your party?" she asked. The girl's eye were bright blue and her hair a deep auburn. She wore a plain, teal t-shirt and khaki pants. Her smile was as white as Grace's skin, and she seemed to radiate joy.

"Hello, there's six of us this morning," Rosa answered with a smile of her own. Jeremy watched as the waitress silently counted the members of their family. Her eyes paused upon seeing Grace and stayed there for the briefest of moments before she nodded her head in understanding. Reaching for a shelf mounted on the wall, the waitress pulled six menus from a pile and tucked them under her arm.

"Okay, follow me. We just have to combine a couple of tables," the girl noted as she turned to lead them into the restaurant. Jeremy looked around and noticed the business was mostly empty. Several elderly people sat at different tables, quietly talking amongst themselves and a lone person or two sat at the counter, but all things considered it felt like he and his family were the only ones there.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the air, mixing with the scents of breakfast foods such as bacon and waffles coming from the kitchen. It was an intoxicating smell for one as hungry as Jeremy; even the coffee, whose taste Jeremy hated, smelled absolutely delicious!

Arriving at their destination, the waitress quickly pushed aside some chairs and made way for another table. The girl moved quickly and efficiently as she joined two of the tables in order to accommodate the large family. "Okay, here we go!" she stated with a smile. Jeremy and his family took this as their cue to take their seats; each person grabbed a chair and sat down. Jeremy helped Grace onto her seat, a task which would have been difficult otherwise. Grace just barely was able to reach the tabletop; at home, she often sat atop a pile of books during meals. Noticing this apparent issue, the girl who seated them fetched a small, wooden box to act as a boost for the short Pokémon. Once everyone was seated, the waitress cleared her throat and began to speak again. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kirsten, and I'll be your server this morning! Can I start you guys off with a drink? Water? Orange juice maybe? Coffee?"

The rapid fire questions came out fast, eluding to just how familiar Kristen was with her job. Speaking first, John answered, "Yes, that'll be great. I'll have a cup of coffee and a large water with no ice." Getting out a pen and pad of paper, Kristen wrote down the order and promptly moved her attention to Rosa next.

"The same please, although I'd like ice in my water," the woman said politely. Kirsten moved down the line, taking Claire and David's order next. The twins ordered the same thing, a small water and glass of chocolate milk. Rosa had given each of them a very motherly look when they'd ordered the chocolate milk, but decided to let it slide. They were out to have a good time as a family; why spoil it?

"And how about you? What'll you have?" the waitress asked Jeremy. The boy briefly glanced over the menu before placing his order.

"I'll have a water and glass of orange juice please," Jeremy smiled. Kristen laughed lightly at his friendliness and cheerful attitude; with his order written down, she moved onto the table's final occupant, Grace.

"Okay then cutie, what'll you have?" she asked sweetly but with awkwardness evident in her voice. She did not know how to ask the Pokémon for its order considering she couldn't talk. Grace was quiet at first, also at a loss for how to proceed, but slowly started speaking in a language incomprehensible by humans.

"Ral... Ralts..." she weakly spoke, apparently distressed by the situation. Jeremy could feel sadness and embarrassment coming from the small creature. It made his heart twist and a frown to form on his lips.

Seeing she was going about taking the Ralts' order the wrong way, Kristen quickly began to speak in a chipper manner and as though the apparent awkwardness ceased to exist. "You know, how about this. Would you like water?" she asked. Grace slowly nodded her head, unsure of where the conversation was headed. "Okay, good!" Walking over to the Pokémon, Kristen leaned over and pointed to the list of drinks. "We really don't have that many drinks to chose from, so just stop me when you hear something you like, okay?"

Jeremy was amazed by the waitress's methods of dealing with Grace's 'muteness'. Often times, people would talk to Grace without expecting any sort of interaction back; she was, after all, a Pokémon incapable of speech. This girl was using a very different method to communicate with his friend; she was resolute in her efforts, and this made Jeremy happy.

Grace seemed happy by this idea as well, and merrily sung her name a few times in apparent agreement, causing Kristen to giggle before speaking again. "Aw, you're just a cute one, aren't you? Okay, like I said, just stop me when you hear something you like. We have milk, cranberry juice, grapefruit juice, lemonade, orange juice -"

"Ralts!" Grace cried out. Kristen looked up from the menu and at the Pokémon.

"You want orange juice?" Kristen asked. The Ralts nodded her head, signaling that the waitress was correct. "Okay, that sounds great, I'll be back in a little bit. Just have a look at our menu so I can take your order when I get back!" With a brief nod of her head, the auburn headed girl turned around and walked away. Jeremy's attention turned towards Grace, who was happily swinging her tiny feet off the edge of her chair. She must have felt great.

No, he _knew _she felt great.

"Well, she's certainly nice," Rosa complimented Kristen as she walked away. "I can only imagine what type of a mother she'd be." John agreed with a nod of his head. David looked at Grace, his eyes overflowing with curiosity, and voiced a question.

"Mom, Dad, will Grace ever be able to talk like the rest of us?" the youngest male of the family asked. The question was pure in its intent, as the child did not fully understand Pokémon. Being raised alongside one had helped the young Benper develop a unique perspective in regards to the creatures. As far as David was concerned, Grace -and Pokémon like her- was just like him and his twin, she just hadn't learned to talk yet.

Regardless of the question's intent, Grace's mood shifted radically. A dark feeling came over the table, and was felt by everybody in immediate proximity of its source. Jeremy turned to look at his friend and saw her head bowed, trying to further hide her already concealed face. The question had hurt Grace, more than David could have known.

Rosa, being a mother, picked up on this as soon as the words left David's lips; she didn't even need to feel the pressing weight of Grace's emotions to know what type of impact the words had on the Ralts. "David, we don't know. Grace has surprised us many times, so we can't rule anything out." Turning to look at Grace, Rosa immediately went into damage control mode; her face was soft and eyes caring as the words flowed from her mouth. "Grace, sweetie, you can already do something even deeper than speech, you can show us how you feel. That's one of the most special abilities I know of."

Grace remained still as the tenderly spoken words left the lips of the mother. "All of us, every member of this family, are different; we each have things that make us special. You're no exception!"

John took this moment to speak up, taking the reins from his wife. "Your mom's is correct, Grace. Why, I stuttered until I was nearly twenty! Most people thought I was a mute until I graduated high school I spoke so little!" A hearty laugh filled the air, its sound eliciting a feeling in stark contrast to Grace's grief and sorrow. "I know firsthand you don't need to speak to be happy; there'll be times when it gets frustrating, but you have to persevere and be better than the world."

Jeremy watched in awe as his parents delivered what could amount to a motivational speech and life lesson. He silently gave thanks that the building was so empty, lest Grace feel even more embarrassed and distraught by the attention of others. Still, these points aside, Jeremy couldn't help but feel a growing warmth come from his core as his parents continued to comfort and encourage their adopted daughter.

"You're a member of this family," Rosa said, voice resolute; this fact was not up for debate. "You're my daughter, and whether or not you talk won't change that. You shouldn't try to be like the rest of us; you should try to be you."

The words were filled with pure, honest emotions. Grace needn't look farther than the positive aura that surrounded her foster parents and siblings. John and Rosa loved Grace like they loved David, Claire, and Jeremy. To hear it from her parent's mouth and to feel the raw, unadulterated love flow from the people who she perceived as her family was something else entirely.

Looking up, Grace revealed her deep cherry red eyes, lightly misted over, but glowing with understanding. The comment had struck a chord with the emotional Pokémon; nobody, not even Jeremy, could comprehend just how deeply she wished to be able to communicate with others. To live in such a world but be held back by something as simple as speech mentally weighed on the Pokémon. She was, after all, intelligent and very social. It's not like she was a slow witted Psyduck or Slowpoke.

"What your mom said is true; don't you ever think otherwise," John said while staring intently at the Ralts seated across from him. Like Rosa, Grace could feel just how truthful he was being. It caused a flux in her emotions yet again. Despite not being able to talk, she was loved. Not only was she loved, but she was loved unconditionally by those who viewed her as kin. While she would never doubt the sincerity of the love exhibited by the Benpers, it was always nice to have a reminder of it. The powerful, positive feeling that resulted from this reminder quickly doused any negative emotions that had surfaced as a result of David's question.

"Ra Ralts...!" Grace cried into the air. The dark feeling that encompassed the area was lifted like a veil; in its place was quite the opposite sensation, joy. Jeremy sighed as a smile crept upon his face. He had long since gotten used to being around a person such as Grace who could alter the very atmosphere of an area based on emotion alone, yet he still found the sensation amazing.

"Yeah, you don't have to talk to be accepted by us! We're family, so if you need something, let us help you! We'll be your voice when you want!" Jeremy told her with a grin. Grace turned to face him and nodded happily. As the situation began to settle, Kristen returned holding a tray of drinks.

"And, here we are! ...hmm, did they turn up the thermostat?" she asked aloud as she stopped at their table. Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle at the comment; the waitress was undoubtedly feeling the latent effect of Grace's emotional flux.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm getting sidetracked. Here, let me give you these..." the waitress droned as she placed each drink in front of its respective consumer. When all of the drinks were passed out, the girl took out a notepad and pencil. "Well, if you're ready, I can take your order. Or, if you need more time I can come back in a bit."

Everybody glanced around the table, trying to gauge if they were ready to order or not. They hadn't had much time to go over the menu thanks to David's comment, but the general consensus was that they were ready. It was breakfast, how hard could ordering be?

"I think we can manage," John answered with a laugh."I'll have a cheese and ham omelet please with an order of biscuits." Kristen was quick to write down his order and moved her gaze to Rosa, the next person down the line.

"And for you?" the waitress asked.

"Hmm... I'll have the fruit and cream cheese filled crepes please," Rosa stated while handing her menu to John. "Would it be possible to get a side of fruit as well?"

The waitress nodded her head while writing down the order. "Definitely. The fruit of the day is blackberries; a shipment of them arrived in town from the Hoenn region just this morning. They're really fresh!" Looking at the two toddlers seated next to one another, she smiled while readying herself for another order. "Okay guys, what'll it be?"

"Eggs and biscuits!" David shouted happily.

Claire followed in suit, exclaiming, "French toast!" Kristen laughed at the enthusiasm displayed by the two young children and wrote down their two simple orders. Jeremy was next as he looked over the menu one last time before ordering.

"I'll have the pancakes please," the boy said. Looking over at Grace, he felt his stomach twist in anticipation of the Pokémon placing her order. Would it be a repeat of last time? Even after their small talk, Jeremy knew of how emotional Grace was.

"Okay... got it! Last but not least, how about you, sweetie?" The question was, of course, directed at Grace. The Ralts looked down at her menu, able to understand some of it but unable to speak. Instead of trying to get their waitress to read off different items or find a way communicate what she wanted, Grace did something entirely different and unexpected. Reaching out, the Ralts tugged on Jeremy's sleeve.

Jeremy looked down to see Grace smiling up at him. What did she want? Was he supposed to know, or was it something else? It only took a moment for a possibility to dawn on him. "Grace... do you want me to order for you?" he asked. Grace nodded her head and said her name a few times, all but confirming his hunch. Well, that was certainly one way to deal with the issue Jeremy had to admit. "Okay... what do you want?"

This seemed to defeat the entire purpose of him ordering for her; how could Jeremy order if he didn't know what she wanted? They were right back to where they were just moments ago. Strangely, however, Grace made no attempt to point to what she wanted on the menu; instead, she just stared at Jeremy with a broad smile. Seconds ticked by, the awkwardness of the moment growing exponentially with each passing moment. Her behavior almost suggested...

"Wait, do you want me to choose?" Jeremy asked. Grace cried out her name, seemingly happy that he understood what she wanted. Suddenly, words he had spoken just moments before rang through his head. _"Yeah, you don't have to talk to be accepted by us! We're family, so if you need something, let us help you! We'll be your voice when you want!" _Grace wanted help and was asking him for it, both in placing her order and deciding what to get! Realizing this, Jeremy cleared his throat and managed to say, "Ah! Um, okay!"

Looking down at the menu, Jeremy felt pressured as he now had to place yet another order. It seemed silly to be pressured over something as simple as placing an order at a restaurant, but this realization never occurred to the boy. The menu seemed to be in an undecipherable language as he tried to quickly find something to order. Panicking, Jeremy did the only thing he could think of. "Grace will have an order of pancakes as well, please."

Kristen made no comments about the scene that unfolded in front of her; she didn't even appear phased. This was a testament to her character and professionalism. "That's a good choice; our pancakes are really tasty! Okay, I'll put this order and your food should be out in no more than fifteen minutes. Is there anything else I can get for you?" When no response was given, the waitress nodded her head and walked away, saying, "Okay, just let me know if you need anything!"

"Well then, that was interesting!" John laughed as he grabbed two sugar packets from the small holder in the center of the table. Ripping them open and dumping them into his coffee, the older man joked, "Grace, I think you made a mistake. If you wanted somebody to order you good food, you should have picked me. I have the best taste!" A laugh was shared by all members of the table, even Claire and David who only had a vague understanding of how significant the prior moment was.

"Hey, who doesn't like pancakes?" Jeremy defended himself. Grace seemed amused by the boy's behavior and began giggling profusely. "You're not helping, Grace!" Jeremy whined. His complaints, although fake, only helped to further the fits of laughter that Grace tried to withhold.

"You guys," Rosa sighed while taking a sip of her coffee. Placing the mug down, the woman turned to look at her son and asked, "So, what do you plan on doing today? I know your room is an absolute mess, how about you clean that up?" The comment, while lighthearted, definitely carried a suggestive tone. Jeremy sighed and frowned at the suggestion.

"I can do that when it's cold and rainy outside; I want to be outside today, when it's nice," Jeremy said while pointing towards the diner's windows. The beauty of the day's weather was clear to see. "It's supposed to get crummy this weekend, how about I do it then? I promise."

Rosa looked unconvinced by her son's word, knowing full well the boy had a tendency to 'forget' certain promises he made. "Like I haven't heard _that_ before," she said with an exasperated sigh. Waiting several seconds, she continued by saying, "But, all things considered, it is a nice day outside... it would be a shame to be cooped up inside the house when the weather is so lovely."

Jeremy brightened upon hearing his mother's words. Rosa seemed to notice this and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, but you can be sure that I'll hold you to your promise. I don't care what Matt or Scott have planned this weekend; you won't be going over either of their houses until your room is spotless. Of that you can be certain!"

Jeremy eagerly nodded his head, saying, "For sure! I promise!"

"Good to hear," Rosa laughed with a smile, seemingly pleased by his words. She was a loving but fair mother; Jeremy didn't know just how blessed he was to be born into such a family. Reaching for her mug, Rosa took a sip of her coffee and let out a content sigh. "Mmm, I love Franklin's coffee. I wish they sold it in stores."

"I second that; I love the flavor. Maybe it's the way they roast it?" John agreed while taking a sip of his own coffee. Jeremy watched in disgust as his parents consumed the black liquid.

"Yuck! How can you guys drink that?" the boy asked, his face contorting as he imagined the taste. John put his mug down and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I was your age. Just wait until you start growing up; this stuff got me through college," the boy's father said with a grin. Laughing lightly, Rosa nodded her head and placed her own mug down as well.

"It also helped us survive you kids when you were babies. Just wait until you grow up have children of your own. Up all night to the sounds of crying... ah, I'm glad you're all past that." Jeremy looked unconvinced as his parents reminisced over their past with the bitter drink.

"I still think it's gross," the boy said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Fair enough. Like I said though, I bet you'll think otherwise in ten years," John stated with a wry grin.

The next ten minutes passed fairly quickly as the six Benpers made small talk with one another. Jeremy could smell as their meals were being prepared in the kitchen. The scent was heavenly for the hungry boy; each second became more agonizing as his hunger continued to grow, his stomach growling in discontent. Jeremy grew excited as he watched their waitress walk through the free swinging kitchen door with a tray of food. More specifically, it was their food.

Approaching the table, Kristen looked about as though to remember who ordered what. "Okay, I've got a lot of good food here! Let's see if I can put food and face together." Grabbing a plate of French toast, the girl placed it in front of Claire while asking, "If I remember correctly, you ordered the French toast?" Claire giggled and nodded her head.

"Yep!"

"Okay, and you ordered the ham and cheese omelet," the waitress stated as she turned her attention towards John. Grabbing a plate from the tray, the girl placed it in front of the eldest man. "And here's your side of biscuits."

"Thank you," John said politely as a smaller plate with two biscuits was placed in front of him.

"Let's see, you had the eggs and biscuits... and you had the crepes with a side of fruit," Kristen said to David and Rosa respectively. Once again, the waitress put the appropriate food in front of each person. With only Jeremy and Grace left, the girl looked down to see two order of pancakes left on the tray. "Ah, and of course! You two have easy orders!"

"Ra, Ralts!" Grace giggled at the waitresses words and excitedly nodded in anticipation. The Ralts' eyes grew wide as she watched the girl place an enormous plate before her. The pancakes were huge, gargantuan even for somebody such as Grace. The golden-brown breakfast cakes were stacked three high and produced a wonderful aroma. The warmth of the pancakes mixed with the cool air, producing a hazy steam that steadily rose from the food. Grace felt her mouth begin to water as the smell filled her nose, all but forgetting about the size of her order.

Jeremy licked his lips as his own stack of pancakes was placed before him. Like Grace, he was very hungry and his mouth began to salivate at the smell. Some may say that people eat with their eyes first and mouth second; Jeremy had to disagree. He ate with his eyes first, nose second, and mouth third. He watched as a large slab of butter atop the pancakes slowly melted from the heat they gave off; it began to slide down the gently sloping top, making its way towards the stack's edge.

"Hehe, you both certainly look hungry!" Kristen smiled as she placed a small container of syrup in the middle of the table. "Well, I think that's about everything. If you guys think of something, just call me over and let me know. Enjoy your breakfast!" With a slight bow, the waitress turned and walked away to greet some new arrivals. The restaurant was beginning to fill as the day grew later.

"Wow, that's a lot of food," Rosa commented as she watched Grace clumsily pick up a fork. Her petite hands made using silverware difficult, but not impossible. At home, she preferred to eat things that didn't require utensils, such as sandwiches and berries.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Jeremy agreed like looking at his own stack of pancakes. "I don't think I'll be able to eat them all..." Grace seemed to be of the same mind and briefly voiced her agreement. Reaching out to grab the small bottle of syrup, Jeremy opened the lid and began to pour the contents over his pancakes. The sticky, amber liquid clung to his food and began to soak into the airy breakfast cakes. Looking over at Grace, Jeremy held out the bottle towards her plate and asked, "Want me to pour some on yours?"

"Ral!" Grace nodded her head. Jeremy began to pour the contents of the container onto the food until the Ralts signaled that he had poured enough. The boy closed the lid on the bottle and set in the middle of the table.

"Okay, let's eat!" Jeremy exclaimed as he raised his fork and knife from the table. Claire and David were already well underway with their meals, and John had just begun digging into his omelet. Rosa had already cut into her crepes and was enjoying the sweet, cream cheese filled dish. Using the sharp edge of his knife, Jeremy sliced a small square into the edge of his pancakes. Using his fork, the boy raised the food to his mouth and savored the moment of his first bite. The soft, spongy texture was soaked with butter and syrup, making him hum in delight. His hunger flared up as he tasted the delicious food; his body wanted more, and he wasn't going to deny its wants.

Grace watched, amused, as Jeremy began to scarf down his food. He certainly was enjoying his meal; she didn't even need her psychic abilities to realize this. Feeling her hunger grow, Grace decided not to be left behind. Forgoing the use of her knife, Grace used the side of her fork to cut through the soft pancakes. With a small slice cut out, the Ralts used the oversized utensil to jab the food and raise it to her mouth. Biting down, Grace's palate was met with the delicious flavors of the buttermilk pancakes. She closed her eyes in joy as she chewed her food, savoring every moment. This was the meal that her friend had ordered for her; she would enjoy every bite.

"Grace looks really happy!" David exclaimed from across the table. The Ralts' eyes opened as she looked towards the young boy. He displayed a toothy smile as he looked at her.

"She certainly does; enjoying the food, Grace?" John asked with a smile of his own. Grace nodded her head and sung her name into the air; this was undoubtedly a 'yes'. "Well, I guess Jeremy isn't all that bad at ordering for people after all."

Jeremy shot his father a faux dirty look and said, "See, I told you! Who doesn't like pancakes?" The boy's younger siblings got a kick out of their brother and father's 'argument' and began to giggle happily.

It was a wonderful moment for the family. The warmth and affection they showed one another was a true testament to just how close they were. Of course, sometimes they fought or bothered each other, but in the end, these petty quarrels always lost out to the deep and powerful bonds they shared. They were a true family who loved each other dearly.

The rest of the meal was filled with laughter, smiles, and a healthy helping of food. Nobody save for John had finished their entire meal. "I'm stuffed full!" Jeremy exclaimed while pushing his plate away. A little less than a quarter of his pancakes remained, but he couldn't bring himself to eat another bite. Claire and David barely managed to down half of their food, while Rosa's plate still had one full crepe.

"I think we all are; it's been a while since I've enjoyed a meal like this," Rosa stated as she too pushed her plate away. The twins mimicked their older brother and mother and did the same. John chuckled as he watched his youngest children mimic the actions of their mother and brother.

"Ah, you guys look like you've enjoyed your meals!" The voice of their waitress rang through the air as she approached their table. Stopping in front of the family, the girl glanced around and asked, "So, are you guys finished?"

John looked over the table briefly before nodding his head. "I don't think any of us could eat another bite."

"Okay then, I can take you guys up at the counter. Just go there when you're ready to pay," the waitress said while grabbing several of their used plates. "I'll be up there in just a second!" The girl once again walked away, leaving the now satisfied family at their table.

"I don't want to move..." Jeremy moaned as he looked towards the checkout counter. He watched as his father pushed his seat out and stood up, stretching as he did so; the man reached for his wallet and pulled out several bills, placing them on the table as a tip. Jeremy's mother and siblings were quick to follow and rose from their seats as well.

"Oh, come on. Maybe you shouldn't eat so much next time," Rosa chided her son as he lazily began to rise to his feet. Jeremy let out a groan as he left the comfort of his chair and stood on the tiled floor. Looking over at Grace, he saw her standing expectantly on the edge of her seat. "Seriously?" Grace giggled as she nodded her head and reached up towards the towering boy. Jeremy sighed, knowing full well he' be unable to resist his friend's request. Reaching down, the boy performed an action he had done countless times before and raised his petite friends over his head and onto his shoulders.

"Ral, ralts!" Grace exclaimed as she positioned herself on the boy's shoulders. Jeremy half-heartedly rolled his eyes as he felt the Pokémon get comfortable.

"Well I'm glad at least you're comfortable," he huffed in mock annoyance. This only caused his friend to laugh, causing his facade of annoyance to be stripped away in favor of a smile. "Gosh, I wish I had a ride after a meal like that. You know, you better enjoy these while they last. One day, you'll grow up to be big and tall, and I won't be able to give you rides like these anymore." The only response he got was in the form of Grace's small hands playfully drumming on his head. "Fine, I'll hurry up!"

The six people moved from their table to the front of the restaurant. Their waitress was waiting for them at the checkout counter and smiled as they approached. "I can take you over here," she said and motioned towards the register. John stepped forward and handed the girl a credit card. It didn't take long for the transaction to take place and soon enough, the Benpers were ready to leave.

The high pitch whirling of motors filled the air as a small printer printed out their receipt. "And that's it! Have a wonderful day, and please come back!" Claire and David, both looking tired, waved goodbye to their friendly host as they were led out the door, prompting the girl to do the same.

Once outside, Jeremy sighed contently as the cool air washed over him. The feeling of the autumn air on his skin always made him happy. Grace seemed to feel the same, as he felt her body relax slightly as they exited the building.

"Well then, I'm glad we went out this morning," Rosa stated as they all gathered on the sidewalk outside of Franklin's. Looking down at the twins, the mother seemed to notice their tiredness. "It seems like you two are ready to head home, huh?" Claire and David nodded sluggishly; the large breakfast had brought their seemingly endless energy to a halt. "Well, I suppose we'll head home then."

"Do I have to head home too? I want to do something outside today," Jeremy said. Rosa shook her head in response.

"It's your free day, remember? Just be safe and don't do anything dangerous," Rosa told him, her voice exhibiting a tone only a mother could have. Turning her gaze slightly upwards, she noticed Grace resting snugly upon her son's shoulders. "How about you, Grace? Do you want to head home with the rest of us?" Grace was quick to respond, shaking her head side to side. "Heh, okay then. Don't let him do anything stupid, you hear me? He's your responsibility" The Ralts nodded her head and happily voiced her name in response.

"Don't worry mom; I'm always safe, especially with Grace," Jeremy grumbled while rolling his eyes. Rosa just smiled and shook her head, not wanting to point out how he'd met the Pokémon in the first place. It was his own adventurous spirit and disregard for his personal safety that led to Grace's adoption into their family in the first place.

"I know, I know. I wouldn't be a mother if I didn't say something though," Rosa laughed. "Just have a good one, and be home before supper."

Jeremy watched as his parents took their leave, taking his younger siblings with them. The boy turned his head to catch a brief glimpse of Grace in his peripheral vision before saying, "Well, we have the entire day. What do you want to do?"

"Ralts, Ralts!"

Jeremy suppressed a small amount of sadness that surfaced within him; this morning had displayed his best friend's vulnerability, one of the only things that could cause her grief and sadness. Her muteness was something he'd grown accustomed to and while he thought nothing of it, he'd begun to think about what life would be like for Grace growing up without the ability to truly communicate with others. He cared deeply for his friend; Jeremy's deepest wish was to be able to talk with her. Oh, how he wished to be able to hold a conversation with the Pokémon, to get a response when he asks her a question.

That wasn't how life was, however, and he'd make the most with what he was given.

"How about we go for a hike? The forest should be really pretty with all of the changing leafs," Jeremy stated while staring at the colorful canopy of the distant forest. Many paths had been built in the surrounding forest; hiking was a popular activity for many people of the area, especially in the fall. The schools of Twinsport even organized a 'Fall Hiking Spree' for P.E. during the autumn in favor of more traditional activities.

"Ral, Ra Ralts!" Grace seemed to agree. Jeremy laughed as he felt her sink into his hood.

"You know, when we get to the forest you'll have to walk too, otherwise it's not hiking!" Once again, Grace playfully hit the back of his head with her small hand in response. Jeremy feigned annoyance and began to walk towards the edge of town where the park system was.

Twinsport was abuzz with activity as children who would normally be in school ran around the streets playing games or having fun. Jeremy wasn't alone in wanting to make the most out of his free day off. The further he got from town, however, the fewer people he saw. It wasn't long before he was at the edge of the forest in solitude.

"Alright, I think I've earned a little rest," Jeremy stated while plucking Grace from his shoulders. Squeaking in surprise, the Ralts was lifted high into the air before being placed gently on the ground next to the boy. "What do you say, ready for a little hike?"

"Ralts!"

"Hah, sounds good!" On that note, the two entered the forest. The soft crunching of leafs beneath their feet filled the air as Jeremy and Grace walked through the wooded area. An abundant amount of sun shone through the canopy of the forest; this was because the majority of trees had shed their leafs as winter approached. Still, a few trees held onto their brightly color leafs, the sun only helping to highlight their presence against the deep blue sky above. Both Jeremy and Grace walked in silence, taking in the serene beauty of the area. The scent of decaying leaves filled the air; oddly enough, it was not an unpleasant smell. The aroma was distinctly 'autumn'.

After several minutes of walking, Jeremy broke their silence and began to talk.

"You know, Grace, have I ever told you that you're my best friend?" Jeremy asked aloud, almost surprised by his own words. Both continued to walk, but Grace turned to look up at him, her large eyes wide at hearing the words. Looking down, the boy saw he had the Pokémon's attention and continued. "It's true. Even though I like hanging out with my other friends, I don't feel the same when it comes to you."

"Ra..." Grace quietly mumbled. Jeremy didn't know what she meant by this, but decided to continue talking.

"This morning in the restaurant, I could feel that you were sad, really sad. That makes me sad; I want to see you happy," Jeremy admitted; again, the boy was shocked at his own words. Why was he saying these things? Every word was true, but never before did he feel the need to say them. Jeremy could feel as a mixture of emotions began to well up in Grace. They were all there: sadness, embarrassment, grief. There was, however, one emotion he faintly picked up on, one that surprised him greatly: joy. Pushing past the feelings, Jeremy cleared his voice and continued.

"I love you Grace, just like I love mom, dad, Claire, and David. So... heh, I don't even know where I'm going with this." Coming to a halt, Jeremy turned to face his friend and knelt down to be closer to her level. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't like when you're troubled. I said it in the restaurant and I'll say it again; if you ever need anything, know that we'll all -that I'll- be there for you."

Grace's eyes began to water up as a surge of emotions flowed through her. Grace lunged forward and embraced Jeremy in a hug. Jeremy was a bit taken aback by the hug, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around the small creature. The two remained like this for a while, only breaking the embrace after Jeremy was certain Grace was finished.

"Hah, well... I'm glad you feel the same way," Jeremy sniffled, somewhat surprised by his own emotions. "Listen, how about we just have fun for the next few hours? No talk about stuff like this, just plain fun?"

"Ralts!" Grace sniffled in agreement. Jeremy smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Good."

True to Jeremy's words, the two walked for hours, enjoying one another's company and having fun in the process. Occasionally, Grace would race ahead and hide behind a tree or disappear from sight. Jeremy would laugh and rush off to find her. It usually didn't take long, as Grace couldn't conceal her own laughter while hiding. She was terrible at hide-and-go-seek. Jeremy wasn't concerned about a repeat occurrence of what happened when he was younger. The parks were very safe and void of almost all wild Pokémon; they were a far cry from the untamed woods where Jeremy had first met Grace.

The sun was high in the sky when Grace again ran off into the woods, her small feet carrying her faster than Jeremy though possible. Deciding to humor her, the boy did not pursue at first and slowed his pace to give the Pokémon a head start. Several minutes had passed before Jeremy decided to attempt to find the Ralts.

"Okay Grace, get ready because here I come!" Deviating from the path slightly, Jeremy walked through the relatively open woods in search of his friend. Her bright white and green colors stood out from the gray and brown ground; the few times Grace managed to withhold her laughter, the bright colors of the Pokémon's skin and hair gave her away. Several minutes passed, yet there were no signs of Grace. Jeremy let out a short laugh and looked around even more keenly than before. "Okay Grace, you're getting better at this!"

The boy continued to look for Grace, but couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. _"Wow, she really disappeared. I wonder where she is?"_ Pausing for a moment, Jeremy stood completely still in an effort to pick up any sound that might lead him to Grace. Moments passed with the only sound being Jeremy's quiet breathing and the occasional falling leaf.

The silence was deafening.

Worry beginning to set in, Jeremy held his hands up to his mouth in the shape of a loudspeaker. "Okay Grace, you win! You can come out now!" The only response Jeremy got to his call was silence. His heart began to beat faster and more violently, pounding against his chest. "This isn't funny, Grace! Come out!"

Again silence.

Jeremy's eyes darted from tree to tree, trying desperately to locate his companion. Nothing moved, however, and the only sounds he could hear was the wind and rustling of leaves. He was about to call out again when he finally heard something; the sound made his blood run cold.

"Ral!"

The voice belonged to Grace. However, she did not shout in a playful or cheerful manner like she had been doing all afternoon. He recognized the tone from three years ago.

Grace was terrified.

Turning to face the direction of the cry, Jeremy ran as fast as he could. His legs burned as he pushed them to their limits. Dozens of thoughts ran through his head. What could would cause Grace to elicit such a cry? Was it a wild Pokémon? Was she hurt?

All of these possibilities were proven false when Jeremy entered a clearing and located his friend. What he saw caused nothing short of pure, unadulterated horror to run through his veins.

Grace was pinned to the ground; above her, a Persian loomed menacingly. The cat Pokémon's eyes were narrow; it almost seemed like it was enjoying the moment. But that didn't make any sense! Persian weren't native to the area! It was only moments later that Jeremy head a voice call out.

"Great job Persian! Get ready to move so I can capture it!"

Jeremy looked up and saw a boy who looked to be about sixteen approaching the cat Pokémon and Grace. In his hand was a Poké Ball. It took all but a second for Jeremy to figure out what was going on. The Persian belong to that boy, and that boy was a trainer.

The trainer was going to try to capture Grace.

Jeremy didn't think as he ran forward, screaming in an almost bestial manner. Grace was a member of his family; she was a Benper. She wasn't some wild Pokémon; they had adopted her three years ago after he saved her from death. Grace was his best friend; he would not allow her to be captured.

"NO!" Jeremy shrieked as he closed in on the Persian. The trainer looked up in shock to see the younger boy charging his Pokémon. Before the trainer or the Persian could even react, Jeremy made contact with the cat and tackled it to the ground, freeing Grace. "I won't let you catch Grace!"

The Persian, so caught up in holding down its prey, didn't even see Jeremy coming. Not long after it was knocked down, however, did it realize what was happening. Using its raw power, the cat threw Jeremy off of its body and onto the ground. Jeremy winced as he made contact and quickly opened his eyes to see the Persian standing over him; it's speed was phenomenal. He wanted to scream, but no words came to his mouth.

"Persian, come back!"

To the surprise of Jeremy, the cat listened to the voice and jumped backwards. The boy rolled over and quickly got to his knees, turning to face the direction of the voice. Standing in front of him was the trainer he'd seen before and the Persian who had held down Grace. The trainer's face had a mixture of confusion and anger as he looked down at Jeremy.

"What do you think you were doing attacking my Persian?" the trainer asked, his voice steady. It carried with it a hit of anger, but it wasn't overbearing.

"You were going to capture Grace... I won't let you capture her," Jeremy said, his voice firm and unyielding. The trainer's face shifted in confusion as he heard Jeremy's words. Suddenly, the trainer's eyes shifted away from Jeremy and to his side. Jeremy followed his gaze and saw the person who he was most concerned with running right towards him.

"Ral, Ral!" Grace cried as she ran towards Jeremy's side. Jeremy reached out and grabbed Grace, pulling her close to his side. His face was firm as he turned to once again look into the eyes of Grace's assailant.

Much to Jeremy's surprise, however, the trainer no longer looked confused or angry; he almost seemed... apologetic? "She's not a wild?" the trainer asked, confounded. Jeremy shook his head adamantly.

"She's a member of my family!" Jeremy shouted as he held Grace close. The boy recoiled as the trainer took several steps forward; Grace buried herself into Jeremy's hoodie in a defensive manner, trying her hardest to hide from the other person.

"Ah shoot... I didn't know," the trainer said as he knelt down in front of Jeremy. The younger of the two boys watched suspiciously as the other reached around to pull something out of an open pocket on his backpack. "Listen, I thought she was a wild since I didn't see a trainer with her. Here, give her this; it will help with any injuries," the trainer said as he handed Jeremy a strange shaped bottle. Looking down, Jeremy read the label, 'Pokémon Painkiller and Healing Remedy'.

"Wait, you aren't mad that I tackled your Pokémon?" Jeremy asked, shocked by the apparent act of kindness. Just thirty seconds ago, this boy was trying to capture Grace, now he was giving her medicine? To his surprise, the trainer just laughed and shook his head.

"Well, admittedly I'm not too fond when anybody hurts Persian, but I'd act the same way if somebody was trying to steal my Pokémon," the trainer explained. "My name's Zach. I'm from the Kanto region looking for Pokémon. Your friend over there was the first one I've seen in this area." Jeremy was taken aback by the introduction. Just a minute ago, this person was about to capture his best friend, now they were talking like nothing had happened.

"I'm... I'm Jeremy. This is Grace," Jeremy motioned to the hiding Ralts. "You aren't going to find many wild Pokémon here; this is a park. Wild Pokémon are kept away by the park keepers." This explanation caused Zach to let out a sharp laugh, shaking his head while raising a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, so that's it! I was wondering why I wasn't seeing any Pokémon," Zach exclaimed. All of this seemed so weird. Jeremy didn't know what to make of the situation. The trainer seemed to pick up on this and spoke, saying, "Listen, I can tell you aren't a trainer, right?" Jeremy nodded his head cautiously, unsure of where the conversation was going. "Capturing Pokémon... it's just what trainers do. I wasn't trying to steal Grace away from you. I'm not evil like Team Rocket, it was just a misunderstanding."

Jeremy understood what Zach was saying; he was right, it was what trainers did. Still, the boy had a hard time swallowing the fact that this trainer, Zach, had nearly done so to his best friend.

"O-Okay," Jeremy managed to say. Zach let out a short, humored sigh and nodded his head.

"I've got to say though, for a little thing, she really put up a fight. She hit my Persian with a confusion so powerful I thought I'd have to recall him." Jeremy looked down at Grace, surprised to hear such a thing. He never thought of Grace as a fighter; in fact, he'd never even see her fight.

"Is that so?" Jeremy asked. Zach nodded his head while standing up. Jeremy did the same, making sure to hold Grace in his arms while doing so. The small creature had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head buried in his chest; she was still afraid and crying lightly.

"It is," the trainer confirmed. Looking at the frightened Ralts, Zach frowned slightly and raised his gaze to meet Jeremy's. "Listen, I really am sorry. I can see that your Pokémon is still afraid. I'll get going now if it'll help, but you might want to take her to a Pokécenter to make sure she's okay."

"I will," Jeremy answered. The trainer nodded his head before sighing lightly.

"I hope we can meet again, Jeremy, and under better circumstances," Zach said while outstretching his hand. Jeremy looked at it for a moment before doing the same, gripping Zach's hand and shaking it firmly. "Have a good one, and be safe."

With those words, the trainer turned around and began walking away and into the woods with his Persian. Just like that, the confrontation was over.

Grace was safe.

Jeremy looked down at Grace and began to stroke her hair gently. She was shivering in fear, still shaken up by the encounter. "Shh... it's okay Grace, everything's fine," Jeremy cooed. Grace only buried her head deeper into Jeremy's chest and pulled his neck closer to her. He could feel the dark emotions swirling around the atmosphere. They were invisible but all too present. "You're safe now. I'll never let anybody take you away from me; I'll die first."

'I'll die first'. The words were strong and resolute. Though said to comfort the trembling Pokémon, there wasn't a hint of dishonesty them.

Jeremy continued to stroke Grace's mint green hair, trying his best to comfort her. They stayed like this for several minutes, Jeremy uttering soft words of comfort in an effort to try to calm his friend down.

_"Thank you..."_

Jeremy's head snapped up as he heard the words echo in his head. He looked around, trying to identify the source of the voice. Was somebody watching them? Was somebody there?

_"Thank you... thank you..."_

The voice kept repeating those same words over and over again. The voice was soft, gentle, and clearly feminine in nature, but it didn't seem to come from any direction; it almost seemed like the voice was coming from within his head, like a thought. Grace shivered and let out a choked sobbed as she pulled her face out of his chest and looked up towards him. Her large, crimson eyes locked with his, their gazes unwavering.

_"Thank you...!"_

It was then, Jeremy understood. The voice he was hearing wasn't coming from a hidden observer or even from another human.

This voice, was Grace.

"Grace...?" Jeremy asked quietly. Unspoken words flowed between them, their eyes acting like gateways into one another's minds. Grace's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

Could it be...?

_"Jeremy?"_ Grace asked. Her voice was crackly and unstable, but the words were definite.

"Yeah... I-that's... Grace?" Jeremy asked again in disbelief. In an instant, Jeremy felt the fear that blanketed Grace lift like a veil, only for it to be replaced with the most pure joy he'd ever experienced. His vision blurred slightly as the sensation took hold of his body, his senses merging together to create a feeling he'd never experienced before; it was wonderful.

_"Jeremy!"_ Grace cried out as she lunged upwards, embracing him in a hug. Jeremy hugged her right back, wrapping his thin arms around her frail frame. The boy had no idea what was happening; he didn't care. For this moment was the moment he'd been waiting for since he first met Grace all those years ago. _"I'm so happy!"_

And so was Jeremy, and Grace knew this. From that moment forward, Jeremy and Grace's relationship was never the same. It was a beautiful thing for certain.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Like always, feedback of any sorts is appreciated! Have a great one, people!**

**:-)**


	5. Decisions

**Hello readers!I hope all of you had a wonderful Labor Day weekend. For those of you outside of the United States, I still hope you had a great weekend, even without the holiday. :)**

**I can't believe I got this written in less than two weeks. I was just on a roll and couldn't stop! It'd be great if I could always write at this pace, but to do that I'd need to disregard some fairly important things in my life. I'd rather not get poor Grades in my classes if I could avoid it; I'm sure you all understand. ;) **

**Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

It didn't take long for Jeremy and Grace to receive their food; like Ashley had told them, it wasn't very busy in the diner. The two had arrived just as the breakfast crowd was leaving and well before the lunch crowd would arrive. Grace's eye had lit up upon viewing her meal, complete with Jeremy's strawberries and whipped cream; she didn't waste any time digging into her delicious, if not overly sweet, breakfast. Jeremy did the same, and together the two ate in a comfortable silence, only occasionally stopping to ask a brief question or make a small comment.

"Wow, check out you two go," Ashley let out a short laugh as she approached her neighbors' booth. To Jeremy's surprise, the girl grabbed a chair from the table across from their stall and sat down at the edge of their own table. "It's slow right now, and Courtney is covering for me. So, come on, spill the beans and tell me more about this job. I've been dying to hear more about it all morning." Jeremy was a bit surprised by his neighbor's straightforward disregard for her job; then again, business was slow and she was in good standing with her coworkers and management. It wasn't farfetched that she could get away with the occasional on-the-clock break.

"Are you sure this is okay? I wouldn't want to get you in trouble," Jeremy said with a hint of worry while looking around the diner in an effort to spot any of her coworkers or customers. The brief glance only helped to confirm the girl's statement that it was indeed slow and her little 'break' seemed to be okay; none of her coworkers seemed to mind her absence. Ashley nodded her head in response to Jeremy's worried question, a carefree smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's fine! Don't worry, we cover for each other all the time. Now stop dodging the question, spill the beans." The demand was spoken with a tone in sync with her smile. Jeremy could only roll his eyes in a playful manner; Ashley _would_ get all the details she wanted, of that he was certain.

"Fine, fine, you win. Okay, so what do you want to know?" Jeremy asked lightheartedly. Ashley shrugged her shoulders in response, not having any specific questions in mind. Seeing this, the boy suggested, "I guess I'll just start from the top, yeah?" Liking the idea, Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

"That sounds like a plan," the waitress commented. Grace absentmindedly listened to the conversation unfold as she continued to eat her fruit covered pancakes; it wasn't like she would hear anything she hadn't known before.

"Okay," Jeremy stated, laying his knife and fork atop his half eaten waffle. "Well, do you remember earlier this year when I had to take Grace to the Pokécenter?" the boy asked. Ashley nodded, her face grimacing slightly at the memory.

"I do, Grace was really sick, wasn't she? I still remember you asking me to drive you guys up there," Ashley answered; this mention of her name caused Grace to glance up briefly before returning to her stack of pancakes. Jeremy acknowledged Ashley's answer and continued.

"Yeah, she really was sick. Well, when I was waiting in the lobby, an old man approached me and asked why I looked so worry. I told him about Grace, and we started talking about Pokémon. It turns out that that old man was Professor Oak. You know who he is," Jeremy laughed. "Anyways, we exchanged numbers and he told me he'd be in contact."

"I know all of that already, so what about the job?" Ashley asked, impatient. Jeremy recoiled defensively at Ashley's demanding voice, although he did this partially for the sake of humor.

"Hey, it's all important to the story! Anyways, we did stay in contact and he told me about a Pokémon sanctuary up in Goldenrod that he runs, albeit indirectly. Professor Oak thought I'd be right at home in such an environment and he really wanted me to go there. This morning, I got a call from him telling me he had pulled some strings," Jeremy told Ashley, pausing to take a drink of water. Wetting his throat and taking a breath, the boy continued. "An opening for an intern appeared, and he forwarded my name to the administrator. Nothing is guaranteed, but the Professor suggest I started packing." Jeremy couldn't suppress a grin that formed on his lips as he finished the last sentence.

Ashley leaned back in her chair and let out a low whistle. "Wow, things really fell in place for you, didn't they? You should thank Grace, if she didn't get sick you'd have never met Professor Oak." The joke was said in good spirit, causing Jeremy to let out a short laugh as he nodded his head lightly.

"Hah, yeah. Thanks for almost dying Grace; you've really improved my future because of it," Jeremy said dryly at the Gardevoir seated across from him. Grace looked up and gave Jeremy an equally dry look, unimpressed by the joke; she didn't have to say a word to convey what she thought of the statement. Shaking his head in amusement, the teen turned his attention back towards his neighbor and said, "Anyways, things really have fallen in place. Not only that, it's all happened so fast. It's kind of like I'm on a ride and just watching as everything goes by."

Ashley let out a small chuckle and nodded in understanding. "Hey buddy, that's just life. Sometimes it happens faster than we expect or want, but in the end we can't really control it. The only thing we can do is buckle up and make the most of what we have." Jeremy seemed to soak in her words and sighed, knowing how true they were. He wished that wasn't the case, that he had a little bit more control of the circumstances surrounding his future and, in turn, a certain member of his family.

"I know that, but it's still a bit jarring to have everything happen so quickly. I mean, I'll be leaving behind friends and family, my parents and siblings, Grace, and-" The boy was cut short by the waitress as he mentioned his friend's name.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. You mean Grace isn't going with you? I thought that's why both of you came down in the first place, to celebrate your leaving?" Ashley stopped Jeremy mid-sentence, shock evident in her voice. Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the assumption. The assumption also caught Grace's attention, causing her to lower her fork and knife and look at their neighbor with a curious gaze.

"What? No- What made you think that?" Jeremy asked. Not once did he imply that his friend was accompanying him. Where was Ashley getting that idea from?

"Hah, are you serious?" Ashley laughed. Several moments passed, but the look on Jeremy's face remained. Realization hit the girl, prompting a gasp of surprise. "Wait, you really are serious." Jeremy nodded his head, confusion still painted across his face. "So... you're going to Goldenrod to work at a Pokémon sanctuary..." Ashley began.

"Yes..." Jeremy trailed off.

"And you aren't taking your best friend... who is a Pokémon... who is the person responsible for all of this in the first place?" The words hit Jeremy like a ton of bricks. All morning, he'd been so caught up in the moment, such a simple thought flew right over his head. What Ashley said was true; if it weren't for Grace, he'd have never met Professor Oak to begin with. His love of Pokémon was rooted in the Ralts he had saved all those years ago; it was because of Grace that he was so close to Pokémon at all. If there was one thing that Professor Oak had stressed in his conversation with Jeremy, it was that he respected how much the boy cared for Pokémon, so why hadn't he considered the possibility of having one accompany him?

Of course, Grace's emotional outcry had only helped to further distract his mind from such a possibility. When she learned that Jeremy would be leaving, the first thing that came to Grace's mind was that she was losing her best friend. It's hard to think of anything else when a Gardevoir is unleashing a storm of emotions upon you, Jeremy could vouch for that.

_"Ah, well, hmm..."_ Grace hummed lightly, mulling over the revelation. It was quiet at the table, Ashley looking between her two neighbors with disbelief evident on her face.

"I- um, didn't even think of that," Jeremy admitted, his voice weak and quiet. His gaze drifted from Ashley to Grace. The Gardevoir seemed to be deep in thought, completely isolated from the outside world.

"What do you mean you didn't think about it? Are you dense?" Ashley exclaimed as she leaned forward, closing the distance between her and the teen. "You two do everything together and you didn't think about something like that?" Jeremy recoiled at the sudden proximity and defended himself.

"No! I did think of leaving, both of us did! I just- I didn't think of bringing her along; everything has been moving so fast this morning, it didn't occur to me, or Grace for that matter!" Jeremy explained. His voice seemed frantic, as if trying to think of an excuse for not making such a simple correlation.

"I can't believe you're serious," Ashley said with wide eyes. Turning her attention towards Grace, the girl frowned and said, "Oh goodness... I can only imagine how both of your mornings went. I think I know why you're really down here now." Grace's face gained a bit of color, embarrassment washing over it as she turned her gaze downwards. It was no secret that she was emotional; Ashley was a smart girl, she was bound to figure out what happened over the previous hour given the evidence.

_"I didn't even think about that... I was just so focused on Jeremy leaving, I wasn't thinking straight,"_ Grace admitted, her voice little more than a whisper. It was clear she was embarrassed with herself, both for not making such a simple connection and for her behavior earlier that morning. Slowly looking upward, the Gardevoir's large, crimson eyes locked with her friend's. Jeremy could see something in them that wasn't there moments ago; he saw a spark of hope. _"Do you... Do you think I'd be allowed to __come?" _Jeremy's heart skipped a beat as the words entered his mind. Grace's voice was so innocent, so serene. Her childlike nature only amplified these qualities, making for one of the most soul crushing sights one could imagine. He couldn't give her a negative answer, even if he wanted to.

"I- I think so," Jeremy weakly smiled. "I mean, after all, Ashley is right. It is a Pokémon sanctuary, and you are a Pokémon. I bet you could even help out if you wanted...!" The hopefulness in the boy's voice was hard to conceal, not that he wanted to do so. "Without you, I'd never even have this opportunity. I'm sure Professor Oak will understand!"

A large smile formed on Grace's lips as the words left Jeremy's mouth. Her eyes lit up in unrestrained joy. _"You really think so?"_ The question elicited a brief laugh from Ashley. She was enjoying her front row seat to Jeremy and Grace's revelation.

"Hah! Oh my, you two still act like kids sometimes; are you sure you're ready to move out?" The tease caused Jeremy to roll his eyes and let out a huff. Turning to Grace, Ashley reached out and placed a hand on the Pokémon's shoulder, quickly gaining the Gardevoir's attention. "Listen, Grace, if what Jeremy has told me about Professor Oak is true, then I have no doubt that you'll be able to join him when he leaves. Hehe, without you I don't think he could make it. He's too much of a kid." This comment caught the boy's attention, causing him to cross his arms and tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"I thought you said we both acted like kids?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Ashley, in turn, only laughed and nodded her head.

"Yep, you guys sure do. But when both of you work together, it's _kind of_ like one adult... but only kind of. Maybe that's why you two are always together, otherwise you'd be no better off than your younger siblings." The comment got a good laugh out of everybody at the table, even Jeremy. After several moments, the teen shook his head, a grin on his face.

"Ignoring that little comment," the boy once again focused on the Gardevoir in front of him. Smiling, he said, "Ashley's right. I'm sure Professor Oak would let me bring along a friend, so long as she is a Pokémon."

Grace returned the smile, beaming. Joy and happiness radiated from her core, alerting the very atmosphere of the area. Several patrons looked over at the trio, noting the occurrence. A select few had smiles on their face, knowing full well what the sensation meant given Grace's presence. _"I... I hope so!"_

Ashley let out a happy sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "Really, I just can't picture you two apart. I remember when Jeremy first brought you home, Grace. Ever since that day, you two have been partners in crime, yeah? I swear, Jeremy was a bad influence on you with all of the mischief he caused growing up."

Grace giggled and shook her head defensively. _"We didn't get into that much mischief growing up... only a little bit."_ Looking over at Jeremy, a soft smile overcame her features. _"I don't think he was a bad influence at all." _Ashley looked Grace over, observing her mannerisms and the softness of her voice. She was such an eloquent, beautiful person; in truth, it had been Jeremy's and his family's influence that had sculpted Grace into the woman she was today. Some might argue that calling a Pokémon a 'woman' was wrong, even bordering Poképhilia, but as far as Grace's friends were concerned, she was just that. Calling her a simple Pokémon would be insulting.

"Well, maybe I'm being too harsh," the waitress suggested wryly. "So, now that you've seemed to clear that little mishap up, what else can you tell me about this job, or even the Pokémon sanctuary in general? Don't tell me that went over your head too."

Jeremy cleared his throat and took a sip of water, ignoring Ashley's playful jab, before speaking. "Well, I can't tell you too much about the job. Professor Oak told me I'd be a general intern, but that I could specialize in what I want later on. I don't suspect I'll be making coffee runs or anything like that though," the teen laughed. "As for the sanctuary itself, I can tell you a lot. Professor Oak set it up to help Pokémon from all walks of life. A lot of the time, they're abandoned and can't make it in the wild. Sometimes, Pokémon abused by their trainers are rescued and brought there as well." Both Ashley and Grace grimaced as Jeremy finished his last sentence.

"That's awful that people would abuse their Pokémon!" Ashley cried out. The concept wasn't new to her -or the rest of the world for that matter-, but the sheer brutality one could display towards their Pokémon never ceased to astound her.

Of course, the term 'abuse' wasn't what everyone perceived it to be; a lot of the time, people thought of abuse as trainers physically beating their Pokémon or depriving them of essential care. This was, for the most part, not usually the case. After all, most Pokémon weren't stupid and would defend themselves against such actions; they certainly had the means to do so. The term 'abuse' was largely determined by the Pokémon League Association; they were the ones who took center stage in regards to all things Pokémon. According to them, abuse was defined as the intentional mistreatment and misuse of Pokémon. There was, of course, a broad set of rules created by The League that determined what was and what wasn't intentional mistreatment and misuse, but common sense played a large role in determining whether or not a trainer should be stripped of their Pokémon.

_"I just don't see how somebody could do such a thing. It's so... evil,"_ Grace quietly voiced her thoughts. Jeremy nodded his head in agreement to both Ashley and Grace's comments, knowing full well how evil some people could be. In truth, it saddened him and made him sick to his stomach. Every time a news report of an abusive trainer would air, Jeremy could feel anger and disgust building in him. It was a dangerous feeling, and one he wished to avoid if possible. In a sense, it may have been stupid to look for a career in such a field given his reaction to the behavior, but it was one of the best ways he could help the Pokémon involved. For their sake, Jeremy would endure and not let his emotions get the better of him.

"It really is, but like I said, that's not where the majority of their Pokémon come from, only a small percentage," the teen clarified. "Anyways, the overall goal of the sanctuary is to rehabilitate those Pokémon so they can either be released into the wild, adopted by a family, or used as a trainer's starter. All of this is dependent on the Pokémon in question, from my understanding."

Ashley smiled upon hearing the paraphrased mission statement of the sanctuary. "Well then, it seems like a great place to be," she noted.

"It really is," Jeremy agreed. "I really want to work in this field, and I can't help but feel like I've been given the chance of a lifetime." The boy's neighbor nodded in agreement. The ringing of a door chime caught the waitresses attention, causing her to look over at the entrance of the building. Several people entered the restaurant, all of whom looked hungry. Her fellow waitress, Courtney, was busy taking the order of another patron; the girl sighed, knowing her 'break' was over.

"Well, that really is great to hear. I'm just a few doors down, so feel from to come over and give me an update once you get one," Ashley said while rising from her seat. Grabbing the chair, the girl turned and placed it back at the table where it belonged. "I'm going to get back to work now; I'm glad we got to talk. I'll be back after you guys are done eating."

_"Okay, we'll see you around,"_ Grace smiled and waved goodbye. Ashley did the same, turned around, and went to greet the patrons who had just walked in. Turning to face her friend, Grace let out a content sigh, saying, _"I'm so glad we talked to Ashley. I guess I was just being too... emotional this morning to think straight."_ The words were spoken with a hint of shame as her head bowed to hide her face, something that displeased Jeremy greatly. Reaching out, the boy placed a gentle hand on the Gardevoir's large, green forearm. Surprised by this, Grace snapped her head upward to look at her friend.

Jeremy was smiling and shaking his head. "Jeez Grace, why do you say things like that? It's not your fault; heck, it's not even an issue. Neither of us were thinking straight. That's how people act when big stuff happens; it just isn't you and me." Grace had a wide range of emotions displayed by her features, but the most prevalent ones were relief and joy. A small smile formed on her lips, the Gardevoir nodded and trained her eyes on Jeremy's hand which still gently rested atop her forearm. It was comforting, a sensation that Grace knew all too well and loved so much.

_"Heh... I'm sorry, you're right,"_ Grace admitted with delight, despite the fact that she was apologizing. Several silent moments passed, neither Jeremy or Grace moving from their current position. It was a comfortable silence, only broken by the clattering of plates and silverware coming from the kitchen. After several seconds, Jeremy moved his hand from Grace's forearm and returned it in front of him.

"Well, I guess we should finish our celebratory meal, huh? After all, we're both going to Goldenrod this fall." Jeremy couldn't hide a grin that came over his face as the words left his mouth. Granted, he wasn't one hundred percent certain that Grace would be allowed to accompany him, but it only made sense. He would definitely call Professor Oak when he got home to confirm the idea.

_"Yeah, we are!"_ Grace giggled in response. Jeremy raised his glass of orange juice in a celebratory fashion and held it out towards his friend.

"Cheers!" Grace did the same and lightly clanged their glasses together.

_"Cheers."_

Both couldn't help but feel relieved as they took a drink of their orange juice and placed the glasses on the table. Picking up their silverware, Jeremy and Grace resumed eating their meals. It was certainly a different atmosphere than before.

Jeremy swallowed hard as he consumed a large bite of his waffle. Taking a drink to wash down the food, the boy opened his mouth and asked, "You know Grace, will you be okay coming with me? I know everybody else would miss you, especially Claire. She looks up to you, you know."

Grace looked contemplatively at Jeremy, considering his words. _"I would miss everybody a lot, but... I don't know... I just feel like I should go. It's stran__ge, like a little__ voice in my head,"_ the Gardevoir explained. _"I love everybody here... but, I can't even explain it."_ A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she struggled to answer her friend's question.

"Hey, it's okay. I wasn't expecting a solid answer or anything," Jeremy told her. "I was just curious is all." Grace nodded her head, understanding, and continued speaking.

_"I want to go with you; I feel like it's the right thing to do,"_ Grace explained in a calm tone of voice._ "I jus__t... maybe we should talk to Mom and D__ad about it?"_ Now that was a level headed idea. Jeremy agreed whole heartedly with the notion. Both Jeremy and Grace looked up to their parents with the utmost respect; whenever life seemed to throw them a curveball or things didn't go as planned, John and Rosa were always there to help make things better. Sometimes, they'd help their children sort out a bad situation, other times, they'd simply comfort them as they weathered the storm of life.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can talk with them once we get home," Jeremy agreed with a smile.

After that moment, Grace and Jeremy remained in relative silence. No word were exchanged between them, only emotions. It was a wonderful sensation for both Grace and Jeremy, but particularly Grace. Being so sensitive to emotions was both a blessing and a curse. When things upset her, like the news of Jeremy's leaving just this morning, the negative emotions associated with the news -that is to say grief, sadness, and a sense of loss- were multiplied exponentially. It was fully possible for the negative, and at times painful, sensation to consume her body, leaving her nothing more than a temporary empty shell of herself. Such a thing was rare though, for the environment Grace grew up in often provoked emotions on the opposite end of the spectrum.

The positive feeling she felt right now could be vaguely described as being in an incredibly good mood, although saying it like so was demeaning to the sensation. In truth, it was difficult if not impossible to explain to somebody who had not experienced it. It wasn't as simple as feeling good or happy, it went deeper than that.

In the end, though, none of these thoughts occurred to Jeremy as he ate breakfast with his friend. The only thoughts that went through his mind were those of his future, almost all of which involved the Gardevoir in front of him.

-=Amazing Grace=-

_"That was really good!"_ Grace sighed loudly as they exited the front door of Franklin's. Jeremy stood in front of her, holding the door open for the Gardevoir. If there was one thing the boy's father had instilled in him, it was that you treat a lady with respect; this included holding the door open for them, amongst other courteous acts. It all boiled down to be respectful of those around you.

"I'll say; I haven't been there in a while. Breakfast always taste better when somebody else makes it for you," Jeremy agreed, releasing the door and stepping towards Grace. "I can't even think of the last time I got a Belgian waffle." Grace giggled and twirled in delight, her gown flaring out as she spun around.

_"I'm glad you let me have your toppings,"_ Grace smiled broadly as she stopped her spin, facing him. _"The strawberries were really sweet!"_ Jeremy playfully rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, I suppose that's good to know. Are you sure it wasn't the whipped cream you were tasting?" Jeremy asked with a grin. "I mean, I wouldn't know since I didn't get to taste any of them." Grace giggled again, pulling both of her hands up to her mouth to conceal her still growing smile. The Gardevoir's eyes closed in delight as she listened to Jeremy's humorous complaining.

_"Maybe, I don't really know,"_ Grace admitted happily. The joy radiating from the Gardevoir was contagious; Jeremy couldn't be angry even if he wanted, the influence was so strong; of course, he wasn't at all mad with Grace to begin with. Letting out a few short laughs, Jeremy could only shake his head in amusement.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. I'm glad you're happy," Jeremy said with a soft smile. Lowering her arms, Grace opened her eyes to look at her friend. The Gardevoir's crimson eyes locked with his as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

_"I am happy, so very happy! Hehe,"_ Grace beamed as she took a single step towards Jeremy. The teen only watched as Grace continued to showcase her pure, unadulterated happiness.

"Well then, since it's such a nice day, how about we do something? We've got food in our stomachs, what do you want to do now?" Jeremy asked. Grace raised a hand to her chin, contemplating the question, if only briefly.

_"Let's go to the beach!"_ she suggested enthusiastically. Her answer was, admittedly, not far from what Jeremy imagined she'd say; it was a lovely, late August day. The sun was high in the sky, and the air warm. The soft sand of the beach and the cool water of the ocean sounded like a good suggestion.

"The beach, huh? I'm down for that. We'd have to go home first so we could change," Jeremy mentioned. "We could even take our bikes if you'd like."

Grace eagerly nodded in agreement, liking the idea very much. _"That'd be great; we haven't been to the beach much this year."_ The Gardevoir's statement was all too true; this summer had been so busy for Jeremy, he rarely had time for a day down at the beach. This, in turn, meant that Grace didn't go often either. There were times when she went with Claire or David instead, but it wasn't the same as going with Jeremy. When she went with her other siblings, Grace was viewed as more of a responsible older sister, which was ironic given her nature. When she went with Jeremy, she felt more like an equal and not so much like the adult of the group. It was easier for her to act herself around the boy.

"Okay then, let's head home so we can get ready," Jeremy suggested, turning to face the direction of their said location. Grace did the same, and just like that the two Benpers began the short trek from Franklin's to their house. Looking around, Jeremy couldn't help but notice that the streets were much more lively then they were a mere hour ago. Crops from the farmlands several miles inland were ripe for the harvest; it was likely that farmers were selling their goods down at the harbor for ships to carry to different regions.

"Hey Grace, would you mind if I gave Professor Oak a call when we get home? I'd like to talk to him about, well... you," Jeremy asked as they walked down the sidewalk. Grace, who was walking alongside the teen with a light spring in her step, only shook her head in response.

_"No, I would mind at all,"_ Grace said, not at all phased by the question. In the Gardevoir's mind, her going with Jeremy was no longer up for debate. It made too much sense for her _not_ to go; asking the Professor was only a formality as far as Grace was concerned. Even with these thoughts, the Gardevoir couldn't help but feel a sensation similar to the one she felt just hours ago begin to build in her. It was fear and apprehension, and Grace knew exactly where the feelings were rooted.

_"I also want to talk with mom and dad before we go... about leaving." _Grace's voice dropped slightly in pitch upon voicing her own plans on what she intended to do when they got home. While Grace was indeed overjoyed that she'd be accompanying Jeremy to Goldenrod, the thought of leaving the rest of her family behind still pulled on her heart strings. She loved them all dearly, and the thought of being without any of them was unfathomable.

Jeremy sighed, knowing Grace was truly torn on what to do. Perhaps that wasn't entirely correct; she _knew_ what she wanted, that is to say travel to Goldenrod with him. In truth, he wanted the same. However, it wouldn't be fair of him to demand such a thing. In the end, the decision would have to be made by Grace herself.

"I'm sure Mom and Dad will understand; they might even encourage it. Heh, I think Mom would be scared senseless if I went out on my own," Jeremy joked. Grace audibly laughed at the comment and smiled. Rosa was by no means a worrywart, but she did at times express concern, albeit humorously, for Jeremy in regards to growing up.

_"I think you might be right,"_ Grace agreed, smiling as she did so.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful, but full of cheerful chatter. The majority of it came from Grace; over the years that Jeremy had known the Gardevoir, he had become a very good listener. It wasn't like he disliked hearing his friend talk; quite the contrary, he enjoyed it. The Gardevoir was so carefree and a sort of elixir to reality at times. Whenever he had been down, Grace was there to cheer him up. Jeremy lost count of the number of times he'd come home from a bad day at school, only to have Grace joyfully greet him as he walked into their yard. It was the small, simple things like that that made Jeremy happy, not material possessions.

When Jeremy and Grace arrived home, they were greeted by Rosa as she tended to the garden she maintained on the side of their house. "Hey you two, have a good breakfast?" Rosa asked, a bowl filled with freshly picked tomatoes in her hand's grip. The woman wore a bright yellow blouse with a pair of faded, denim jeans and smiled as she approached her two children.

Jeremy was the first to answer, saying, "Yeah, it was really good. Ashley was working today, so we got to talk with her as well." He and Grace came to a stop as their mother drew near.

"Well, that's certainly nice. I'm sure she enjoyed seeing you two at work," Rosa commented as she came to a halt in front of her children. "I'm a bit surprised to see you two back home, though. I thought you'd have spent the entire day out doing stuff. It's certainly a nice enough day to be outside."

_"Oh, we're going down to the beach; Jeremy and I__ decided to come home and grab our bike__s__ first__s," _Grace explained while reaching out towards the bowl of vegetables in Rosa's arm. Using her delicate fingers, the Gardevoir plucked a single cherry tomato from the bowl and popped it in her mouth. A look of delight came over Grace's face as she bit down on the acidic vegetable. _"Mhm! Those are really good!"_

Rosa laughed as she withdrew the bowl and humorously shielded it from the Gardevoir prying hands. "Hey, aren't you full already? If you eat these now we can't put them on our salads tonight." Grace gave her mother an amused, if not apologetic look and smiled in response. Rosa could only shake her head and try to suppress her ever growing grin. "Ugh, I swear... Anyways, so you two are heading down to the beach? That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, we thought so too. Both of us just have to do a few things before we leave," Jeremy told his mother as he stepped towards the house. Turning towards Grace, the teen smiled as he said, "I don't think it should take long. If you want to get the bikes out of the shed, then we should be good to go in no time." Grace nodded in response and began walking towards their back yard. Rosa accompanied her, the two engaging in conversation. The sight made Jeremy happy; Rosa and Grace shared a deep bond, maybe even on par with the one he shared with the Gardevoir.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his head, Jeremy began to make his way towards the front door of his home; he had a phone call to make. The house was quiet as Jeremy entered; there was no sign of his father or siblings. Perhaps they were in the back yard or had left to do something? It wasn't farfetched idea.

Walking into the living room, Jeremy picked up the phone and took a deep breath. He was not nearly as nervous as when he had called about the job in the first place. That wasn't to say he wasn't nervous at all; the occasional negative thought produced just enough nervousness that he felt his stomach churn slightly. Reaching down, Jeremy dialed Professor Oak's number and let out a deep breath as the phone began to ring.

It only took two rings before the elderly voice of the Professor came over the earpiece. _"This is Professor Oak, may I ask who's calling?"_

Jeremy swallowed lightly and spoke into the phone. "Hello Professor Oak; this is Jeremy Benper. I wanted to talk to you about something in regards to the Pokémon sanctuary in Goldenrod, if you have the time."

_"Oh, hello Jeremy! I didn't expect to hear back from you so soon. It's only been a couple of hours, I can't give you any updates just yet,"_ the Professor chuckled. _"Or, is this about something else? I can't picture you being the impatient one."_

Jeremy felt relieved upon hearing the Professor's cheery voice. Many people told him that Professor Oak was a mean, old man, but reality couldn't be farther from the truth. He was kind, patient, and understanding. It was these qualities that made him such a great Pokémon researcher.

"Haha, no, that's not why I'm calling," Jeremy let out a laugh of his own. Clearing his voice, the boy continued, "I actually wanted to talk about Grace."

_"Ah, the Gardevoir that lives with you. How has she been?"_ Oak asked, genuinely curious.

"Grace has been great, but... she had a bit of a moment this morning; that's kind of why I'm calling," Jeremy explained. "You see, when I told her the news, she became sad... really sad that I might be leaving. I can't even recall the last time she appeared so deep in grief and depression."

_"Oh... I see. Gardevoir are very emotional in nature,__ especially towards those they share a bond with,__"_ Oak noted, understanding.

"Yeah, they really are. Well, the reason why I'm calling is I have a question. I uh, don't know how to ask this without it sounding strange, but would it be possible for Grace to come with me to the sanctuary, assuming I get the position?" Jeremy finally asked the question that'd been on his mind since Ashley brought up the idea inside of Franklin's. "Seeing her like that was just awful; I don't... I just don't want to see her hurt like she was this morning. I figured... since it's a Pokémon sanctuary, bringing her along wouldn't be too big of a deal?" The boy's voice grew weaker with every word he spoke, his nervousness beginning to show.

A silence filled the line, causing Jeremy's heart to pick up its pace. Had he over extended his bounds? Was such a request deemed ridiculous? These questions and many more began to flood the teen's head. For a brief moment, he was filled with horror; what if everything he'd talked about with Grace was for naught, that he'd falsely gotten her hopes up? That alone would cause her to slip into severe emotional turmoil.

_"Jeremy,"_ Professor Oak broke the silence. _"__I don't know why you think I'd forbid you fro__m taking your Gardevoir__. It's clear that she has form__ed quite a strong bond with you__."_Jeremy would be bothered about Professor Oak calling Grace 'his Gardevoir' if he wasn't so excited about the rest of what the Professor had just told him. _"And, like you said, it is a Pokémon sanctuary. She'd fit right in, no doubt."_

"R-really? You mean that?" Jeremy asked, finding it impossible to conceal his excitement.

_"Why of course! What would that say of me if I forced you to be away from your Pokémon!"_ Professor Oak laughed. _"I know how __attached people can grow to their Pokémon__;__ it only makes sense given their nature." _Perfect, just perfect! Grace would be overjoyed to hear the news!

"Thank you, sir! You have no idea how much this means to Grace, or to me." Professor Oak could be heard merrily laughing on the other end of the phone. He seemed quite amused by the entire situation.

_"Oh, it's my pleasure! I'm glad you called, lest you two be worried about such a thing."_ A brief pause in the conversation let the elderly man catch his breath. _"So, with that being said, is there anything else you'd like to ask? I'm free for the moment, just waiting for some lab results."_

Jeremy gave a brief shake of his head despite the Professor not being able to see the gesture. "No, nothing at all. That was just really weighing on Grace; I wanted to clear up the situation so she'd be okay." All tension in Jeremy's voice had dissipated. As far as the boy was concerned, everything was right in his world.

_"Well, that's good to hear. My door is always open, in a manner of speaking. Just give me a call if you need anything else; I'll be happy to help."_

"I will; thank you again, Professor Oak." The two people bid farewell to one another before hanging up their phones. Jeremy placed the device in its cradle before turning to walk towards the back yard. It didn't take long for him to navigate through the house and to a door facing the rear of the home. Opening it, Jeremy walked out into the warm, August air.

Grace was standing in front of the white and red wooden doors of their storage shed with two bikes leaning next to her on their kickstands. John and Rosa stood near the Gardevoir, talking with her as they went about some yard work. John had a set of trimmers in his hand, while Rosa tended to a bed of flowers that was pressed against the wall of the shed. Grace seemed to be enjoying their conversation, smiling often and making enthusiastic motions with her arms. Reaching down, the Gardevoir gently plucked a vibrant, red flower from the flowerbed and held it up to her nose, taking in the scent. Rosa said something that was indiscernible from a distance, but it caused Grace to laugh and bring the flower up to her hair. Using her delicate fingers, the Gardevoir carefully placed the flower in her hair, its bright red color standing in sharp contrast to that of her mint green bangs.

Grace twirled in delight as she adorned herself with the flower, but stopped when she noticed Jeremy approaching. Grace quickly turned her attention towards the boy. It was clear she seemed eager to hear the results of his conversation with the Professor._"Well, how'd it go?"_ Grace asked. She didn't appear distraught or nervous, given the situation; strangely enough, she seemed happy, confident even.

"It went well; I talked with Professor Oak and he said it'd be okay," Jeremy announced, looking between Grace and his parents. Both Rosa and John seemed to take notice of their son's comment. Jeremy had to wonder if Grace had talked to them about the possibility of her accompanying him during his internship at Goldenrod.

"You talked with Professor Oak again?" Rosa asked. Well, that answered Jeremy's question; Grace must not have told their parents about the situation.

Jeremy nodded, confirming his mother's inquiry. "Yeah... Grace hasn't talked to you guys about anything yet?" Rosa and John looked at one another before turning their attention to Grace. The Gardevoir's happy expression shifted slightly; she still smiled, but the gesture was done out of nervousness , not joy. Grace was anxious about telling Rosa and John about the situation; it wasn't because she was looking for their approval -which she would undoubtedly receive-, but because she anticipated sadness, and much of it.

"No, she hasn't," John stated, curiosity evident in his voice. "Is there something you two wanted to talk about?" The tone in the man's word were firm, but not harsh; he knew something significant was going on -Jeremy and Grace's comments all but confirmed that-, he just didn't know what.

Grace brought her hands together in front of her and began playing with her fingers. _"Um... yes, there is,"_ she squeaked. _"Maybe we could all go inside and sit down?"_Rosa and John glanced between their children before nodding in agreement. No words were exchanged as the four moved from their place in the backyard towards the door on the back of their home, only inquisitive looks from the two adults. Before Jeremy knew it, the four were seated in the very room he'd called Professor Oak from just moments ago. He and Grace shared the couch while Rosa and John sat opposite them on a pair of chairs.

Clearing his throat, John spoke up and asked, "Okay, so what's the big news?"

"Well... um," Jeremy sighed while trying to think of a way to break the news to his parents. It wasn't bad news by any means, but Rosa and John viewed Grace as their daughter. To see her go away with him would undoubtedly elicit at least a small amount of sadness, or so he thought. Maybe they were perceiving the entire situation differently than him and Grace? Maybe they'd be happy? Turning to his friend, Jeremy saw the Gardevoir giving him an uncertain look; she too was confused on how to proceed.

_"Well, you both know how Jeremy is probably going to Goldenrod this fall?"_ Grace asked; the question was obviously rhetorical. John and Rosa nodded their heads and motioned for her to continue. _"I... well, Professor Oak sa__id it'd be okay if I... went as well."_There was no build up or sugarcoating, just the truth.

Silence filled the air. A tension that had not existed moments before could be felt by the room's inhabitant. John's face remained unchanged, while Rosa seemed to be trying to find the right words to say. Apprehension overcame Grace; she could feel her chest tighten and shard pulse with an aching pain as emotions began to overtake her. It was like her morning all over again.

"Leave, with Jeremy...? Is that what you want?" Rosa finally asked. Her voice was calm and collective, showing neither approval or condemnation. The woman's eyes peered deep into Grace's own, but their pry wasn't intrusive. Rosa only wanted one thing, and that was for Grace's honest answer.

Closing her eyes and breaking her mother's gaze, Grace lowered her head and remained silent as a shiver ran down her spine. _"I... don't know."_ Those words caught Jeremy's attention, causing him to glance over at his friend with a look of confusion. Grace sensed this and turned to meet his gaze. _"No, I do know...! I want to go with Jeremy, so badly, but I don't know how I can be apart from everybody else!"_Emotions began to swirl around the room in an unseen vortex as Grace began to ramble on. _"I love everybody here so much, and I can't imagine being__ without them, being without you guys__!"_

Grace looked up, her eyes full of fright as they darted between her parents. _"But I can't imagine being away from Jeremy either...__I don't-__ I don't know what to do...!"_ Rosa and John watched as their daughter shared her anxiety, both parents feeling their stomachs tighten at the display. It was never easy for any of Grace's kin to see the emotional Gardevoir in such a state of distress. They only got a small taste of what she was truly feeling through her shared emotions; nobody wanted to imagine just how horrible Grace truly felt.

Jeremy felt the same sensation as his parents as Grace's emotions began to play with his perception. He felt awful. Just this morning, Grace had an emotional meltdown -a crude word for such a significant moment- at the prospect of Jeremy leaving; now, given the chance to go with him, she was on the verge of breaking down again at the notion of leaving everybody else behind. For Grace, the situation was lose-lose, and she didn't know how to deal with it. Never before had she been faced with such a significant decision.

"I see..." John trailed off, staring deep into the Gardevoir's eyes. "You're at a crossroads, and don't know what path to take. It's a place all of us have been at one point or another." The words came across as understanding and -to a certain extent- comforting. "I know how difficult that kind of decision can be; you're always running 'what if' questions through your head, trying to figure it out. None of that works; the only advice I can give you is to, well... follow your heart."

Rosa nodded her head in agreement and leaned forward in her chair. "Your dad is right. We can't give you the answer you're looking for; only you can." Taking a breath, she continued, "If you leave with Jeremy, you'll say some goodbyes to those you love, but they won't be gone forever!" Smiling, Rosa let out a quiet sigh before giving her daughter a small bit of advice. "So, for every 'goodbye' you give, say 'hello' to somebody else! Do that, and you'll always have loved ones around you." Grace remained silent and in awe of her parent's calmness in the face of such a significant situation; it shouldn't have surprised her. Whenever Grace had a problem, she knew that Rosa and John would be there for her as a pillar of encouragement and support; why had she doubted this to begin with?

_"I... follow, my heart...?"_ Grace asked. The phrase seemed corny, cliché even, but in reality that was exactly what she needed to do.

"That's the only thing you can do. Trying to think it out just leads to too many headaches." John said with a gentle smile and small laugh. "With that being said though, take all the time you need to decide. Whatever you choose to do, Rosa and I will stand in agreement." Nobody said a word as all eyes were directed towards the Gardevoir. Grace seemed to be thinking over what her mother and father had just said.

_"My heart... I feel like I should go with Jeremy; I want to go with Jeremy,"_ Grace clarified as her voice became steadily more firm. Turning her attention to the boy seated next to her, Grace leaned forward and lowered her head to stare at the ground, her resoluteness quickly fading away. _"But I..." _To her surprise, Grace felt a hand gently place itself upon her back. Looking up, she saw Jeremy's face, a look of understanding overcoming his features.

"Hey, how about we forget about this for a little bit and go down to the beach, like we planned? Like dad said, we don't need an answer right now," Jeremy assured her. Grace's gaze remained fixed with Jeremy's as she slowly nodded her head.

"That sounds like a good idea," Rosa commented while standing from her seat. "Just go out and have a fun time; I'm sure you'll make a good decision when you feel it's right."

_"O-okay... thanks,"_ Grace replied quietly. Looking at her friend, the Gardevoir said, _"I'm going to go grab my things... for the beach.__ How about you do the same, and we meet outside?"_ Jeremy nodded his head and removed his hand from her back.

"Sounds good," the teen said as he stood.; Grace followed in suit, her elegant form lifting off the couch in one fluid movement. Turning to his parents, Jeremy let out a soft sigh and said the only thing he could think of. "Thank you... For everything." Rosa and John only smiled in response, knowing full well how thankful he was. All their lives, Rosa and John worked hard to ensure that their children would have a chance to be successful; all that they wanted in return was to see the fruits of their labor. Of course, a 'thank you' every now and then was greatly appreciated.

Grace and Jeremy moved through the house and up into their respective rooms. Jeremy grabbed his plain, green backpack and threw a pair of swimming trunks and other beachwear into it. Preparing for a day at the beach was something he'd done countless times before; getting ready didn't take long at all. Lifting the pack and putting it on, Jeremy departed his room to find Grace's door open. She must have finished her packing sooner than him; that only made sense considering how little she needed to take.

Walking down the hall, the teen arrived at the staircase and descended to the home's first floor. Making his way to the back door, Jeremy saw Grace standing outside with Rosa; she was apparently waiting for him, for she seemed ready to go. Exiting the house, Jeremy approached his friend and called out, "Hey Grace, ready to go?"

Hearing her name, the Gardevoir turned to look at Jeremy. _"Yeah, I'm ready when you are,"_ she said with a smile. The Gardevoir seemed much happier than just a few moments ago; Jeremy could only assume she had taken his father's advice to heart and chose not to dwell on the decision that awaited her.

"I am. Well, it's already almost eleven thirty; let's get down there before it gets too busy, yeah?" Jeremy asked, returning Grace's smile. The Gardevoir nodded in response and let out a high pitch 'mhm'. Turning to face his mother, the boy said, "Well, I guess we're off; I don't know how late we'll be out. I imagine we should be home before sunset."

Rosa acknowledged this and shifted her gaze between her two children. "Okay, just be careful," she said cheerfully.

Grace giggled and nodded her head again, stating, _"We're always careful!"_ Rosa rolled her eyes and gave them both a look that could only be described as humorous disbelief. After several seconds, Grace conceded to the stare and corrected herself. _"Fine... we're almost always careful."_

"I know, I know... Still, it doesn't hurt to remind you two," Rosa smirked. "Just have fun."

Grace and Jeremy definitely planned to do just that. Walking towards the shed where their bikes stood, the two readied themselves for the ride to the beach. Jeremy's bike was a blue and silver mountain bike made by the Viridian City Bike Company. The bike itself, while not being a particularly expensive model, was well made and reliable; it had helped him greatly over the years he had it. Without a bike, the teen was more or less confined to walking everywhere.

It was this confinement that prompted Grace to learn how to ride; unlike Jeremy -who had been riding since he was five-, Grace only recently learned how to ride a bike. As a Ralts and Kirlia, she lacked the physical stature to operate the two-wheeled device. As a Gardevoir, her human like anatomy allowed for her to balance and pedal in a manner nearly identical to that of a human. Of course, her psychic powers had helped greatly when learning how to ride; levitation had proven to be a much better aid than training wheels. Still, it had been a long while since Grace relied on levitation to stop her from tipping over; now, she was able to ride just like anybody else.

Grace's bike bore a stark contrast to Jeremy's masculine mountain bike. Her bike was cherry red in color and was distinctly feminine. A small basket hung from the front of her bike, and a shiny bell was positioned on her left handlebars. A two-toned white and red seat and large, pinstriped fenders only added to the style of the bike. The fenders served another purpose besides looking nice; they helped ensure that Grace's long, flowing gown wouldn't get trapped in the wheels. Similarly, the metal chain and gears that drove the bike were encased in brightly colored tin and also ensured that no part of the Gardevoir would get snared in the mechanical workings. It made maintenance more difficult, but that was a price well worth paying in Grace's opinion.

Without hesitation, both Jeremy and Grace mounted their bikes and stood up, kicking in their kickstands while doing so. Looking over at his mother, Jeremy gave a wave and shouted, "We'll be back; see you around!" Rosa waved back and watched as the two pushed forward and began pedaling. It didn't take long before they disappeared behind the side of the house.

Rosa could only smile sadly as the two vanished from sight. She loved them both dearly, and she knew what decision Grace would make. It was funny, in her heart she always knew when her son left, her eldest daughter would follow in suit. Still, being sad over such a thing was silly. This was what John and herself had been preparing their children for since they were born. It would be stupid to try to hold them in their nest.

They needed to spread their wings and take flight, and she and her husband would support them every step of the way.

-=Amazing Grace=-

The ride down to the beach was great. Living at a higher elevation meant that all Jeremy and Grace had to do was maintain balance as gravity did all of the work; of course, that also meant getting home was more of a chore, but neither of the two thought about that as they enjoyed the easy ride to their destination. As they neared the beach, the distinct, salty scent of the ocean became stronger. For Jeremy and Grace, the aroma was nostalgic in every sense of the word; they had more or less lived at the beach during their childhoods. Riding side by side and at a leisurely pace, the two engaged in a lively conversation.

_"I'm tell you, you're wrong!"_ Grace exclaimed as she looked over at Jeremy, a frown upon her face. This only elicited a sharp laugh from her friend. Jeremy looked at Grace and shook his head in amusement.

"Listen, Grace, there's no way you'll ever get me to read that book. Guys don't read books like that!" Jeremy smirked as the Gardevoir next to him shot him a scowl. "If you want to read about some woman's wild fantasy though, that's fine; just don't expect me to."

_"But it's such a good series! And it's not 'romantic g__arbage' as you so rudely put it; that's only a small part of the book! T__here's lots of action too, and it's a good story!"_ Grace defended herself. Jeremy wasn't buying his friend's defense, prompting her to let out a small huff. The Gardevoir was not amused by the boy's antics; who was he to judge her taste in literature, especially considering the boring books he read?

The teen began to laugh until his bike was picked up off the ground by several inches before being dropped to the pavement. His bike's shocks absorbed most of the impact, but the unprepared rider still let out a yelp of surprise. Turning to look at Grace, Jeremy could see a small smirk on her lips. "Hey, that's not fair! No psychic powers allowed!"

Grace audibly laughed as she turned her attention to the road in front of her; she seemed utterly satisfied. _"You deserved it." _Well, Jeremy couldn't deny that. He _had_ antagonized her to begin with; granted, everything he said was in jest. Jeremy stared at Grace for several moments before sighing in defeat.

"Okay, fine, maybe I did," the boy -finally- admitted sheepishly. Grace looked over at him yet again, prompting the boy to flash a toothy smile. "Truce?"

The Gardevoir sighed as she nodded her head. _"Truce." _The two turned their attention towards the road and realized they had all but arrived at their destination.

Twinsport's beaches were a major tourist attraction during the summer months. Many people flocked to the city because of its small-town nature which made for a great escape in comparison to the giant mega-cities such as Goldenrod in Johto or Caledon in Kanto. The beaches of Twinsport were very clean in nature and quite nice; some even compared them to the beaches of Slateport. Regardless, Jeremy was grateful they lived so close to such a wonderful place.

Grace and Jeremy came to a halt under a large shade tree that grew in a small patch of grass on the edge of the sand. Next to the tree was a small beach house where people could park their bikes, get changed, and buy refreshments. Normally, there would be lines surrounding the building, but the fact that school had just resumed for the majority of kids meant that such lines were nonexistent. Some kids, such as Claire and David, had yet to resume school, but any free time they had left was probably being used in preparation for their first day back.

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad school is back in session," Jeremy laughed as he dismounted his bike. Grace followed in suit and listened as her friend as he continued to speak. "As a kid, I'd always look out the windows at school and wish I were at the beach or something. I bet there's some kid just like me doing the same right now."

_"More than likely! The weather is lovely, and the ocean is nice and calm,"_ Grace noted as she peered out at the sea. _"Let's park our bikes and get changed; we've waited long enough already!"_ The Gardevoir giggled as she skipped ahead, her bike rolling alongside her as if being held up and moved by invisible hands. Jeremy could only sigh as he watched the display, a bit envious.

"I wish I could do that..." Going with a more conventional method, Jeremy grabbed his bike's handlebars and wheeled it alongside him, jogging slightly to catch up to his friend. It didn't take long for the two to park and lock their bikes on one of the many bike racks that lined the worn, brick wall of the beach house. They separated and went into the male and female changing rooms, respectively. It took all but a minute for Jeremy to strip out of his clothing and to put on his pair of navy blue swim trunks. His sandals remained on, Jeremy not wanting to step on the changing room floors in his bare feet. He was sure that they were clean, but he couldn't help but feel gross at the thought of being barefoot in the room.

Removing the towel he'd packed from his backpack, Jeremy placed his clothes and belongings into the void left by its removal. Zipping it up, the boy exited the changing room to find he'd beaten Grace. All he had to do was wait for her to come out, and they could get going.

"Hey Jeremy, what's up?" A male voice called out his name, causing Jeremy to turn to face its source. His face brightened as he saw who had called.

"Oh, hey Blake!" Jeremy exclaimed; the person was the brown haired man who stood behind the refreshment counter. Blake was several years older than Jeremy and ran the beach house during the summer months. It was owned by his father, and he was bound to inherit it, so Blake made sure to work hard in order for it to be successful. Approaching the counter, Jeremy asked, "You're still open even though the season is over? Why's that?"

Blake laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, the season is over but I still have a bit of perishable goods I have to sell before closing down. Say, you want to buy ten gallons of black cherry ice cream or forty bags of chips?"

Jeremy let out a laugh of his own and shook his head. "Yeah, I think I'll pass; I don't even know where I'd keep ten gallons of ice cream."

"You generally keep ice cream in the freezer, but that's just my suggestion. I've found it doesn't fare well in other places; you know, on the job experience and all." Jeremy playfully rolled his eyes at the jest.

"Hey, you know what I mean!" Jeremy exclaimed as Blake continued to laugh. After a short while, the man calmed down a bit and nodded his head in understanding.

"I know, I know, just messing with you." Blake looked around for a moment before returning his gaze to Jeremy. "So, is it just you today or did you bring some of the family?" Jeremy nodded his head and pointed to the female changing room.

"No, it's just not me. Grace is here as well," the teen stated.

"Ah, the little lady," Blake noted with a grin. "I haven't seen her in a while; actually, I didn't see her much at all this summer." Jeremy knew why this was the case and sighed lightly.

"Yeah, I know. This summer was really busy for everybody; I don't think any of us got down here as much as we'd have liked to," the boy frowned before shrugging his shoulders and smiling. "But you know, we're here now and that's what counts." Blake seemed to agree and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Still, I blame you for all of my food surplus; why else would I have ordered so much black cherry ice cream!" Blake asked jokingly. "You and Grace always down it by the tub; without you two here, I couldn't sell a scoop. Seriously, who doesn't like black cherry?"

Jeremy laughed and let out a small huff. "Hey! We don't eat that much!"

_"Eat much what?"_

Jeremy turned around to see Grace standing before him. She wore a bright blue bikini-style swimsuit over her natural clothing, and a bright red towel was draped over her shoulder. The swimwear was worn not out of modesty or necessity, but desire. Growing up, all Grace wanted was to fit in with her family and those around her. When they'd go down to the beach, she couldn't help but feel naked when she saw everybody else wearing brightly colored swim trunks and swimsuits with fun, vivid patterns printed on them. While John and Rosa had assured her that she was not naked, Grace insisted on wearing swimwear like the rest of them. It wasn't until she evolved into a Kirlia that her parents caved in and bought Grace a swimsuit. Ever since that day, Grace always wore a swimsuit when going to the beach or pool.

The concept of Pokémon wearing clothes wasn't as foreign as one might assume. Families who had Pokémon as pets -and even some professional trainers- sometimes dressed up their Pokémon and entered them into what could be described best as beauty pageants. Because of this -admittedly- niche group of Pokémon owners, finding a swimsuit for Grace when she was a Kirlia wasn't all that difficult. It also helped to ensure that nobody gave Grace weird looks for wearing such clothing out in public.

As a Gardevoir, shopping became much easier. Despite the shard protruding from her chest and back, finding a top that fit wasn't too difficult. The bottom piece of the swimsuit was a non-issue for Grace; her anatomy was so similar to humans, she didn't even need to find a special cut or style. Even then, most of her waist was hidden by the elegant, flowing gown that she wore; the only place where one could even see the bottom piece was in her immediate front or back where the gown parted and showed her thin legs and waist.

"Ah, there she is! Hey Grace, want to buy ten gallons of black cherry ice cream? I tried selling it to this guy, but he wouldn't bite. I figured I'd have better luck with you," Blake let out a sharp laugh as the Gardevoir came to a halt next to her friend. She gave Blake a confused look before sighing and trying to speak.

"No t-thank y-ou," she struggled to formed the words on her lips, causing Jeremy to frown. He could feel frustration flow from Grace, and he couldn't blame her. While she had accepted the speech barrier that nature produced, it didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

Blake only smiled and shrugged his shoulders, completely ignoring the negative emotions that Grace emitted. "Ah, still can't do that whole telepathy thing with me; that's cool. I bet you'll be able to one day, but you have to come down to the beach a bit more!" His upbeat mannerism made it difficult for Grace to continue feeling upset. Jeremy had a feeling that if Grace had spent more time down at the beach, she very well could have formed a strong enough bond with the man to allow for telepathy. He certainly seemed like the type of person Grace could bond with.

"Well, I think Grace and I are going to head out now. You should still be here when we get back, right?" Jeremy asked, prompting Blake to nod his head.

"I've got nothing else to do right now. As long as you're back before I hit the sack, I'm sure I'll see you again," the man told them. Flashing a smile, Blake bid them farewell, saying, "You two have fun; the surf is calm today, perfect for swimming."

"We will; I'll see you around, Blake," Jeremy gave a brief wave before turning towards the ocean. Grace did the same, and together they walked towards the water's edge. Grace sighed as she stepped off the sidewalk and onto the dry sand of the beach.

_"Ah, that's a great feeling!"_ the Gardevoir exclaimed as she felt her petite feet sink into the soft surface. The small grains of sand tickled her feet as she walked, making her smile in delight.

"Yeah, let me take these stupid things off... walking in sandals on the beach is more annoying than anything," Jeremy said as he leaned over to undo his sandal's straps. With the straps undone, the teen kicked his feet and removed the footwear, causing his own feet to sink into the soft sand. The teen let out an expression similar to Grace's as the sensation of the beach overcame his foot. "Haven't felt that in a while!"

Grace laughed and nodded her head. The two continued to walk until they were close to the high-tide marker. _"This seems like a good sp__ot to put our__ stuff,"_ Grace noted as she came to a halt. Looking around, the area was clear of any garbage and above the high tide point.

Removing his backpack, Jeremy placed it on the ground while saying, "I agree." The teen placed his white beach towel atop his backpack in an effort to avoid getting sand in the material. Grace did the same and removed her own backpack, placing it next to Jeremy's. Removing the towel from her should, Grace placed it atop the backpacks. With all of their stuff laid out, the Gardevoir turned to look at her friend, a broad smile forming as she did so.

_"Well, ready to go swimming?"_ Grace asked excitedly. Jeremy laughed at her eagerness and nodded his head. _"I'll race you to the water!"_ Jeremy watched as his friend took off running towards the sea, not even waiting for his response. The Gardevoir was laughing merrily as she ran, overcome with joy.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jeremy cried out as he himself began moving. Grace was faster than Jeremy on the ever shifting surface; she used her psychic powers to all but glide towards the water. Even if he would have gotten a head start, Grace would have beaten him.

Grace laughed as a wave of cool seawater rolled into the shore, splashing her legs as it did so. _"I win!"_ Jeremy arrived all but two seconds later, slightly winded by the unexpected jog.

"You cheated," Jeremy panted lightly. Grace giggled and shook her head.

_"No I didn't; don't be a poor sport,"_ Grace said as she stuck out her tongue like a child. Jeremy couldn't be angry at Grace, not when she was acting like this. Smiling, the boy raised a hand to his temple in faux frustration.

"I swear... one of these days."

The next several hours went by quickly for the two Benpers as they enjoyed their time together. Grace frolicked in the ocean like a child, not a care in the world. She wasn't thinking about the decision she had to make or the losses she'd endure depending on her choice; Grace was only concentrating on the moment.

Eventually, the two made their way from the ocean to a small tide pool; the pool was a good distance away from Twinsport and towards the far edge of the beach. It would probably take the two close to a half hour to get back to the beach house where their bikes were parked. Nautical creatures such as starfish and hermit crabs that were trapped by the low tide clung to the rocks and hid under the soft sand of the tide pool. Grace and Jeremy found a large, smooth rock that sat above the rest, giving them a clear view of the surrounding area; the two made the short climb and decided to take a rest there. Grace let out a content sigh as she sat down, her feet dangling over the edge.

_"This is a nice spot,"_ the Gardevoir smiled as she looked around. The roar of ocean waves crashing against the walls of steep cliffs a little further down the beach reverberated through the air; that, and the screeching of seagulls were the only things Jeremy and Grace could hear. To be in such an environment made Grace feel happy. Turning to face the boy standing next to her, Grace titled her head slightly, asking, _"Don't you agree?"_

"It is," Jeremy said with a nod of his head, sitting down next to his friend. Grace grabbed the long, wet edges of her gown and fanned them out slightly as if to allow for the sun to dry them off. The material her gown was composed of out was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was softer than silk and more comforting than velvet; the material was also tough and water resistant, but Grace's recent swim had all but drenched it. Tilting his head to the side, Jeremy asked, "Why do you wear that when you go swimming? You have a swimsuit, so you could always go without it."

Grace raised one of her hands to her chin as though she were pondering the boy's questions. After a little while, she finally answered, _"I don't really know__... I guess, no matter what I do, I'll always be a Gardevoir. When people think of Gardevoir, they think of our dresses__; if I took it off, then people would stare strangely at me__. I... it'd just feel weird if I took it off__ in public__ is all__."_

Jeremy laughed lightly and shook his head in amusement. "Says the Gardevoir who is wearing a swimsuit over her clothes."

Jeremy had to admit, he was a bit fascinated with Gardevoir and their natural clothing. They baffled him to say the least. Upon doing some research on the topic, he learned that Gardevoir -and the entire Ralts line for the matter- took an incredibly unique evolutionary path compared to other Pokémon. While not physically powerful or too intimidating, member of the Ralts line bore many similarities to humanity compared to most other species of Pokémon; this wasn't to say they were the same, only that the Ralts line and the human race were similar in many regards. Those who believed in the idea that every living creature -be it human or Pokémon- evolved from one original ancestor even believed that Gardevoir were a living missing link, if such a thing was possible, between Pokémon and humanity. For the single ancestor theorist, there were many hints and clues that suggested the possibility be true. Of course, what they lacked was solid proof, and without that, their ideas remained theory.

Gardevoir culture certainly was similar to some human cultures. In the wild, they lived in closely knit family groups and cared deeply for one another; some groups even had artificial housing and made crude use of natural resources. As far as intelligence went, members of the Ralts line consistently proved to be one of the most sentient species of Pokémon alive, if not the most. They exhibited many similarities in behavior, such as a sense of right and wrong, cognitive thinking, and even a sense of shame. It was this sense of shame, some believe, that lead to the development of the garments that Ralts, Kirlias, Gardevoirs, and Gallades wore.

_"That's no way to speak to a lady,"_ Grace huffed and crossed her arms. Jeremy looked over and laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry for my behavior, Miss Benper. I'll refrain from such comments in the future," Jeremy said playfully. Grace couldn't hold in her laughter at Jeremy's antics; it wasn't like she was even upset with him to begin with.

_"Oh stop it, you know what I meant,"_ Grace giggled while holding her hands up to her mouth. Her eyes were closed in delight as she laid backwards, letting the warm sun bathe her in its rays. _"You know, this feels really nice!"_

Seeing how relaxed his friend was, Jeremy decided to do the same and let himself fall back onto the cool, smooth rock. He felt the sun wash over his body and engulf it in its warmth. Sighing contently, Jeremy closed his eyes and smiled at the pleasant sensation. "Yeah, I could do this every day." Silence washed over the two as they lay on the rocks and absorbed the sun's rays. Each one was content to simply enjoy each other's presence. After several minutes, Grace finally broke the silence.

_"I'm going with you. To Goldrenrod that is,"_ Grace said matter-of-factly. Upon hearing the words, Jeremy sat up -surprised- and looked down at his friend. Grace remained still as she lay on the rock, her eyes closed in satisfaction and a smile upon her lips.

"Grace...?" Jeremy questioned, unsure if Grace had truly spoken what he just heard.

Sensing his surprise, Grace's smile widened but her eyes remained closed as she repeated what she said just moments before. _"I'm going with you to Goldenrod,"_ Grace clarified. Jeremy was shocked beyond words at her sudden decision. There was no hint of uncertainty in Grace's voice, only a confidence he'd never heard before.

"You've decided...?" Jeremy asked, again unsure if he was hearing things.

Opening her eyes, Jeremy saw they had a sense of peace to them. Grace sat up and turned her gentle gaze towards the boy. _"All my life, you've been by my side. You're my best friend. I love everybody -Mom, Dad, Claire, David- and will miss them all a lot, but my heart is telling me to go with you."_ Reaching up, Grace gently clutched the shard that protruded from her chest. The Gardevoir turned her gaze away from Jeremy and down at her crimson feature. _"So, I'm listening to Mom and Dad; I'm going to follow my heart, and it says to go with you."_

Jeremy didn't know what to say. What could he say? He was ecstatic and overjoyed, if not a bit surprised. His best friend, the girl who he'd saved over a decade ago, had made one of the most difficult decisions in her life: to stay with what she knew, or to venture into the unknown by his side, leaving loved ones behind. Despite all that she had going for her in the small town of Twinsport, Grace still chose to be by his side.

She was, without a doubt in Jeremy's mind, his best friend.

Jeremy could only think of one thing to say. It was short and simple, but expressed how he truly felt.

"I- ... Thank you... Grace."

No further words were need. Jeremy was surprised when he felt a damp hand place itself on his shoulder. Jeremy saw Grace gazing softly at him with a smile he'd learned to love. Shaking her head, the Gardevoir lowered her eyes while letting out a satisfied sigh.

_"__No, t__hank you__...__ for everything."_

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**So, with this chapter being completed, I've decided to pause any progress on new chapters. Does that mean I've stopped? Of course not! Looking back at my first three chapters, people have pointed out many grammatical mistakes and repetitions. Before continuing, I want to fix those mistakes so future readers can get the best experience possible. I can't imagine the fixes taking more than one, good dedicated day.  
**

**Regardless, I fear I won't be able to write as much as I'd like in the coming few months. Classes, work, and internships have me stretched thin as is. I'll still write, but don't expect an update every week or two. I'm still surprised by how quickly I managed to get this chapter completed. Hopefully its quality didn't suffer as a result; let me know what you think!****  
**

**I want to take this space to ask you readers a question or two. Looking at the stats for Chapter 4, I can't help but feel that it wasn't too well received. Do you all like the glances I give you into Jeremy and Grace's past, or do you find it more in-line with filler? I want to show just how deep their relation with one another is, and I thought the best way to do this was to show you guys how they grew up together.  
**

**Virtually n****othing is set in stone for "Amazing Grace." I'm winging every sentence I write; there's only the vaguest of plans in place, so I plan to use this flexibility to the best of my abilites. In order for that to happen, I'd appreciate if you guys gave me feedback either through PM or reviews. I'm always down for having a PM conversation and would love to hear what you think.  
**

**With that being said, I would like to thank you all again for reading the most recent chapter for "Amazing Grace"!****  
**

**Have a great day! :)  
**

**-Write by Faith-  
**


	6. What Our Futures Hold

**Hello, readers! I'm glad to present to you guys chapter six of 'Amazing Grace'! I have to wonder, is it normal to feel nervous every time I post a new chapter? Anyways, I won't hold you up. Please enjoy 'What Our Futures Hold'. =)**

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

The setting sun bathed Twinsport with its warmth, even as it began its decent towards the horizon. A cool breeze raced across the vast surface of the ocean and upon the sandy shore, creating a wonderful sensation for whoever was near the water's edge. The contrast between the warmth of the sun and the fresh, ocean breeze made it quite easy to fall into sleep's embrace if one wasn't careful; however, sleep was not on the minds of the two figures that walked along the sandy beach in the direction of Twinsport.

The wonderful weather only added to Jeremy's delight as he and his friend made the long but enjoyable journey back to the beach house where their bikes were parked. He and Grace had stayed atop the rock overlooking the tide pool for nearly half an hour before deciding to return to where their bikes were locked up. In that time, not much was said, but much was exchanged between them. For one who didn't understand the bonds a Gardevoir formed with those around them, such a concept might have seemed ridiculous. For Jeremy though, he understood it all too well. Sometimes, emotions and feelings were able to convey even greater meaning than eloquent words.

Before going to the beach house, however, Jeremy and Grace need to first retrieve their belongings from where they'd left them on the beach. Thankfully, they didn't have to go out of their way to pick up their towels and backpacks. As they approached the spot, Grace spoke up. _"I guess we didn't need to bring the towels, huh?"_ the Gardevoir asked with a small chuckle as she reached down and felt her now dry gown; the time the two had spent bathing in the sun all but dried them off.

Looking down at his dry skin and swimming trunks, Jeremy shrugged his shoulders while saying, "I suppose you're right. That's fine by me though; I'd rather let the sun dry me off than a towel. It feels a lot nicer."

Grace smiled and nodded her head in agreement. _"Too true; the sun feels much nicer!"_ The Gardevoir reached down to grab her towel and backpack; Grace unzipped the bright yellow bag and stuffed the large towel into the small compartment. It was a tight fit, but she didn't have to worry about putting anything else in, save for her swimsuit.

Jeremy simply threw his towel over his shoulder and carried his backpack by the handle. He watched as Grace zipped up her bag and slid her slender arms through the arm loops. "You all set?" Grace let out a soft 'mhm' and adjusted the backpack slightly in an effort to make it rest more comfortably on her back.

It only took a few minutes for the two to make the short walk back to the beach house. The shadows grew long as the sun continued its decent, but the street lights were still not turned on. Upon arriving, Jeremy and Grace noticed the metal shutter that covered the refreshment counter's windows at night remained open, but Blake was nowhere to be seen. It was likely that he was in the back room performing some mundane task; it certainly wasn't busy enough to be actively watching the counter.

Separating, Jeremy and Grace entered their respective changing rooms and stripped out of their swimsuits. It took Jeremy all bought a minute to change back into his shorts and t-shirt. When he was finished, the boy exited the changing room to find Grace standing near the refreshment counter. Although she remained quiet, it was apparent that somebody was engaging in conversation with her. Walking towards his friend, Jeremy saw Blake lazily leaning on the counter, speaking to the Gardevoir despite her being unable to respond.

The man seemed to notice Jeremy's approach and waved at the boy, beckoning him to come over. "Hey Jeremy, have a good time? Grace seems happy enough." The Gardevoir in question smiled and nodded her head. "Now that you two are back, I can lock up the place and close down for the day."

Jeremy smiled sheepishly while raising an arm to rub the back of his head. "Ah… did Grace and I keep you here? Sorry about that," the boy apologized. Blake shook his head in response.

"No, you two didn't hold me up; I was going to stay open until around five regardless. But… since you seem so apologetic, how about buying something?" Blake grinned as he suggested the possibility. The suggestion caught Grace's attention; she certainly loved eating the junk food that Blake sold. Best of all, she was never the one who had to pay for it.

The Gardevoir turned to look at her friend and smiled in anticipation. _"It's the least we could do…! I haven't had any ice cream for a long time… if you want?"_ Jeremy sighed as Grace's eagerness began to overtake him. What was a person to do in such a situation? Well, it was the least he could do after the wild day the two had.

Grace's eyes lit up as Jeremy reached down to fish his wallet out of his short's pocket. The teen grabbed the soft leather pouch and pulled it up to his waist. Opening it, he reached in and pulled out several small bills, more than enough for a couple of ice cream cones. "Okay Blake, you win. We'll have two medium black cherry cones. It'd be a shame if you had to eat it all yourself."

The man laughed as he took the bills from Jeremy. "That it would, friend! Okay, just give me a second; I'll have your cones in a jiff." Blake walked over to an old, cast iron cash register and pressed down on several of the old keys; the physical effort required to operate the old, mechanical machine was evident even to an outside observer as heavy sounding clicks echoed in tandem with every keystroke. The drawer opened with the ring of bell, prompting Blake to deposit the money. He grabbed several coins in change, walked over to the window, and placed them on the counter for Jeremy to take. "There's your change; be right back."

Jeremy grabbed the change and dropped the coins into a tip jar that sat atop the counter. It was almost completely empty, save for a few dollar bills that the man kept in the glass jars to encourage people to tip. It didn't take long for Blake to return with two, fairly large ice cream cones. Reaching through the window, Blake handed Grace and Jeremy each a single cone. "There you go; I hope you'll enjoy."

Grace was all too eager to begin working at the sweet treat and wasted no time before taking the first lick. Jeremy felt a pulse of happiness come from Grace as shefirst tasted the ice cream; he laughed a little, amused but happy with the sensation. Looking down at his own cone, Jeremy raised an eyebrow, asking, "Are these mediums? This is a lot of ice cream."

Blake shrugged his shoulder and said, "Well, that is a bit more than I'd normally put on a medium cone, but you always tip and the season is almost over. I can afford to give out a little extra ice cream." That did make sense all things considered. Still, Jeremy was grateful regardless.

"Thanks, Blake. You really are the best," Jeremy laughed before taking a small bite out of his ice cream. Whereas Grace preferred to savor the flavor and slowly lick away the ice cream, Jeremy usually took entire chunks out at a time, downing his cone much faster than his friend.

Blake chuckled and nodded his head at the compliment. "Well, I never said otherwise. Have a good one you two; I'm going to start locking up." Jeremy and Grace bid farewell to the man and walked over to their bikes. Jeremy unlocked them from the bike rack while Grace held both of their cones. Riding while eating was not ideal, so the two decided to walk until their treats were finished. The walk back to their home would be a relatively short one, even with the distraction of eating an ice cream cone. As they grew further away from the beach, Jeremy looked over and glanced at his and Grace's bikes.

"That's a pretty nice ability, Grace…" Jeremy trailed off as he watched both of their bikes roll by their sides, guided by an invisible hand. Grace giggled as she looked over to observe her display of psychic powers; she didn't even need to see the bikes to guide them along the path.

_"It's not that big of a deal. It's not like I'm lifting boulders or trucks,"_ she told Jeremy. The boy only shook his head at her downplaying of her psychic abilities and sighed.

"Whatever you say… I still think you're one of the luckiest people in the world. You have no idea how much help powers like that would be at work. Plus they're just cool," Jeremy let out a small laugh. His laughing was cut short as he felt himself lift off the ground ever so slightly, just a few inches. A sharp gasp escaped the boy's mouth as he turned to look at the Gardevoir next to him. A light blue aura surrounded her eyes; it was faint and barely visible in the light of the setting sun, but there for certain.

Grace began to audibly laugh as she watched Jeremy struggle in her psychic grasp. _"You're right; I do enjoy having these powers. I can do all sorts of fun stuff."_

"Hey, put me down!" Jeremy cried out, clearly not amused by his friend's display of power. Almost instantly, he could feel as the psychic tendrils that held him up gently placed him on the ground. The boy stumbled slightly as he made the transition from air to pavement. Jeremy looked over at Grace who was failing to withhold her laughter. "Jeez, I take back everything." The comment only caused Grace to laugh even harder.

Ignoring his friend's gleeful laughs, Jeremy took another bite out of his ice cream cone. Despite the large amount of ice cream Blake had served them, Jeremy was polishing off the treat with ease and speed. Grace continued to daintily work at her own cone and had smoothed out the rough surface of the hard ice cream with her tongue.

"You know, tomorrow when I go to work, I'm finally going to be able to put my two weeks in; I never thought the day would come," Jeremy trailed off, trying to start conversation. Grace looked over at her friend and smiled at the comment. She knew Jeremy didn't enjoy his job at Stelar's Grocery Store; all too often he'd come home with stories of lazy co-workers or frustrating situations with customers and management. The negative emotions he possessed when returning from a day at work often made her sad. She hated seeing him unhappy or upset, so she made quick work of cheering him up.

_"I'm happy for you. I know you don't care to go there,"_ Grace pointed out. Jeremy sighed and nodded his head.

"It's not that I dislike being there all that much, it's just that I don't want to be stuck at Stelar's for my entire life. I want to make something of myself instead of just being a grocery store clerk," Jeremy explained. Grace understood what he meant, and she wished for the same. "It's a good job no doubt, but it's about time for a change, if you know what I mean."

_"I do. And… I'm glad I can be there with you when you make that change."_ Grace's voice was soft as she spoke. Jeremy glanced over at his friend and saw a small smile on her lips. Even now, the emotions of joy and happiness were fresh, and Jeremy could feel this. They warmed him as they engulfed the boy with their presence.

"I'm glad too; I really am," Jeremy smiled.

The rest of their walk home was pleasant to say the least. Even after the two had finished their ice cream, they decided to continue walking. They were in no rush and simply enjoyed each other's company. It was a wonderful time.

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

* * *

"Hey, Jeremy! Can you check if this pasta sauce is on the end?" a voice called out. Jeremy looked up from the small dolly he was working off of to see his friend and co-worker standing several body lengths away, kneeling on the floor with a case of pasta sauce in front of him. Scott was a long time friend of Jeremy, and arguably one of his best. The two had applied to work at Stelar's grocery story on the same day and were hired together. Scott's presence made going to work a little less excruciating for Jeremy.

"Sure, which brand is it?" Jeremy asked while walking to the end of the isle. The end cap, the end of the isle where sale items were displayed, was filled with pasta and pasta sauce, but he needed to make sure it was the right brand.

"Saffron City Pasta," Scott called out, holding it up to check the variety. "Tomato and basil." Jeremy eyed over the end cap and spotted the item.

"Yeah, seven of them are going up. Drawer the other five," he said. Scott nodded in confirmation and reached in front of him to pull out a drawer. The crude, metal drawers slid beneath the shelves and held the extra stock that didn't go up on the shelf or end cap; they made the grocery clerks' job much easier, lest they have to throw all of the extra stock in the back storage room. When Scott had finished putting up the product, he walked over to his friend and reached down to grab another case of stock.

"So, you won't be doing this much longer, yeah?" he smirked while reaching for his box cutter. Jeremy laughed and nodded his head. "You went ahead and got a big boy job."

"Yeah, I put in my two weeks this morning when I walked in. I could tell Ed was a bit upset, but I'm not going to be stuck here my entire life," Jeremy said while mirroring Scott's action. The two grabbed cases of peanut butter and began to walk towards the appropriate aisle together. "Still, I could tell he was also happy for me; I know he wants to see us all succeed. It's just a bit of a bummer for him that I'm leaving before the Christmas season." Scott sighed at the statement and threw his head back in frustration.

"Seriously, this autumn and winter are going to suck. You, Sean, and I are the last people in the grocery department who know what they're doing. All of the new hires don't have a clue. Once you're gone, it'll only be Sean and I," Scott complained. The complaint was legitimate; Jeremy would hate to be in any of their shoes. Working during the Christmas season was hard enough with experienced workers. Working with a group of inexperienced new hires during the busiest time of the year would be a nightmare.

"Well, it is what it is. I'm sure you'll get out of here soon enough as well. How's your application to the University of Hoenn going? Did you get accepted?" Jeremy asked. His friend had applied to many different colleges, but the one he wanted to go to the most was the University of Hoenn. It was a good school with a high placement rate for it graduates.

"I was talking to a counselor the other day, and she said she was all but certain that I got accepted. I'll probably go ahead with the online class thing for the first few semesters and then move out there once I get the core classes done," Scott explained. That made sense; some classes certainly were easier to take online than in an actual classroom. Living at home with minimal expenses while taking such classes was definitely appealing to the cash strapped young man.

"Awesome," Jeremy commented while coming to a halt in front of the peanut butter. Taking out his blade, he sliced opened the taped down cardboard flaps and opened the box, revealing its contents.

"Yeah, it is. Enough about me though, it's your time to shine. So, you said Grace is going with you?" Scott asked while cutting open his case of stock. Jeremy nodded and turned to look at his friend.

"She is; I called Professor Oak and he said it'd be fine. He actually encouraged the idea," the boy explained. Returning to his job, Jeremy began to transfer the jars of peanut butter from the cardboard box to the shelf. "To be honest, I'm pretty happy about that. Going off to some distant city… I don't want to say it's scary, but I'd be less at peace with the idea if I was going alone."

Scott knew where Jeremy was coming from. While some of their friends were all too eager to leave Twinsport and discover the world on their own, Jeremy was quite fond of the quaint town he'd grown up in; he much preferred small town life over that of the big city. He also loved his family dearly and wasn't too anxious to leave them behind. That wasn't to say he wanted to be confined to the town for his entire life, only that he held many of the people and places close to his heart.

"I think it's great that he's encouraging you to bring Grace along. Still, I wonder what Goldenrod will be like; it is, after all, the center of commerce and business in Johto. I bet you'll run into some interesting people!" Scott laughed. Jeremy did the same and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I bet I will," a smile formed on his face as he began to imagine the variety of people who he could run into. Who knew what doors would be opened in the metropolis of Johto. All his life, it seemed as though some sort of invisible force was guiding him. If he analyzed many of the major moments of his past, Jeremy could see that too many wondrous things had happened to him for it to all be chance. He would continue to let that force guide him through life; it certainly seemed to know what it was doing.

Scott smirked as he lightly nudged Jeremy's side. "You might even run across the future Mrs. Benper; who knows?" That comment caught Jeremy's attention. The boy's smile dropped ever so slightly, although he was unsure why. Throughout all of high school, he'd never had a girl friend; his constant status of being 'single' was somewhat of a running joke between himself and his friends. It wasn't that he didn't find the girls at school attractive; he just wasn't interested in dating at such an age.

"You know… I'm not ruling anything out, but don't expect me to come back with a wife or girlfriend; I don't want your expectations to be too high," Jeremy joked while putting up the last jar of peanut butter. Crushing the box, the teen waited for his friend to finish his case before walking back to the dolly of stock with him.

"With you, never," Scott joked right back. "In all seriousness though, you have to be pretty excited about the city life and all of that stuff. How close to the city will you be exactly? The sanctuary can't be downtown, can it?"

Jeremy shook his head at the question and answered, "No, it's not. The sanctuary itself is about fifteen minutes south of the Goldenrod city limits. It's about a thirty minute trip from the employee housing to downtown Goldenrod. They have a really nice public transit system from what I've heard."

"Man, that's just awesome. So housing is free?" Scott asked yet another question; his interest was obvious, given the situation. He was good friends with Jeremy after all; it was only natural that he'd be interested in his future.

"Yep, housing is free, but I have to pay for food. That's not a big deal though; they'll be paying me," Jeremy noted. "I'm not sure exactly _how_ much, but it can't be too little, otherwise I'd starve."

"Yeah, I don't think they'd want their interns to starve. That's bad for business." Jeremy got a good chuckle at his friend's comment and grabbed another case of stock. He worked together with his friend for the next several hours, performing the robotic task of putting product on the store's shelves. The clocked seemed to move at a slower pace than usual. For Jeremy, his lunch break couldn't seem to come fast enough. Finally, the face of the large clock that hung in the front of the store read three o' clock; it was lunch time.

Jeremy made his way to the front of the store and to the time clock so he could punch out for lunch; to his surprise, as he was swiping his ID card a voice entered his thoughts.

_"Hello Jeremy! Going on lunch now?"_

Turning around, Jeremy saw Grace approaching him from the front of the store; accompanying her was Rosa. A smile was on the Gardevoir's face as she gracefully glided over to him. Several cashiers called out in greeting and waved as she passed their registers. Grace waved back in response and quickly closed the gap between her and Jeremy.

"Hey Grace! Actually, I am. I just clocked out for the hour. Why are you two here? Just doing some grocery shopping?" Jeremy asked as he looked between his friend and mother. Rosa nodded her head as she approached, confirming her son's assumption.

"Yeah, we desperately need some food; Grace wanted to tag along since there's nothing to do at home short of some 'boring' chores," Rosa laughed as she looked over at the Gardevoir in question. Grace could only playfully shrug her shoulders at the comment.

_"Dad's at work and Claire and David are at school. It's so boring when you go to work!"_ she exclaimed in her defense. Jeremy chuckled, knowing full well what she meant. He still remembered, albeit not as clearly, what it was like to be home without any siblings. He much preferred to be in the company of his family than to be in solitude.

"I know, I know," Jeremy said with a grin. "Since there isn't any food in the house, you probably haven't eaten lunch?" Grace shook her head in response. "I'm about to grab something to eat; want to tag along?" Grace didn't even need to think the question over and began to eagerly nod her head.

_"Sure, that'd be great,"_ she said joyfully. Looking sheepishly over at her mother, the Gardevoir asked, _"You wouldn't mind, right?"_

Rosa humorously sighed and raised a hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose with several fingers. "Well, I suppose I'll just have some grocery clerk put the case of water into my shopping cart. Go ahead; I'll probably be in here for a while anyways."

_"Okay, thanks!"_ Grace said enthusiastically.

Jeremy looked at his mother and said, "We'll be outside if you finish before I clock back in." With that said, the boy turned his gaze to meet that of his friend's. "I was going to grab a sandwich or something; does that sound good to you, or do you want something else?"

Grace let out a soft 'mhm' and said in agreement, _"That sounds good." _

The two bid farewell to their mother and began to make their way to the prepared foods section of the store. After a few moments of browsing, Jeremy and Grace picked a couple of sub sandwiches out of the cooler and walked over to the checkout to pay. Grace grabbed a bag of chips off of the shelf as they walked over and placed it upon the register as well. Jeremy paid, and the two exited the building.

Stelar's was located several streets down from Main Street and was situated next to a small park of sorts. Calling it a park was stretching the truth; in reality, it was just a grassy lot next to the store with several large trees. Some employees had pitched in their money and bought a metal picnic table so they had somewhere to sit on nice days during their lunch breaks. In a sense, it was the unofficial break spot. Jeremy looked around and spotted several other employees lounging around the area; none of them were friends of his, just co-workers. They briefly acknowledged him and Grace as they walked by and quickly returned to their own business once they'd passed.

_"You work until eight o' clock today, right?"_ Grace asked as they she walked side by side with her friend towards the metal grated picnic table.

"Sure do, but it's really slow and almost everything is done. I'm going to try to get out early if possible," Jeremy told her as sat down. The boy reached into the bag and handed Grace her sub sandwich which she accepted with a 'thank you'. Jeremy grabbed his own out of the bag and placed it, along with the bag of chips Grace had grabbed, on the table. "Ed's the closing manager tonight, and he usually will let me go if I ask."

_"That's good,"_ Grace commented as she unwrapped her sub and took a bite. _"Mmm! This is really good!"_ Jeremy smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, the guys in the kitchen really know how to make a good sandwich," he agreed while unwrapping his own. Taking a bite, Jeremy savored the flavor as he began to eat. After swallowing, he turned to Grace and asked, "So, what have you been up to today?"

Grace sighed and shrugged her shoulders. _"In all honesty, nothing much. I've been really bored, that's why I decided to go with Mom grocery shopping."_ Jeremy took another bite of his sandwich and listened as the Gardevoir spoke. A small frown formed on her face as placed her sandwich down to grab a potato chip from the bag that sat atop the table. _"I hate when everybody goes back to school; I wish I could get a job or something…"_

Jeremy let out a sympathetic sigh. "I know, I know. I really wish I could help you out; being home alone really isn't much fun." Grace nodded, knowing how correct he was. The phrase 'not fun' was a gross understatement as far as the Gardevoir was concerned.

_"All I can do are chores or watch the television; even then, the only things that are on throughout the day are cooking shows, dramas, or the news!" _Grace took a small bite out of her sandwich and began to chew when her eyes grew wide. Swallowing, she turned to Jeremy and leaned in close. _"Jeremy! I almost forgot to tell you!"_

Jeremy leaned back, surprised by the sudden proximity. Grace sounded anxious, worried even, as she spoke. The Gardevoir's features paralleled her voice, concern washing over her face. "W-what is it? Is something wrong?"

Grace let out a sharp cry as she nodded her head. _"I was watching the news with Mom this afternoon while she was doing the laundry. Over the past several weeks, people have been going missing in Goldenrod; every time they disappear without a trace and not a single missing person has been found."_ Grace said with anxiety. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the news and looked at his friend with a look that seemed to reflect his confusion.

"You're worried about that? Goldenrod is a big city with lots of people; I'm sure the… shadier side of town is filled with undesirables. Don't worry; we'll stay in the nice area of Goldenrod." Jeremy could only imagine what the dark alleyways and the Goldenrod underground held in wait for unsuspecting victims. He was no fool and knew that crime did exist in the city; he had been fortunate to grow up in a small town with relatively no crime, and for that he was thankful. Still, he wouldn't be able to stay in Twinsport forever; maybe one day, if he obtained his goal of becoming a Pokemon researcher, he'd be able to open a lab in a small town like Oak in Pallet or Elm in New Bark. Until then though, he'd have to endure the world outside the safety of Twinsport's protective small town setting.

Grace's shuddered as she felt a chill come over her; whereas happiness and joy warmed her spirit and body, fear and anxiety did just the opposite. Jeremy felt as Grace unconsciously synched her emotions with him and was a bit surprised by the sensation; it wasn't one he felt often. _"I am worried! What if you run across whoever is abducting people? What happens then?"_

Jeremy couldn't help but feel a mix of empathy and sadness overtakes him as he looked into Grace's worried eyes; their normal cheeriness was all but absent. Instead, he saw sorrow and anxiety swirling in a violent vortex of fear. The fear she felt was genuine, and who was to say it wasn't legitimate? In truth, stories such as the one Grace told him were unfortunately common in large, urban areas. A variety of different crime syndicates and gangs often had bases of operation set up in large cities, so missing people or homicides happened more frequently than the authorities would have liked, that is to say at all. Of course, those who disappeared or turned up dead usually had ties with such organizations, although sometimes innocents would get caught in the cross fire.

Still, Jeremy couldn't feed the fear that festered inside Grace's mind with such thoughts. To do that would be cruel and heartless. Reaching out, Jeremy gently placed his hand on Grace's shoulder. His eyes softened as he felt her trembling form beneath his touch. This was just another aspect of Grace's nature as a Gardevoir; when she felt something, she took the feeling to the extreme. Happiness was unadulterated joy and fear was crippling terror.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're going to be plenty safe; most of the time we won't even be in the city," Jeremy assured her. The Gardevior's body tensed for the briefest of moments before melting into the boy's touch. Grace felt comforted as Jeremy's warm hand slid down the cool skin of her arm, goose bumps forming as the sensation overwhelmed her senses.

_"I know… I just- I'm worried. I hadn't thought about those kinds of things yesterday; I just was thinking… I don't know even know,"_ Grace admitted as she lowered her gaze to the ground beneath her feet. Jeremy raised an eyebrow as the Gardevoir quietly mumbled her worries.

"Do you… still want to go with me? Even knowing that it won't be like Twinsport?" the boy asked, his voice wavering. Grace's head shot up as she turned to look at her friend.

_"Of course I'm still going!"_ she shouted, an explosive burst of emotion hitting Jeremy like a Hitmonchan's boxing glove. _"If stuff like… like… -that!- is happening, then I'm not going to let you go alone!"_ Grace's eyes narrowed as she raised a closed hand to her chest. _"I won't let anything happen to you; I promise." _Jeremy was shocked by the usually docile Gardevoir's behavior. Where had this sense of guardianship come from? Never before had she acted this way, not even when he was bullied in school or other similar happenings.

Jeremy slowly nodded his head, his gaze remaining locked with Grace's hard stare. "Okay Grace, it was just a question. I wasn't going to stop you from coming; you just seemed really… worried is all." The explanation seemed to have the desired effect, if only slightly.

Grace's gaze, although still locked with Jeremy's, began to soften as several seconds passed. No words were exchanged as they felt one another's presence; the sensation was almost tangible. Finally, Grace closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, her head turning to face in front of her. _"I just don't want anything to happen to you…"_

Jeremy frowned, if ever so slightly, and turned his eyes to face forward as well; all that was in front of them was the ivy covered side of an old building across the street. "I know, and trust me when I say I'm in total agreement. I don't want anything to happen to me _or_ you; you've got to realize though that life isn't always going to be, well, safe." Grace could sense how difficult it was for Jeremy to admit this unfortunate fact.

_"What do you mean exactly?"_ she asked, wanting clarification of the boy's statement. Jeremy sighed and leaned backwards, letting the metal tabletop press gently into his back.

"I- It's hard to explain… I guess what I'm trying to say is that the rest of the world isn't like home. We've been blessed to be able to grow up here in Twinsport, but outside of our town –in the large cities and such- there are bad people and crime. They're in the minority, but they still exist," Jeremy frowned. Turning to Grace, his voice brightened as he said, "But, in order for any of us to reach our full potential, we have to be able to accept those risks. I wish there was a Pokémon Lab or something similar close by with an open position, but there's not. If I want to be successful and make a career in that field, then I'll need to accept the risk of leaving Twinsport."

Grace seemed to let the words sink into her mind. In truth, she'd never really thought ahead as a Ralts or Kirlia. In her mind, she and Jeremy would always live together with their siblings and parents, enjoying life without a care in the world. Now that reality was beginning to sink in, she had questions. For too long did she remain ignorant to such things, and she wanted to change that.

To Grace's surprise, Jeremy let out a small laugh, causing her to look his way. _"What? What's so funny?"_

Jeremy smiled and shook his head slightly. "Ah, it's nothing Grace. I just realized how much of a downer that conversation was and decided that I needed to cheer up the mood a bit."

Grace furrowed her brow at the explanation and tilted her head off to the side in a curious gesture. _"So you just decided to laugh? For no reason?"_ Jeremy nodded his head, a smile forming on his face as he did so.

"Yep, sure did," the boy stated matter-of-factly. Grace stared at him, a blank look on her face. Sighing, Grace closed her eyes as the corners of her mouth tightened to form a small grin.

_"You're right; that was a good thing to do,"_ Grace said softly. Opening her eyes and looking back towards her friend, the Gardevoir said, _"Let's talk about something else!"_

Jeremy nodded in agreement. "That's the plan."

_"So how's work been today? Have you put in your two weeks' notice yet?"_ Grace asked. Jeremy smiled as he threw his head back dramatically and looked to the sky.

"Yes! You have no idea how good that felt!" the teen explained as he raised his arms into the air in a celebratory manner. "In all fairness though, it's more of a one week's notice. I still have a week of paid vacation time, so I'm using that in two weeks. Next week will be my last."

The joy that radiated from Jeremy felt like a furnace for Grace. She raised one of her petite, green-clad hands to her face in an effort to conceal her giggling at the boy's display of happiness. _"You really are happy!"_

Jeremy's grin never faded as he threw his head forward and turned to face Grace. "Yep, sure am! Ed and Scott aren't too happy though. Well, I take that back. They're happy for me, but they're not happy that I'm leaving."

Grace nodded in understanding, but teasingly said, _"I couldn't imagine why…!"_

Jeremy let out a sharp laugh at the small jab and wagged a finger in the Gardevoir's direction. "He, watch it, Grace; you and me are going to be working together in just a little bit."

That statement caught Grace's attention, causing curiosity to overtake her features. _"What do you mean?"_

Jeremy looked at the confused Gardevoir for several moments, trying to figure out if she was joking or not. "Well, you are coming to Goldenrod with me, right?" Jeremy asked. The question got a swift, if not resolute, response.

_"Yes! That's not even a question!"_

Jeremy playfully rolled his eyes, saying, "And what do you think you'll be doing all day? Staying at a Pokémon Day Care center eating Pokefeed with some Charmanders and Pikachus?"

_"I-ah…!"_ Grace was at a loss for words; she hadn't even thought of that.

"I'm not exactly sure about this, but I couldn't imagine the staff expecting me to throw you in some pen while I worked all day. If you'd want, I bet you'd be allowed to tag along with me," Jeremy explained. Grace's eyes widened slightly at the prospect of working side by side with her friend. All of her adult life, and a good portion of her teenage life, Grace had wanted to do something productive. For too long she'd be confined to her home while Jeremy was at work or Claire and David were at school.

Uncertainty creeping into her voice, Grace slowly asked, _"Do… Do you really think so?" _Her doubt caused Jeremy to chuckle, a gesture that would have undoubtedly upset Grace if he weren't nodding in confirmation.

"Jeez Grace! You need to start thinking of yourself a bit more; I can't be certain of anything right now, but I can make some assumptions. That's one that I'm willing to put money on." The boy settled down as he let out a long breath. "Grace, you're one of the friendliest, nicest people that I know; if somebody doesn't feel well or is sad, you put all of your effort into making them better or happy. We're going to be going to a place that has a lot of sick and sad Pokémon; I couldn't imagine somebody better suited to help, not even me."

Grace remained silent as she absorbed Jeremy's word. Everything he said was true, although she was far too modest to admit it. _"You really think so?" _The same question she'd asked before entered Jeremy's mind as she internally pondered the situation over.

Jeremy smiled as she gave Grace a sharp nod of his head. "Definitely. You're like…. a bright light in all of our lives, especially when we're down; I can only imagine how you'll affect the Pokémon we help." Unbeknown to Jeremy, that statement elicited a surprise reaction from his friend.

_"You think I'm a bright light in your life?" _That question caught the teen off guard. He turned to look at Grace only to be met by the most inquisitive of stares. The Gardevoir either didn't pick up on Jeremy's surprise or chose to ignore it; the latter option was more likely.

"Um, yeah, I do," Jeremy admitted slowly, almost as if he was unsure of what he was saying. The inquisitiveness that painted Grace's features slowly melted away, only to be replaced by joy.

_"That- that makes me happy!"_ she beamed, radiating. Jeremy would be amused by Grace's confession if he weren't so surprised by her reaction to his answer. Was there ever any doubt that he thought otherwise? Sure, they would sometimes quarrel or be on bad terms with one another for brief periods of time, but otherwise everything was always good between the two.

"You're welcome…?" Jeremy hesitantly laughed. It was difficult for Grace to hide how she felt; sometimes, this trait was more apparent than others. "I have to ask, did you ever think otherwise?"

Grace snapped her head from side to side, violently denying the assumption. _"No! Not at all! It just makes me happy to hear you say that is all,"_ the Gardevoir explained with a large, if not carefree, smile on her face. _"I hope I can live up to what you believe I'm capable of." _Jeremy's face softened as he heard Grace's wish. In truth, he had no doubt she'd be capable of 'living up' to his expectations of being friendly and loving; her character wouldn't allow otherwise.

"I'm sure you will, Grace; I'm sure you will." Jeremy's attention was drawn away from the Gardevoir seated next to him when a small amount of movement was caught in his peripheral vision. Turning to focus on what could be approaching them, the boy noticed a small, brown squirrel cautiously hopping towards their table. "Check it out Grace, I think that little guy wants a free meal."

Grace shifted her focus to the squirrel as well and let out a squeal of delight. _"It's so cute!"_ Reaching into the bag of chips the two shared, Grace pulled out one of the crispy chips and leaned forward while holding out her arm. _"Come on, we won't hurt you…!"_

Jeremy chuckled at Grace's attempt to feed the wild animal. Squirrels and birds often loitered around the lot next to Stelar's in wait for the employees to go on lunch. They seemed to learn fairly quickly that people were usually more than happy to part with a bit of their food. Jeremy's mind began to wander as he watched the squirrel approach Grace's green clad arm, cautious but determined. Wild animal and Pokémon: two creatures vastly different but similar in many ways.

Not Grace and the squirrel in particular, but the species in general. The world they inhabited was filled with countless living creatures. There were humans, such as himself; Pokémon, such as Grace; and animals, like the wild squirrel mooching a free meal off of them. These three distinct groups somehow managed to get along and coexist with each other; when he thought about it, it truly boggled his mind.

Humanity was by far the most intelligent creatures on earth. Some would debate this fact, but they failed to realize that intelligence and wisdom are two different things. Still, the reality of it was that no other species had the same understanding of the world like humanity did. This was the only saving grace the species had. As a whole, humanity was filled with physically weak individuals with little natural protection against the rough elements of the planet. If it wasn't for their intelligence, humanity would have faced extinction long ago.

Animals, on the other hand, were just the opposite of humans. They weren't completely dim witted, but what ensured their survival through the ages was their resilience to the harsh environments that they inhabited; this was in stark contrast to humanity's means of survival. Animals relied on their physical attributes instead of their mental ones.

Then, there were Pokémon. While fewer in number than animals, they were far more powerful and more intelligent in many cases. In a sense, Pokemon had become apex predators in the wilds of the earth. Many Pokemon had animal counterparts; even the squirrel that visited Jeremy and Grace had a counterpart in Pachirisu. The reason behind this baffled researchers who studied the origin of life. Some believed that Pokémon were genetic mutants of wild animals, but that theory didn't hold much water; there were far too many Pokemon who didn't possess animal counterparts. In short, the origin of pokemon, humanity, and wild animals was shrouded in mystery.

In all honesty, such thoughts made Jeremy's head spin in wonder. The world was so vast and complex, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming desire to want to understand it all. At the same time, he also felt a sense of apprehension at the realization of how great of an undertaking that'd be.

_"Jeremy?"_

The teen in question turned to look at the source of the voice. Grace stared at him with an questioning stare. _ "Is everything alright?" _Jeremy quickly nodded his head and blinked rapidly several times, clearing his vision.

"Yeah, everything's fine; I was just thinking…" he trailed off. The look of curiosity persisted on Grace's face, asking what he was thinking about without words. "It's nothing important. Really, just mindless thoughts." There was no hint of deception in Jeremy's word, but Grace didn't mind.

_"That's fine; what were you thinking about?"_ she asked with a playful smile. The boy rolled his eyes as his friend grabbed another chip from the bag and threw it towards the squirrel that was waiting patiently several body lengths away.

"Fine, I was just thinking about how you were feeding that squirrel. Seriously, everybody feels inclined to feed them, even you," Jeremy admitted. The statement wasn't completely false; he had thought of that.

Grace raised her brow, her disbelief evident. _"Oh really? That's it?"_ Amusement still showed on her face despite her disbelief; she loved this kind of interaction. It was almost a way for her and Jeremy to bond, as strange as that may sound.

"That's all I'm going to tell you, if that's what you mean," Jeremy teased while picking up his sandwich. Taking a bite, he turned to face Grace and gave her a large, closed-lip smile. The Gardevoir couldn't hold in her laughter at the sight of Jeremy's bulging cheeks as he smiled, a result of having taken a large bite out of his sub.

_"Fine; you win!"_ she pouted. The pout would have been more effective had she not laughed while doing so. Several moments passed before she let out a sigh and leaned back against the cool, metal tabletop. _"So, do you want to do something when you get off work tonight?"_

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders while mirroring Grace's action. "Yeah, I'm down for something. Have anything in mind?"

Grace raised one of her long, delicate fingers to her chin and squinted her eyes as though she were deep in thought. _"I don't know… nothing is coming to mind. I just want to do something!"_ Jeremy felt bad for Grace; it really was awful being stuck at home all day with nothing to do. Watching tv, playing a game, or browsing the internet was only entertaining for so long when you were by yourself.

"Well, as nice of a day as it is, it'll be dark by the time I get off so that rules out a lot of things like hiking or biking. Hmm…" Twinsport, in all of its idealness, had one great flaw for a young adult such as Jeremy; there was almost nothing to do. Larger cities and towns were entertainment hubs filled with dozens of fun activities; that was one of the things he was looking forward to while in Goldenrod. "Crap, there's really not much to do…"

Grace sighed, frustration beginning to seep from her core. _"But I'm so bored! I want to do something, anything!"_

"How about we invite some friends over tonight? We could all just hang out and maybe play some games; it's not the most original idea, but it's a fun one," Jeremy suggested.

_"Hmm…"_ Grace contemplated, if only half heartedly. _"I suppose we could do that. Who could we invite?"_

"How about Scott? He gets off work at seven thirty. I bet he wouldn't mind coming over after work; he'd just want to go home and get changed first. I could also give Matt a call and see if he's busy tonight." Both Scott and Matt were close friends of Jeremy, and both had even had formed a close enough bond with Grace to communicate with her. They were part of the dozen or so people, excluding immediate family, who could talk with the Gardevoir.

_"Hang out with Scott and Matt… I'd like that. Are you going to ask Scott when you clock back in?"_

"Yeah, assuming we can't think of anything else before then," Jeremy told her. Grace shifted her gaze from the vibrant blue sky to the boy next to her. Smiling, the Gardevoir nodded her head.

_"Sounds like a plan."_

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

* * *

"I'm not playing with this cheat!"

An angry roar filled the family room of the Benper home followed by a soft thud that accompanied a video game controller hitting the carpeted floor. Scott shot from his chair and pointed an accusing finger at Grace; the Gardevoir in question made no attempt to hide the smirk on her face. "You're a cheat, Grace! A no good cheat! What's the point of playing a game if you can't do it without having an unfair advantage?"

_"Me? Cheating! Why, Scott! I'm offended!"_ Grace giggled as her own controller levitated out of her grasp and into the air in front of her. Jeremy could only watch, amused, as the joysticks and buttons continued moved without any sort physical contact. The precision required by Grace's physic skills to operate the intricate device through her powers alone was truly a phenomenal feat. In a sense, she could be considered the handicapped player.

"It's not fair; the rest of us have to deal with something we call 'reflexes'," Scott moaned. "You know, that delay between thinking of an action and actually performing it? You don't have to worry about that."

Grace held up one of her green clad hands and began to wriggle her green fingers for all to see. Their delicate forms danced as she continued to laugh at the boy's tantrum. _"You all have two too many fingers. It's too hard to play a game like this with my hands; there are too many buttons to press. You know I use my fingers when possible; besides, it's not like my physic powers are instantaneous."_

Scott let out an annoyed grunt, unable to think of a response; what she said was true. While Grace may have used her physic powers to manipulate the controller on more complex games, she stuck with the more conventional means of using the gamepad with games that would allow her three fingered hand to do so. Upon realizing his friend had nothing more to say, Matt spoke up. "No need to be a poor sport, Scott. You just have to live with the fact that you suck at first person shooters." A series of unintelligible grunts rumbled from Scott's throat, his eyes refusing to move from the television screen in front of him. This only helped to further the fits of laughter that Grace failed to withhold.

"Yeah, really. It's not the first time Grace has beaten you; look, she didn't even win!" Jeremy chuckled as he moved his cursor over his name. "Twenty-five and twelve. I have to admit, I'm pretty awesome." Scott and Matt let out annoyed moans as Jeremy leaned back in his seat and began to joyfully laugh.

Even Grace rolled her eyes at Jeremy's –albeit faux- arrogance. _"Yeah, you really are great. How about you get on with the next game so I can put you in your place?"_

Matt let out a howler and pointed his arm towards Jeremy. "You just got called out! It's on!"

"How about Free For All on 'Shut Out'?" Jeremy asked as he navigated the menu of the video game to change the map. A resounding, positive hum filled the room. After several seconds of fiddling with the settings, Jeremy hit the start button and watched as the countdown timer began to tick down. "Ready to eat your words, Grace?"

_"Hardly."_

The countdown timer hit zero seconds, and the match began. Intense stares belong to the room's four inhabitants focused on their quarter of the small television; the silent clicks of controllers being manipulated echoed quietly in the air, mixing with the ambient sound effects of the game. "So, are you going to be gaming much when you're in Goldenrod?" Matt asked, breaking the relative silence that filled the room. "If your living quarters has high speed internet, you'll be able to do some online gaming with us."

"Probably not," Jeremy responded absentmindedly; the majority of his attention being wrapped up in the competitive game play. "In all honesty, I'm probably not even going to take this thing with me." The boy's foot motioned towards the gaming console that was positioned in front of the television. A loud crack filled the virtual air of the game, causing both a cry of annoyance and glee to resonate in the room.

_"Headshot!"_

"Not. Fair."

Chuckling a bit at his friend's misfortune, Jeremy continued talking with Matt, saying, "I figured I'll be too busy to do those kinds of things when I'm there. Even then, on my off time there's going to be so much to do. I can't see myself planting my behind on a chair in my room playing video games when I'm in a place like Goldenrod. Whack in the back."

An ear splitting crunch was heard as Jeremy directed a melee attack into the back of Grace's avatar. Her character dropped to the ground, limp, as the boy assassinated her. Jeremy felt a short but intense sensation of annoyance flare from Grace, causing him to let out a sharp laugh.

Matt and Scott felt it too, prompting Matt to jokingly state, "Hey, it's only a game!" The comment only earned the boy a sharp look from Grace's crimson eyes before they promptly made their way back to the screen. Laughing lightly, Matt asked the annoyed Pokémon, "So, how about you, Grace? I bet you're excited about going with Jeremy."

_"You could say that,"_ Grace distractedly noted as she focused on killing the player in front of her. Loud 'bang!'s resonated through the space as the Gardevoir hunted her virtual prey. After Scott had, once again, succumbed to her skill, Grace broke her concentration and continued, saying, _"At first I was a bit nervous, but now I can't wait. There's going to be so much to do there; I can't wait to help…!"_

"Hopefully you're as good at helping Pokémon as you are at killing me," Scott sighed as he fell victim to Jeremy's grenades upon spawning. "Seriously, man? Spawn killing?"

Jeremy shrugged, noting, "It's free for all; I don't know where you're going to spawn." Looking at the score, Jeremy noted his position. He was in second and Grace first. That had to change, or else he would indeed be eating his words.

"Do you plan to have a going away party or anything like that?" Scott asked as his character spawned again, sans Jeremy's grenades.

Shaking his head, Jeremy responded by saying, "I haven't thought about anything like that. It's not like I had this planned all summer; I only found out about it yesterday morning!"

"Fair point," Scott noted.

"You know, that's something Ashley would organize. I bet she's already planning something… any excuse to throw a party," Matt laughed as he navigated his character through the small multiplayer map.

"Too true; she'd throw a party for anything. She seemed pretty excited about it when I told her yesterday at Franklin's," Jeremy pointed out. He jumped in surprise as he rounded a corner in the game and came face-to-face with Grace's avatar.

-Bang!-

"The shotgun? Really Grace?" Jeremy exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air. "Get a weapon that takes some skill!"

Games, such as the first person shooter the four were currently playing, provided an interesting look into people's competitive nature; even the normally joyful and docile Grace had a competitive streak within her, as showcased by her behavior while playing. Neither Jeremy nor Grace played that many video games, but the family did own a single console for fun. It proved to be a worthwhile investment.

The match continued to move forward as Jeremy, Grace, Scott and Matt exchanged playful –if not competitive- banter and killed one another in an attempt to win the round. In the end, Jeremy had indeed eaten his words, although the victor of the round wasn't Grace. Matt had come from behind, at much expense to Scott, and stolen the win from Grace moments before the game ended.

The four people had a great time, each of them enjoying one another's company. Scott and Matt stayed for another hour or so before leaving the Benper residence, once again congratulating Jeremy before bidding farewell. The clock was approaching midnight as Jeremy made his way upstairs. Claire and David had long since gone to bed, and his parents had retired to their room all but an hour ago.

Walking down the central hallway of the second floor, Jeremy noticed Grace's door slightly askew. A narrow ray of light escaped the Gardevoir room's through the small gap between the door and door frame. Stopping in front of it, the boy raised his hand and lightly knocked on the hollow wooden door. "Hey Grace, can I come in?"

_"Yeah, come on in,"_ she replied. Accepting the invitation, Jeremy reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Grace was sitting atop her bed, her legs elegantly folded beneath her flowing gown. In her lap was a book of sorts, although the teen couldn't tell which one from where he stood.

"Ah, doing some reading? Sorry for disturbing you," Jeremy said as he stood in the door way. "I'll leave if you want."

Grace smiled as she looked up from her book. Shaking her head, the Gardevoir laughed, _"Don't worry, it's fine! If I thought you were disturbing me, I'd have told you I was busy. Come on in."_ She flipped the book over and laid it face down on her bed as Jeremy walked into her room, shutting the door behind him. The boy walked over to her lonely desk and pulled out the chair; Jeremy sat down and leaned back, putting the entirety of his weight on the rear two wooden legs. _"Did you want something?"_

It was Jeremy's turn to shake his head. "Nah, I was just curious what you were doing," he noted while glancing around the room. Several moments passed before his gaze fell on Grace herself. The corner of his lips tightened into a grin as he said, "So, you seemed like you had fun tonight."

Grace audibly laughed lightly while nodding in agreement. _"I really did; it's been a while since both Scott and Matt have come over. I forgot how much fun it is being around them."_

Jeremy chuckled at Grace's words. Growing up, Matt and Scott were almost always with Jeremy and, in turn, Grace. They were the best of friends; as they grew up, however, the four had seemed to drift apart in recent times. It wasn't intentional by any means; a variety of things had happened which caused them to become less involved in one another's lives. When all was said and done though, if they four managed to somehow come together, it was as though not a day had passed from their childhoods. Friends such as those were arguably the best.

"Truth be told, so did I. Granted, I work with Scott on a daily basis, but I don't see Matt as much. Ever since… you know, he hasn't been the same; he doesn't get out much anymore. I feel bad for him…" Jeremy trailed off, sadness evident in his voice. The teen felt a small but definite sensation of sadness wash over him as Grace's mood quickly shifted from happy to gloomy. The Gardevoir turned her gaze away from Jeremy in an effort to hide her sadness, but the attempt was futile. Frowning, Jeremy sighed, saying, "I-I'm sorry Grace… for bringing that up. I didn't mean to." Grace remained silent as Jeremy spoke. In truth, she felt much more pain and hurt than she was letting on. Jeremy knew this and couldn't help but feel awful knowing he was responsible for bringing up the negative feeling.

Several years ago, Matt had tragically lost his older brother, Michael, to an unforgiving illness. His death was unexpected and sudden and had caused much grief for his family and friends. Michael was a friendly, nice young man who loved his family as much as Jeremy loved his own. He often times would drive Matt, Jeremy, Scott, and Grace around in his old, tattered car and take them to fun places that were out of walking distance, such as some of the other nearby towns. He loved being around them as much as they loved being around him.

Losing Michael hurt Grace almost as much as it hurt Matt. The sense of loss was overwhelming and caused Grace to fall into a deep depression. She didn't know how to cope with the sensation of great loss, for she had never experienced it before. It had ultimately been Matt and Jeremy who pulled Grace from her grieving state and rescued her from the horrors of the perilous emotion.

_"I feel bad for him too… I still miss Michael; I miss how things used to be with Scott and Matt,"_ she admitted sorrowfully. Several seconds passed before Grace continued. When she spoke, however, her voice wasn't sorrowful, but reminiscent. _"That's why I'm glad we were together tonight. Playing with Scott and Matt… it felt like how it used to be back then, before all of the bad things happened."_ Much to Jeremy's surprise, a small smile formed on Grace's face as she lowered her head to stare at her lap. _"So, even though things will never go back to how they used to be, I'm grateful for the moments we have now. I cherish them that much more."_

Jeremy watched as a sense of tranquility washed over Grace's features. She had come a long way since Michael's death several years ago; in truth, she had possibly come farther that Matt. One might consider that an unfair comparison or judgment, but when Grace's nature as a Gardevoir was taken into account, it became clear that the comparison wasn't too unfair after all.

Knowing what his friend had said was true, Jeremy joined Grace in her tranquility and smiled softly himself. "Yeah, you're right Grace. I guess we really should make the most of what we have, yeah?"

_"Definitely."_

A strange silence overcame the room as the two inhabitants contemplated each other's words. It wasn't awkward by any means, nor was it comfortable. It was just… strange. The silent ticking of the bright, floral themed wall clock sounded, resonating in the air.

Several moments passed before Jeremy let out a soft sigh and leaned back in his chair. Perhaps he had overstayed his welcome; he had so foolishly opened an old wound and wouldn't be surprised if Grace wanted to spend some time alone. "Well, I guess I'll get going now. You probably want to get back to reading," Jeremy noted while eyeing the lonely book that lay next to Grace's milky white gown. Grace shook her head before finally shifting her gaze from her lap to the boy in front of her.

_"No, it's fine,"_ the Gardevoir said as her eyes locked with Jeremy's. _"Actually, I'd like it if you stayed for a bit."_

"Grace?"

_"Would you come over here, please?"_ Grace patted the soft, springy mattress beneath her and beckoned for Jeremy to come near. A bit perplexed by the request but knowing he was in no position to deny it, the boy got up from his seat and walked over to the bed. Grace shifted as he sat down on mattress and moved to be next to him. Before he could say anything, Grace grabbed the book she had been reading and spread it across their laps. Much to the boy's surprise, there were no words on the pages, just pictures.

"This is…?" Jeremy trailed off, knowing full well what was before him.

_"Would you like to look at them with me?"_ Jeremy turned to his side and saw Grace's serene face gently smiling while awaiting a response. Letting out a relieved, if not happy sigh, Jeremy nodded his head slowly but happily.

"I'd love to, Grace."

Jeremy lost track of time as he and Grace looked through the photo album of their childhood. Pictures of friends and family filled the pages, bringing back wonderful memories for the two. The small, green covered, album had been a gift from John and Rosa to Grace on her birthday; it was one of her most cherished possessions. Smiles and laughs were shared as Jeremy and Grace reminisced over their childhood and youthful days. The nostalgia brought forth both happiness and sadness, although joy far outweighed any sorrow.

While Jeremy and Grace both wished to be able to stay in such a time, a time of innocence and joy, both were also excited, if not nervous, to see what their futures would hold. If there was one thing for certain, is was that Jeremy and Grace were glad that they would find out together.

* * *

**Wow, I'm so glad I got this chapter done! I wrote and edited this entire thing from my car while on lunch breaks and between classes. I found that's _kind of_ the only time that I can write with my schedule being as busy as it is. Anyways, I bet you guys don't really care all too much about that, so I digress.**

**With this chapter done, I've all but summed up what can best be described as a "65k word prologue." Some of you might think that's too long for an introduction, and you're probably correct; please don't forget I originally had only planned for Amazing Grace to be a one shot. I had no real plans for a long, drawn out story and kind of used the time spent writing chapters 1-6 figuring out my world, the plot, the characters, etc. I now have a pretty solid idea on where I'm taking this story, so hopefully it will become a bit more defined as time goes on.  
**

**I just want to address a few comments from anonymous reviewers (I'd love to somehow be able to respond to those!). One reviewer noted the presence of animals, that is to say non-Pokemon. I debated with myself whether or not to use animals in my canon and did a lot of research on the subject. In the official Pokemon canon, real life animals exist alongside Pokemon, so I decided to go this route. I thought about it, and basically can sum it up like this:  
**

**Pokemon are powerful beings; in a sense, they're apex predators when compared to their animal counterparts. In the real world, apex predators are fewer in number than their prey. This is just how nature works. I took this principle and tried to incorporate it into the Pokemon world. I hope that clears things up and makes sense. I also grew up with Gen I, II, and III and don't know many gen IV and V Pokemon. Oops.  
**

**This note is getting kind of long; I would like to address some other issues brought up, but don't want to abuse this author note. The issue with real life animals and Pokemon is just something I really wanted to clear up.  
**

**As some of you may have noticed, I changed the genre of this story. I hope that doesn't discourage any of you from sticking with it; all I'm going to say is this: 'Amazing Grace' has changed much since its initial conception, and so have the characters. I will try my hardest not to fall into many of the traps that seem to plague the Gardevoir fandom. For the record, it might take a bit for the change to show, as I forgot to change the genre until after I posted this chapter.  
**

**So, in short, thank you all for reading and being patient while I figured out where to take this story and how to take it there; I realize that it might have been boring up to this point and hope I didn't lose too many readers as a result. Your reviews and comments mean a lot to mean; I love hearing from you guys. Getting a PM or Review notification really makes my day. :)****  
**

**Have a great one, readers!  
**

**-Write by Faith-  
**


	7. Departures and Greetings

**Welcome, readers! Please enjoy Chapter Seven of 'Amazing Grace', 'Departures and Greetings'**

**If my math is right, then this chapter will put "Amazing Grace" at over eighty thousand words! The big 80k! Only another two chapters or so and I'll be playing with the big boys in the 100k+ word filter. :P Seriously though, I'd like to thank my few loyal reviewers for doing just that: reviewing. While I write for pleasure and for fun, the fact that my work is enjoyed by others just makes it exponentially more significant. Without your comments, I don't think I would have felt the drive to take this story to where it is now.  
**

**On that note, this chapter is going to kind of act as the transition between my, and I quote, "65k prologue" and the story proper. I'll probably be changing the genre from Friendship to Adventure once the ball gets rolling; that may throw new readers for a loop as they read chapters 1-6. ;)  
**

**Meh, I'm rambling on. You guys came here for the story, not to hear the chaotic thoughts of the author; forgive me for being a bit excited about breaking the 80k mark. ;)  
**

**Without further ado, enjoy!  
**

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=

* * *

Cold, morning air nipped at Jeremy's flush cheeks as he stood upon the open boarding platform of Lilyburg's train station, a small railroad town to the north of Twinsport. He exhaled slightly, his warm breath manifesting as fog for the briefest of moments only for it to dissipate moments later as it mixed with the ambient air. His heart beat against his ribcage like a tribal drum as his hands tightened their grip on his luggage. It was quiet for Jeremy, despite the voices that blared over the station's intercoms and the screeching of mechanical train components mere feet away. The boy's mind failed to register any of the noises; his focus was on one and one thing alone, and that was the people in front of him

John, Rosa, Claire, David, and Ashley stood several feet away, all of them with their gazes fixed upon him. Despite their close proximity, Jeremy felt an overwhelming sense of distance between himself and his loved ones. He could reach out and touch them, but doing so felt like an impossibility. This was the day he was fearing; yet at the same time, he had been eagerly awaiting its arrival. A myriad of emotions flowed through his body as he tried to take everything in. Excitement. Anxiety. None of it was a dream. The coldness of the air, the crisp scent of the morning air, the harsh white lights that lit the concrete platform in place of the sun that had yet to rise; all of it, real.

Today was the day of his departure.

September had come and passed far more quickly than Jeremy would have liked. It seemed like only yesterday Professor Oak had called him about the internship at the Goldenrod Pokémon sanctuary, yet in actuality that was well over a month ago. Farewells became more frequent in the weeks leading up to his departure. Acquaintances and friends alike made sure to drop by and give brief, if not emotional, goodbyes along with much well-wishing. To Jeremy's dismay, Ashley had indeed thrown him a going away party, complete with a homemade, oversized cake and practical gifts from all who attended. As much as he disliked being the center of attention, he was more than happy to congregate with the people he had grown up with one last time before venturing out into the world.

_"Jeremy?"_

A voice. So serene in its nature, it seemed to be able to calm even the most wild of beasts. It possessed a certain beauty that could make one's hair stand on end even at its quietest utterance.

Jeremy shifted his gaze away from the people in front of him and to the figure that stood so faithfully by his side. Grace, in all of her elegance, tilted her head slightly and rapidly batted her lashes as their gazes locked. Her body seemed to be enveloped in an almost heavenly glow as the intense, blinding lights of the train station illuminated her pure white gown. The Gardevoir's soft, mint green hair shifted as a slight breeze raced across the open air platform, prompting Grace to raise an arm to brush away the bangs that drifted into her large, crimson eyes. This being, this person, was responsible for everything that was happening to him right now. From the day he saved her as a small Ralts to this very moment, she had shaped his life in ways unfathomable by him. She was his dearest friend and a shoulder to lean on when things became too difficult for him to bear alone. Now, as he took a giant leap away from the safety net of Twinsport, she would be by his side, as she always had been.

He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind. Was she as anxious as he was? Was nervousness overtaking her, drowning her in thoughts of uncertainty and wonder? Was that what she was thinking of right now? All of her feelings, her emotions, radiated from the crimson shard that jutted out between her small breasts. The smooth, metallic piece of her anatomy wouldn't allow otherwise, even if she tried to hide them. If his own thoughts weren't so clouded by anxiety and excitement, he would have been able to pick up on Grace's emotions for certain. That was, in his opinion, one of her most wonderful attributes. The boy silently cursed himself for being in such an emotionally volatile state; how he wished for his mind to be calm and clear.

Jeremy shivered as he felt a warm weight gently place itself upon his shoulder. Turning his gaze from Grace's deep crimson eyes, the boy saw his friend's green clad hand resting atop his shoulder. A curious, if not slightly concerned, look covered the Gardevoir's face like a veil as her eyes remained transfixed on the person in front of her.

_"Are you okay?"_

Are you okay? A simple question, yet one Jeremy couldn't honestly answer. Was he okay? Goodness, how he wished he knew. He was a lot of things right now; apprehensive and excited were two words that came to mind. Who could blame him though? This was arguably one of the most significant moments in his life. He was leaving home for the first time to venture out into the vastness of the world. To sum up his current state as being 'okay' would belittle not only the moment, but his emotions as well.

Jeremy's gaze shifted away from the three fingered hand that rested upon his shoulder and back to the Gardevoir in front of him, his sapphire blue eyes locking once again with Grace's own crimson ones. Confusion and worry persisted on her features as she stared into his eyes; it was as though she was peering into a window, trying to see what was inside. What did she see? Did she see how nervous he was? Were his emotions not making that clear enough? More thoughts than he could comprehend raced through his mind, each one trying to find its place in the violent storm of emotions that swirled around in the teen's head.

Their stare seemed to last an eternity, both Jeremy and Grace trying to delve into the minds of one another in a vain attempt to understand what the other was thinking. After several protracted seconds, the boy's gaze softened, his eyes remaining fixated on his friend's. Raising a hand of his own, Jeremy reached across his body and gently placed it atop Grace's, nodding in response to the question the Gardevoir had posed just moments before.

"I'm a lot of things right now Grace, but I guess 'okay' is a one way to put it," Jeremy smiled softly as he spoke. Grace's lithe hand felt warm beneath his, comforting him with its gentleness and presence. It was a strange sensation but one that Jeremy liked very much. He didn't know why physical contact with another was so comforting, but who was he to question such things? Jeremy inhaled deeply before letting out a deep sigh as he cleared his lungs of air. "Thank you Grace... for everything."

His thanks only caused Grace to appear even more curious, prompting her to inquisitively hum, _"Hmm?"_

Jeremy let out a short, quiet laugh before shaking his head, dismissing her questioning gaze. "Ah, it's nothing Grace. I'm just thinking out loud." The boy slowly, hesitantly even, removed his hand from Grace's and lowered it to his side. Grace continued to stare at Jeremy for several more seconds, slightly confused, before her face softened and the corner of her lips tugged up slightly into a gentle smile. Even if she didn't fully understand his thanks, she would humbly accept them.

_"Okay... Jeremy,"_ Grace said in a voice mere levels above a whisper as she removed her hand from the boy's shoulder. Upon its removal, he couldn't help but feel a sense of yearning, of want, to have it placed once again atop his shoulders; there was something to be said about the comforting touch of a close friend. Jeremy and Grace turned their heads in tandem to glance over at the five who had watched the scene unfold and awaited their impending departure.

John wore a thick grey, wool overcoat that protected him from the cool October weather. By his side, Rosa wore a long, navy blue coat that fell to her knees and shielded her thin form from the breeze. Large, white buttons held the piece of clothing shut and ensured her body stayed warm. David stood next to his parents with his hands dug deeply into the pockets of his sage colored class jacket while Ashley and Claire rested their hands in the pouches of their brightly colored, thick hoodies. Despite the differences in clothing, all of their faces were quite similar in appearance, at least in terms of expression.

"You're going out to face the world..." Rosa said with a melancholy smile. "I can still remember when you were a small child who was discovering the back yard; it seems like just yesterday..." His mother's voice trailed off into nothingness as she looked over her son. A brief moment of silence followed before Jeremy's father began to speak, picking up where his wife had left off.

"But you're not that small child anymore," John said, his voice strong and sounding of confidence. Its deep pitch seemed appropriate given his towering stature. "You're a man, and a good one at that. This isn't goodbye forever, just a brief separation. Stay true to yourself, so that when we do meet again you're that same man."

Jeremy gave a single, sharp nod of his head. He could think of only one thing to say as his father's words echoed in his mind. "I will, Dad."

_["Final boarding call for Goldenrod Rails 309. Goldenrod Rails 309 leaving in five minutes. Please have your boarding pass ready."]_ A female voice announced over the intercom, her voicing echoing in the crisp air. Jeremy looked up at the speaker as it issued the warning, knowing its significance.

"Well, I guess that applies to Grace and I," Jeremy murmured while lowering his head back towards the people in front of him. "I uh... I don't know what to say," he admitted while releasing his breath. What could he say? Farewell? Such a phrase seemed too gloomy –too permanent- for such a situation. If only they could feel what he felt in a fashion similar to Grace; to be able to share and read such significant feelings with another was a gift, and one that he was glad Grace possessed. It was a true blessing.

"Goodbye seems appropriate," Ashley began, her face mirroring Rosa's. "But... goodbyes don't have to be sad. Like John sad, you're only going away for a bit. You'll be back in no time, maybe even for Christmas depending on how things go." Stepping forward, the girl reached out and pulled Jeremy into a hug. Although a bit surprised by the action, Jeremy returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around Ashley's back. Her long, brown hair brushed against his face as a gust of wind blew through the station.

"Goodbye... Ashley," Jeremy said, sadness evident in his voice despite his best effort to hide it. Ashley let out a small chuckle and pulled back slightly, a smile on her face; it was a sad smile but a smile none-the-less. Looking at the teen in front of her, she shook her head in a disapproving manner.

"Hey, that's not right. Remember what I said? Goodbyes don't have to be sad!" the girl exclaimed through misty eyes. "So smile! Say 'hello' for every 'goodbye'! Do that, and you'll be happy wherever you go."

Jeremy blinked several times before a small smile crept upon his face. The boy nodded lightly, unsure of how to respond to such a statement. Even while saying goodbye, the girl somehow managed to retain her joyful spirit; how he loved that about his long time neighbor and friend. "O-okay, you got it, Ashley." The girl could only let out a satisfied sigh as she took a step back and turned to look towards Grace.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you, Grace," Ashley laughed as she reached out and pulled the Gardevoir into a hug of her own. Grace laughed lightly as she returned the gesture and embraced Ashley, taking care not to harm the girl with her crimson shard. "Jeremy's in your care now. Make sure he stays safe, okay?"

Grace nodded strongly, determination burning in her eyes. _"I will. I promise."_

A tear escaped Ashley's misty eyes as the words left Grace's mind. She would miss Grace, even more than she had realized. The two of them had developed a relationship akin to that of sisters over the years despite their difference in age. Being an only child weighed heavily on Ashley at times; Grace had proven to be a not only a friend, but someone who she could confide in with confidence. Even the upbeat, cheery girl sometimes needed someone to talk to.

The two of them remained in each other's embrace for several more moment more before pulling away. Grace's eyes were beginning to tear up as well. To blame her tears on the feverish emotions of those around here would be a lie; the emotions that caused her eyes to mist over were none other than her own. Grace was trying her hardest not to cry, to be strong in the face of change, and it was an incredibly difficult task. _"I promise... We'll come back, safe and sound. You have my word."_

Ashley sniffled while raising the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe away the remaining tears that threatened to leave her eyes. Smiling, the young woman nodded her head, saying, "I know you will. Have a good one Grace; I'll see you around." Stepping back, Ashley watched as Claire and David stepped forward together and embraced their elder siblings in a farewell gesture.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything with your room. Mom and Dad won't let us," Claire chuckled as she gave her older brother a brief hug. David joined in on the laughter and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, what Claire said," the younger boy agreed. "The same goes for you Grace, don't worry."

Grace smiled lightheartedly as she gently patted the top of her younger brother's head with one hand while wrapping his body in a hug with the other. _"That's good to hear; I'm glad you've decided not to turn my bedroom into a trophy room while I'm gone."_ Smiling, the Gardevoir pulled back and looked at the grinning face of the youthful Benper. _"I promise I'll watch all of your games online if I can. It'd be a shame if I missed the next rising star of the Johto Gridiron Football Association!"_

David let out a hearty laugh and smiled. "Okay, I'm holding you to that…!" Releasing his eldest sister, the young boy turned to face his brother and raised an arm in his direction. Without hesitation, Jeremy took his hand and pulled him into a one armed hug. "Have fun and be safe, Bro."

Releasing David, Jeremy nodded his head while saying, "I will. Follow your own advice for once, yeah?"

David could only shake his head while giving a brief shrug of his shoulders. "No promises there; you know how I am." It was the answer Jeremy expected, but it still got a grin to form on the older boy's face. He would miss his younger brother's faux arrogance and good-humored nature. It certainly made life more interesting. He would miss everybody; these farewells only seemed to amplify the feelings in his heart.

Rosa and John were the last to physically bid farewell to their children. Rosa wasted no time pulling Jeremy into her arms, exclaiming, "You be safe, Jeremy! I don't want to hear any crazy stories from Grace while you're gone…!"

Jeremy laughed while playfully rolling his eyes. "Don't worry Mom, I'm not going to join a gang or anything while I'm there." Looking over at the Gardevoir next to him, he winked while asking, "I can trust you not to tell her anything, right?"

Grace giggled lightly as she nodded her head, playing along with Jeremy's comical question. Rosa could only let out a frustrated if not humorous sigh while pulling back from her son. "I figured as much. I love you two so much; just come home in one piece and I'll be a happy mother."

"That I can promise, Mom," Jeremy gave his mother a warm, comforting smile. Rosa's face shifted to mirror her sons, despite the unshed tears that filled her eyes. No amount of preparation could have readied the woman for this moment, the moment when she would let go of her first child. She was so happy, overjoyed even, for Jeremy. He was doing everything he'd ever wanted; her son was going to make something of himself. The stabbing pain of watching him leave home was a small price to pay, but as far as she was concerned, it was well worth it.

Jeremy shifted his eyes to meet those of the man who influenced and shaped him more than any other person, his father. John stood tall in his overcoat as he took a large stride forward and positioned himself in front of his son. Lifting one of his large, calloused hands, the man placed it on his son's shoulders in a fatherly fashion. Its weight seemed immeasurable –infinitely significant even- as it rested on his shoulder. "Son, no matter what happens, always know that your mother and I will support you, even from hundreds of miles away."

Jeremy gave a sharp nod of his head as his father's word cut through the air. "I know, Dad. I know."

John removed his broad hand from his son's shoulder and moved it over to the Gardevoir standing next to him. Instead of resting it on her shoulder, he gently pulled her towards him and into his large embrace. "The same goes for you, Grace. I wish for only the best of things, my daughter."

Grace melted into the man's arm and nodded against his chest. Her ear clippings brushed against his coat's thick, soft wool as the Gardevoir's head shifted in her foster parent's embrace. This man had taken her in as one of his own and treated her like his own flesh and blood, like a true daughter. The very thought of what he'd done was enough to make Grace weak in the knees. She was so blessed; at times she thought she didn't deserve it, but those thoughts never lasted long. It wasn't about whether or not she deserved the treatment she received from her parents, family, and friends; they treated her the way they did out of love, not out of any sort of entitlement. To question their love was a fruitless endeavor; she had learned to just accept it for what it was in all of its wonderfulness.

_"Dad… thank you,"_ Grace whispered as she embraced the man. The hug lasted only several seconds but seemed to signifying a defining point in both of their lives, as though unsaid words were exchanged between them. John and Grace pulled away from one another and took a step back. Just like before, Grace and Jeremy stood side by side while their family and friend stood across from them. The only difference from just moments ago was that there would be no further laughter or conversing. The time had come for Jeremy and Grace to take their leave.

Picking up his luggage, Jeremy let out a deep sigh while staring at those across from him. "Goodbye, everybody…! I'll make sure to call... okay?"

Rosa nodded with smile. "Yeah… that sounds good."

Those were the final words exchanged between Jeremy and his family before he and Grace walked through the ticket booth. Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out two paper tickets before handing them to the man who stood by the gate. The employee glanced at their tickets before punching them with his hole punch and handing them back. Jeremy and Grace stepped into the streamlined train car and took one final glance back at the small party that watched their every move.

_"I… I have this feeling," _ Grace whispered. Jeremy looked over at his friend and raised his brow, if ever so slightly.

"Grace?"

_"Before we see them again, things will be… different,"_ the Gardevoir said, her tone unreadable. _"I don't know how different, but, we will see them again; that's for certain."_

The boy stared at the Gardevoir next to him for several moments before nodding his head, a look of understanding on his face. "I don't know what the future holds, but I bet you're right. Come on, Grace, let's get to our seats."

With that said, the two Benpers waved one final time to the group of people who had chosen to see them off as they ventured out into the world. They all waved back and continued to do so until Jeremy and Grace disappeared behind the closing door of the bullet train's passenger car. The loud air horn of the train blew, blaring in the confined space of the station. The sounds of hydraulic brakes unclasping from their respective brake disk reverberated through the air in a series of high pitch clicks. With its restraints unlocked, the train began to creep forward and out of the station. Its acceleration was smooth and nearly noiseless. Its speed began to increase as it departed the station, leaving the concrete platform behind. It didn't take long for it to completely leave its berth and makes its way onto the main line of the Goldrenrod Rail Systems.

Jeremy and Grace had navigated through the train and to their seats. The train car itself was mostly empty, save for a few people at the far end. This was most likely a result of its early departure time. Jeremy placed his suitcase on the floor at his feet and sat down on the soft, cloth seat. Grace did the same and removed the small, yellow backpack that she carried on her back and placed it on the ground next to Jeremy's suitcase. It was the same pack she had worn the day Jeremy learned of his internship; it carried within it the few precious possessions that Grace had decided to take with her. Sitting across from her friend, Grace gently smoothed out her soft gown as she settled in her set.

"Tickets please," a rough voice barked. Jeremy looked up to find a large, if not disgruntled looking, man standing next to his and Grace's seat. The conductor wore a black vest with a 'Goldenrod Rails' ID tag adorned upon his chest. When Jeremy did not immediately respond, the man rolled his eyes and once again impatiently demanded, "Your tickets, sir."

"Ah…! Right, sorry," Jeremy apologized as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. Handing them to the man, he couldn't help but question, "Why do you have to see our tickets? The man at the train station did before we left."

The attendant scanned the bar code of each ticket with a handheld computer, ignoring the teen's inquiry while he verified the ticket's authenticity. After several seconds, a high pitch tone sounded in confirmation of the tickets' validity; he returned the tickets and responded to the boy's question, saying, "It's so that people don't try to sneak into higher class seating. You and your Pokémon, for instance, shouldn't be in a first class car with your coach tickets." The man didn't even try to hide his annoyance with the question. The conductor's gaze shifted from Jeremy to Grace, her body language speaking volumes; she was clearly quite annoyed by his behavior. The conductor let out a gruff grunt as he eyed over the Gardevoir in front of him. "I'm surprise you don't just keep it in its ball; that would have saved you some money."

"She doesn't have a ball; I'm not a trainer," Jeremy all but spat, his eyes narrowing as he put emphasis on the word 'she'. What absolutely unwarranted behavior and rudeness! He wanted nothing more than to put this man in his place, to make a scene of some sorts but knew nothing good would come out of doing so. The best they would get is an insincere apology; the worst, more strife from the conductor. Is this how they treated all of their paying passengers? Like an annoyance? "Do you need anything else?" Jeremy asked curtly; he was in no mood to try to alleviate the situation.

The man seemed unfazed by the boy's hostile behavior and shook his head. "No, that's it. Enjoy the ride." The comment was insincere, a formality really, but he didn't expect otherwise. Jeremy watched as the conductor walked away and moved to the next set of passengers. He seemed to be treating them in a similar fashion; one could only wonder how or why he had such a job. Perhaps he was having a rough day? That didn't excuse the behavior though; Jeremy didn't act in such a manner while having rough days at Stelar's. It was a simple matter of being professional.

_"What a rude man!"_ Grace exclaimed as she stared at the conductor, narrowing her eyes to mere slits. One could almost see the aura of frustration that engulfed her as she spoke. _"I could feel him coming a mile away! He's so… angry!"_

Jeremey let out a sharp, irritated huff and nodded in agreement. "I don't get why the railroad company would give a job like conductor to somebody so mean; that's not exactly good for business." He could feel Grace's frustration flowing freely from her as her stare remained fixed on the conductor; they pummeled him like a Beedrill's fury attack, unrelenting. The conductor was out of line, and Jeremy knew it. While Grace had no illusion of being a human, she had been brought up being treated with respect and dignity. To be spoken at, not to, as though she were a dumb animal who couldn't understanding the meaning of his words infuriated her. Despite all of this, Jeremy knew he needed to shift Grace's focus to something else. Nothing good had ever come from the negative emotions that Grace rarely harbored towards others. He needed to switch the topic, for the sake of not only himself, but for Grace as well. The boy hated the sensation he felt radiating from her right now; it didn't fit her wonderfully happy personality.

"Forget about him, Grace; he's not worth our time," Jeremy said while shifting his gaze to the Gardevoir across from him. Grace's eyes remained fixated on the conductor for several more moments before she finally let out a resigning sigh. The Gardevoir closed her eyes for the briefest of moments before reopening them and fixing her gaze not on the man who had so rudely, if not indirectly, insulted her, but on the boy sitting just an arm's length away. Her eyes were noticeably softer than just a moment before.

_"I know… you're right; it's just frustrating is all," s_he said with a small sigh. _"But, it's over now;_ _I'm not even going to acknowledge him,"_ Grace stated as a small, if not forced, smile made its way onto her face. Turning her head, the Gardevoir glanced out the window in an effort to shift her focus elsewhere. What she saw surprised her, if only slightly. _"Ah! Jeremy, look!"_

The boy in question turned his gaze in the direction of his friend's, curious as to what could have caught her attention. What he saw was the fiery orange sun beginning to rise over the treetops of a distant hill, giving birth to a new day. Brilliant, dark purple clouds, a trademark of autumn, dotted the otherwise bluish-orange sky. Though it crept through the sky at a snail's pace, it definitely was moving as it had not been there just minutes before. "Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen the sun rise," Jeremy stated with a smile.

_"That's because you usually sleep in late, Mr. Lazy," _Grace giggled as she watched the trees outside pass at mind numbing speeds. _"Still, you're right. I can't even think of the last time I watched the sun rise. It's such a pretty sight."_

Jeremy let out an exaggerate huff as he crossed his arm, pretending to be annoyed by the accusation of being lazy. "Hey, I'm up late every night doing important stuff! Why, if you had the same responsibilities as me, you'd know what I'm talking about." Grace could only laugh at such a response, knowing full well how completely false it was. A wry grin formed on her face as she began to speak again.

_"I didn't know watching television or playing around on the computer was considered important stuff,"_ she jabbed lightheartedly. _"If that's the case, then I'm one of the most productive members of our family."_ Jeremy laughed lightly and conceded to the truth. There was no point in trying to keep up the -albeit faux- façade.

"Ah, fine, fine. You win; what can I say, I love my sleep!" the teen said with a large, seemingly forced, yawn.

Grace raised a hand to her mouth and giggled, exclaiming, _"Hey, don't yawn! Don't you know yawns are contagi-"_ The Gardevoir would have continued had she not felt an immeasurably strong desire to yawn herself. Opening her mouth, she inhaled sharply, filling her lungs with fresh air. _"See, what'd I tell you?"_

Jeremy held up his hands in defense. "Hey, that wasn't on purpose! I really am tired; I couldn't sleep last night. I think I only got three hours or so." Closing his eyes, he leaned back in his seat and let his head roll backwards, limp. "I could fall asleep right now if I wanted," he said with closed eyes and a large grin.

_"Then why don't you?" _ Grace asked curiously as she turned her attention from the rising sun to the boy sitting across from her. Jeremy opened his left eye and looked down at Grace. Her large eyes blinked several times as she awaited an answer.

"I don't know; I guess I could always take a small nap; it wouldn't kill me…" Jeremy trailed off as he once again closed his eyes. Between all of the stops they'd make at various cities and the distance itself, it was going to be a nearly seven hour long trip.

_"You should do that; it's not like we have anything else to do,"_ she smiled. _"Truth be told… *yawn*, I couldn't sleep either,"_ Grace admitted. Jeremy's eyes opened as he lifted his head from its resting position on the back of his chair. The boy watched as Grace closed her eye and leaned back in a similar fashion to what he'd just been doing, relaxing into the soft contours of her cloth seat. The Gardevoir seemed completely relaxed as she took a deep breath, her chest rising as her lungs expanded.

Jeremy nodded his head and mirrored her actions, once again leaning backwards in relaxation. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

The warmth of the rising sun acted like a blanket as it doused the two people with its radiance. Between that and the slight sway of the train, it didn't take long before both Grace and Jeremy fell asleep in their seats. When they awoke, the familiar silhouettes of Southern Johto's hills and forest would be long gone. In their place would be a sprawling city skyline filled with wonders neither could have imagined.

Until then though, their minds would occupy the world of dreams.

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

* * *

_"… Jeremy…"_

The boy in question felt warm.

And nice. So wonderfully nice.

_"… Jeremy…!"_

He could stay like this forever, wrapped in sleep's embrace; what made sleep so comfortable anyways? Jeremy couldn't be bothered to ponder such a thing, not in his current state. Right now, none of that mattered. But what was that insistent noise? How could he enjoy his slumber when somebody wouldn't be quiet? Who was it anyways? Didn't they know that he was sleeping?

_"Jeremy…! Wake up!"_

Wait, he knew that voice…

_"I swear…! Wake up sleepy head!"_

Jeremy's eyes cracked open slightly as consciousness returned to him. The one calling for him, the boy knew who it was. "Grace…?" His voice was but a croak as he coughed, clearing his throat and expelling the stale air from his lungs before taking a deep breath. The sun was high in the sky and cast its rays down upon him; it looked to be around one o' clock if he had to guess. The boy's eyes fought to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, causing him to wince. "Ah…! Jeez!"

_"Well, it's about time you woke up,"_ Grace stated with a satisfied, if not happy, smile. _"Sleep well?"_ Jeremy yawned heavily as his eyes, now adjusted to the light, opened fully, taking in the scene around him. It only took a moment for his memory to remind him of where he was; the train car he and Grace inhabited had grown noticeably busier in the time he had been asleep. Families and businessmen alike filled the car, all of them going about their own business. Several children could be heard a few rows down merrily playing a game of sorts, while a large man in a suit talked on his cell phone across the aisle from him and Grace.

"Eh…? Yeah, I slept pretty good, all things considered ya' know. How about you? Have you been up for long?" the boy asked in part as a polite gesture but also because he was genuinely curious. The Gardevoir flashed a toothy smile, her eyes bright, as she nodded.

_"I slept wonderfully! I only woke up about ten minutes ago; we're about a half hour from the train station,"_ she informed her friend. _"Look out the window!"_

"Out the window…?" Jeremy turned his gaze away from his friend and to the world outside the rectangular window next to them, per her suggestion. What he saw was nothing short of breathtaking. "Grace… that's…!"

Goldenrod, in all of its splendor and glory, lay before them. The train was still a little ways out from the city's downtown, but they were more than close enough to view the enormous skyscrapers that seemed to pierce the atmosphere as they grew from the earth. The sun reflected off of their polished windows like a mirror, illuminating the area with a powerful ambient light. It was like nothing he'd ever seen, at least not in person. Sure, both Jeremy and Grace had seen countless images of the high-rises that made up Goldenrod and other mega city's skylines on the television or online, but to see their imposing presence in person… it was another thing entirely.

"Wow, so that's Goldenrod," Jeremy let out a low whistle. "I didn't think the skyscrapers would look so, well, tall." Grace could only nod her head while marveling at the structures. They were by no means the most interesting buildings, in terms of design and aesthetics, that she'd ever seen, but what they lacked in character they made up for in sheer size and height.

_"I want to go to the top of one…! Do you think we can do that?"_ Grace asked as eagerness began to take over. _"I bet you could see for miles if you were on top of one!" _

Jeremy let out a short laugh as Grace began to voice her desires. A wave of relief washed over him as he watched Grace admire the view, her eyes in constant movement as they shifted from one sight to another. He was worried Grace would be… anxious when it came to the big city. All she knew was Twinsport and the small towns around it. The change in setting might have been too much for her to handle initially; thankfully, the Gardevoir seemed to be proving him wrong with ease.

"I know as much about that kind of thing as you do, Grace," the boy chuckled as his gaze shifted back to the Goldenrod skyline. "I could imagine some buildings have observation decks for tourist, though. We can check that out once we get settled into the Pokémon Sanctuary; sound good?" The Gardevoir eagerly nodded her head, not bothering to tear her eyes away from the towering steel structures in front of her.

_"That sounds great! I can't wait; the city looks so alive, like a living thing! It's so much different than Twinsport."_ A truer statement couldn't have been made. Goldenrod and Twinsport were two different settings entirely, apples and oranges if you will. In a sense, it made Jeremy curious about what he'd discover in the city. The urban environment was completely alien to him, and the only way to change that was to venture into the metropolis of glass and steel.

"Yeah, you're right about that…" Jeremy stated, awe and eagerness alike still evident in his voice as it trailed off into nothingness. Any anxiety he had about traveling to Goldenrod was quickly forgotten, if only for the time being, as he viewed his new home for the next several months. Instead, he felt a sense of adventure build within him, and it felt grand.

The next half hour went by much quicker than either Jeremy or Grace could have imagined. It didn't take long before the train's intercom system came to life and informed the passengers that they would be arriving in the Goldenrod Central Terminal. The Terminal, as the name suggest, was the end of the line for the high speed transit system. Its main line ran from Goldenrod to Saffron and was known as the Goldenrod & Saffron Rail System, while the branch line that Jeremy and Grace traveled on was known as the Southern Johto & Oceanic.

Branch lines like the Southern Johto & Oceanic were spread throughout the continent like a spider web, providing the backbone of the region's economy and wellbeing. Almost every major city had a train station; smaller cities with much commerce, like the farming town of Lilyburg, also had train stations to allow for quick and easy distribution of crops and goods across the continent; they also become a sort of hub in rural areas because of the railway. While passenger travel and shipping domestic items by means of train was becoming less popular with the advent of the Trans Johto Highway, they were still one of the most popular options for transporting bulk goods and resources such as fuel and crops. In the end, almost every railway that ran across Johto terminated in Goldenrod. The city's position next to the sea and its manmade harbor made it the perfect commerce town.

When the high speed train pulled into the Goldenrod Lines Central Terminal and came to a halt, Jeremy and Grace gathered their things and exited the passenger car. It was difficult to leave, let alone stay together, as the entirety of passenger attempted to funnel through the two doors that were situated on either end of the train car. Being pushed and shoved proved to be claustrophobic for Jeremy and Grace, a feeling neither of them cared for at all.

The time it took them to exit the cramped confines of the railcar and escape into the vast openness of the Terminal seemed like an eternity. Grace took a deep breath as she walked through the small doorway, lurching forward and away from the group of people who had been onboard just moments before. _"Freedom!"_

Jeremy did the same and came to a halt by her side, catching his breath in the process. "Ugh… What a mess. You'd think the train cars would have more than two doors." Grace nodded her head in agreement. Looking up, Jeremy couldn't help but marvel at the terminal's architecture. The ceiling seemed to stretch up for miles; it was easily as tall as Twinsport's lighthouse.

The Terminal itself was built nearly a century ago when Goldenrod was just beginning to grow as an industrial town. At that time, steam locomotives, not high speed electric trains, roamed the land in a symphony of fire and water. These seemingly living, breathing machines spewed columns of smoke and steam into the air as they operated. This required the builders of the trains' berth to construct tall, if not grand, buildings to allow the smoke and steam to rise into the air and dissipate. This ensured that the air at ground level didn't become a toxic haze for the passengers and workers on the platform. The grated holes in the ceilings, which allowed the smoke and steam to escape, only furthered showcased the station's history. Even now, decades past the industrial age, the building had a certain grandeur that seemed to suppress the modern high-rises just outside the old building's brass lined doorways.

_"So, what now? How do we get to the Pokemon Sanctuary?"_ Grace asked as she looked around. If she recalled correctly, then their final destination was still a fair bit away and outside of the city, not within the city itself. Jeremy turned to face his friend and raised his eyebrows as though he were contemplating her words.

"I suppose we'll take a taxi or something. I have directions on my phone." The boy turned to glance up at the large, brass clock that hung from the wall; the face of the timepiece read one-thirty, give or take several minutes. "If that thing's right, then we still have a couple of hours or so before they expect us to be there, so we have plenty of time."

_"Do you want to get there early?"_ Grace inquired. That wasn't a bad idea; as far as Jeremy knew, the only thing he'd be doing today was getting acquainted with some of the staff and settling into his room. Showing up early could help show just how dedicated he was to the position. It was a thought some would deem as silly, but that was of no concern to Jeremy. He was far too determined to make a good name for himself to worry about what others might think of his reasoning.

The boy was about to answer his friend's question when a deep rumble reverberated through his body. Looking down, Jeremy's eyes rested on the noise's source, his stomach. "That wouldn't be a bad idea, but I think I have another one. Say Grace, are you as hungry as I am?" Well, perhaps there was a _little_ leeway in his determination to make a good name for himself.

Grace nodded her head in response, all too eager to answer. _"Yes! I haven't eaten since this morning. Do you want to get something to eat as well?"_

"Yeah, that sounds good. I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now. Want to get going and see what we can find on the way?" Jeremy asked. It wasn't a bad idea; they could walk around for a bit and grab a bite to eat in the progress. When they were done eating, they could grab a cab and go to the sanctuary. It was about a half hour drive assuming, of course, that Jeremy's directions were accurate.

_"That sounds good,"_ Grace agreed. _"I'm not the one who has to haul that thing around after all."_ A small laugh escaped the Gardevoir's lips as she pointed to Jeremy's large suitcase with one of her dainty green clad fingers. The boy's brow furrowed as he was reminded of his luggage; suddenly, the idea of walking around town didn't seem so appealing.

"Ah… yeah, that. I'd forgotten about that," Jeremy admitted while letting out a sigh. Raising a hand, the teen scratched his head slightly as he reassessed their options; perhaps they could do something else? Something that wouldn't involve him lugging around his heavy suitcase in the process? "How about… we pick up some food from a street vendor and eat on the way? We'll still get something to eat and arrive early as well; it's the best of both worlds."

Grace tilted her head to the side as she placed a finger on her chin in a questioning fashion. _"Street vendors?"_ Jeremy nodded his head and was quick to offer an explanation.

"Yeah, street vendors. There are a lot of people who make a living selling food on the street to passersby and such; it's kind of like what you see at festivals, only year round," he told her. "Big cities have them; I'm sure we can find one nearby; we're at the train station after all! Loads of people come and go from here every day," the boy laughed. "I also heard they have great tasting food, sometimes even better than sit-down restaurants; so, does that sound good?"

Grace remained impartial to any specific idea and simply nodded her head in agreement. _"That sounds good; as long as I get some food I'll be happy, hehe!"_ Jeremy chuckled at the simplistic statement but was all too glad to hear it. Grace was never a difficult person to please when it came to such mundane things like eating out; her easygoingness was part of what made being with her so nice.

"So it's decided; let's get going then," Jeremy stated as he reached down and grabbed his suitcase. The boy let out a muted grunt as he hefted the bulky piece of luggage upwards; he suddenly wished his suitcase had wheels. It'd be much easier to roll his luggage around instead of carrying it. Just as he was shifting the bag to be more comfortable in his grip, Jeremy felt the luggage's weight seem to half itself. Could a zipper have come undone? All of his clothing and possessions would be spilled onto the dirty, concrete platform; oh, what a hassle! When Jeremy looked down, however, he saw that his suitcase was still intact, zippers and all.

_"Why so pessimistic?"_ Grace laughed lightly as a soft smile overcame her face. Jeremy looked over, surprised by the comment, when he noticed the slightest hint of blue glowing around his friend's eyes, a clear indicator of her psychic abilities. _"I figured this will be easier for both of us; you'd only slow us down otherwise."_

Jeremy was quiet for several moments before he let out a small laugh and smiled in return of the thoughtful gesture; words couldn't express how glad the boy was that his clothing was, as it turned out, not scattered across the dirty floor. That would have been awful. "Thanks Grace; you didn't have to do that," Jeremy said as he took a step forward, his friend following in suit by his side as she helped him bear the weight of his luggage. The two began walking towards the large, arching doorway that separated the boarding platform from the station's main foyer. A wall of solid granite rose from the base of the platform to the arched ceiling above; its white sheen was in stark contrast to the polished brass metalwork that decorated the area.

_"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to,"_ Grace explained. _"I'm hungry, and you would have been walking slower because of that thing weighing you down." _Jeremy let out a sharp laugh, entertained by her explanation.

"Oh? Is that it? Well, thanks anyways. Just remember who's paying for the food." Grace turned her head and stuck out her tongue in a playful gesture. Jeremy rolled his eyes, clearly amused by the childish act; seeing his friend act so carefree made him happy, joyful even. There was something special about Grace and her happiness; as long as she was smiling, he found himself at peace with the world. The teen felt a sense of serenity that he never felt otherwise. Jeremy liked the feeling, and as long as Grace was enveloped with joy, he felt it. At times, he wondered why that was the case; was it simply her carefree attitude, her nature, that brightened his life? Was she sharing some sort of emotion through telepathy without even knowing it? It was a different sensation than joy or happiness, which usually manifested as a warm feeling that enveloped him with its gentle caress; he couldn't even describe the serenity he felt as anything but that, an absolute peace. Jeremy didn't understand any of it, but he didn't care. All that mattered was what he felt, and what he felt was nothing short of wonderful. "You're as 'you' as ever I see."

_"Hehe, sure am!"_ Grace giggled, holding a hand up to her mouth in an effort to conceal her laughter.

Jeremy was in high spirits as he and Grace walked through the historic building together. The Gardevoir was happier than she'd been in a long time. Her delight radiated like a furnace from the crimson shard that pierced her torso. She had a spring in her step, even more so than usual; in all honesty, her reaction was quite different from what Jeremy had envisioned it to be. Perhaps actually being in Goldenrod had alleviated her worries about leaving home; it seemed as though it was the act of leaving, not the journey and destination, that had been the source of her anxiety. Jeremy was glad Grace couldn't hide her emotions, otherwise he would have been convinced her joyful behavior was just a ruse to sate his worrying.

Grace's inability to withhold her emotions was something the Gardevoir both hated and loved. It was, in fact, not normal behavior for members of the Ralts line. Usually, they were able to conceal their emotions behind a mental veil at will, but Grace lacked this ability. As a young Ralts, her ability to convey emotions was limited through touch and touch alone. As she grew older, however, her powers grew as well. By Grace's older Ralts years, those in close proximity could feel her emotions manifest in a variety of sensations, even without physical contact; the intensity of the sensation was directly limited to their proximity to Grace and how close of a bond she shared with them. Strangers could feel a meager hint, albeit a definite hint, of what her family felt during times of emotional highs.

Despite her growing power, the strongest sensations always came through physical contact. No matter how strong of a bond she'd formed with a person, nothing came close to how it felt when physical contact was made, when skin touched skin and a corporeal union was formed. It was difficult to separate which emotions were your own and which ones were Grace's; in a sense, it was almost like becoming a single entity, despite the brevity of it all. Even then, while Grace couldn't outright hide her emotions, she could suppress them enough to ensure that she wouldn't overwhelm the minds of everybody who made contact with her, otherwise she'd be severely limited with her actions.

"Heh, I should get Claire and David a gift from the gift shop before we leave," Jeremy pointed to an upcoming room separated from the main foyer by panes of glass. The words, 'Goldenrod Central Terminal Giftshop' were painted in bright, yellow paint across a wooden sign that hung in front of the room's entryway. "I know Claire and David would like some pressed coins for their collection."

_"We'll have to stop by before we leave then,"_ Grace commented while she and Jeremy passed the entrance to the gift shop. As they walked towards the revolving glass doors at the front of the Terminal and into the main foyer, Jeremy couldn't help but be at awe of his surroundings. Suddenly, even the grand space of the train platform seemed bare compared to the extravagant foyer. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, their unlit bulbs sparkling in the sunlight that streamed through the windows in the ceiling. The marble flooring shone like a mirror as the great water fountain in the center of it all shot jets of water high into the air. Ornate masonry filled every corner of space, from the handrails of the impressive staircase to the immaculately chiseled Arcanine sculptures that greeted visitor of the Terminal; all of it was truly breath taking, if not reminiscent of a time when such magnificent structures were built on a regular basis.

Grace seemed to take notice of their surroundings as well; she stopped walking and gazed upward with a sense of awe, attempting to take in the scenery in its wholeness. _"This place is incredible!"_

"Yeah, it sure is; I wonder if the rest of the city will be like this?" Jeremy thought aloud. The boy could only imagine how ridiculous he and Grace looked in the eyes of the city's residents as they gawked at the architecture, like tourist no doubt. He didn't care though; as far as Jeremy was concerned, they _were_ tourist. There was no shame in appreciating such a sight. Grace lowered her head to look at her friend.

_"I sure hope so!"_ a giddy laugh came from Grace's mouth. _"This is all so wonderful!"_

Jeremy smiled at his friend' delight and nodded in agreement. He was about to speak when his stomach roared again, once more alerting him to its desires. "Ah, I think my stomach wants us to shut up and get some food. What do ya' say? Ready to go?"

_"Yep, sure am; I was just a little surprised by how ornate the train station is and wanted to look at it for a bit,"_ she answered. Much to Jeremy's surprise, he felt another small wave of hunger wash over him, hunger that was not his own. Grace's cheeks became flush as she looked away, clearly embarrassed and knowing full well what had happened. _"Ah… sorry…! I didn't mean to, ah, well –do that."_

The boy could only chuckle as he patted his friend on her shoulder. "It's no big deal; I guess we're both really hungry. Let's get something to eat; then, we can take it from there."Grace nodded her head, all too happy to agree to his words.

_"Let's."_

It didn't take long for Jeremy and Grace to find a street vendor; in fact, the public square in front of the Terminal, aptly named Terminal Square, was filled with them. Food carts containing everything from soft pretzels and pizza to fried fish and rice balls dotted the area. In truth, it was difficult deciding what they wanted, given their options. After much debate, they decided on two jumbo pretzels and a couple of soft drinks to sate their hunger and thirst, although admittedly their thirst was caused by too much salt on their pretzels. What a vicious cycle. It took the two all but five minutes to down the food; while it wasn't a five course meal, it was a meal none-the-less and served its purpose of relieving their hunger.

After eating, Jeremy and Grace hailed a cab and began the short trip from the Terminal Square to the Pokémon Sanctuary. Jeremy couldn't help but notice as Grace's face contorted slightly as she entered the taxi, her gaze fixed upon the driver; it almost seemed like she was in discomfort. The Gardevoir remained quiet, however, so he didn't press the issue. It didn't take long for the cab driver to strike up a conversation with his passengers.

"So, what are you doing going to the Pokémon sanctuary? Are you some trainer or something from out of town looking to nab an easy addition to your party?" the driver, a large, gruff man who wore a dark, leather jacket, asked.

Jeremy gave the cabby a confused glance, unsure of why he'd make such an assumption; sure, Grace was with him but he wore no Poke balls nor carried any gear commonly associated with trainers. "No, I'm not a trainer; I'm an intern.. well, kind of. What gave you the idea that I'm going there to adopt a Pokémon?" the boy asked. The cabby gave a shrug of his shoulder while glancing in his rearview mirror to look at his passengers.

"Well, you were at Terminal Square; I figured you came in from out of town, maybe Kanto or something. You've also got some sort of exotic Pokémon with you; I've never seen nothin' like it before." The cabby's eyes lazily drifted in the mirror until his focus was on Grace. The gruff looking man's eyebrows went up as a lewd smile formed on his face. "Not bad lookin' though; I can see why you keep it out of its ball."

_"Excuse me!?"_ Grace cried out, enraged by the driver's comment, despite the fact that he could not hear her; what shameless words! A sudden chill overcame the car, causing a shiver to run down the spine of the man. Jeremy felt it as well; a violent vortex of anger erupted from the Gardevoir's mind, bombarding all within range of its fury.

"What the…!?" The driver slammed his foot into the vehicle's brake pedal, bringing the car to a sudden, intense stop. Turning around, he yelled, "Hey, kid! Get control of your Pokémon! I-" The man would have continued, but curbed his tongue upon seeing the intense glare Grace was giving him. It shook him to his core as a sense of overwhelming fear penetrated him. The sensation was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Jeremy narrowed his gaze and spat, "Are you kidding me?!" Reaching into his pocket, the boy pulled out a wad of cash and grabbed several small bills, just enough to cover his, albeit small, fare. "You talk like that to my friend and expect her to take it in stride? Here's my fare; I'd rather walk from here!" Jeremy slammed the money down and opened his door. The boy crawled out of the small car and held the door open for this friend; Grace was quick to follow in suit, all too eager to leave taxi. The Gardevoir angrily adjusted her gown as she exited the vehicle, frustration flowing freely from her shard. Jeremy didn't even have time to shut the door of the car; Grace's eye glowed bright blue as she utilized her powers, slamming the door shut and rocking the car on its suspension. If Jeremy wasn't so upset, he'd have been worried that she'd damaged the vehicle.

It took but a second for the bright yellow cab to accelerate away from them, the driver likely both confused and afraid of what had just happened. Even for Jeremy, Grace's emotions had been overpowering; never before had she been on the receiving end of such behavior, even in the immediate aftermath of her final evolution into a Gardevoir. He could only imagine what the cabby, a complete stranger with no knowledge of Gardevoir, felt even without a bond.

_"That, that…- pig!"_ Grace cried out, still fuming at the rapidly disappearing car. _"How…! How could somebody…?" _The Gardevoir's voice trailed off, her question remaining unfinished. In the past, several people had commented on her appearance and evident beauty, but never in such a lewd manner; even then, those who had complimented her were friends and bore no ill intentions towards her. Most of the time, it was just playful banter or teasing. This time was different; she felt the man's thoughts and desires, all of them, completely vile. Just remembering the lust filled emotions made her want to vomit; was that how people were outside of Twinsport? Had she gotten her hopes up too soon?

"Hey, it's okay Grace," Jeremy said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The Gardevoir looked at her friend, distraught. The boy cringed at Grace's display of emotion before continuing, saying, "He's gone now, and we'll never see him again. He's just a stupid, ignorant cabby."

Volatile emotions continued to rage through Grace's eyes as she let out a breath. _"I know… I just… You couldn't feel it, Jeremy, or see it. He was… his aura was despicable. I saw it even before he began talking… I saw it when we got in...! I feel like I need to bathe,"_ she shuddered. Jeremy frowned, frustrated that he couldn't fully comprehend what she meant; based on her reaction, maybe the boy should be grateful of that fact. He had no idea how different their perception of the world was. What was black, white, and grey for him were vibrant shades of colors for Grace, each with their own meaning. It was moments like these that acted as harsh reality checks for Jeremy. He didn't know what to say; what could he say?

Before he could open his mouth in an attempt to console his friend further, an unfamiliar, feminine voice called out his name.

"Ah… excuse me? Are you by chance Jeremy Benper?"

Both Jeremy and Grace turned to face the source of the voice, the Gardevoir's unease waning as curiosity took hold. To their surprise, a young woman, possibly the same age as Jeremy, stood several feet away, her face displaying a mixture of inquisitiveness and… nervousness? She was pretty; not so much beautiful, but definitely pretty. Long, brown hair flowed freely from her head and cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall, only to stop at a taper near the small of her back. Soft, brown eyes stared uneasily at Jeremy and his friend, uncertainty running rampant.

When Jeremy didn't give an immediate answer, the girl looked towards her feet and began to fiddle with her hands in a nervous fashion, pulling on fingers and curling them in response. "I- I'm sorry, you're probably not him. I'll let you… um, get on your way." She spoke with a wavering voice, as though she was unsure of herself. This bothered Jeremy; why was this stranger acting so nervous? More importantly though, how did she know who he was?

"Hey, hey… There's no need to be sorry; yes, I'm Jeremy Benper. Do… Do I know you?" he asked with a friendly smile in an effort to lessen the awkwardness between them. The girl looked up and made eye contact with the boy. Her eyes seemed to light up upon hearing him confirm his identity.

"You are? You're really Jeremy Benper?" she asked again. Jeremy chuckled, unsure of how to respond. Who was this girl? He didn't know many people outside of Twinsport, let alone in Goldenrod.

"Yeah, the one and only, although I didn't think I was well known outside of Twinsport," he smiled. "So Miss, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know who I am?"

"Ah! Not at all, Jeremy; I was worried I had confused you with somebody else. My name is Jasmine; I volunteer at the Goldenrod Pokémon Sanctuary. A lot of people have been talking about the new intern, er… you that is, Professor Oak recommended; I heard he -I mean you, had a Gardevoir and… kind of assumed that you were him," Jasmine explained, her eyes shifting to Grace as she did so. "I-I've never seen a Gardevoir in person before; she's… really beautiful." The compliment came out as a mere whisper; it was as though the girl was afraid of speaking out of line. Perhaps she was just shy? That would explain her nervous demeanor.

Grace would have been upset by the comment had it been said in a lecherous or lust filled tone of voice. This girl was different than the cabby, however. Her heart was pure and showed no hints of such thoughts; it was a genuine compliment of her beauty. Grace's cheeks flushed slightly at the comment as she tore her gaze away from the girl; her words were welcoming, much needed even. The Gardevoir could sense an aura around the girl; it was pure and bright, much different than the dark cloud that shrouded the man who had lusted over her just moments before. _"T-thank you," _she managed to say, despite Jasmine's inability to hear.

Jeremy laughed at his friend's awkward display, causing Jasmine to stare at him, perplexed. The boy just looked at her and smiled while saying, "Her name is Grace, by the way; she said 'thank you'."

"Thank you? She can talk? You can understand her?" Jasmine asked, amazed by such a feat. Jeremy nodded his head, happy to confirm her inquiry. Her small voice reflected the girl's apparent shyness. She seemed a bit socially awkward, but her heart seemed kind. Jasmine appeared to be genuinely interested in Jeremy and Grace; if these were the type of people who worked in the sanctuary, then he'd have no trouble fitting in and making friends. As Ashley said, say hello for every goodbye; this encounter seemed like a great way to put her advice into action.

"Yes, she can as long as you've hung around her long enough; that's a lot harder than it sounds though, trust me," Jeremy jokingly stated, more or less summing up how Gardevoirs formed bonds with those around them. Grace lightly hit Jeremy in his exposed ribcage, laughing at the jest that he directed towards her.

"Is that so…?" Jasmine inquired, finding their interaction to be curious to say the least; Grace was acting more human in regards to mannerisms than any Pokémon she'd ever encountered, be it in the wild or at the sanctuary. The Gardevoir smiled while nodding her head, slightly surprising the brunette. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing here? The sanctuary is a twenty minute drive south; are you just enjoying some free time before you get there?"

Jeremy shook his head, not wanting Jasmine to get the wrong idea of his intentions; they weren't in Goldenrod to have fun and kill time. Jeremy wanted to work and gain experience; everything else took a back seat to that goal, at least for now. "No, we were on our way there when our cabby said some… inappropriate things," Jeremy said as he lowered his head. He felt a light pulse of anger swell from Grace; it was suppressed, but there for certain. Jasmine must not have felt the suppressed emotion, as she made no motion to indicate so. It was either that, or she didn't mind. If Jeremy had to guess, it was likely the former; not many people could hide their surprise upon feeling Grace's emotions for the first time, let alone her anger.

It didn't take a Pokémon researcher to put two and two together and figure out what Jeremy meant by his words. Jasmine's brow furrowed in unease as she let out a forceful sigh. "Did he? I hope you didn't get a bad impression of the city because of it; most people are actually really nice."

Jeremy shook his head, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "No worries; I wouldn't make a judgment of Goldenrod based on one encounter. I'm sure most of the people are nice." The boy waited several moments before continuing, saying, "I'm sure the next cab we get won't have such a… crude driver."

That comment caught Jasmine's attention, causing her to perk up. "You know, I'm heading back to the sanctuary right now; my car isn't very big, but you two could hitch a ride if you'd like." She seemed more than happy to offer the service, a very polite gesture all things considered.

Jeremy was taken aback at the suggestion. They had just met a minute ago, and she was offering him a ride? The girl was either very trusting or very nice; perhaps it was a mix of the two? Regardless, the boy had to admit, he'd probably have done the same if put into Jasmine's shoes. Still, he didn't want to impose on his new acquaintance, especially considering they might be working together for the next few months. "I really don't want us to be a bother; Grace and I could always take a cab if it'd be inconvenient," he told the girl with a smile.

"I really wouldn't mind," Jasmine insisted, her quiet and shy voice determined; it was almost humorous to hear her be so insistent considering her unimposing form. "I'm heading back there anyway; how about you ask Grace? What does she think?"

Jeremy was a bit surprised by the suggestion; he hadn't expected anyone to so readily accept Grace for what she was and who she was, that is to say an intelligent being with a voice. Shrugging his shoulder, the boy took the suggestion and turned to his friend, asking, "Well, Grace? What do you think? It's up to you."

The Gardevoir seemed to contemplate their options for several moments before slowly nodding her head. _"It's a generous offer and… I think it'd be rude if we turned it down,"_ Grace stated, slowly at first as though she was trying to convince herself. _"Besides, I don't want to get into another cab… not right now."_

It was decided then. Jeremy knew just how strongly Grace felt about what had happened just several minutes ago in the cab; he wouldn't put her into a situation she didn't want to be in, not if it was avoidable. She was delicate when it came to matters involving her emotional state. "Well, she seems to want to ride with you. Are you sure we wouldn't be a hassle?" Jeremy asked once again. Jasmine laughed lightly and smiled, shaking her head.

"Not at all; I'd like to help you out if possible. My car is just down the block; come on, it's a short walk." Jeremy and Grace followed the girl for nearly a minute, engaging in idle chit chat, before she stopped in front of a pale blue sedan. The car was, like she said, small, but not to the degree that Jeremy thought it'd be; it could easily fit all three of them inside. Grabbing her key fob, Jasmine unlocked the vehicle and climbed inside.

"I'm sorry about the mess; I usually don't have company." She beckoned for the two of them to come in with an inviting wave of her hand. Jeremy opened the rear passenger door and let Grace crawl inside. Closing it, he proceeded to open the front passenger side door and entered the vehicle himself. Reaching across his chest, the teen grabbed his safety belt and buckled up. The boy could hear as Grace did the same in the rear.

"Thanks for this, Jasmine. I owe you one," Jeremy said with gratefulness. He and Grace both were genuinely thankful for the ride; not only would it save him money, he'd get to know one of his coworkers in the process. It truly was a win-win scenario.

Jasmine smiled as she started the car and shifted into drive. "Hehe, I guess so. It really isn't a problem, I'm going back there right now; I only stopped into town to pick up some medicine," the girl explained while motioning towards her grey colored purse. "I-I haven't really heard a lot about you, just your name and that you have a Gardevoir -um, I mean Grace; other than that, I heard that Professor Oak himself recommended you for the position. That's a great honor."

Jeremy let out an awkward laugh while scratching the back of his head, a nervous tic of sorts. "Yeah, so I've been told. I'm just a guy who's looking to get into the Pokemon field as a researcher or something along those lines," the boy explained. "How about you? What do you do at the sanctuary?"

"Me? I'm a general assistant to the medical staff, although I specialize in rock and steel type Pokémon," Jasmine explained, her voice sounding less shy and more confident as she mentioned her specialty. "I help with everything from rescued Pokémon to surgery. Sometimes I'll run out and pick up items that a doctor request, like the medicine I mentioned."

"You mean you didn't have what you needed there?" Jeremy asked, a bit confused. Jasmine shook her head, although she understood the teen's confusion and tried to clarify the issue.

"We have a lot of medicine on hand for various Pokémon and illnesses, but sometimes a disease from another region slips in and we have to import the medicine. For instance, the magma flu is a rare disease that effects fire type Pokémon, but is only found in southern Kanto in the Sevii islands. It's so rare that we don't have a supply of medicine on hand to treat it; if we get a Pokémon in with that kind of illness, we quarantine it and have the medicine shipped from a Pokecenter in the region via a priority flight."

"Wow, that's incredible," the boy said, clearly impressed by the network they seemed to have. "Truth be told, I really don't know what I'm going to be doing; do you have any idea?" Jeremy inquired, a bit embarrassed to be asking such a question. Even now a month after learning of the position, he had no idea what exactly it entailed other than a chance to work with Pokémon; the Professor insisted he was qualified and that he'd figure it out once he got there.

Jasmine only shook her head and offered a friendly smile. "I'm sorry, I can't say I know. You can ask Professor Sycamore when we get there; Professor Oak put him in charge of the sanctuary when he's away in Pallet town," Jasmine explained. "He's a great man who truly cares for Pokémon. I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you."

"Ah, I see," Jeremy stated, satisfied with the answer. Silence befell the car as the girl drove towards the sanctuary. After several minutes, Jeremy spoke up yet again in an attempt to break the silence; it was far too awkward not to try. They were, after all, still strangers for the most part. "So, Jasmine, you said you volunteer at the Pokémon Sanctuary? What do you do when you're not there? Do you work somewhere else or study as a student?"

Jasmine was quiet upon being asked the question; when Jeremy looked over, he noticed the girl's facial expression had changed. She seemed to be racking her mind in an effort to find the right words to say. After several moments, she finally spoke up. "I'm a professional Pokémon trainer," the girl said quietly. "But… I don't battle often anymore; I spend most of my time helping the Pokémon at the sanctuary. It's… a calling, I guess."

"… a calling," Jeremy repeated.

"Yeah, a calling. Don't you feel it too? Why else would you be here? Helping sick and injured Pokémon is what I love to do most, even more than battle," Jasmine explained with a soft voice. "I figured you'd know what I was talking about… otherwise, Professor Oak wouldn't have chosen you; he sees things like that in people, their true potential and character." Jeremy remained quiet as he pondered Jasmine's words. He loved Pokémon, no doubt about it, but did he feel the same calling that she spoke of? He had always wanted to work with Pokémon in some way, but never specifically as a professor or physician. It wasn't until Grace fell ill and he'd met Professor Oak had he considered such a route for his life.

Looking at the car's side view mirror, he saw Grace sitting quietly in the back seat in its reflection. Her eyes lazily watched as buildings and trees passed by, seemingly bored without anybody to converse with. Perhaps… he did feel the call that Jasmine spoke of. From the day he met Grace, the boy felt as though he had been guided through life. Who's to say that guiding force wasn't the call? To heal and restore Pokémon who had been cruelly abandoned or mistreated?

Jeremy's voice was quiet but contemplative as he spoke. "You know, I think I do know what you mean, about the calling that is; I hadn't really considered it before now but… I think you're right."

Jasmine looked over and smiled lightly, nodding her head. "I know; you seem like that kind of person, Jeremy. I have a good eye for people who love Pokémon, especially people who love helping Pokémon; you'll do great, I know it."

Jeremy smiled in return and could only mutter a silent but sincere, "Thank you."

The rest of the drive was quiet as Jasmine directed her vehicle towards their destination. It didn't take long before the trio was in front of the massive, concrete walls that separated the suburban landscape of southern Goldenrod with the reserves of the Goldenrod Pokémon Sanctuary.

They had arrived.

* * *

**Well then, that was... interesting to write. I'll be honest and admit that this chapter was difficult to pen and very frustrating. You all have no idea how glad I am that it's over. I can't help but feel like this is one of my weaker chapters and re-wrote it several times in an effort to remedy that, but to no avail. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't really get into the proper mood while writing.**

**Originally, I was going to have a completely different part II that involved a flashback to their childhood which would have then, in turn, led to their awakening on the train. I actually had about 3k words of said flashback written when I realized that, as much as I absolutely love writing about little Jeremy and Grace, it was slowing my story down. My first six chapters was just me testing the waters of my story and building the characters; now that I've established both the story and characters, such flashbacks seem a bit counter productive unless they contribute something important to the story.  
**

**Those 3k words haven't gone to waste though. I still haven't forgotten about the idea of "Amazing Grace: Growing Up". I'm going to need some place to vent my overwhelming desire to write... _cute_ stuff considering the direction "Amazing Grace" will be heading. Meh, don't judge me. I will say this though, it involved an argument, snowballs, and a possible civil war. Maybe I'll finish that before I start up on chapter eight? I don't even know; I guess I'll let my mood decide. :P  
**

**So, on that note, let me just say thank you all again for sticking with my story for so long. They're finally out of Twinsport! I hope for you continued readership and would love to hear from you. Reviews are always appreciated, as are PM's; seriously, send me one if you want to chat. Be warned though, I _will_ talk your ear off (as long as I have time to respond!), especially in regards to Gardevoir and Pokemon. I laugh in the face of character limits; nothing two PM's can't solve. :)  
**

**Have a great day my readers!  
**

**-Write by Faith-  
**


	8. Sanctuary

**Wow folks... I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I'm not going to clutter the top of this page with a long author's note, but please check out the one I'm leaving at the bottom. It explains a few things in regards to the delay, my life, and the future of this story.**

**Agh! I forgot how nerve-wracking it is to hit the 'Publish new Chapter' button!**

**Now please enjoy chapter eight of _'Amazing Grace'_. I hope I did my story justice. :)**

* * *

-=Amazing Grace=-

* * *

Jeremy glanced at the chain link steel gateway that lay before him. It wasn't very tall, nor did it look very imposing; at most, it worked as a deterrent for would-be trespassers. On either side of the gate were concrete walls nearly as tall as him that ran parallel with the entrance. Topping the concrete walls were a series of thick steel rails whose metallic sheen shone in the afternoon sun. The fence, concrete and steel combined, was several times his height and curved over upon itself at the top to further deter anybody thinking of climbing it. Behind the fence appeared to be a lush forest filled with tall trees and thick shrubbery; it was vastly different from the well trimmed lawn on their side of the divider.

Still, it was merely a fence. An impressive fence, but a fence regardless.

"This is it?"

Jasmine turned to look at the boy as the gate's hefty, solitary security guard approached her car. His girth shifted from side to side as he made the short trek from the small guard house located on the right side of the gateway to the girl's vehicle. Nodding her head in response to Jeremy's question, Jasmine replied, "Yep, this is it; well, it's one of the entrances at least. The actual facilities are further inside. You can't see them from here." The girl began to roll down the driver side powered window as her hand fished through her denim jean's pockets in an obvious attempt to find something. After several moments, Jasmine let out a quiet, "Aha…!" before producing a plastic ID card of sorts, at least that's what Jeremy assumed it was. The girl readied the plastic card as she waited for the gatekeeper to reach her vehicle.

"Hello, Jasmine. Get the medicine the doc' wanted?" the guard asked as he approached the car. The man wore a rigid navy blue uniform that looked a size too small; his head was topped with a standard police cap and chest adorned with a polished, golden badge. His belt had many items one would associate with a police officer such as a pair of handcuffs, a flashlight, and even a black leather holster that looked to contain a handgun of sorts. Whether it was a real firearm or merely a tazer like device the boy couldn't tell, but Jeremy wasn't all too eager to discover which it was; being on the receiving end of any weapon wasn't a particularly pleasant thought.

The guard came to a halt as he neared the open driver side window of the pale blue car and glanced inside at its driver. Holding out the plastic card for the man to examine, Jasmine hummed a 'mhm' before stating, "Yeah, I picked up the medicine. I also ran into an intern Professor Oak sent our way, Jeremy Benper; I gave him a ride from downtown." The guard bent over and glanced into the car. Jeremy smiled awkwardly and mustered a weak wave in an attempt to greet the officer. It seemed like a silly gesture, but what else was one to do in such a situation?

"Ah, Jeremy Benper is it? Professor Sycamore said an intern would be arriving today," he noted, his deep voice rumbling as he spoke. "I suppose you can count yourself lucky that you ran into Jasmine; that saves you a lot of time here at the gate." The guard let out a hearty laugh as he shifted his eyes to the vehicle's back seat. Jeremy could see him trying to figure out just what sat in the back seat; it was obvious he'd never seen a Gardevoir before; Grace's species wasn't native to the region after all. "Ah… and who's in the back?"

Jasmine looked in her rear view mirror and let out a quiet squeak of surprise. "Oh! I'm so sorry! That's Grace, she's Jeremy's Pokémon," the girl explained. The girl's cheeks reddened as her eyes locked with the Gardevoir in the rear of her car, her embarrassment obvious. "Sorry Grace, you've been so quiet back there I forgot I had two guests instead of one."

"_It's alright, I understand,"_ Grace smiled gently while waving her hand back and forth in a carefree gesture.

Jeremy was quick to relay his friend's words, stating, "Grace says it's okay. She's been pretty quiet; in fact, she hasn't even said anything to me lately." The boy chuckled.

The guard didn't know what to say. As far as he was concerned, most of the Pokémon researchers who worked at the facility were crazy; perhaps it was their eccentric attitudes and overzealous natures. After seeing all the different researchers, students, and rangers come through, what made a kid who could understand Pokémon so strange? Maybe it was all a ruse to mess with his head, but he didn't care. The guard let out another hearty laugh at the thought before standing tall and turning to face the small building he had emerged from just moments ago. "Just give me a second to open the gate; I'm sure Sycamore wants to get that medicine and meet his newest coffee runner."

Jeremy watched as the man walked towards the small enclosed building that was positioned on the right side of the gate. He disappeared as he walked through the door moments before the chain link gate began to slide open along a small rail that ran the length of the ground. The rattling gate was quite loud as it slowly crept along the rail until a gap large enough for the car existed, allowing them passage into the compound. Jasmine slowly accelerated forward, driving over the small, yellow speed bump in front of the gate. Jeremy felt as the car's suspension worked to lessen the jolt of driving over the asphalt hump, rocking it back and forth in the process. The teen could hear the rattling gate begin to close behind them as they drew further away from the entrance.

Turning to Jasmine, the teen couldn't help but asked, "So, the guard knew I was coming? Are there not many visitors here?" It struck Jeremy as strange that the sanctuary appeared to have relatively tight security; he had to wonder if they had problems with security in the past. Now seemed like an ideal time to receive answers to many of his question.

Jasmine shook her head, her eyes never leaving the winding road in front of her. "No, there aren't. Most people aren't allowed in because of the nature of the Pokémon here; trainers with a Class III license or higher are able to visit, but they have to make an appointment first or wait at the gate for an escort."

Jeremy had no idea the sanctuary would be so tightly protected; he thought it'd be more akin to a Pokémon center with a big yard, not a secured facility with guarded gates. He couldn't help but ask, "Why all of the security? I thought anybody could come and visit if they'd like."

Jasmine once again shook her head, but seemed to understand where he was coming from. "It's not quite that simple; this place isn't just a glorified Pokécenter or even a zoo, it's something else entirely. A lot of the Pokémon here aren't ready for human contact or even contact with other Pokémon; some of them are poached or endangered while others were mistreated or abandoned." Catching her breath, the girl continued by saying, "The security is for the sake of those Pokémon and people alike, otherwise somebody might get hurt."

That seemed to make sense. Jeremy hadn't truly considered what Jasmine said until just now. So, the Pokémon in the sanctuary were 'damaged goods', in a matter of speaking? Jeremy could only shudder at the thought of what a Pokémon who had been abused or mistreated could do to a human. Even the smallest and seemingly docile Pokémon could seriously maim a human if it truly desired; he merely had to look at the scar that adorned his left forearm to be reminded of such a thing. Thankfully, most Pokémon were domesticated, and wild Pokémon were dealt with by trainers or Pokémon rangers when they posed a threat to civilization.

Still that begged the question, "So, who is allowed in?" It was a legitimate question, and one that demanded an answer. Jasmine was quick to respond, happy to explain the rules of the land, in a manner of speaking.

"Well, generally speaking only staff members and Pokémon Rangers are allowed to enter the premises. Sometimes family or close friends can wait inside, but they're limited to the parking lot or lobby of the main building. Students and faculty of the University of Goldenrod are also allowed, but they have to be involved with one of their Pokémon Research programs," Jasmine explained. Jeremy let out an understanding, 'Ah,' before the girl continued. "Like I said before, trainers with a Class III license or higher are free to enter as well, but they have to be accompanied by a staff member. They can adopt rehabilitated Pokémon that have been deemed okay by the Pokémon League Association."

"So trainers adopt Pokémon for battling purposes? I'd think that most of them wouldn't want to ever battle again if they were mistreated by their previous trainers," Jeremy noted aloud. Jasmine could only shrug her shoulders and let out a sigh of understanding.

"It's strange, but some Pokémon seem bred for battle; it's in their blood. Don't get me wrong though, most of the Pokémon that pass through here are usually released back into the wild far away from civilization or put into use in a more docile environment, like as an aid to the elderly or family pet," Jasmine told the boy. "Our goal is simply to put Pokémon where they belong; for some it's back in the wild, yet for others it's in a loving home. Only a small percentage wants to be on the battlefield with a trainer."

"I see…" Jeremy trailed off as he digested the girl's words. That seemed like a noble goal; why force a Pokémon into a life it doesn't want to be in? Like Jasmine had stated, some Pokémon craved the glory of battle with their trainers while others simply wanted to exist happily in the world. He only needed to glance in the car's passenger side mirror to see an example of the latter. Grace sat contently in the back of the car, observing her surroundings like a small child; the further into the sanctuary they drove, the thicker the brush and forest became.

No expenses had been spared by the sanctuary's primary financial contributor, the University of Goldenrod. The mega-college had decided to fund the proposal set forth by Professor Oak for a variety of reasons, one of which was its multiple Pokémon research programs. Students from Johto and beyond siphoned to the city in hopes of being accepted by the school. Its requirements were stringent, but that only meant that the most determined and well qualified people were accepted. In truth, Jeremy wanted nothing more than to enroll in one of the University's many programs, but had decided to forgo filling out an application for the semester. Classes were already in progress, and he wanted to put all of his effort towards his internship, at least for the time being. Until he got a firm grasp of his responsibilities, the teen didn't want to stretch himself too thin.

Jeremy pushed thoughts of higher education to the back of his mind as he looked at his surroundings. Despite Goldenrod, the metropolis of the west, being a mere half hour away, there were no signs of civilization within the confines of the sanctuary save for the winding, paved road Jasmine drove on and the short fences that lined either side of the street. Once they had passed through the gate, it was like they entered another world entirely.

After several minutes, the car rounded a sharp corner, giving way to a large opening in the forest that surrounded them. The sight that lay in front of the trio made Jeremy gasp in wonder.

An enormous field of grass now lay before them; several Pokémon could be seen wandering the field, interacting with one another. Even being at such a distance, Jeremy could make out the fiery manes of several Ponyta grazing in the long, lush grass. Bright splashes of purple and orange were dotted across the grasslands as autumn flowers blossomed and filled the air with their aromas. Further back, the boy could make out the shimmering deep blue waters of a lake. It was hard to tell at such a distance, but it seemed as though it was fed by a large waterway that snaked into the lush forest that encircled the opening. Jeremy had to wonder if the lake and waterway were artificial, or if they were natural features.

A flock of Butterfree fluttered through the air above the field of flowers, pollinating the plants as they basked in the warm, afternoon sun. If Jeremy recalled correctly, the Bug-type Pokémon was late in its mating season and in the middle of its yearly migration. Every autumn they'd flock from the cooling northern regions to the warmer south to breed. The Hoenn region always experienced an increase in tourism as people traveled from around the continent to witness the large influx of the colorful Pokemon. Luckily, he never had the need to travel to the island region of the south to witness the migration. The Butterfree always flew right through Twinsport during their bi-yearly migration.

"_Wow, it's beautiful…!"_

Jeremy turned around in his seat to find Grace staring out towards the scenery in front of them, her eyes large with wonder. What lay before them was magnificent, possibly even more so than the National Park. Jasmine noticed Jeremy's motion and looked in her rear view mirror to catch a glance at Grace. She giggled upon seeing the smiling Gardevoir and asked, "What does Grace think, Jeremy?"

"She's… well, she's impressed to say the least," Jeremy noted, his gaze never shifting from the Pokémon who sat behind him. Grace's eyes never faltered as they took in the wondrous view in front of her. It was like being back in Twinsport- no, it was completely different. Twinsport may have been more in touch with nature than Goldenrod, but it was still a town at heart. People still went to work, business sprouted up from the ground, and the waters off the coast of the town were filled with ships bringing cargo from the Hoenn region. What lay in front of her now was entirely different; it was… it was wonderful.

"Hehe, that's good!" Jasmine smiled in delight. She seemed genuinely happy that the Gardevoir was admiring the beauty of the sanctuary; Grace needed only to feel the warm surge of emotions that flowed from the girl to ascertain this. Looking in her rear view mirror, the girl glanced at Grace as she offered, "I'll give you guys a full tour once you get settled in if you'd like."

Grace eagerly nodded her head in agreement; that was an idea she liked very much. _"Thank you! __That'd be great…__!"_

Jeremy suppressed a chuckle at Grace's enthusiastic response. He had to wonder if Jasmine knew just how excited Grace seemed. "I think she's going to hold you to that, Jasmine."

The brown haired girl smiled and nodded in the direction of her rear-view mirror, her gentle brown eyes meeting Grace's cherry red ones. "Fair enough; I'm glad you like it, Grace." The car grew quiet as Jasmine continued to drive deeper into the sanctuary. Jeremy and Grace continued to observe the scenery around them; the further they drove into the sanctuary, the more Pokemon they saw. The boy observed a lone Pidgeot flying high in the sky watching over a flock of Pidgeys feasting on berries and bugs that littered the ground while a pair of Hypnos slept against the trunk of a fallen tree. After several minutes, they rounded yet another sharp corner, giving way to yet another incredible sight: the heart of the facility.

Jeremy's mouth opened in awe as he struggled to speak the words that formed on the edge of his tongue. "That's…!" Structures, gargantuan in size, lay before him. Enormous domes of concrete, steel, and glass that shimmered in the afternoon sun rose from the earth, their foundations rooted deeply into the earth. Jeremy heard a laugh of amusement come from his left, but his eyes never left the scene in front of him.

"Welcome to the heart of the Goldenrod Pokemon Research facility, the seven biodomes and research center.," Jasmine beamed as they approached the titan-sized buildings in front of them. It took several moments before Jeremy could think of a response; finally, he managed to utter a question.

"Biodomes…?"

Well, perhaps it was more of a _word_ than a question.

Jasmine nodded, happy to explain to him. "Yep, biodomes. Those large domes allow us to hold Pokemon year round who require certain climates. Each biodome has a specific climate inside, ranging from arctic mountains to scorching hot deserts."

"_It's incredible!"_ Grace gawked as she leaned forward in her seat in an effort to get a better view of the complex. The Gardevoir wanted to say more; she wanted to ask questions, but what to ask? She'd never seen anything like what lay before her, and neither had Jeremy.

"This is… this is amazing!" Jeremy exclaimed as he stared at the complex in front of him. Everything went beyond his expectations. What was he expecting anyways? A Pokecenter with a large yard? A research lab like Oak's? Truthfully, he'd forgotten; all the boy knew was that whatever pre-conceived notions he had about what the Sanctuary would be like had been shattered moments ago when he first gazed upon the monolithic facilities in front of him.

"It really is, isn't it?" Jasmine noted in reference to her passenger's previous statement. "You almost forget that you're inside the biodomes when you're working in them," the girl chuckled with a merry smile.

"I could imagine," Jeremy said as he began to regain his composure. Questions began to push their way to the front of his mind as the shock of seeing the structures began to fade away. "So, how big are they exactly? The biodomes that is."

Jasmine cocked her head off to the side in a thinking gesture as she began to ponder the question. "Hmm… Well, while they're not nearly as tall as skyscrapers, each dome is actually about as large as several Indigo League stadiums, that's including the battlefield and seating of course." Several Indigo League stadiums? The Indigo Leage stadiums housed upwards of 80,000 people! The concept of a structure larger than that, an _enclosed_ structure with controlled environments, was truly baffling.

"That's huge!" Jeremy gaped.

"It is. The reason why they're so big is because Professor Oak wanted to simulate the Pokemon's natural environment. Each dome literally has a self-contained eco-system," Jasmine explained. "As long as you don't look up to see the glass windows, you'd never guess you were inside."

"_I can't wait to see!"_ Grace exclaimed, her vibrant cherry red eyes still wide with wonder. _"Oh, I want to go inside one! When do you think we'll be able to?"_

Jeremy couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Grace's eagerness. Acting as a translator of sorts, the boy turned to his newest friend and asked, "So, when can we go inside one? Grace can't wait, haha!" The Gardevoir shot her friend an annoyed look and batted her lashes in a gesture that could be interpreted as, _'Really'_. Oh, _she_ couldn't wait to see it? Jeremy was equally excited!

Jasmine smiled at the question and pointed towards the front of her car. Jeremy followed her finger and saw it was pointing at a large, garage door of sorts embedded in the side of one of the biodomes. "Right now."

As they neared the facility, the door began to open; Jeremy looked around and noted a guard house similar to the one at the main gate constructed not far from the garage opening; entry into the structures must have been monitored closely. Jasmine slowed her vehicle and entered the cavity in the side of the structure. To Jeremy's surprise and disappointment though, they still weren't inside of the dome itself, at least not the self-contained ecosystem that Jasmine had described just moments before. Cold, grey concrete walls surrounded them as Jasmine maneuvered her car into a parking spot inside of the garage; the words _'__BIODOME 04 PARKING COMPLEX__ C__'_ were painted on the wall in large, white letters.

With a turn of a key, Jasmine killed her car's engine and reached to open her door. Jeremy and Grace followed in-suit and moved to exit the vehicle. The teen looked up and saw multiple florescent lights hanging from the ceiling, their high-pitched whines and buzzing filling the confined space of the garage with an annoying sound. Several other vehicles were parked inside the garage, all of which he guessed belonged to employees working within the dome.

Jasmine walked around to the front of her car and signaled for Jeremy and Grace to follow with a wave of her hand. "Professor Sycamore is waiting for this medicine inside of this dome. You can follow me so I can introduce you," she said while patting her purse, the location where she stored the medicine.

"Right, here we come," Jeremy said aloud as he shut his car door. The trio walked the short distance from Jasmine's car to a small, metallic door opposite the main garage door. Walking up several steps, Jasmine opened the door and walked through the opening. It led them through a narrow corridor filled with closed doorways, windows peering into darkened offices, and bright, florescent lighting. The brick walls were painted bright orange and covered by a variety of white, stenciled lettering. Every so often, a bulletin board could be seen hanging from the wall with a variety of paperwork pinned to the cork material by colorful tacks.

After several minutes of walking through the labyrinth of cool, overly-lit hallways, Jasmine stopped in front of a set of large, double-wide doors. The girl placed her hand on what appeared to be a biometric scanner next to the door and waited several moments until an audible 'beep' was heard. A small, dim red light that was positioned on the adjacent wall suddenly went dim only for a similar green light located beneath the red one to illuminate a moment later. Looking over her shoulder towards Jeremy and Grace, the shy girl smiled sheepishly as she spoke, saying, "I hope you don't mind hot weather."

Jeremy was about to respond when another series of beeps sounded, these sounding more akin to a klaxon or warning siren. Before he could say anything, the doorway they had walked through moments before sealed off as a large, steel door descended from the ceiling and locked in place with several, audible 'clinks!'. In an instant, Grace, Jeremy, and Jasmine were sealed within the confines of the small room; it almost felt like an airlock, that is assuming any of them had actually ever _been_ in an airlock. Before claustrophobia could set in, however, the twins doors in front of them began to slide open. It was then Jeremy felt it.

_Heat._

The two doors quickly slid fully open, revealing a landscape completely alien in form. Gone were the trees and fields the trio had seen while driving through the complex minutes before. Gone were the confined spaces of the cool hallways a mere body length behind them. Instead, a stony expanse of desert stretched before the trio. Shades of red and orange dominated the landscape and were accented by the brilliant blue sky that existed beyond the panes of glass that the domed ceiling was composed of.

"…!"

And the heat! It was unlike anything Jeremy or Grace had felt before. Living so close to the sea while growing up, Jeremy had grown accustomed to feeling the sticky, moist air of Twinsport during the hot summer days. What he felt wash over him now was more akin to standing inside of an oven. _"So this is what they mean when they say 'dry heat'…"_ Jeremy thought as he felt his body begin to grow flush at the sudden change in temperature. It was definitely different than what he was used to; whether it was _better_ or _worse_, he had yet to decide.

"Welcome to biodome four, the desert biodome," Jasmine smiled as she watched her two companions gaze out in awe of the landscape that lay before them. "Follow me, it'd be bad if you wandered off. Every year, hundreds of people die by wandering off into the desert, hehe!" she giggled, humored by her joke. Jeremy nodded in response, hoping she was referring to the real desert and not the artificial one in front of them. It was an interesting notion that one could possibly get lost inside the facility, but not a realistic one.

Jasmine hadn't been joking when she said you'd forget where you were if it weren't for the glass ceiling. The desert that lay before Jeremy… it seemed anything _but_ artificial. Desert plants and cacti grew on either side of the makeshift gravel pathway that the trio walked on. Large, red boulders dotted the landscape, appearing as though they had been tossed around by an enraged Kangaskhan. In the distance, Jeremy could make out a large, smooth cliff that jutted out of the ground, creating a plateau of sorts.

A plateau! Inside a building!

At the very center of the dome rose a large, artificial mountain. Occasional patches of green could be seen against the red rock, proof that life existed within the scorched, artificial environment. How did it get so hot? It almost seemed as if the glass windows were _magnifying_ the sunlight. Was that it? It would make sense; magnifying sunlight would certainly make for a cheap and effective heating solution.

Without warning, a Sandshrew ran out in front of Jeremy. The boy jumped in surprise and glanced down at mouse Pokemon, letting out a quiet yelp. The creature seemed unfazed by the boy's presence and continued to scurry across the dry, desert floor in search of either food or water. To his left, Jeremy heard the giggles of an obviously amused Jasmine. Looking over, the teen watched as she held a petite hand over her mouth in an effort to conceal her laughter.

"What's wrong, Jeremy? Haven't you ever seen a Sandshrew before?" the girl laughed.

Jeremy's mouth hung open for several seconds before he shook his head and regained his composure. "Eh…? Ah, of course I have. I was just… surprised is all," he explained while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. After a few moments, the boy's curious demeanor returned as he noted, "In the wild, Pokemon generally avoid humans unless we're impeding on their territory or something along those lines; are the Pokemon here more accustomed to humans? I mean… that guy didn't seem too bothered by me."

Jasmine nodded her head in understanding; now she understood why Jeremy seemed so surprise. "Ah, I see what you mean. Actually, you're right about Pokemon avoiding humans; for the most part, you're not going to be seeing a _lot_ of Pokemon in the biodomes. You have to consider why they're here in the first place…" the girl trailed off momentarily. "A few Pokemon, like that Sandshrew, actually enjoy being around us, though. Those are the Pokemon who'll likely be put into families as pets."

"Oh… I see now," Jeremy said.

"_I wonder if you'll be working inside one of the biodomes?" _Grace, who had been remaining unusually quiet up until that point, pondered aloud. Jeremy looked at his friend and shrugged his shoulders in response. Working inside of one of the massive environments certainly was an enticing idea, although he had to question if he'd be okay working in the desert biodome all day. Even now, the boy could feel as the heat sapped at his strength; working in such an extreme environment would undoubtedly put workers through much physical strain. Perhaps they had more… temperate habitats?

"I suppose I'll find out soon," Jeremy smiled as he looked at his friend. Jasmine's face furrowed in confusion for the briefest of moments before her gaze shifted to the Gardevoir that accompanied them. It was easy to forget the physic Pokemon was around when one couldn't hear her.

"Ah, did Grace say something?" Jasmine asked. The Pokémon in question nodded her head, letting out a series of cries unintelligible to human ears. "Ah, I see. I-uh… Sorry I couldn't hear you, Grace." Jasmine said voice full of remorse. She seemed sad, upset even, that she couldn't communicate with the Pokemon next to her. Perhaps it was her kind nature which resulted in these feelings? Most people were impartial when they couldn't communicate with the Pokémon; after all, the concept of being able to communicate so thoroughly with anything other than a human remained a foreign concept to most of the world.

Grace easily picked up on such feelings; her very nature as a Gardevoir wouldn't allow otherwise. The Pokémon waved her hand in a carefree manner, dismissing any blame, be it real or not. _"Don't feel bad! It's okay."_

Jeremy nodded his head and relayed the message, a smile upon his face. "Don't worry about it, Jasmine. There's nothing to be sorry about; Grace understands." The brown haired girl glanced between Jeremy and the Gardevoir by his side before releasing a quiet sigh and nodding in agreement. He was right; what could she possibly do? Maybe she could take up Jeremy's advice and spend more time with the Pokémon? If they were going to be working together, she'd love to get to know them both. Maybe the two girls could even form a close enough bond for telepathy? That was certainly an enticing idea.

"I suppose so… Well, how about we get this medicine to Dr. Sycamore?" Jasmine suggested with a smile as she patted her purse. Grace nodded in agreement. It didn't take long before the trio found themselves in front of a large holding pen. It was constructed of large, steel tubing that seemed durable enough to handle all but the most powerful of Pokémon. Inside, several workers dressed in khaki pants and white lab-coats huddled around a Donphan that lay still on the hot, cracked soil. Its breathing was labored as it struggled to fill its lungs with the hot, life sustaining air. This Pokémon must have been the one in need of medication.

"Ah, Jasmine! There you are!"

Jeremy turned to face the direction of the voice; he immediately spotted a middle-aged man jogging towards them. His face was wet in sticky sweat and head covered by a baseball cap. A long, white coat covered his body and trailed behind him as he approached.

"Professor Sycamore, I've got the medicine," Jasmine called out as she reached into her purse and pulled out small, plastic case. Several moments later, the older man came to a halt in front of the trio. He seemed exhausted, yet despite his obvious fatigue, the man appeared as cheerful as a _certain_ Ralts in a candy store.

"Ah, splendid! I know this Donphan will certainly appreciate it," he let out a carefree laugh. Reaching out, the professor grabbed the plastic case Jasmine presented and snapped open the clamps that held it shut. Opening it revealed several vials of medicine along with a large -if not intimidating- syringe. "Yes, yes… this is perfect! Thank you Jasmine, I can always count on you when I need a job done," the man complimented. It was only moments later that he seemed to become aware of the two people standing next to Jasmine. Turning his gaze toward the two unknown people, the professor tilted his head off to the side in a peculiar manner while asking, "Ah, and who might you two be? I don't recall your face, and I wasn't aware that we had a Gardevoir under our care either, least of all inside the desert biodome."

Jeremy smiled awkwardly and held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "Hello, Professor Sycamore; my name is Jeremy Benper. I'm the intern that Professor Oak sent your way; I'm scheduled to arrive today?" It only took but a moment for the name to click in the professor's head.

"Ah, Jeremy Benper! It's a pleasure to meet you; Samuel has told me all about you," the man said while reaching out to shake Jeremy's extended hand. Samuel? It took a moment for Jeremy to realize he was talking about Professor Oak; the two professors must have been good friends if he referred to such a revered man on a first name basis, or at least that's what the boy assumed. Sycamore's gaze shifted to the Pokemon standing next to the teen in front of him as he assumed, "And she must be your Gardevoir, Grace is it? Samuel said she would be tagging along with you for the duration of his internship, right?"

Grace nodded her head, making her understanding of the question clear.

"Splendid! Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you two. I hate to cut our first meeting short, but if you'll excuse me for a bit, I need to administer this medicine. Please, wait here; I'll only be a second," the professor insisted as he turned to walk towards the ill Pokemon. Jeremy watched as the man began to ready the Donphan for medication, fascinated by the procedure and the man. If there was one thing Jeremy picked up about the professor almost immediately, it was that he seemed utterly and completely approachable. The teen breathed an internal sigh of relief; despite what he had been told, Jeremy had an inkling fear that perhaps Sycamore would be… a less than pleasant mentor. Words couldn't describe how happy he was to discover his fears were unfounded.

"_Professor Sycamore seems nice,"_ Grace stated, startling Jeremy. The teen had been so engrossed in his thoughts, he'd been surprised by Grace's voice. Coming out of his trance, the boy looked over at his friend and nodded in agreement.

"Ah, yeah, he does, Grace," Jeremy acknowledged. Jasmine turned to look at Jeremy, curiosity painted over her features. Unlike before, however, it didn't appear as though she was curious or surprised by his ability to hear Grace; it was clear she knew a conversation was transpiring in front of her. Jeremy had to guess the girl would like to know what Grace had said, but her shy demeanor prevented her from actually asking. Not wanting to be rude, Jeremy clarified, saying, "Grace was just saying that Professor Sycamore seems like a nice man. Have you been working with him long?"

Jasmine nodded her head, eager to answer. "Yes, he was actually one of the people who convinced me to volunteer here instead of battling. Well… that's only kind of truthful. I didn't know him before I decided to stop being a professional trainer, at least not personally."

Well that was an interesting tidbit of knowledge to know. He had convinced her to leave the life of a professional trainer behind? Being a professional Pokémon trainer was one of the most sought after careers on the planet. The prestige of being a successful trainer was coveted by all who battled. They were celebrities, treated in the highest regard by society. Why would Jasmine have given that up? What could Sycamore have done to convince her to leave that life behind? Curious, Jeremy asked, "Really? How'd he do that?"

Jasmine smiled as she turned her gaze towards the man who was so tenderly caring for the disease stricken Pokemon in front of them. "I… it's quite a tale. Remember how I said I felt a calling?" Jeremy nodded his head, easily recalling the conversation he'd had with Jasmine not long ago. "A few years ago, I found an Aron on the side of the road; she was sick… really sick. You see, steel-type Pokemon aren't susceptible to a lot of the illnesses that affect other types. When they are sick though… it's awful. The Aron I found was ill with a genetic defect called Rust Blood."

"Rust Blood…?" Jeremy asked. He had never heard of such a defect; perhaps it was rare? Then again, he wasn't in any way experienced on the subject matter; that would explain why he'd never heard of it.

"Yes, Rust Blood. It kills slowly and painfully. The steel within the Pokemon's body begins to oxidize with the oxygen carried in the blood; usually, an enzyme produced by glands in the body prevents oxidation, but with Rust Blood, the glands malfunction and don't produce the proper enzymes. The rust acts like a poison and slowly eats away at the body until it devours it… It's… it's just awful," Jasmine said, her eyes beginning to mist over as thoughts of such a horrible disease filtered into her mind. Grace began to shift uncomfortably. The powerful despair of Jasmine washed over her like a veil of darkness, constricting her body in grief. Grace's breathing became heavier, although only Jeremy noticed. Having such a heightened sense of emotion truly seemed to be a curse at times.

"I was in Olivine City when Professor Sycamore happened to be walking into the Olivine City Pokecenter. He noticed me and Aron. The professor… well, he instantly recognized what was wrong and urged me to come here to Goldenrod to try to treat it. He said they were working on synthesizing the enzyme responsible for Rust Blood and he wanted to help me," Jasmine let out a sigh. "When we got here, Aron was in severe pain; most of her bones had rusted away by that point. Sycamore… he tried everything to save her, but in the end, he couldn't. The disease had progressed too far for the experimental enzymes to be effective."

Grace could feel as her chest tightened in pain, her shard aching in grief. She was experiencing the tale on a level far beyond what any human could comprehend. She could hear the words; she could _feel_ the pain and sadness flow from Jasmine. It was as though Grace was _living_ through the ordeal. The emotions were overwhelming her; how could Jasmine remain so calm with such strong pain? How could such a friendly person withhold so much sadness?

"I… I'm so sorry," Jeremy uttered his condolences, he himself feeling Jasmine's emotions flow from Grace's body like a relay.

Jasmine shook her head and let out a peaceful sigh, much to the confusion of the two people in front of her. "Don't be… it had to happen. When Aron died in my arms, Professor Sycamore cried. He cried over a Pokemon he had just met… and I admired that. You see, he loves Pokemon more than any other person I know. It was seeing him cry over Aron that opened my eyes -my ears- to the calling I mentioned before. All the prestige and money in the world can't buy how I feel when I help a Pokemon. It was because of Aron's death that I'm here now, and I thank her for that."

"That's… that's something else," Jeremy said, unsure how to describe how he felt about such a story. Sad for Aron? Happy for Jasmine's revelation? One word, one emotion, couldn't seem to properly describe it.

The girl in question could only nod and smile weakly as she remembered the painful past. "It truly is, but, like I said before, I'm happy because of it. If I had never found that Aron, I'd have never become who I am today. In the end, I'm glad things happened the way they did." Jasmine's gaze shifted to the man responsible for her transformation. He was smiling, cheerfully talking to the Donphan in need of help as he administered a much need dose of both medicine and love. "I truly am blessed."

"_You're… a wonderful person, Jasmine," _Grace smiled softly as the girl's serenity filled the atmosphere. Never before had Grace encountered such a strange person; her emotions had fluxed -violently- over the past several moments, yet she was able to return to such a calm mood. Her mood felt _good_, like a balm on a severe wound.

"Grace thinks highly of you, Jasmine. I think we're going to get along well," Jeremy spoke, happy to relay such news. Jasmine could only smile and nod in return, hoping he was correct. Seconds later, a jovial voice filled the air.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over, haha!"

Grace, Jeremy, and Jasmine all turned their eyes towards the source of the voice. Professor Sycamore was walking towards them, a jolly smile upon his face. He stopped in front of the trio and spoke up once more. "So you three, how about we get out of this dreadful heat and back into the air conditioning?" The man removed the red and white cap that adorned his head, revealing his matted down, raven colored hair. He began fanning his face with the cap in an effort to cool down. "Goodness how I hate this heat! I'd much rather be tending to our friends in the arctic biodome," he laughed.

Jasmine let out a small laugh at the man's carefree attitude and nodded, eager to get out of the heat as well. Still, she was a bit curious about the Donphan that lay behind them. "Is the Donphan going to be okay?" she asked. Sycamore nodded his head and gave a thumbs-up to his protégée.

"He's going to be fine; I've administered the first treatment. In about a half hour, he'll be breathing normally. We'll have to give him his second and third dose tomorrow and the next day. I'll make sure to let the crew know what needs to be done," the professor explained. "As long as we're faithful with the treatment, that guy will be ready to go in a few weeks."

"That's great!" Jasmine exclaimed happily.

"It is, isn't it? Now let's get going; I wasn't joking when I said I can't stand this dry heat."

The four people made their way back to the large doorway from which they entered. The professor scanned his palm, prompting the doors to open. Once inside, they were sealed within the 'airlock' and awaited the large, steel door to retract within the ceiling. Several loud 'clicks' reverberated through the air as the internal door locks unhinged themselves to allow the massive steel door to open. After several moments, Jeremy felt a rush of cool air wash over his skin as the door began to ascend into the ceiling and the air temperature rushed to reach equilibrium.

"Ah, the wonders if climate control," the professor sighed as he too felt the cool air rush over his skin. "To be honest, Jeremy, I totally forgot that you were coming in today; things have been very busy here recently. I think I mentioned your name to the gate guard yesterday though… He shouldn't have given you any trouble I hope." Jeremy let out a small laugh and shrugged his shoulders, indifferent.

"Is that so? Well, I hope we're not interrupting anything," the boy said. Sycamore shook his head, dismissing the notion.

"Not at all! I could use some time inside of my office; the desert biosphere never seems to treat me all that well, especially with the troublesome Gible that runs amok," the Professor sighed. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, curious what Professor Sycamore meant by his words. Were there some out of control Pokemon roaming free inside the biodomes?

"A Gible?" the boy asked. If he recalled correctly, a Gible was a sort of landshark native to the Sinnoh region. They had large jaws, but were relatively small and not particularly fast. How much trouble could one cause?

"Yes, that infernal shark. He causes nothing but trouble for our work crews. He'll steal food and equipment from right under our noses and cache them away somewhere for us to find them, the equipment at least; any food that disappears is fair game as far as he's concerned. I can't be angry at him though; it's just his way of playing," the professor sighed. Grace couldn't help but stifle a giggle, knowing how playful younger Pokemon could be. After all, she wasn't _that_ old.

After several minutes of weaving through narrow corridors, the four people emerged onto an enclosed bridge. A series of glass panels lined the walls and ceiling of the bridge, allowing for a fantastic view of the surrounding area. Jeremy could now clearly see how the domes were arranged. The boy observed similar bridges spanned between each dome. The seven domes were arranged in a circular pattern, similar to the petals of a flower. In the center of the circle was a large, round building.

Unlike the biodomes, the center building lacked the large domed, glass roof. Each dome had a single bridge connected to the center building. It seemed as though one could travel through the entire facility while remaining indoors; Jeremy could imagine how important that was when the snow began to fall. Trudging through heavy snowfall was never a pleasant thing unless you were headed towards a ski slope or sled riding hill.

"_When was the last time I went sled__riding?"_ Jeremy thought to himself. Gah! He needed to focus! Too often Jeremy found his mind wandering from one obscure subject to another. Right now he needed to be focused, not thinking about sled riding!

Grace couldn't help but grin as she sensed Jeremy's internal struggle to stay focused; it was a feeling she had felt many times when he had accumulated several days worth of homework during his high school years. The feeling brought back some wonderful memories, at least for Grace.

It didn't take long before the four people were sitting in the office of Professor Sycamore. It was a spacious area with a window that overlooked several of the gargantuan biodomes that encircled the center building. The walls of the professor's office were lined with a myriad of diplomas and certificates, each one stating a specific accomplishment. Several display cases lined the wall containing a variety of items ranging from ornamental Pokeballs to photographs and trophies. The office made abundantly clear that the man it belonged to was well accomplished.

The man walked around to his desk and sat down on a large, cushioned leather chair. Leaning back, the professor let out a large sigh as he combed his hands though his sweaty, raven hair. "I want to apologize again, Jeremy. I'm not really prepared at the moment to orient somebody, so please try to bear with me as I get my Psyducks in a line," the professor stated as he looked at the teen sitting across from him.

Jeremy nodded his head and said, "It's okay; I'm not offended or anything. You seem really busy." Sycamore smiled, happy to hear the boy's response.

"Thank you for understanding, Jeremy. Now, let's try to get this sorted out. I believe Samuel said you weren't going to be going to school this fall; am I correct?" the Professor asked. Jeremy nodded his head, confirming what he'd said. Professor Sycamore seemed pleased with the confirmation, saying, "Ah, excellent. That makes my job a bit easier; working around a school schedule can be quite taxing at times. Besides, I much prefer interns focus entirely on the job at hand; you'll learn things here that you'll never be able to pick up in a classroom."

"That was kind of my mentality as well; I really wanted to concentrate on my work here," Jeremy said with an adamant nod. He couldn't help but notice as the professor's smile turned into an amused grin. Why was that? Was Jeremy coming off as too serious? Should he calm down?

This wasn't an interview; he already had the internship! Why should he be so nervous?

"Well, like I said before, that's good to hear. Now, do you have any pre-existing skills in regards to Pokemon?" Professor Sycamore asked yet another question.

Pre-existing experience? Like what? That question threw Jeremy for a loop. This _was_ an internship, right? This was how he was supposed to _get_ experience!

The boy cautiously opened his mouth, his mind working hard in an effort to answer the seemingly simple question. "Um... I don't have any experience working at a place like this, if that's what you mean, but I have been around Pokemon my entire life. I met Grace when I was only six, and she's been with me ever since," Jeremy motioned to the Gardevoir next to him, prompting her to nod in response. "My family also had a pet Pikachu when I was younger. Well, it was kind of a pet..." Grace couldn't help but grin at the mention of the electric rodent.

The poor thing had wandered into the Benper's yard during Claire and David's third birthday party; it must have smelled the variety of food that John and Rosa had laid out for the partygoers. The chaos that resulted from the Pokemon's unexpected visit was... amusing to say the least, at least it was now that everyone involved was older. At the time of the party, the events that transpired were not in the least bit amusing. After the events of the party, the Pikachu would frequent the Benper's home and enjoy a free meal or two courtesy of Rosa. During the winter and on cold nights, he'd even be allowed to stay inside.

The Pikachu wasn't, however, a 'pet' in the traditional sense of the word. The Benpers didn't own the Pokemon, nor did they confine it to their yard. It came and went as it pleased, but it did display affection toward those who fed and played with it. The relationship the family formed with the rodent was unique to say the least. Jeremy could only guess that his yellow friend would start bedding down on their couch once the snow began to fall in the coming months. Heck, it might invade he or Grace's bed now that they were gone.

"Ah, I see," the Professor said, his voice causing Jeremy's drifting mind to refocus. The man's gaze shifted over to Grace as he seemed to contemplate the teen's words. "Samuel said you and your Gardevoir have a unique history. From my understanding, you saved her as a Ralts and she's been in your care ever since?"

"Yes, that's right," Jeremy confirmed. Grace's face shifted, if only in the slightest, as Professor Sycamore began to speak about her. Every time he had mentioned her in their conversation, the professor spoke as though she wasn't there or couldn't understand. Oh, how she cursed the lingual barrier that nature had so cruelly constructed between her species and humanity. She longed to be able to speak her mind, to have a true voice amongst the crowd in a manner of speaking.

"That's wonderful! You see, Jeremy, anybody can learn how to perform surgery or give medical attention to Pokemon. You might not know this, but you possess something that most people in our world, and even workers here, don't possess, something that can't be put into words," the Professor said with joy. "Pokemon are truly mysterious beings; most can read a person's character simply by glancing at them. Because of the work we do, having a loving character is of the utmost importance."

Jeremy watched as the professor rose from his chair and walked over to the large window that overlooked several of the biodomes. "You see, Professor Oak and I each study the relationship between humanity and Pokemon. There is something unseen that exist between all of us, an invisible bond." The man paused as he turned his gaze away from the window and towards Jeremy. "I can tell you believe yourself to be inexperienced, and you probably are. Don't be worried though, Jeremy. You already possess something just as important as field experience, and that's your character. There's a reason why I asked Samuel if he knew anybody who had a deep bond with Pokemon."

Jeremy looked at the professor with a confused expression plastered on his face. After several moment, the teen finally managed to stutter out, "Uh, t-thank you."

"_He's right, you know,"_ Grace chimed in. _"Of course, I'm biased, hehe!"_

Jeremy let out an amused snort as a lopsided grin formed on his face. "Heh, thanks, Grace." The Professor's brow rose in confusion as he glanced between the boy and Pokemon who sat in front of him.

"Excuse me, Jeremy?" the Professor asked.

Ah, of course; Professor Sycamore still didn't know about Grace's ability to communicate with Jeremy.

Knowing an explanation was due, the boy wasted no time in explaining the situation. "Ah, I'm sorry, Professor. You see, Grace and I can talk -er, I mean she can use telepathy with me," Jeremy stated casually. The professor's eyes went wide as he heard the word.

"She can use telepathy…? Telepathy between human and pokemon, while not unheard of, is exceedingly rare! Why… even I have never met a Pokemon capable of such a feat!" The man quickly walked over to Grace and leaned forward. He was close to Grace, _very_ close. Her discomfort of the man's proximity was clear as day to Jeremy and Jasmine, but the older man seemed oblivious to it in light of the recent revelation. "Can you speak to me, Grace? Come on, say something; I've always wanted to talk with a Pokemon!" he cheered on excitedly, awaiting a voice that would never come.

Grace remained silent, both shocked and discomforted by the Professor's eccentric behavior. He didn't have any ill intentions; of that, Grace was certain. Still, that didn't change the fact that he was violating her personal space. A worried expression overcame her features as the Gardevoir turned to face her friend. _"Jeremy… help!"_ she squeaked, panicked by the situation.

"Ah, Professor Sycamore!" Jeremy shouted while standing from his seat. "Grace can use telepathy, but only with friends and family. She doesn't know you well enough to communicate." Sycamore turned his head to face the boy, his face faulting as he processed the new information.

"I-is that so?" he asked while slowly leaning back. Turning to face Grace, the man could now see the distraught expression Grace's face displayed; he sighed, disappointed with the revelation. "I didn't know. Surely you understand why I'd become so excited. Being able to study a Pokémon who's capable of communicating with humans would help forward my research by decades. Would you allow me to study her, by chance, during your stay here? I can already think of some test I'd like to run... I wonder what her neural patterns are like?"

There he went again! For being a 'Professor', Sycamore certainly seemed unable to comprehend Grace for what she was. He spoke as though she was a child -or worse off, a wild Pokémon-, unable to comprehend what was being spoken about her.

The Gardevoir's demeanor quickly changed from that of discomfort and shock to one of annoyance and offense. 'Would Jeremy allow him to study her'? The ignorance of such a question infuriated her! That wasn't up for Jeremy to decide, it was her decision alone! Why did this man insist on speaking to her as though she wasn't capable of understanding him? As though she was a mindless, wild Pokémon? Even the most hard-headed citizens of Twinsport at least acknowledged her ability to understand them, to know what they said! _"I'm not a lab subject,"_ Grace hissed as her eyes narrowed to slits.

Professor Sycamore felt a chill run up his spine as he turned his gaze away from Jeremy and back to the Gardevoir seated in front of him. His face paled as he saw her normally soft, cherry red eyes ablaze with anger. They were sharp and dangerous, her gaze piercing his soul.

"I-I don't think that's going to happen, Professor Sycamore," Jeremy said, fear evident in his voice. Clearing his throat the teen attempted to relieve the situation, knowing no good would come of it if it continued down its current path. "Grace isn't too keen on being talked about as a test subject… I mean, she's right here, after all." Sycamore could only watch with a hint of fear as the Gardevoir nodded her head menacingly, the fire in her eyes never ceasing to burn.

"_Tell him I'm not a lab Rattata. If he wants__ me to do something, then have him ask me it to my face like any other person."_ Grace turned her gaze towards her friend and continued, saying,_ "And tell him that word for word…!"_

Jeremy could only do as his friend demanded as he repeated the Gardevoir's previous statement. "Grace says she's not a lab Rattata, and if you want her to do something, then asks her to her face like any other person." Professor Sycamore nodded dumbly, knowing he was in no position to make demands. _Perhaps_ he had spoken out of line…? It wouldn't be the first time his eccentric attitude towards Pokemon had gotten the better of him.

"O-of course. I a-apologize, Grace. Forgive me, it's just that I'm not used to Pokemon with such an… intimate understanding of humanity... or our language," the professor apologized. Grace's eyes softened slightly at the apology. It was clear she was still upset by the man's previous behavior, but the apology was a good start to mending their already rocky relationship. Grace nodded and watched as the man walked back behind his desk and sat down, clearly exhausted mentally from his encounter with the physic type. Coughing slightly, Professor Sycamore shakily picked up several forms that were lying on his desk before speaking up once more. "Well, Jeremy. In light of this new information, I'm going to have to think about where you, and Grace of course, will fit best into the sanctuary. The two of you have a very special gift, one that has infinite possibilities."

Goodness, had Grace's tirade gotten them on the professor's bad side? Jeremy hoped not. Perhaps the man was just considering how to best utilize Grace's telepathy with Jeremy? The professor was correct; the possibilities were endless. With Grace's help, Jeremy could help diagnose Pokémon's illnesses in record times or even help rehabilitate Pokémon who were abused and neglected.

The ability to communicate directly with the Pokémon of the sanctuary directly... Such a thing seemed like a pipe dream up until mere moments ago in the mind of Professor Sycamore. With Jeremy here, though, it was within his grasp.

"Jasmine, could you show Jeremy and Grace to the living quarters. There are several open rooms; all of them are free to use," the professor said, his voice quickly regaining normalcy. Jasmine, who had been silently watching the entire ordeal from her seat, nodded her head. In truth, the entire thing had frightened her, if only slightly. She knew Professor Sycamore's peculiar personality would occasionally get him in trouble, but to anger a physic Pokémon such as Grace? He was treading thin ice.

"Okay, Professor Sycamore. Is there anything else you need?" Jasmine asked as she rose from her chair. The man shook his head, dismissing her.

"Not a thing. You're free to go home after you show Jeremy and Grace to their quarters," Professor Sycamore said with a smile. It was incredibly how quickly he had regained his joyful demeanor. Whether it was a façade or not nobody could tell; most people would remain shaken for a much longer period of time after being in the crosshairs of a physic type Pokémon.

Jeremy spoke up, feeling a need to smooth things over. "I-I'd like to thank you again, Professor Sycamore. I'm sorry about any misunderstandings." The older man could only laugh at the comment, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Sorry? Don't be ridiculous! It was I who acted out of line; I truly do apologize, Grace. I tend to act like a fool more often than not; I hope we can work together in the coming months," Sycamore said as the corners of his lips tightened into a small smile. Grace could feel the sentence flow from his heart; he was genuinely sorry.

A frown formed on her lips as she realized just how rashly she had acted. Turning towards Jeremy, the Gardevoir said, _"__Please tell him all is__ forgiven and… I hope we can work together, too."_

Jeremy felt relief wash over him as the professor and Pokémon forgave each other. It was good to hear his friend utter those words. "Grace says it's all good and she hopes for the same."

Sycamore let out a hearty laugh and nodded. "Splendid. Now please, go get some rest. Tomorrow, drop by my office around ten o' clock; I'll have figured out where you should be working by then. Have a great day, Jeremy and Grace. Ah, of course, you as well, Jasmine."

With that said, two humans and one Gardevoir walked out of the room. It was time for them to get settled into their new home.

* * *

**Okay, now about that delay...**

**It's been so long since I've updated, I feel as though I should re-introduce myself, haha! But in all seriousness, life has been quite crazy for me as of late. I'm not talking about 'Hard drive failure' or any other boilerplate excuse that authors use. You see, I graduated last autumn and have been looking for a job in my industry. Now, what's my industry you ask? Well, that's none other than the wonderful world of Video Games. I'm a 3d artist (And novice code-monkey) who is looking to find his place in a studio -_any studio_.**

**The problem is, I've been looking for a long time and have yet to receive even a nibble from anybody. I spent the three-four months since Christmas working on creating killer portfolio pieces while applying for job-after job, and yet I'm still unemployed. As much as I love _'Amazing Grace'_, I'm afraid that the time I put towards it will have to be minimal until I gain employment. You see, I don't make any money by writing fanfiction, and things in this world tend to cost money, haha. But, I just want to stress one thing...**

**I have NOT abandoned this story. You have my word that I'll continue to work on this, even if I can only commit ten-twenty minutes a week to it.**

**It's at this point that I'd like to thank my reviewers. You have no idea how much your words mean to me; before every writing session, I read over all of my reviews as a form of inspiration. It fills my heart with joy to know that my writings actual bring cheer and joy to readers around the world. In all honesty, I actually bunkered down and pumped out this chapter after receiving several reviews and PM's who expressed such thoughts to me. I just needed to get away from my 3d work for a while, and fanfiction was the perfect outlet.**

**Okay, enough about my personal life. I just felt like you guys should know what's happening, as it directly impacts the future of this story. If any of you want to see my works of art outside of literature, send me a PM. :-) Or better yet, if you can get me an interview at a game studio, send me MULTIPLE PM's!**

**On that note, if any 3d artist, programmers, etc. who read my works are interested in joining a cool little project I'm working on, feel free to get in contact with me as well. ;-) [Yes, so many PM opportunities... so many]**

**Have a blessed day my wonderful readers! I hope you've enjoyed the latest addition to my tale! :-)**

**-Write by Faith-**


End file.
